Something Wicked This Way Comes
by lilgent84
Summary: Edward is a nerdy teenager with two big secrets. He is not only gay...he is also comes from a long line of powerful witches! Will he be able to master all the magical elements to protect himself from oncoming danger? What happens when this Masen witch falls in love with a Cullen Vampire? Will they survive the Vampire/Witch War? A story of self discovery mixed with some Hocus Pocus!
1. Extended Synopsis

**Extended Synopsis**

As if life in high school isn't hard enough Edward has to endure more than the normal teenager. After the death of their parents, Edward and Alice move to Forks to live with their grandmother. Much to their surprise, they soon find out they come from a long line of powerful witches and trouble is on the horizon. Will they be able to master all the magical elements to protect themselves from oncoming danger? And what happens when a Masen witch falls in love with a Cullen Vampire?


	2. Chapter 1:  A New Beginning

**A/N:**

**This is the first story I have ever written. I am a scientist and I have been trained to be a highly technical writer. Therefore, this allows me to get out of my comfort zone and explore a new style of writing. It was the authors listed in "My Favorite Authors" section that inspired me to expand my horizons! So thank you very much! I also want to thank my beta Jen who has been helping me out BIG TIME with correcting grammar and giving me advice on this story.**

**On that note, I hope you enjoy the story. We are going to get off at a slow start but I promise it will get very exciting and juicy very soon! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters. I just like to play with her boys!**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

It was a dark rainy night in Forks. These nights were all too common in this city. I usually spent them just looking out my bedroom window across the street at the lamp post. If you looked into the light you could see just how intense the rain was. Although it would have been just as easy to hear it hit the pavement on the street. There was something about the rain that was calming to me; it gave me a sense of security.

As I drew my attention away from the light post I noticed right beneath it was a hooded figure. It was very hard to see but all of a sudden the calming feeling I had, vanished in a second.

Knock! Knock!

"Eddie, Nana says to wash up and come into the dinning room for dinner," My sister shouted at me from my bedroom door.

I turned to my bedroom door to see my younger sister waiting for my response. She had just turned 16 when we left Seattle to live with our grandmother in Forks. She had grown up so fast. I think we both did. All the boys at our old high school thought she was considered a "Babe" but to me she is just my baby sister Ali. She was always able to mesmerize the boys with her beauty. She stood at about 5ft 4in tall with short dark brown hair that went in all directions. We shared the same creamy complexion. You can imagine that living in Seattle did not give us much opportunity to bask in sunlight as it was probably the rainiest city in the U.S. But I think the thing that made the guys go speechless with Alice were her eyes. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes anyone has ever seen.

"I will be right down, Ali thanks."

As my sister walked away I looked back beneath the lamp post and no one was there. Did I imagine the hooded figure? I surely didn't imagine the feeling of panic that came over me when I saw it.

I made my way to the restroom to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror at my crazy bronze hair and tired looking green eyes. I thought my skin looked particularly paler since we moved to Forks, I mean I do have a fairly light skinned complexion, but this time it was more of a pale sick look then the creamy color I am use to looking at. I guess it would take a bit of sun to get my complexion back. Good luck with that. Forks was cloudier and wetter than Seattle. Maybe I could convince Nana to let me take a trip to Florida. I had just turned 17 and with all the birthday money I got from friends and family I could definitely afford the ticket. Who am I kidding? No way Nana would let me take a vacation to Florida by myself, nonetheless Alice and I have our first day at Forks High School in a few days. I was so not looking forward to it.

After washing my hands and trying to tame my hair the best I could I headed into the kitchen. "Dam something smells good", I thought as the smell of lasagna consumed me. No one could make a meal like Nana. It was like you experienced what she was feeling when she cooked the meal as you ate it. She loved cooking for me and my sister Alice, so we always felt a comforting sense of warmth after eating supper. I always looked forward to a home cooked meal Nana would make. Ever since our parents passed away, Nana took it upon herself to make sure we had a home cooked dinner every day of the week. Thank God! Cause if I had to rely on my cooking skills something tells me we would be eating out at McDonalds five times a week.

Ali always pretended that the meal Nana prepared was never that great. Ever since our parents passed away she never let herself feel happy or excited about anything. We could always tell when she lied. Something in her eyes that always gave her away, as if when she took a bite her eyes got a little bit lighter and softer. Obviously she felt the same warmth I felt after every meal even though she wasn't willing to admit it.

I swear there were times I could tell exactly what she was thinking. Even she would complain and say "get out of my head", or sometimes "no one could read my mind like you can" in which I would respond "probably cause no one could stand to be in there for very long". It was always so easy, just something always gave it away. I think it is her eyes.

She would always brag that she could guess what I would do even before I did it. She said she knew me so well and called me "predictable". I resent that, I think I am pretty spontaneous. Who am I kidding I am probably very predictable. Alice was always the spontaneous popular one. She was a cheerleader at Westside High in Seattle and had tons of friends, or at least she did.

Ever since our parents died Ali was a completely different person. She used to always be jumping around with excitement, talking a mile a minute, radiated love, and always wanted the spotlight on her. My mother used to call her "my little pixie". That was the perfect pet name for her, "pixie". Unfortunately when my mother and father died in a car crash during a storm so did that little pixie. That flame inside her that made her Alice, just didn't burn as bright after that day and she only radiated sadness and anger. I missed the old Ali.

My parents' death tore me apart on the inside. But I on the other hand am very different from Alice. Alice wears her emotions on her sleeve, I tend to keep mine hidden. In fact I don't think anyone has even noticed a change in my attitude since the accident. I am what most people would call an introvert nerd. I fucking hate being the center of attention and would do anything to avoid a scene. I am a pretty shy person and often get nervous when having to express myself or be around new people or large groups of people. This is why I was dreading starting the Spring Semester at Forks High.

How am I supposed to blend in and shit when I will be branded "the new kid." Everyone is going to be asking me questions and trying to get to know me and the truth is I don't want to explain about my parents death when asked "What brings you to forks?" and also, I am just not all that exciting or interesting. I mean I do well academically and my favorite subject is Science. Okay I'll be honest, I am a science nerd when it comes to chemistry and biology. I live for that shit. I am not one for the sports, except running. I was on our varsity track team back in Seattle, but no one ever really cared about that. Usually all the popular kids either played football or basketball.

"Alice, can you come in here and help me dry these dishes please?" called Nana

"Nana, why do you wash these dishes by hand? The manor has been completely remodeled and we installed a dish washer," Ali asked.

"Eh, I hate that thing, never gets the dishes washed just right," Nana said.

When my parents, Anthony and Lilly Masen, died six months ago in a car crash, Ali and I left Seattle to live with my grandma in Forks. Her home only had two bedrooms. We shared a room for awhile. At first, it wasn't really an issue considering Ali and I shared everything. We never had a lot to share, toys, games, etc., but we shared better things. We had no secrets. Well I had one secret, but I was not ready to tell her or anyone else for that matter. We were best friends but I couldn't come out and tell my sister I was gay. I didn't want to be asked a whole bunch of questions like "Are you sure?", "Since when?", and "Have you tried liking girls?" Yes I am sure, ever since my body starting producing sex hormones, and of course I have.

It's not that I didn't "like" girls it was just I was not attracted to them. I dated girls, kissed them, and messed around with them but tits and vajajay just did nothing for me. I remember being incredibly confused when I first started dating at 15. I mean I had already been watching porn and doing my thing alone and never had any problems getting aroused. So why was I having problems when out on dates with girls? I soon realized that when I watched porn I was focused more on the guys than the girls. Freaked out and being the science nerd I was I did a little experiment. I went online to find some girl on girl porn. Well turns out junior did not rise to the occasion. If I couldn't get it up to that, it meant I am not into women or just don't like girl on girl action. I already knew I could get it up for guy on girl action so there was only one thing left to do. I went online to find some guy on guy porn and load and behold junior was up and saluting at full attention. Freaked out and very confused, I decided I would keep the conclusions of my little experiment to myself.

Unfortunately, Alice likes to talk and a few weeks in she kept asking me about a girl I used to date back in Seattle named Tanya and why things didn't work out. She was beautiful. She had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair, and was irresistible to most guys in our high school. I dodged her questions saying she was too clingy and high maintenance. After that incident, I started sleeping on the living room couch and let Alice keep the bedroom. Don't get me wrong, I love Ali, but I was a gay teenage boy who needed his privacy. Nana hated seeing me live in the living room but she couldn't afford a new home to accommodate all of us. Lucky for us, we had another option.

The Masen Manor wasn't exactly new. In fact it was fucking old! It was built in the late 1890's. The manor belonged to my Dad, but no one lived in it for years because it was considered a death trap. When my parents passed away, our legal guardian inherited it (in this case our Nana) and with some of the money our parents left us we were able to remodel it. We tried to keep as much of the original architecture as possible. The architecture was Victorian Stick which was very popular in the late 19th century. It was soft brown in color and decorative shingles aligned the gables of the manor. A series of steps with eggshell painted railings led you to the cherry wood front door with an intricate glass panel. The glass panel had a series of engraved triangles some pointing up and other pointing down. Some of the triangles had lines running through them horizontally and other did not. When the sun hit the triangles just right a burst of color radiated through the glass. The door served as the focal point of the house to any outside viewers.

It had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. As you walked through the front door you would enter the foyer. To the right you would find my favorite room in the house, the sun room. The walls were painted a pastel yellow and the windows were huge. Unfortunately, the sun room wasn't much of a sun room in Forks. But on the days that the sun did decide to show itself I loved nothing more than to sit in that room with a good book and just escape into a great piece of fiction.

On the left side of the foyer was the large sitting room or in our case the living room. From the living room you could see the large dining room which was only separated from the kitchen by a swinging door.

Continuing down the foyer you would meet the staircase that leads you to the three bedrooms upstairs. My bedroom was the only bedroom down stairs and was right next to the sunroom. My room seemed a bit hidden behind the staircase but I loved it because the restroom was right across the hall and I did not have to share it with anyone. Best part is it has a door! I am a gay teenage boy and I need my privacy at least twice a day *wink*.

We also had a large basement that we mainly used for storage and an attic. We could never get into the attic because the door was always locked. Nana has been meaning to get someone to come take a look at it but she has been entirely too busy. It doesn't really matter we didn't have too many things that needed to be stored away anyway.

"Hey Eddie want to give us a hand with these dishes?" asked Ali.

"Now, now Alice, you know Edward does not do dishes, this is ladies work" explained Nana.

Ali with a bit of an attitude finished drying the dishes. I don't blame her. I never did the dishes. It isn't that I didn't want to; it was just that Nana was a little old fashioned. The women should do house work and the men should work outside doing yard work and shit. I was never really good at fixing things but that doesn't mean I didn't try. Although often times I just made things worse.

"Now once we are done here, you two are off to bed", said Nana, "We have a long day tomorrow."

"But, Nana tomorrow's Saturday and we start our first day of school on Monday. Can't we take the weekend off and go shopping?" One thing that Ali didn't lose was her excitement for shopping. Alice loved nothing more than to shop, correction she loved it even more when I would go with her so she can use me as her Barbie doll, or Ken doll, or, whatever you know what I mean.

"Now Alice, you know your Aunt Samantha is coming on Sunday and I want this house spotless. You will help me clean on the inside, and Edward will mow the lawn, wash the car, and clean the windows outside" Aunt Sam was my mother's sister. She was coming to live with us to help take care of us. Nana was great but she was a 74 year old woman and raising two teenagers was not an easy task for a woman that age. I was looking forward to having Sam come live with us. She reminded me a lot of my mom.

Alice was upset again, she hated being treated like a house wife. Although I don't know why she was complaining, I much rather clean the inside of the house than outside. Because it always rained in Forks, when it was dry out, there were always so many mosquitoes. And why do I have to wash the car and house windows if it's probably going to rain again sometimes this week? It makes no fucking sense! But we knew better than to argue with Nana

"Yes Nana," We said together and went up to our bedrooms.

It was a noisy night as the weather outside just got more intense. It was a full blown thunderstorm now. I couldn't sleep and spent most of the night tossing and turning. I looked at the alarm clock; it was 1:11 in the morning. At that moment I heard my door creek open, "Eddie, you awake?"

"Yes Alice, I'm awake, what's the matter sis?" I said sitting up in my bed.

"This storm gives me the creeps," She said as she sat on the foot of my bed. Alice could never sleep during a rough storm ever since the accident.

"Makes you think of mom and dad too huh?" I asked softly. She lowered her head looking at my sheets avoiding eye contact and gave a slow nod.

"Every time there is a storm, I dream about the accident. It's kinda weird it's almost as if I am there or remembering it," Alice said softly.

"But Ali you weren't there," I said confused.

"I know, but in my dreams it doesn't happen the way the police report says," Ali insisted.

"What happens in your dreams?" I asked my voice tight.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and begins to rock back and forth. "In my dream, dad is driving and mom is in the passenger seat trying to find a decent radio station with a weather announcement. All of a sudden, Dad sees a hooded man in the middle of the road and slams on the breaks. But the car swerves and hits a light post."

"Well that's not too far off from what the police report said, except there was never any mention of a person in the middle of the road," I said relaxing a bit.

"No, that's not the end of my dream Eddie. In my dream they both walk out of the car to confront the man in the hoodie, but as they walk out…" She pauses and begins to have tears in her eyes, "Never mind it's silly," She said composing herself.

"No, no it's not finish telling me," I said as I feel my chest tighten.

"No, never mind Eddie, Your right, I wasn't there. It is just my mind getting the best of me and this storm doesn't help," Alice said not meeting my eye.

"Listen Ali, mom and dad lost control of the car on their way home from a party. It was just an accident," I state.

"I know, I know Eddie, but I really miss them. How are we supposed to continue on like nothing's changed, when everything has changed? We will never see mom and dad again, we will never get to tell them how much we love them," She cried out, sobbing uncontrollably.

I make my way to the foot of the bed and take her into my arms. As she continues to cry I tell her, "Shh, Shh its O.K. Alice. It's going to be O.K."

"No its not, Edward! I don't know how to go back to being normal. I am just so angry and sad all the time! How do you do it?" Alice demands as she squirms out of my arms.

"Do what?" I asked completely confused.

"Not be mad and sad all the time?" Alice asks softer.

"I am sad too Alice. It fucking kills me to think of mom and dad and never seeing them again. Every time I do it's like a physical pain the middle of my chest that I think can literally kill me. It's just that as sad as I am, I can't bring myself to be mad at them. Who can I be mad at? It was no one's fault. Who are you mad at Ali?" I tell her, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me.

"What? Noone…I don't know…. I am just so angry!" With those words she began to sob uncontrollably and fell into my arms again. I continued to speak.

"I miss my sister, the overly excited, fast talking little pixie. I feel that when mom and dad died, that part of you went with them. And maybe a part did, but I want her back, we all want her back Ali. You didn't die with them Alice and I don't think I could lose you too." I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I did all I could to hold them back. There was no stopping Alice though she cried uncontrollably and I just held her and rocked her until her sobbing slowed.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I don't want to be angry it just, it hurts so much!" She cried out.

"I know Ali, but think about all the people that love you. We are lucky to have Nana, and Sam to take care of us. We are not alone. And you have me Ali, I am still here. I will always be here for you little sis." I promised.

"I know Eddie, I love you, and you're my brother. I will try harder, I promise." Alice said as she sniffed.

"I love you too, Ali." I said.

"I better get back to bed," She said as she slowly got up off the bed.

"Yeah we have a long day tomorrow. You know Nana is going to wake us up at the break of dawn. Sweet dreams sis," I said as I watched her walk to the door.

"Night Eddie….thanks," Alice said she as closed the door.

I looked out the window and listened to the rain fall. I hope Ali can get past her anger, I missed our little pixie. I watched the rain fall a little longer before heading to bed, from a distance I saw the hooded figure again, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again it was just a lamp post. Alice's dream must have really freaked the hell out of me; it is time to go to bed. I drifted off to sleep.

**So please leave me reviews! I am a new writer and need your feedback! The next chapter is already written and will be uploaded next week!**


	3. Chapter 2:  Early Bird Catches The Worm

**A/N:**

**So six reviews and twenty people following the story! Not too shabby for the first chapter. I want to thank all of you that reviewed and added this story to your favorites or alerts list. It only makes me want to write faster! Also special thanks to my beta pennylovesroswell. She has helped me out so much with this story. **

**So I mentioned last chapter that the authors in my favorite authors section inspired me to write. So this chapter is dedicated to my favorite author Misty Haze. She is the author of my favorite story Lessons Learned. If you haven't already check it out, you need too! It is a story like no other. **

**On another note, I have added a link on my profile page that gives you an idea of what the Masen Manor looks like. **

**Okay so lets get to the story. This chapter is still an intro chapter but don't worry it's about to get exciting really fast!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters but the plot is mine! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Early Bird Catches the Hot Guy<strong>

Knock! Knock!

"Edward wake up! Long day ahead of us!" shouted Nana from outside my room.

Startled, I open my eyes and take a quick peek out the window and groan, "But Nana it is barely twilight."

"Early bird catches the worm son, now wash up and I will see you in the kitchen in 20 minutes!" Nana shouts.

Let it be known that I am not a morning person; I have always been a creature of the night. But I knew better than to keep Nana waiting. When she said twenty minutes she meant twenty minutes and by the look on my clock that meant I should be in the kitchen at 7:00 am!

I headed towards my restroom and brushed my teeth, tamed my hair, and tried to wash the sleepiness out of my face. I headed back to my bedroom and found a blue pair of swim shorts and a white muscle shirt. I knew I was going to be washing the cars and windows outside so I might as well wear clothes that can get a little wet. I looked at the clock, 6:55 am, I headed to the kitchen where Nana had some granola and yogurt ready for us.

Ali walked in a few minutes later. She was less of a morning person than I was, so you can tell by the look on her face that wishing her a good morning would result in a retort such as 'be better if I was still in bed' or even worse 'go to hell'. Nana walked in behind her.

"Good morning, Nana," I said actually meaning it.

"Good morning darling, starting on your breakfast I see. Good boy, no time to waste. Alice you should start eating your breakfast too dear, we have a long day ahead of us," She explained as she started bustling around the kitchen.

"Yes, Nana," said Ali her crankiness evident when she rolled her eyes.

"Now once you children finish up breakfast, Edward you need to wash the cars and make sure they are vacuumed and cleaned on the inside. Once you are done with that you can move onto the windows. There is a bottle of Windex under the kitchen sink. Oh, and use a bucket rather than the garden hose, we don't want to waste too much water now do we?" Nana said.

"Nana, this is Forks, it rains just about every other day. It's not like we have a water shortage," Ali said rolling her eyes yet again. She truly was not a morning person.

"But that should not give us a reason to be wasteful now should it?" She asked, "And as for you Alice, start by dusting. Remember if it exists, it has dust! Then you can vacuum and sweep to make sure all that dust is off the floors."

"Yes Nana" said Alice and for the first time in the morning didn't roll her eyes.

"Hey Alice did you know house dust is mainly composed of dead human skin?" I state as I walk towards the back door with a smirk on my face.

"Ewwwww gross, thanks a lot Eddie!" I hear Ali scream as she runs off.

I gather the materials needed to wash the cars. The task wasn't that difficult. Nana had a red '84 beat up pickup truck that she didn't drive much. In fact Nana hated driving. She said cars were horrible for the environment and were just tools of torture for Mother Nature. She only used the truck when absolutely necessary like going to the market and such. Thankfully I have my own care. Before my parents died they bought me a 2010 silver Volvo. I loved it!

I used the garden hose to fill up my bucket with soapy water. I started with the top of the car and worked myself down to the bottom. As I was lathering up the tires my eyes wondered across the street where my eyes landed on a jogger.

It was 7:30 am, why would anyone wake up so early on a Saturday to go running? As he got closer the jogger became clearer. He was gorgeous! He was wearing a black pair of running shorts and a white Nike muscle shirt. He stood at about 6 ft 3 in tall, had honey blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. He ran with such grace and ease it looked effortless. So effortless you didn't see a single drop of sweat on his milky skin.

His eyes met mine and too my embarrassment I noticed I was staring at him with my mouth open. Oh God! How embarrassing! Did he see me staring? Maybe he didn't really notice; he was running after all. I look back up to get a quick glance at him again and he makes direct eye contact and smiles at me.

Sweet Lord Baby Jesus! He did catch me staring! But what a beautiful smile, a single dimple on his left cheek and perfectly straight pearly white teeth. Oh God, he is crossing the street and running towards me. O.K Edward play it cool, you were not staring! Last thing you want is everyone in this town to know you are gay.

His jog turned into a walk as he crossed the street and headed towards me. I could see him out of my peripheral vision and I pretended to not notice and continue cleaning the rims of my tires.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but are you Edward Masen?" The mysterious, good looking runner asked.

How the hell does he know my name? I hadn't met anyone in town yet besides people at the local grocery store who just happened to be curious about the new face in town.

Unsure of why he was asking and a bit nervous I answered, "Uh yeah, I'm Edward Masen."

"Sorry didn't mean to make you nervous. I heard that the Masen family had remodeled and moved into the Manor just recently. I am Jasper Cullen," He sticks his hand out for me to shake.

How did he know I was nervous? Leave it to my face and voice always to abandon me to my emotions. My eyes can't leave his beautiful face and it must have been at least 10 seconds before I realize I still hadn't offered him my hand. O.K Edward this is the part where you shake his hand! Escaping from my trance, I take his hand and give it a firm hand shake. Wow! His skin is so cold and it sends a bit of an electrical shock through my body.

Then all of a sudden I have butterflies in my stomach and get even more nervous.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen, ugh but you already knew that. I live here in Masen Manor, ugh but you already knew that too!" O.K. Edward stop talking! Can you be anymore of a dork right now!

He gives a soft laugh, "Nice to meet you Edward."

Oh great now he is laughing at me. As we are "hand in hand" I notice all the muscles in his arm are so toned and well defined. It makes me wonder how he would look if he wasn't wearing that muscle shirt.

"Ugh Edward," Jasper says.

"Yeah?" I ask looking at his beautiful face.

"Can I have my hand back?" He says with a sexy smirk.

Oh my god, I am such an idiot! I must have been holding his hand for least 30 seconds while imagining his shirtless body! I immediately let go of his hand, and look down to the floor so embarrassed I can't make eye contact.

"Oh yeah sorry." Sorry? Sorry? Really? That's the best you can do? By this time I was positive I must be the deepest shade of red.

"I love to see what you have done with the Manor. I am glad you kept a lot of the original Victorian Stick architecture. This manor is a rich part of the town history, it being built in 1897 and all. I would have hated to see it completely modernized." He spoke with a southern drawl and his words were as elegant and graceful as his run.

"How do you know so much about our Manor?" I asked curiously.

Now he looked a little shocked and taken back. "Oh I am a bit of a history nerd. I run by the Manor every weekend since we moved here. It looked so old I did some research on it"

"You run every weekend?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, running helps me clear my head." He said smiling.

"So are you a distance runner?" What kind of question is that? Of course he is a distance runner, he is jogging at 7:30 in the morning. He isn't doing a 100 meter dash!

"I prefer cross country running, but I am a pretty good sprinter also" he said.

"I am a better sprinter than long distance runner. I was on the Varsity track team back at my old high school." Great could you be anymore arrogant, Edward!

"Oh yeah? That's cool, you know it's a lot easier for sprinters to train to be long distance runners than the other way around" said Jasper.

"Oh yeah I know, that's because of the type of muscle fibers each runner has. See sprinters have what they call white muscle fibers also called fast twitch fiber. It means these muscles have few mitochondria but large amounts of glycogen. So they are able to split ATP faster for large bursts of energy. Unfortunately this means they fatigue easily also. Long distance runners have red fiber or slow twitch fiber with many mitochondria which split ATP at a slow rate allowing for a slow release of energy. This also makes this muscle more resistant to fatigue which is great for endurance." Did I just go on a tangent about muscle fibers? Oh God kill me now!

He laughs, "Well those are interesting facts."

I must have been the brightest shade of red. Must I always be such a dork?

"Sorry, I am a bit of science nerd," I apologize praying my face someday returns to its normal color.

"Don't apologize Edward," he smiles "You probably can't help being a science nerd anymore than I can help being a history nerd. So are you going to try out for the track team at Forks High?"

"Uhm I haven't really thought about it," I say honestly.

"What grade level are you in?" He asks. He seems to be genuinely interested.

"I will be a junior. My sister Alice and I start our first day on Monday," I say trying to sound nonchalant about the whole new school thing.

"Oh cool, I am a senior at Forks High. I am not on the track team, but if you are any good you should try out for the Varsity team I think they have some spots open," He said.

"Hmm yeah maybe I will think about it." Still embarrassed I look down at my feet avoiding eye contact.

_I wonder if he would be interested in jogging with me on the weekends._

"That sounds like fun but something tells me I would just slow you down since I am not much of a distance runner" I said smiling at him.

"Excuse me?" Jasper said. I then realized he never asked me to go jogging with him! Oh Lord, now you are imagining him wanting to run together with you? What are you thinking? That you two would jog off into the sunset? I swear I must be going crazy!

I stammer "Oh, uhhmm…"

But that moment God has looked down at me and finally decided to save me from my spazziness.

A yellow taxi pulls up to the curb in front of the manor. From the taxi, out steps a 5 ft 7in woman with light brown hair and fair complexion wearing yellow summer dress paired with sunglasses and what looked like a white gardening hat. The driver makes his way to the trunk and unloads luggage.

"Thank you doll, here you go and keep the change," she says as she hands the driver a 50 dollar bill.

"Thank you Ma'am," The driver says smiling.

"I tell you what here is an extra 10 if you promise never to call me Ma'am again," The woman says smirking.

"Yes maaaa….Yes Thank you," he corrects himself before getting in the taxi and drives away.

The woman stands in front of the manor and just gazes at it. She removes her sunglasses and makes eye contact with me and I immediately realize who it is. I run towards her.

"Aunt Sam! I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow," I say as I embrace her in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, Edward is that you? You are so grown up since the last time I saw you. You are so tall!" She cried out.

"It's only been a few months since you last saw me at the funeral, Aunt Sam," I said smiling.

"Enough of the Aunt business Edward; just call me Sam," She says laughing.

"You haven't changed, Sam," I emphasize the absence of the salutation.

At that moment I notice Jasper walking towards us and suddenly realize how rude I was to just run off like that even if it was only a few yards away.

"Oh sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to run off like that. This is my aunt Samantha Bennet, she is moving from Miami to come live with us," I explain beaming.

"It's ok Edward, I understand," He smiles and then says with his southern drawl, "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Bennet."

"Well aren't you the southern gentleman. It is very nice to meet you also Jasper…..?" Aunt Sam trailed off, her eyebrow arched.

"Cullen, Ma'am," He answers.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I will make you deal. You see as respectful as it is to be called Ma'am or by your proper title. I find it every time I am referred to in such a way I literally become older and the aging process accelerates. So if you promise not to cause me anymore wrinkles, I will call you Jasper and not Mr. Cullen. Deal?" she flashes her lashes at him as her light brown eyes make contact with his.

Jasper gives that soft laugh that shows off his left dimple "That seems perfectly fine uh…..Edward's Aunt?"

"Oh just call me Samantha dear boy, or Sam if your gentleman upbringing will allow it," Sam says smirking.

"I think Samantha will do just fine" he says. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Samantha I hope you enjoy Forks, and Edward maybe I will see you around school on Monday."

"Yeah sure thing!" I say maybe a little too enthusiastically. He smiles and begins to jog down the street again. Away from me. Could I have been anymore of a nerd to the first hot guy I met when coming to Forks? I was suddenly very excited about seeing Jasper Cullen at Forks High school on Monday. I guess Nana is right; the early bird does catch the worm, the very HOT worm!

"He seemed very nice," Sam said her eyes twinkling.

"Yes he did" I said dreamily. I snap out of my trance and switch my focus to Sam. "So I thought you were not coming in until tomorrow?"

"I wasn't supposed to, but I was able to get an early flight and I thought why not surprise everyone?" She asked as we started to make our way up the front walkway. I of course carried her bags. You don't have to be from the South to act like a Gentleman.

"Well I bet Nana will definitely be surprised. She has had us up since the break of dawn cleaning. She wanted the place spotless before you arrived," I said laughing as I spotted the half washed vehicles.

"Yep that sounds like Mom alright, and you know how she hates it when her plan doesn't go as expected," She said smiling fondly, "This is going to be fun!"

Sam was still a kid at heart and loved nothing more than to cause disorder and chaos in Nana's perfectly planned life. "Shall we?" she said as we stopped at the front door.

"Yes, lets!" I smiled as I opened the front door and we walked into the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>So please leave me reviews! Let me know if you love it or hate it! The next chapter is already written and it's longer than the past two chapter combined. In chapter three a lot of your favorite twilight characters will be making an appearance. Hope you stick with me to see what happens next! It's about to get really exciting!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome To Forks High

**A/N:**

**So about six times as many reviews for chapter 2 and about 80 readers following this story! I am super excited! I am so glad you guys are liking this story. Again, I have to give a lot of credit to my beta pennylovesroswell. She really puts in a lot of time reading over my chapters. She is working on Chapter 4 as we speak. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to another of my favorite authors, ICMezzo. If you want a Jasper/Edward story that will make you laugh uncontrollably you have to check out their story 'Said and done'. It is abosolutely hilarious!**

**Okay so now for the story. It is pretty long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, I just like to bend them to my will! The plot is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks High<strong>

I woke up at 7:00am to get ready for my first day as a junior in my new high school. After taking a hot shower I performed all my typical morning rituals and headed to my closet to find something to wear. I had on the new clothes that Sam had bought for me.

After her unexpected early arrival on Saturday, Nana was very disappointed that the manor wasn't in tip top condition before her arrival. I think she was more disappointed that her Saturday agenda did not go as planned. Nana hates surprises. Unfortunately, for Sam this just meant she had to help with the tidying up even if she did just arrive. She didn't mind too much, in fact I think she expected it.

On the bright side, since everything was nice and clean by Sunday, Sam and Alice were able to go shopping for new school clothes. Sam also had to shop for a new wardrobe for herself. Based on her attire when she arrived, all her clothing was meant for the Sunshine State and not suitable for Forks weather. I was very happy Sam came to live with us because one of the perks about having Sam around was I no longer had to go shopping with Ali. It also meant that between the two of them I didn't have to go shopping for clothes myself.

The Lucky jeans and button up blue vintage shirt they got me fit me perfectly. Sam must have noticed my growth spurt kicked in since the last time she had seen me. I stood at a good 6 ft 2 in tall and my build had seemed to change very quickly over the past year. I guess it was all the track and field but my body was very nicely toned. Therefore, the clothes hugged me all in the right spots.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sam already making breakfast. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a good morning.

"Hey handsome, looks like the clothes were a perfect fit," She said inspecting my outfit.

"Yeah seems like it," I smiled as I grabbed a plate of toast Sam had laid out. Toast was all I thought I could handle on the first day.

"Ahh between Alice's fashion sense and those dimples of yours you're going to drive all those girls at your new school crazy," Sam stated.

Well I hope I can drive a particular senior at Forks High crazy too. Who am I kidding? He is most likely straight as an arrow. All the hot ones are.

"Ah come on Sam let's not get his ego any bigger than it already is," Ali groaned as she walked into the kitchen. She too had changed over the past year. Herskin was radiating a glow that indicated she was in a good mood. I hadn't seen that glow in a long time and it brought a smile to my face. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of breakfast. Her stomach must be in knots.

"So are you kids excited about your first day?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely!" Alice chirped, obviously in a good mood this morning, "I need to meet some people and figure out what there is to do in this town for fun."

"I am sure you will not have any problems with that sweetie. How about you Edward?" asked Sam.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I stammered not liking her exquisite stare. Suddenly the toast felt like sandpaper in my throat.

She looked at me questionably but at that moment Nana walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you two be heading down to school? You wouldn't want to be late on your first day now do you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"O.K. Nana," We said as we began to gather our book bags.

"Now be careful on your drive there, the roads are a bit slick. Once you arrive, head to the front office and ask for Ms. McCreavy. She will have your class schedules for you," Nana explained to us, making it seem like the two of us had never left the house.

We started to head for the front door.

"Excuse me my darlings, have you forgotten something?" Nana asked.

We look back at the 74 year old woman standing with her hands on her hips. Alice and I call it "the Nana pose" behind her back. We walk back to her and place a kiss on each side of her cheek.

"Sorry Nana," we both say and head back to the front door.

We climb into my silver Volvo and buckle ourselves in.

"This is so exciting! Do you think we will meet a lot of people on our first day? Do you think everyone will be nice? I wonder if they have a cheerleading team. You do have the spare tire in the trunk right?" Alice rambles off.

When Alice got excited about something she had the tendency to ask questions in the exact order as they entered her head.

"You will probably meet a lot of people. Not everyone is nice. I am pretty sure they have a cheerleading squad. And huh? Why you asking about the spare tire?" I asked confused.

"You never know, what happens if we get a flat on our way to school and we are late because we don't have a spare?" Ali says worriedly.

"Ali, I doubt we will get a flat tire but if we do, don't worry we have a spare in the trunk."

Thankfully my answer seemed to satisfy her and we drove off to Forks High. We pulled into the parking lot after about a 10 minute drive. All the cars parked in the student parking were simple not very flashy cars with the exception of a shiny red BMW M3 convertible. Who in the hell owned a car like that? Nonetheless would bring it to school? Probably some snobby rich kids.

Alice and I make our way to the front office. We introduce ourselves and we are given our class schedules by the secretary. It turns out that Forks High is on the block schedule, which means the school day starts promptly at 8:00 am and we have four classes every day for 90 minutes each. My schedule read: Advanced Placement Chemistry, Advanced Placement English Literature, Track and Field and Spanish.

"Mr. Masen you may head to class now, here is a map of the campus to help you find your way. If you have any questions or need anything please feel free to come back to the front office," said the secretary, "Ms. Masen, Ms. McCreavy would like to see you. There seems to be some conflict with your schedule."

With that Alice and I part ways and I walked towards my first period. It was advanced placement chemistry with Mr. Jacobsen. The classroom was easy enough to find without a map. The campus was very small and was divided into seven different hallways each pertaining to a certain subject: English, Science, Mathematics, History, Foreign Language, Music, and Vocational. I walk into AP Chem. Mr. Jacobsen was an averaged height white man with silver white hair, blue eyes, and a medium build. He kinda looked like an older Anderson Cooper.

I scanned the class to see the students, just to realize that all their eyes were on me. Before I could make it to the only empty seat in the class Mr. Jacobsen asked me to introduce myself to the class. Fuck my life! This was the worst possible situation. I always hated the spot light, all eyes on me made me nervous. I felt the blood drain my face and knew that my complexion must have gone from pale to transparent. At the moment my mouth was about to open there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute Mr. Masen" said Mr. Jacobsen as he went to open the door.

It was an old white haired lady at the door.

"Oh good morning Mr. Jacobsen," The woman said.

"Good Morning Ms. McCreavy, how can I help you?" Mr. Jacobsen asked, his forehead wrinkling.

"Well it seems that today is your lucky day Mr. Jacobsen we have another one for you," She said smiling.

At that moment she opened the door wider to reveal my pixie of sister standing right next to her. I saw half the class take their eyes off me (the male half) and refocus on her. All the boys looked like kids in a toy store.

"Ms. McCreavy I think the front office is well aware that my class is full, I have no room for an extra student," Mr. Jacobsen stated firmly.

"She can have my seat Mr. Jacobsen," said a tall pale boy with black hair and oily face sitting in the front row, "I don't mind sitting on the floor!"

"That is enough Mr. Yorkie, please do not interrupt," Mr. Jacobsen told the boy sternly before turning back to glare at Ms. McCreavy.

"Now Mr. Jacobsen, this young lady has told me about her passion for science and I simply suggested that she must take classes with the best science teacher we have here at Forks High," Ms. McCreavy said with a flattering yet slightly political tone. She gave a crooked smile and had a look in her eyes that suggested denying an old lady would be absolutely rude and disrespectful.

I was simply dumbfounded. Passion for science? Ali has never had the slightest interest in science; she could hardly watch the discovery channel without falling asleep within the first five minutes.

Mr. Jacobsen conceded but did not seem happy about it at all, "Alright Ms. McCreavy I will admit her, and there is the matter of an available desk however."

"Not to worry George the custodian will be bringing one in very soon," Ms. McCreavy said winking.

"You already knew I would say yes?" Mr. Jacobsen said sighing.

Ms. McCreavy flashed him the same crooked smile and looked at Mr. Jacobsen from the top of her glasses and said, "I merely hoped," before walking away.

Ali walked into class and all the boys stared at her in awe. The girls looked at her with jealousy in their eyes. I was happy to have all eyes off me and on my sister.

But there was one boy in the back who never gave Ali a second look. He was a tan skinned boy with long straight black hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes remained fixated on something he could see outside. You could tell by the gentle smile on his face that clearly showed his white straight teeth, that whatever he was looking at outside he was enjoying himself. It was as if he was in his own world of bliss.

"Well class" said Mr. Jacobsen "looks like we will have a couple of introductions today."

Oh god the attention was back on me again. Although now it was shared between my sister and I eyes were still on me, looking at me.

"Class please welcome Mr. Edward Masen and Miss. Alice…..Masen. What do you know two Masens in the same day," Mr. Jacobsen mused.

"He is my brother," Alice clarified.

"Ahhhh very good," Mr. Jacobsen said nodding.

"Well then Mr. and Miss Masen why don't you introduce yourselves," Mr. Jacobsen stated.

In that instant I could feel my complexion go pale again, Alice gave me a quick glance.

"Why don't I save some time and introduce the both of us?" Alice asked.

I immediately had a great appreciation for my sister's love of the spotlight. She knows I freeze up with an audience.

She went on and announced, "I am Alice, and this is my older brother Edward. Edward is a junior and I am a sophomore. We just recently moved to Forks from Seattle."

"Ah, very good then. Well let's see if we have an available stool there in the back and I do believe George will be here soon with another desk," Mr. Jacobsen said.

The pitch dark haired boy with oily skin in the front row hand shot into the air.

"Yes Mr. Yorkie?" asked Mr. Jacobsen.

"Sir, she can take my seat and I can wait for the other desk to arrive," Eric stated.

"Very well" said Jacobsen.

The boy quickly gathered his belongings and vacated the seat, took my sister by the hand and guided her to his desk.

"Thank you, that is so nice," Alice told the boy once she was seated.

"My name is Eric," he whispered to her.

"Very well, then Edward if you please take the seat in the back and Eric find a spot where you can pay attention to today's lecture and be as little of a distraction as possible," Mr. Jacobsen said sternly.

Although I do not think Eric would be the cause of distraction in the class as all eyes were on Alice. There were eyes of lust from boys and eyes of jealousy from girls.

I proceeded to the empty seat next to the boy who was distracted with something out the window. As I took my seat I saw what he was watching. He was watching a red robin build a nest in the tree outside the window. It was rather interesting how the robin intricately wove the nest twig by twig. As I sat, this broke the boy's attention and he finally joined the class. He glanced over at me and gave me a friendly nod with a smile.

Mr. Jacobsen had gone on to discuss stoichiometry and how to convert grams to moles and moles to molecules using Avagadro's number. We had already covered this in our old school, but to be honest Alice could use the refresher. I took notes anyway in hopes of just blending in and bringing as little attention to me as possible. I noticed Alice hadn't written anything down, I guess she just expected to see my notes later as usual with any class we ever had together.

After an hour the bell rang and Mr. Jacobsen quickly gave the class our homework assignment.

I gathered my notes and text book and placed it in my book bag.

"Hi," said the boy who sat next to me

"Hi," I responded

"I'm Jacob," he held out his hand for a hand shake

I shook it, "Edward," I responded.

"Edward?" As if this was the first time he heard it. Obviously my suspicions were right and he had paid no attention to the first 15 minutes of class.

"That is a cool necklace you have on," I said honestly. It was actually a choker with dark cylindrical beads that made up the bulk of the necklace. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the center which consisted of three spherical gray stones divided by two yellow cylindrical bone beads. One bone bead had a picture of wolf howling carved in it and the other was a picture of the moon.

"Oh thanks, its Heishi, my dad gave it to me" he said touching the necklace slightly.

"What is Heishi?" I asked interested.

"Oh it is the bead work of the necklace worn by my tribe. I am part of the Quileute tribe. When a Quileute turns 17 their father makes them a Heishi necklace to signify them coming into manhood." He explained.

"Ready for next period Eddie?" I hadn't noticed Alice but she had walked to the back of the class and was now beside me.

"Oh yeah, Alice this is Jacob, Jacob this is my sister Alice," I said smiling. Look at me making friends!

"Oh cool your sister is in the class too," he said, more evidence that he missed out on the first fifteen minutes of class.

"Yeah we just moved here from Seattle" said Alice filling him in on what he missed.

"Oh cool well I am sure you will like Forks High most people are very friendly. Well it was nice meeting both you and maybe I will see you around Edward" he says as he winks at me and walked out of the class.

"Well he seemed nice" I said to Alice.

"Yeah", she said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" she said, I looked into her eyes.

"Your offended he wasn't all goo goo eyed over you aren't you?" I asked laughing.

"Don't be silly, c'mon we better go or we will be late for our next period," She stated brushing off my question.

As we walked out Mr. Jacobsen stopped Alice and me.

"Oh Mr. and Ms. Masen if this material is over your head please feel free to come to my office anytime and I can tutor you until you are all caught up," Mr. Jacobsen offered helpfully.

"That would be great, thank you Mr. Jacobsen," said Alice quickly before I could even open my mouth to respond that it would be unnecessary and she dragged me out the classroom.

"So what is your next class sis?" I asked.

"Eww algebra, then english, how bout you?" She asked as we walked down the hallway.

"AP English Literature then Track and Field," I answered.

"I don't get it, why take track and field class if you don't want to be part of the team?" Alice asked confused.

"I never said I didn't want to be part of the track team. Plus we need a kinesiology credit anyway so might as well enjoy it," I reasoned.

"I guess I just could not see you joining the track team here, it didn't seem like something you had made up your mind about," She said.

"Well I haven't actually. Anyway, have you decided what kinesiology you are going to take?" I asked.

"Uhh no I am putting that off until next year, you know me, I would get all hot and sweaty then have to shower before next class then my hair will be all messed up have to redo my makeup," She cited as her excuse.

"Oh could you be anymore vain?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe, always room for improvement," she said teasingly.

"Why did you tell the counselor that you had a passion for science? You have never been interested in science," I asked as she looked into my eyes and smiled.

Realized dawned on me and I laughed. "They were going to make you take a kinesiology class weren't they?"

She laughed, "No one knows me better then you big brother. Hey it was either this or swim class, and there would be no way I could get my hair and makeup ready in time for second period if it was my first class of the day. Besides, how can I go wrong in AP Chem when my brother the science wiz is taking it with me?"

"Oh Ali you are a piece of work," I said laughing.

"That I am. Well looks like we have the same lunch period, so meet me in the front of the cafeteria. I don't want to eat lunch alone," She said quietly.

"Will do, see ya sis," I promised and she ran down the hall to algebra class as I found my way down to the English Hall.

Lit class went a lot better. Class began promptly at 9:45 am and Ms. Huckabee didn't force me to introduce myself to the class and instead had me take an empty seat in the middle of the room. She was beginning the lesson on satire and using Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift as a perfect example. I personally like the part where he pisses on Queen Anne! The bell for the next class seemed like it took forever. None the less right at 11:00 am the bell rang and I was off to the track for class.

After changing clothes and heading to the track, I noticed it was coed. This is different from my previous school usually there was a class for boys and a separate one for girls. This made it much more embarrassing as we had to wear black running tights under our shorts. I noticed a group of girls staring at me in the corner and talking. They must have been making fun of my pale scrawny legs that looked like milk.

"Hey, what do you know we have another class together?" Jacob seemed to have come out of nowhere.

As I turned around I got a better idea of how tall he was. He was only slightly taller than I am, and opted to run shirtless. His build was much more bulky as you could see his biceps, pecs, and six pack abs. It only then came to my attention that the girls were not looking at me, but more like gawking at the young Native American body. I don't blame them, he was fucking HOT! These tights were not helping my developing situation at all.

"Oh hey Jacob, how's it going?" I asked smiling.

"Not bad, oh and call me Jake, all my friends do," He offers.

"Oh, okay sure," I stammer.

"I didn't take you for a runner," He said honestly.

"Oh I love running, just trying to get back into shape," I said.

"Fair enough," He said nodding.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" There stood a 5' 8'' girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and copper skin. She was fit and definitely in shape. She too looked Native American.

"Oh hey Leah, what's up?" Jacob said acknowledging her with a nod.

"Not much just came over to meet the newest addition to the class," The girl said smiling in my direction.

"Oh Leah, this is Edward. Edward this is Leah, by far the fastest girl in the class," Jacob said grinning.

"Girl? I think I can compete with all you boys here too," Leah said seriously.

"Oh as far as I remember you have never beaten me in a race," Jacob contested.

"Never say never," Leah warned.

The attention was back on me, "So Edward, you any good of a sprinter?"

"I am not bad," I said shrugging.

"I guess we will find out huh," said Jacob as Coach Lynch walked into the class. She was a very short woman, with a blonde hair cut in a military hair style typically seen on men.

"Alright class, let's warm up. You know the routine," She shouted at us. We did a number of stretches and warm up exercises before splitting up into teams of four for the 800 meter relay.

"Hey Edward would you like to be on our team?" Leah asked.

"Sure," I said happy to be included in something on the first day.

We began walking over to lane three, and Jacob said, "I hope you are fast Edward; Leah and I never lose a race."

"Boys are so competitive," Leah said rolling her eyes, "Edward just do your best."

They talk as though I have never sprinted before in my life. I was slightly offended and at this point my competitive side started to get the best of me.

"Me competitive?" said Jacob, "You are 5 times more competitive than I am."

Leah smiled, "Yeah but I can back it up, I'll take the second leg," and walked to the other side of the track.

At that moment I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Hey guys, could you use another team member?"

And there was Jasper Cullen standing in all his greatness. How did I not notice he was in this class? My eyes darted to his beautiful blues and I stood speechless. O.K. Edward talk! Oh god are you just staring again? Say something!

"Sure Cullen," Jacob said, "Why don't you take the first leg and Edward you take the third. Don't worry Edward, I can make up for anytime you might cost us, so no pressure alright?" He says as he brushes his hand down my arm.

I looked at him offended; this comment sparked my competitive nature again. I was normally not a competitive person. It is just one of my pet peeves when people make judgments based on appearance alone. In this case they thought just by looking at me I was not a good sprinter.

"Seems like Jacob underestimates you," said Jasper as Jacob walked away. "He is in for a surprise; go show him who is the fastest runner here." He winked at me and I almost die right there.

"I think I might just do that," I said and run to my position on third leg.

Coach Lynch began, "On your mark, get set," and the whistle blew.

Perfectly on cue Jasper darted down the track. Wow for being a cross country runner he was pretty fast! He must have run his 100 meters in less than 12 seconds. In perfect sync as Jasper called out "hand" to pass the baton Leah reached for it and sped down the track. She too was incredibly fast. She was ahead of the other runners by at least 30 meters. I heard her approaching and started my slow head start. She called out "hand" and I reached back for the baton before jetting down the track. I propelled my body as fast as I could through the wind. It would be embarrassing if we lost our substantial lead because of me. I called out "hand" and passed the baton to Jacob. I could see why he has such an ego, he is FAST! I looked to the other lanes and I did not lose us any time, nor did I gain us any.

We had about the same lead that we had at the beginning of the race. Jacob had finished his sprint and handed the baton to Jasper. I could watch him run all day. He was so graceful even when he sprinted although I couldn't help but feel like he was holding back. He handed the baton to Leah and she was running even faster than before! I heard her approaching and started my head start.

"Ouch Dam it!" I heard from behind me.

Something was wrong. I turned back to see she was running much slower with a limp. Lane 2 and 4 was now at equal standing with us.

Jacob yelled, "Leah hurry! Lane 2 is on our tail!"

Leah ran as fast as she could but it was not fast enough we were now tied with lane 2. She reached me and handed me the baton but as she did she fell scraping her knees. I could see the blood already oozing from her scraped skin.

"Are you ok?" I asked. As I asked I realized the runners from the other lanes passed me.

"What? Don't worry run! They just took the lead!" I saw the urgency and emotion in her eyes; I saw lane 2 and 4 already had a few meters of a lead.

I sprinted ahead, I did not hold back. I pushed myself as fast as I could, leaning slightly forward to overcome the resistant wind. Within seconds I was already meters in front of the runner in lane 4 and right on the trail of the runner on lane 2. I called out "hand" and passed the baton to Jacob.

Jacob was neck and neck with the runner in lane 2. But in the last 50 yards a burst of energy surged through Jacob and he pulled out at least two meters in front of the other runner. The whistle blew and we won the race.

I turn back to look at Leah to see her on the floor staring at her knees and Jasper above her looking like he was restraining himself from panic. I ran towards them and saw the expression on Jaspers face. He looked frightening, as if he was angry and scared at the same time.

"Did we win?" Leah asked my eyes were focused on her now.

"Yeah, we crossed the line two seconds before lane 5!" I stated.

_I have to get out of here, the blood is too much to handle._

With that I turn to Jasper and look into his straining eyes. "Jasper if the blood freaks you out and is too much to handle, I can help clean her up. Why don't you go get coach so she can take a look at her."

"But how did you… yeah I think I will do that," Jasper said and headed towards Coach Lynch.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"I am O.K., I just got a cramp in my calf and then fell when I couldn't take the pain anymore," Leah said.

"A cramp you would have avoided if you would have warmed up properly," said Coach Lynch with no sympathy in her voice. I could tell she was a tough lady.

"Sorry Coach" said Leah meekly.

"Well it seems you cannot continue today's lesson in your condition Ms. Clearwater so you will sit out today. As for Mr. Masen and Mr. Black hurdles next!" The Coach shouted.

I look around for Jasper and can't find him. "Coach what happened to Jasper?"

"He had to be excused Mr. Masen, now to your mark for the hurdles!" she said.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ughhh great I hate hurdles!" said Jacob. "By the way that was some awesome sprinting Edward, you caught up with Mitch from lane 4 even when he had a 30 meter lead on you."

30 meters? It didn't seem like it was that much. I responded, "Yeah I guess it was pretty good."

"Pretty good? I say you can give most the people in this class a run for their money," said Leah as she limped to the sidelines. I felt my face get red. I was never one for attention or compliments. They just always seemed to embarrass me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hm modest and humble, I guess that is a difference between you and Alice" said Leah smiling.

"You know my sister?" I asked surprised.

"Oh she sits next to me in algebra. Nice girl, very outgoing and talkative. Not like you really, you're more the quiet type huh?" Leah asks.

"Yeah I guess she got all the extrovert genes." Ughhh must I always be a science nerd?

She laughed, "Funny."

Jacob laughed, "Who cares if he is quiet, as long as he is a good sprinter," He said as he puts both his hands on my shoulders and squeezes them. He is awfully touchy!

"Good?" said Leah, "I would say he can take you on, easy."

Jacob laughed loudly, "You wish."

After our hurdles Coach Lynch blew her whistle. And we were off to the locker rooms.

Third period always ends a little early because we have to head to lunch. I was glad to see that the showers were divided into stalls for privacy. With guys like Jacob and Jasper around, the last thing I wanted was to sport a woody in the shower while gawking at their naked bodies. I took a quick shower and got clothed as quickly as possible, avoiding looking at anyone until everyone was properly clothed.

"You ready for lunch Edward? I'm starving!" Jacob declared.

"Absolutely!" I said. Running always made me hungry!

Jacob and I headed toward the lunch room.

"Hey guys hold up," Leah came running towards us, "What you can't invite a lady to lunch?"

"Sorry Leah, running makes me hungry and all I can think about is getting to the cafeteria" said Jacob.

"Boys, put food in front of them and they forget all manners," she teased.

"I am supposed to meet my sister in the front of the cafeteria she doesn't want to eat alone," I said scanning the crowd.

"Oh well, why don't Leah and I grab food so we can claim our table and you can join us after she gets here?" Jacob offered.

"Yeah that is probably smart," said Leah, "The freshmen don't really obey the upper classmen claim to lunch tables."

"O.K sounds good, see ya in a bit," I said walking off.

I looked down the hall and saw my sister walking with a petite girl with curly dark hair.

"Hey bro," she said smiling.

"Hey Ali," I said happy her day seems to be well, just like mine.

"Edward this is Jessica, Jessica this is my brother Edward" Jessica held out her hand with her palm facing down as if she was royalty. Did she expect me to kiss it? I took it and shook it weakly.

"Hi," I said uncomfortably.

"Charmed I'm sure," she responded.

"Well let's get lunch, I am starved" said Alice.

We walked into the cafeteria line. They were serving chicken burgers on wheat buns with soggy fries. It looked pretty disgusting. Note to self; bring my own lunch for now on.

I walked with Jessica and Alice and didn't say much. After all with Jessica around it was hard to get a word in.

"So Alice, have you had trouble making friends" Jessica asked rudely.

"I have met a few people," Alice said.

"Well it is all about who you hang out with here that sets your reputation. You don't want to mix with the wrong crowd. Doing so could mean social suicide. But don't worry, I am here now and I will introduce you to the in crowd. Football players, cheerleaders, student council president, we all share a table during lunch time. You will sit with us, and I will introduce you." Jessica declared.

I did not like her last statement; it was more of a demand than a request. I looked into Ali's eyes and noticed she didn't like it either.

"Your little brother can sit with us if he doesn't have any friends of his own, I am sure the other guys won't mind," Jessica continued.

This comment irritated me even more. Little brother? I'm older than she is! She is just a sophomore!

"Oh actually Ali, I met your friend Leah in track class. She mentioned you met in algebra. She seems like a NICE girl," I said emphasizing the word nice, "Anyway she and Jake are saving us seats at their table."

"You're not talking about Leah Clearwater are you?" asked Jessica looking horrified.

"Actually I didn't catch her last name" I said, "There they are," I pointed at the two sitting at the table.

Jessica and Alice looked to where I pointed. They waved to us, Ali gave them a smile, and Jessica gave them an ugly look.

"Oh Alice, you don't want to hang out with them. You wouldn't want the group thinking you were a loser do you? I mean the Indian boy is really weird, and Leah Clearwater well let's just say she is not known for her popularity," Jessica sneered.

That was it, my blood was boiling. But before I could open my mouth

"You know Jessica; I think I will meet your friends another time. I think you are right about not wanting to mix with the wrong crowd. And if your friends are just like you well I think lunch might be….well….boring," she looked dead into Jessica's eyes with a half raised smile.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked shrilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I not clear? I don't want to sit with you or your friends," said my sister. I had so much pride at that moment to be her big brother.

"Well so much for your social life, I pretty sure it is dead now," said Jessica and she stormed away.

"Wow, what a bitch! Where did you find her?" I asked.

"I didn't, more like she found me. I will explain later," she promised.

We walked to Jacob and Leah's table.

"Hey guys, enjoying Forks High's menu selection I see," said Jacob laughing.

We looked down at our trays and laughed.

"Was that Jessica Stanley?" asked Leah.

"Yep sure was, she is definitely a character," said Alice politely.

"You can say that again," said Leah.

For the rest of lunch Alice pretty much dominated the lunch conversation. I didn't mind much as I was never really good at chit chat. I didn't say much and listened to them as they talked about their favorite movies and type of music.

"Leah you and Jacob should come over Friday night and we can have a movie night!" Alice said excitedly, "Eddie, don't you think that's a good idea?"

She looked at me and her eyes dared me to say no. They found out they all had a thing for horror flicks. I hated horror movies! I wasn't scared by them, it was just I found them so predictable. And very, very unscientific.

"Uhhm, sure sounds great." Alice was not happy with my less than enthusiastic response but went on anyway.

"Great than I will ask Nana just to make sure it's O.K and I will get a list of horror movies together so we can decide which to watch on Friday!" Alice said enthusiastically

"O.K. cool sounds like a blast!" Jacob said with a smile on his face looking directly at me.

"I'm in!" Leah exclaimed.

And with that it was settled. My first day at Forks High and I was already having a movie night on Friday. Damn it Alice!

We finished our lunches and as the bell rang we made our way to our last classes of the day. My last class of the day was Spanish. This is going to be my least favorite class of the semester. Ms. Garza was a very enthusiastic teacher but learning a second language from scratch was not an easy task and Ms. Garza's patience was very limited. The final bell could not come soon enough.

When it did I figure I would wait for Alice by my Volvo, but as I approached it I notice the tire on the driver's side is flat. Fuck my life! I head to the trunk and pull out the spare tire. How did Alice know we would need this today? That girl is always full of surprises. I look around the trunk for the jack and tire iron and can't find it. It is supposed to be in the side panel compartment in the trunk but it cannot be found.

"Could you use some help?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned to see Jasper standing right behind me. He was starting to develop a habit of popping out of nowhere. Again I must have just stared at his face before answering him.

"Ugh, you wouldn't happen to have a jack and tire iron would you? I have a flat and mine seems to be missing," I said embarrassed.

"I think so, give me a sec" he says. I watch as he walks towards the red BMW M3 convertible. That was his car? He opens the trunk and pulls out the tools I need and walks back towards me.

"You are in luck," he says with that crooked grin lifting his hands to show me he has the tools I needed.

"Great, thanks" I said as I grab them. All of a sudden I get incredibly nervous as I realize I have to change the tire in front of him? I had never actually changed a tire before but I had seen my dad do it dozens of times. What if I fuck it up? What is he going to think if a seventeen year old boy can't change a tire? At this point I am freaking out.

"Hey why don't you let me change it for you, this jack can be a little tricky" he said. It was almost as if he could sense my anxiety. However, as soon as he said that I was incredibly relieved.

"Oh ok, sure, thanks Jasper," I said relieved.

"No prob," he says as he takes the tools from my hands and leans down toward the flat tire. As he leans down I have a perfect view of his ass and it is just that, PERFECT! The jeans he is wearing hugged him in all the right places and he was wearing a pair of brown leather cowboy boots. This cowboy was fucking HOT!

"Looks like you have a nail in your tire," he says bringing me out of my trance. "That is actually pretty common. Some of the roads on the way to school recently were under construction and the construction companies don't always do a great job of cleaning up their mess."

"Oh, good to know," I said. I desperately begin racking my brain for another topic of discussion to keep myself from staring at what is the beauty of Jasper Cullen. Desperate the only thing I can come up with is….

"So is that your BMW?" Oh come on Edward, of course it is. He got the tools you needed out of it didn't he?

"Oh, no actually it is my sister Rosalie's. Rosalie has a thing for fancy sports cars. We ride to school together to save on gas. She should be out any minute. She is picking up some assignments she missed out on last week," he explained

At that moment I see Alice approaching the car. "Hey Eddie, what happened?" she asks as her eyes make their way from the flat tire to the hot guy putting on the spare.

"Flat tire sis. Looks like your instincts were right about needing the spare. Unfortunately you didn't warn me to make sure I had the jack and tire iron so Jasper was nice enough to lend me his," I explain.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you! Thank you Jasper!" Alice said smiling.

"It's no problem darlin'," he says with a southern twang. I instantly became jealous. He just called my sister darlin'. I should have known he was straight and would think my younger sister to be cute. All the other guys did! I look at my sister and she has rosy red cheeks from the flattery.

"Well looks like that will do it," he says. I didn't even realize he was done putting on the spare tire as I was still overwhelmed with jealousy.

"Thanks again Jasper," Alice says, "Hey, Edward and I are having a little movie night on Friday with some friends. It's nothing to big, just some scary movies with pizza and sodas. Would you like to come?"

Alice what are you doing? Must you invite every hot guy in Forks High to our house on Friday night? Especially one that I seem to turn into a complete idiot every time he talks to me?

"Scary movies huh? Sounds like fun" he says with a grin.

"Great, maybe I will see you around tomorrow and I can give you all the details as far as time and which movies we want to watch and stuff," Alice says.

"Yeah sure, or Edward can just let me in on the details during track and field," he says.

"I didn't realize you two had a class together. Well, great! Sounds like a plan," Alice says happily.

"Sure does, well I better see what is keeping Rosalie. It was nice meeting you Alice, and I will see you in class Edward," Jasper says picking up his tools.

"Uhhh yeah, sure, thanks Jasper," I say waving to him.

"My pleasure, Edward," he says then walks back into the school. God I love the way he says my name.

"Wow he is gorgeous!" says Alice.

"C'mon Ali let's get home."

The drive back home is quiet as I am fuming because not only does Jasper have a thing for my sister but now I have to spend a Friday night with him and two other people I just barely met. I am not antisocial, it's just I am a guy that likes his privacy!

"Edward is everything ok?" Alice asks breaking the silence.

Debating whether I should tell her how frustrated I am with her improv movie night or just shrug it off I decide to tell her the truth. "I just don't understand why you have to invite the first people you meet to our house for a movie night on Friday."

"Well Eddie, how else are we supposed to make friends if we don't try to be social outside of school? And I thought you liked our new friends?" Alice asks confused.

"I do, but Ali it's only the first day of school! We don't have to be inviting the whole school over to our house on the first week!" I exclaim.

"Oh give it a rest Edward! It's not the whole school! It's only three people! Plus you were the one that told me to stop being angry and sad all the time! I am just trying to be the person I used to be, the person you asked me to be!" With that said I felt horrible.

With my anxiety about my first day of school, frustration about the movie night, and jealousy over Jasper I neglected to realize that Alice was no longer angry or sad. She was the overly excited, party planning little pixie I had missed and I was scolding her for it. I could see the hint of tears in her eyes and this served only to rip my insides even more. I can be such an asshole sometimes!

"You are right Alice! I'm sorry! You know I just get paranoid around new people. I'm not as extroverted as you are. Forgive me?" I plead with her.

"It's, O.K Eddie, I know it isn't easy for you. I forgive you," She says smiling.

"Thanks Ali," I return her smile.

By the end of our conversation we had reached Masen Manor. Nana was in the kitchen already preparing dinner.

"Hello, my darlings. I trust you had a nice day on your first day of school. I want to hear all about it but before I do why don't you two change out of your school clothes and finish any homework you may have. Dinner will be at seven," she declares.

"Jesus mom, does everything have to be on such a strict schedule with you? I want to hear about their first day now!" Sam exclaims.

"Samantha, the children must finish their homework first! There will plenty of time to hear about their day over dinner. Now, I have made some fresh chocolate chip cookies. Take a few but don't eat too many, you don't want to ruin your appetite before dinner," and with that Nana sent us to our rooms to do our homework.

I didn't have too much homework. I only had a few problems in chemistry that I was able to do in thirty minutes and a few chapters to read in Gulliver's Travels. I wouldn't think this to be a book assigned to read in junior English. I always considered it a child's tale, but there were a lot of hidden meanings in this book I never noticed before. It was no wonder Jonathan Swift was considered a master of satire. After reading a few chapters I realized it was ten minutes until seven. I washed up and headed towards the dining room. Sam was setting the dinner table and I could smell a roast cooking in the oven. Thank god for Nana's cooking!

"Hey cutie, finish up all your homework?" Sam asked.

"Yep all done," I tell her happily.

"Good now maybe Mom will actually let us hold a conversation," Sam states rolling her eyes.

"What was that Samantha?" Nana asked as she walked in placing the food on the table.

"Oh nothing, mother" she said with a smile.

Alice joined us a few minutes later. Nana had gone all out with dinner as usual. We were having roast topped with carrots and potatoes. Nana had prepared a fresh garden salad and freshly squeezed lemonade. Everything smelled delicious. Once everyone was served food Sam asked what she had been dying to ask.

"So how was school," Sam asked.

Not wanting to relive the anxiety all over again I answered, "It was O.K." Sam seemed to sense my mood about that topic and moved on.

"How about you Alice how was your first day?" Sam asked looking at Alice.

This was Alice's cue to speak at a mile a minute. "It was great! Some of the teachers are pretty boring. We did make some friends today though. We met Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. Leah is sophomore and Jacob is a junior. They are both Native Americans. They belong to the Quileute tribe here in Forks! They are really nice. Oh and I also met Edwards friend Jasper. They have track and field class together. Jasper helped us with our flat tire today and,"

"Hold on a minute Alice," said Nana and stopped Alice dead in her tracks

"Edward what happened to your car?" Nana asked.

"Oh nothing, we got a nail in the tire. Jasper put on the spare for us because I was missing my jack and tire iron and his was a little tricky," I answer.

"I see, well tomorrow you will take my truck to school and Sam and I will go get your tire fixed" Nana decided.

Oh great, Nana's old pickup truck wasn't going to help me avoid any unnecessary attention. You could hear it coming a mile down the road. But, I knew better than to argue.

"Yes, Nana," I said agreeing.

"Nana?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" Nana asked.

"Can Edward and I have Leah, Jacob, and Jasper over on Friday night for movie night? We all like scary movies and we thought it would be fun," Alice asked the excitement brimming in her voice.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" said Sam smiling.

"I do not see a problem with that," said Nana, "Under one condition; I will approve the movies you will be watching. I don't want any angry parents calling upset that their children are watching movies that are inappropriate for your age."

Slightly dejected Alice agreed. Disappointed Nana did not deny Ali's request I look down at my plate and play with my food.

"Thanks, Nana! This is going to be so much fun! I know everyone is going to be very excited!" Alice declared.

_Well, except for Mr. Antisocial over here_

That comment upset me. "I am not antisocial!" I exclaimed loudly, "Just because I don't go up introducing myself to everyone and invite them over to our house when we just met does not make me antisocial!"

"Who called you antisocial?" asked Sam confused.

"She did, just now," I said pointing to Alice.

"No she didn't," said Sam exchanging a glance with Alice.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" said Alice with a confused expression on her face. She looked at me with amazement. Sam gave Nana a very curious look and Nana avoided making eye contact with any of us.

"Oh well you kids have always been able to finish each other's sentences, always like you share one mind," joked Sam suddenly interested in her plate.

Nana interrupted, "Now if everyone is done with their dinner it is time for desert!"

Nana rushed to the kitchen and brought out a freshly baked strawberry cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake was Alice and my favorite desert. We eagerly dove into our slice and it was absolutely delicious. Everyone was in good spirits as was the norm after one of Nana's meal and we retired to the living room where Alice gave Sam and Nana a play for play of our first day of school. During Alice's narrative of the day's events the phone rang in the sun room across the hall.

"I'll get it!" Alice shouted.

That was kinda odd. It was 8:30 pm and no one usually called us this late.

"Masen residence. Edward? Yes he is home may I ask who is calling? Oh hey Jasper, give me a sec and I will grab Eddie," Alice said over the phone.

Jasper is calling me? What for? I suddenly feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Edward, Jasper is on the phone for you," I hear Alice call out.

I walk towards the phone and take it from her hands. She never leaves my side and I know she is going to listen to every word of our conversation.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone

"Edward?"

"This is he," I say politely, my mind going in overdrive as to why he would call ME!

"Oh hey Edward, it's Jasper."

"Hey Jasper, how's it going?" Be cool, Edward, be cool!

"Good, I am sorry for calling you so late. I was just wondering if you got your tire fixed."

Why was he so concerned about my tire?

"Uhm no, my aunt is going to take it in tomorrow while we are at school."

Alice is listening contently and making no effort to try to hide the fact she is eavesdropping.

"Oh, well would you and Alice like a ride tomorrow? My sister Rosalie and I could stop by and pick you up on our way to school."

At this point I see Alice's eyes go wide and she starts jumping up and down frantically.

"SAY YES! SAY YES EDWARD! SAY YES!" Alice whisper screams to be.

I have to cover the phone so they cannot hear but I could swear I heard Jasper laugh.

"Uhmm that sounds great Jasper thanks!" I say.

"No problem, Edward pick you up around 7:30."

"O.K. thanks again!" I say and hang up the phone.

Alice was ecstatic. "Oh my god! Today has been so amazing! I have to go write about it in my journal!" She runs up to her room like the little pixie I had missed so much.

What had I just done? Before I was worried Nana's truck was going to bring to much attention to me but now I am going to arrive in a BMW M3 convertible with the very gorgeous Jasper Cullen. How am I supposed to avoid attention then? Maybe I should call back and cancel. But, that would break Ali's spirit and she has been doing so well and being the sister I had missed for so long. O.K. Edward suck it up! So what if people stare at you? Big deal! I try to convince myself and make my way to take a shower.

After my shower, I lay in my bed reading the last few assigned chapters of Gulliver's Travels. I didn't even realize I had drifted off to sleep until I woke up due to thirst and looked at my alarm clock which read 11:15 pm. I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water when I heard Nana and Sam in a heated argument.

"We do not know that that actually happened, for all we know it was coincidence," I hear Sam hiss.

"Oh open your eyes Samantha" said Nana, "This is their birth right, and we always knew that this may happen one day!"

"Mom I know you find our family heritage special, but you know that Lily never wanted her kids to go through this. What am I talking about; we don't even know that they are going through anything. Alice hasn't shown any signs!" Sam's voice seemed on the verge of tears, confusing me even more.

"First of all neither Lily nor her outcast of a husband could ever keep Edward and Alice from coming into their birth right. No matter what they tried. Second of all, I know it is possible that some siblings can experience this and others not but they both need to be aware of their heritage! It is their birth right!" Nana exclaimed in a defiant tone.

"Well then maybe, it is something between them. It is not like Edward has pulled any sentences out of our heads. Maybe it is just a special bond between them. This is not supposed to happen!" Sam sighed

"Oh wake up Samantha, this is going to happen whether we like it or not and it is up to us to prepare them and help them along the way," Nana said firmly.

"No NO NO," Sam shouted frustrated and upset. "Look mom, let's just give it more time. We will keep a close eye on them and if it starts to surface or develop anymore then we will deal with it the right way, but not before. Promise?...Promise me mom!"

"Oh alright I promise, but if it develops anymore we have to tell them the truth!" Nana declared.

"Fair enough," said Sam, "Now let's go to bed its late"

Confused and exhausted I head back to my room avoiding being caught by Sam or Nana. If what develops? Birth right? Heritage? Outcast father? Pulling sentences out their heads? Truth? What the fuck is going on? What are Sam and Nana talking about? Today was already full of anxiety and frustration and now I am just confused as ever. Oh Sweet Lord Baby Jesus, could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Things just got a little interesting huh? Well tell me what you think. I am really interested in knowing parts of the story you love, or even hate! Let me know, and click that review button!**


	5. Chapter 4: Voices

**Thank you for all the reviews! We have about 100 readers following this story. My story was also suggested as the fic to read on The Lemonade Stand Blog by jaydogrut. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story! I also have to thank my beta once again, pennylovesroswell cause without her I would not be able to update every week.**

**Several people have asked me about Jasper's blue eyes and why they are not golden. I'm sorry but my story will not follow all the twilight "rules". I like to change things up a bit :). I hope you guys stick with me anyway.**

**As usual I like to dedicate chapters to my favorite authors. This chapter is dedicated to DreamingPoet1988. She has several great stories that you should check out! My favorites are 'The Edge of Paradise' and 'Imprinting Changes All'.**

**Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but the plot is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Voices<strong>

I didn't sleep very well last night. Between all the thoughts of what Sam and Nana were talking about and the anxiety of showing up to my second day of school with Jasper Cullen in a BMW M3 convertible it took me forever to fall asleep. When I finally did fall asleep I was faced with nightmares of that hooded figure looking at me through my window. I couldn't make out its face because the hood fell very low over their brow. I rubbed my eyes and it was gone. From that point it was very hard for me to fall back to sleep.

Therefore I was totally and utterly sleep deprived. It did not help that Alice came knocking on my door at 6:00am to make sure I was up and ready by 7:30 so we didn't keep Jasper and his sister waiting. Sam had made us breakfast and Nana was in the back yard tending to her garden. For an old woman she sure had a lot of energy. When we first moved into Masen Manor the first thing she set to do was to have a small garden outside with exotic herbs and plants that I have never heard of before.

We were in the kitchen having breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Sam.

"Good morning, Samantha," I could hear Jasper say.

"Oh, good morning Jasper. Please come in," Sam said moving aside.

Jasper stepped into the foyer and took a look around.

"It is so nice of you to offer to take Alice and Edward to school. I hope it wasn't out of the way?" Sam said smiling way too brightly for this early in the morning.

"Oh no, it is no trouble Maa…Samantha," he catches himself quickly, "We don't live to far from here, and your home is on our way to school."

"Hey Jasper!" says Alice bouncing in.

"Hi Alice, how are you this morning?" Jasper asks politely.

"Great!" She says beaming.

"Where's Edward?" he asks looking around.

"Oh he is in the kitchen. EDWARD!" Alice screams as Jasper flinches noticeably.

"Alice it is not polite to shout!" says Sam looking amused.

Realizing there was no way out of this; I took a deep breath and headed into the foyer. Please let today go better and don't make me seem like a complete idiot in front of Jasper again, I silently pray.

"Hi Jasper, sorry for keeping you waiting," I say.

"Hey Edward, you look exhausted?" He says with concerned eyes. Great that's a nice way of saying I look like shit.

"Yeah, long night. Well we better head out," I say trying to avoid any further unnecessary attention, "Bye Sam," and I kiss her on the cheek.

"By kids, you be safe" she says as we head for the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Samantha," says Jasper.

"Oh dear boy I do wish you would call me Sam," Sam says dramatically.

Jasper flashes his dimpled smile, "I'll try, Sam," He promises.

We walk out of the manor. I expected to see the red BMW convertible but instead saw a black Jeep Wrangler. Thank God for little favors.

"Nice Jeep," I say.

"Thanks. It's mine. I'm not one for flashy sports cars like Rose is," Jasper explains with a smile.

"Edward, Alice, this is my sister Rosalie," He says as a 5' 9'' pale blonde woman steps out of the car. Her hair had long curls that hugged her face in all the right places and her eyes were like none I have ever seen. They were violet blue. She was gorgeous!

"Hello," she said simply.

"Hi Rosalie, it is awfully nice of you to give us a ride to school. Eddie and I really appreciate it," Alice manages to babble on.

"Oh, not a problem. Jazz deserves most the credit, it was his idea," Rosalie says.

"Jazz? You have a nickname for your brother too?" Alice asks.

"Yeah it's a little more modern that Jasper. Jasper just seems like a name no one uses anymore," she said as Jasper flashes her a suspicious look.

"I am glad you ladies are getting acquainted, but we really need to head to school," Jasper says.

Alice and I climbed into the back seat of the Jeep and as usual Alice dominated the conversation.

"So Rosalie are you a Junior?" She asks.

"No I am a senior," Rosalie corrects her.

"Oh, Jasper I thought you were a Senior?" questioned Alice.

"I am darlin' ", he flashes her a smile in the rearview mirror.

"You are both seniors?" she asks confused.

"Oh, seems like Jasper didn't mention. Jasper and I are fraternal twins. So we have been in the same grade taking the same classes for a very long time," she explains. Well that explains why she too is so gorgeous, they have the same genes. Well technically that's not true. Fraternal twins share only fifty percent of their genes. This is the same percentage as non-twin siblings like Alice and I. Fuck! Must I always analyze everything to death!

"Oh, then you two must be very close being twins and all," continues Alice.

"Yeah we are but to be honest it would probably be that way even if we weren't twins," Rosalie says.

"Are you originally from Forks?" Alice asks.

"No we are originally from Texas, we moved to forks from Chicago about a little more than a year ago," Rosalie explained.

"How did you end up in Chicago?" Alice keeps asking her questions.

"Ali, what is this, an interrogation?" I caution her. "Sorry Alice gets a little too excited when meeting new people." I explain to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh that's alright Edward, we don't mind. It's only natural to be curious," said Jasper as he looks in his rear view mirror and flashes me that dimpled smile I could die for.

"But to answer your question Alice, we moved to Chicago when Rosalie and I were adopted by our parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Our father is a doctor and was chief of staff of emergency medicine at Evanston Hospital in Chicago. Esme wanted a quieter life so we moved to Forks and now Carlisle is the chief doctor at Forks Hospital," Jasper explains.

Rosalie suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"So what about you guys, what brings you to Forks?" asked Rosalie turning around to make eye contact, obviously trying to switch the attention to us.

Great the question we had avoided until now. But it was unavoidable. I look at Alice and realize this is the one question Alice didn't have the strength to answer or build a conversation on. I knew it was up to me.

"We moved to Forks to live with our grandmother. We used to live in Seattle but our parents just recently passed away," I explain.

"Oh I am so sorry Edward, I didn't realize," Jasper said.

"Yes, I am also very sorry to both of you," Rosalie says softly.

"It's okay. It is still fresh on our minds but we are doing the best we can," I say as I look at Alice and flash her a smile. "Anyways, we moved into a property that belonged to my father, Masen Manor, and our aunt Samantha has come to live with us."

"Is your grandmother and aunt from your mothers' side or your fathers'?" asked Rosalie.

"Mothers' side," I answer.

"That is great that you have family to support you and care for you. Very nice of your aunt to come stay with you," says Jasper.

"Yeah, we are both very happy that she did. Sam is awesome!" I say honestly.

With that we arrive to our high school parking lot. I thought since we were not arriving in Rosalie's BMW we would not get any staring eyes. I was wrong. Standing at the front doors of the school entrance was Jacob and Leah both staring at us along with the rest of the student body. Jacob had a strained look on his face.

"Why is everyone staring?" questioned Alice.

"That is our fault, we always get stared at, we can never figure out why," said Rosalie with a smile. She seemed to like the attention even more than Alice.

"It's probably because you are both so gorgeous," Alice says and turns completely red not meaning to say that out loud.

Rosalie giggles and beams.

"Well thank you darlin', that's very sweet of you to say," says Jasper.

Must he always call her darlin'?

"But I don't think you give yourself and your brother enough credit, you cause heads to turn also I am sure," Jasper said. Did he just say I was good looking?

Jasper and Rosalie exit the car first. Alice is beaming with joy that once again she is in the spotlight. I on the other hand am far from it. I exit the car but to my luck not concentrating and consumed thinking about Jaspers comment I step into a puddle of mud and slip. I see the muddy pavement getting closer and closer and close my eyes out of reflex. But the pavement never comes. Instead I felt only cold arms around my waist and as I open my eyes I am face to face with the baby blue eyes I love so much. We stare directly in each other's eyes.

"Are you okay Edward?" He says never letting go of me.

"Uhhh yeah thanks, I can be complete spaz sometimes," I suddenly become aware that all eyes were on us and I gain my composure and stand on my own two feet.

"Thanks Jasper" I say.

"Anytime Edward," He smiles.

We walk up to wear Leah and Jacob are standing.

"Hey guys!" says Alice brightly.

"Hey!" says Leah.

"Leah, Jacob, this is Rosalie, Jaspers sister," I introduce the strangers.

"Hello," Rosalie greets as she shakes Jacob's hand. Jacob quickly relinquishes the hand shake and stares at Rosalie. We all stand there looking at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Why did things just get awkward? Why is my life so awkward?

"Well, I need to get to my locker before class," Rosalie says breaking the awkwardness, "It was nice meeting all of you."

"I will walk with you!" says Alice, "My locker is in the same direction."

"O.K. great," says Rosalie.

"See you guys later," Alice calls out as they walk away.

Now it was just Jacob, Leah, Jasper and I. Still no one spoke.

Jacob broke the silence. "Hey Edward, before I forget I wanted to ask if you were going to try out for the track team?"

"I don't know I haven't made up my mind. Why do you ask?" I ask.

"Well coach is having try outs today to fill in the opening spots. Leah and I were going to try out and we were hoping you would too," Jacob says.

"Uhhh I don't know," I stammer.

"Oh Come On! You were great the other day," Leah says encouragingly.

"Jasper are you going to try out?" I ask.

Jasper looks at me.

"No I don't think there are any openings for long distance runners, mainly sprinters and the field events. But you definitely should, you would be great!" Jacob gives Jasper a look that could kill. What the fuck is his problem?

"Uhmm O.K why not?" I give up and agree.

"Great meet you at the track at 4:15," Jacobs says with a huge grin.

"O.K. Well we better head to class the bell is going to ring soon," I caution them.

I take a look at my schedule and my day starts off with American History. This block scheduling was very confusing because different classes were held on different days. So one had to pay close attention to their schedule and the day of the week or risk showing up to the wrong class.

"Great, 8:00 am in the morning and I have to start with a history class? Someone really hates me up there" I whine.

"Oh I have that class too", says Jasper, "I'll walk with you," he says as he gently touches my back. I get chills run down my back and make my knees weak.

"Alright, well see ya later Jake," I tell him. It was as if he doesn't hear me and storms off in the other direction with Leah on his tail. Dam he is cranky this morning.

"Jacob doesn't seem to be very happy this morning," Jasper observes.

"You caught that too huh?" I say as I continue to look in concern off in Jacob's direction.

"So what is your dislike of History?" Jaspers asks, pulling me out of my gaze.

"I don't know, I guess all the teachers I have had have always made it so boring. Considering I didn't sleep that well I hope I don't fall asleep in class," I explain.

"Well maybe you should find yourself a good teacher; one that can interest you enough that you can't fall asleep," He winks, "Unfortunately Mr. Johnson is not one of them. He is the defensive coach of the football team and doesn't really put any effort into his class. Of course athletes also get special treatment," he says looking at the blonde boy in a letterman jacket in the front row. He is sitting next to Jessica Stanley and she is giggling as if everything he says is absolutely hilarious.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. Johnson and I will save you a seat," said Jasper.

Mr. Johnson did not make me introduce myself to the class which I was greatly thankful for. In fact I think he could care less that I was in his class. I took my seat directly to the right of Jasper in the middle rows of the classroom.

"O.K class today we are watching a video on the Civil War," said Mr. Johnson. Most of the students were very happy as I heard several say "Yes!" or "Awesome". All but one, I heard Jasper gasp in frustration and sink into his chair.

"Be sure to take notes as questions about the video can and will show up on your next exam," Mr. Johnson warns.

"Something wrong?" I ask quietly directing my question to Jasper.

"It's just Mr. Johnson, he makes us watch these videos because he doesn't know anything about history himself. None of the students ever pay attention and just play games on their phones or write notes to one another. He doesn't care much because it gives him the opportunity to come up with plays for the football team during class. It frustrates me to no end! I have asked to be transferred to another class but they are all booked," Jasper explains frustrated.

I could understand Jaspers frustration. This was supposed to be an advanced placement history class. How are we supposed to pass the AP exam at the end of the year if we are not taught the material?

Mr. Johnson turned off the lights and started the video. Jasper was right; most of the students were just playing games or passing notes, all except for Jessica Stanley and the football player in the front row. The back of his letterman read "Newton". I had heard that he was the quarterback of the football team. They were whispering to one another and Jessica continued to giggle like a little school girl every time he would say something.

When the video began, you could tell it was a very old video. It was in black and white and the narrator was so monotone and spoke so slowly that it was making me dose off.

"Edward?" Jasper whispered, "I wanted to ask you something," he says as he leans towards me between the aisles.

"Sure," I whisper back.

"After school I need to take Rosalie back home. She has a shopping trip with Esme that she has been looking forward to all week," He explains.

"Oh that's no problem, Alice and I can call Sam to come pick us up after school. I don't want you to feel obligated to….," I trail off.

"No that's not it, I was wondering if you would mind if I came back to watch you try out?" Jasper asks. He wanted to watch me try out? Why? What would he get out of that?

"I know Alice will probably want to watch you and I thought I would join her and cheer you on," he clarifies. Oh Alice, that's why he wanted to watch me. He just wanted to spend time with her.

"Oh O.K sure, I don't mind," I say.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to make you nervous?" He says as he puts his right hand on my shoulder and looks directly into my eyes. I can't help but stare into his baby blues. Man was he beautiful. His hand never left my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure Jasper, its fine," I insist.

"Well Mr. Masen, first day in my class and you are already distracting other students I see," Mr. Johnson had stopped the video and singled me out in class.

All eyes were on me. Why was he singling me out? It's not like I was the loudest person in the class or the only one not watching the video! I immediately became flustered and could feel the blood rush to my face.

"I…I…." I stutter. I hear Jessica Stanley and Newton laugh at my nervousness. Assholes!

"Actually sir, Edward was asking me a question about the Civil War," Jasper speaks up.

All eyes are on him now and I suddenly feel relieved.

"He was asking me what sparked the civil war in the first place but perhaps he should direct the question to you since you are the history teacher," He says with an angry glare.

"Oh, well, yes," Mr. Johnson stammers, "You see Mr. Masen, the war began in 1865 and it was between the southern states and the northern states. It started because at that time there was slavery in the south. The United States of America decided to abolish slavery but the southern states were not having it. So the southern states left the U.S and called themselves the confederacy and declared war. In the end, the Union won and slavery was abolished," he says contently as if he had just given the perfect answer.

I turned to look at Jasper who just seemed angrier than before.

"Sir, I am sorry but I do not think that is correct," said Jasper trying to remain calm. "Firstly, the war began in 1861 and ended in 1865. Furthermore, the reasons for the war are not as black and white as you suggest. There were many economic and social differences between the North and South in the mid 1800's. Granted slavery was definitely one of those issues, the main issue that fueled the war was States versus Federal rights. The confederacy argued for greater states' rights and that states should be able to accept certain federal acts or rule them unconstitutional. The Union argued that the federal government needed to have more control and denied states this right. I could elaborate if you would like?" Jasper says with a content grin.

"Well yes, of course I knew that," said Mr. Johnson. Although I doubt he did. "Perhaps next time we will save our questions until we have reached the end of the video rather than causing these distractions," said Mr. Johnson while looking directly at me with an evil glare.

"Actually sir, I think the class learned more from this distraction than they did from your video. I think we should have class discussions more often. They help reinforce the material, this is purely my opinion of course," Jasper says with that sexy grin again.

At this point Mr. Johnson, was red in the face with anger. You could see droplets of sweat forming at his brow. A second later the bell rang, and not waiting to be dismissed the class got up from their seats and started heading out the door.

Jasper and Mr. Johnson just stayed staring at each other. Jasper finally stood up not breaking eye contact; "Thank you Mr. Johnson that was probably your best class yet," said Jasper as we walked out the door.

That was so HOT! I noticed I had a boner because I was so turned on by Jasper with that battle of wits he just had, even though it was obvious he was fighting an unarmed opponent. Yes, I am a nerd that gets turned on by stuff like that, I admit it. I had to cover my predicament with my book.

"Thanks, for the bail Jasper," I said.

"Not a problem that is probably the most fun I have had in that class all year," He says with a laugh.

"How do you know so much about the Civil War?" I ask.

"I told you, History nerd remember?" He smiles, "So what class you have next?"

"Piano," I say.

"Oh I will walk with you. I am going to the same hallway. I have guitar class," He explains.

"You play guitar?" I ask interested.

"Yeah been playing for years!" He said. Could he get any more perfect? Gorgeous, smart, and musically inclined. Why couldn't he be gay?

"How long have you been playing piano?" He asks.

"Since I was 5. My parents had me take lessons and I loved it so much I never stopped. Well until they passed away that is. I haven't touched a piano since. But we are forced to take a music class so I figured this would be the easiest," I explain.

Secretly I knew that I wanted to play again, but it was just too overwhelming. My mother loved to hear me play. She could just sit for hours and ask me to play her favorite songs. I comforted myself knowing I would not have to play those songs in class as I am sure they are beyond introduction piano, but I was still worried on how I would perform in class.

"That's a shame, well maybe one day if you are comfortable enough you can play for me sometime" Jasper says.

"Yeah maybe," I stammer, "If you promise to play for me."

"Deal," he says with a wide smile. We made our way down to the music hall, "You know Edward, I know you must be going through a lot, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me," he said.

Gorgeous, smart, musically inclined, and caring. There was no one like Jasper Cullen.

"Thanks Jasper, I may take you up on that," I say.

He smiles and nods and walks down the hall to his guitar class. "See you after school Edward," he says as he walks away.

I walk into piano class. It is a small room with four rows of electronic pianos and two upright pianos in the front of the class.

Mr. Pearson was the piano teacher. He was an old short man with glasses that magnified his eyes twice their size. I introduced myself and he welcomed me to the class and asked me to take a seat at the open piano in the last row.

We were not playing today. Instead we had written assignments to be done in class. It was pretty basic stuff that I already knew: identifying notes on the treble and bass clefs and the differences between whole, half, quarter and eighth notes. I finished the assignment very quickly. It was beginners piano after all and I had been playing for years. I spent the rest of the class looking through our lessons manual and letting my fingers slide across the keys of the piano. The last time I played the piano was at my parents' funeral.

I don't remember much of the days after my parents died. It all happened so quickly and was all a blur. I know we only had one day of the viewing, which technically was not a viewing. It was just two closed caskets in a room where people could go and pay their respects. Our parents had to have a closed casket because when they crashed the car caught on fire. Actually, blew up is more like it. Their bodies were burnt so badly that an open casket was not an option. We considered having them cremated, but my parents' will was quite clear that they should be buried. So the day after the viewing we headed to Rosehill cemeteries where we put our parents to rest. They were buried in plots right next to one another.

There were not many people present at the funeral. My mom didn't come from a large family. Nana only had two daughters and Sam never had children. My dad's family didn't show up. I never knew why. I know he didn't come from a large family either but I knew he at least had a sister and his mother was still alive. Alice and I did not grow up knowing my dad's side of the family so I guess it is not surprising that they didn't show up. But you would think they would, wouldn't you?

I remember it was a bright sunny day with a cool breeze. Nana had asked if Alice and I wanted to say any final words to our parents before they lowered the bodies into the grave. Alice and I had discussed this beforehand and decided neither one of us were strong enough to give the final words.

Instead we decided to play a song. I would play the song on the piano and Alice would sing it. My electric piano was set up off to the side of the grave site. After the pastor completed his eulogy, without a thought and without being directed to, Alice and I headed to the piano and I began to play.

I remember looking at the keys, thinking it was my mom who got me started taking piano lessons. And it was her that would sit and listen to me play for hours. She loved it. I didn't think I had the strength to play. I looked into Alice's watery eyes and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. She got the gift of song from my mom. It was my mom who taught her.

Alice grabs my hand squeezes it and says, "A song, one song, her favorite song Edward. Our last gift to our parents," and at that moment I knew I had the strength.

If Alice could stand there and sing this song, than I was strong enough to play the notes. So I began. My fingers stroking each key gracefully and effortlessly. It was second nature, and the peace I felt when playing the piano overwhelmed me. Then I heard it.

Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

It was the voice of an angel. It was the voice of my sister. It was Alice.

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<p>

She sang the lyrics so beautifully that the emotion in the words hit your heart as if they were your own.

So tired of the straight line  
>And everywhere you turn<br>There's vultures and thieves at your back  
>And the storm keeps on twisting<br>You keep on building the lie  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<p>

It was so moving and so powerful it felt as if she was calling the angels from heaven to take my parents home.

In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<p>

I struggled to keep on playing and not break down but I did. With only a single tear escaping my eye. When the song was done I stood up and grabbed my sisters hand walked over to my parents coffins and placed a red rose on each one. Then they lowered their bodies into the ground forever.

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

I was suddenly taken out of my memory and remembered I was still in class. Well actually, the bell was signaling the end of class. I gathered my things and my thoughts, trying to pull my emotions together. I figured my eyes must look watery and I didn't want to bring myself any unnecessary attention. I calm myself and head to the cafeteria to see Alice and Rosalie waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey guys, where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Oh, Jacob and Leah don't have our lunch period on Tuesdays," says Alice.

"And neither does Jasper," Rosalie adds.

"Looks like it's just the three of us. Shall we?" asks Alice.

"Actually, why don't I go get a table and you two join me once you get your food?" Rosalie asks.

"You are not going to eat?" I ask confused.

"No, I am not very hungry," Rosalie explains.

"O.K. see you in a bit," Alice says and pulls me to the cafeteria line.

Alice looks at me and asks, "Edward what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?" I ask trying to act cool. Ugh who am I kidding, I can never act cool.

"Edward your upset, I know something is wrong. Spill it!" Alice demands.

"Alice, it's nothing. I just have piano class before lunch on Tuesdays that's all," I look into her eyes trying to communicate its hidden meaning. She immediately understood.

"Oh, are you O.K?" She asks quietly, concerned now.

"Yeah I'm fine just made me think, is all. Come on let's get food," I urge her.

Alice looks at me worriedly "Okay, but you're sure…."

"I'm sure Alice," I smile at her trying to convince her and she smiles back at me.

We grab our food. Today they were serving spaghetti and yet again it looked disgusting. I really have to remember to start packing my own lunch! We grab out trays of slop sit at the table Rosalie was saving for us.

"Yum," says Rosalie sarcastically looking at our food.

"I can see why you rather skip lunch," I say and she smiles nodding. Her smile is almost as beautiful as her brothers. Almost!

"Rosalie before I forget, Jacob, Leah, Edward and I are having a movie night Friday night. We are just going to watch scary movies, eat pizza and hang out. You should come!" Alice says, "Jasper already said he was going to come."

"My brother is going?" Rosalie asks confused.

"Yeah, he agreed to yesterday," answered Alice.

"Oh, well, thanks for the invitation Alice but I'm sorry I can't. My boyfriend Emmet and I are headed to Port Angeles. We have a date night already set up," Rosalie politely declines.

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!" Alice says excitedly, I can feel the sudden onslaught of questions Alice was about to throw at Rosalie and I think she sensed them coming too because she quickly responded.

"Oh yeah, he is a year older than me. It's a very interesting story I'll share it with you sometime when we have more time. How about you, do you have a boyfriend?" she said redirecting the question at Alice.

"No, sadly," says Alice dejectedly

"And you Edward, are seeing anyone?" Rosalie asks.

Anyone? Why did she say anyone? She didn't say girlfriend! Oh my god she knows! How could she know? Was I sticking my pinky out again when drinking my milk? Or maybe it was my shirt. I knew I shouldn't have worn this pink button up. But it's not pink its salmon!

"Edward? You alright?" Rosalie asks looking a mix of concerned and confused. I pull myself out of my panic

"Oh, no I'm not dating anyone," I say as calmly as I can.

"Well I wouldn't worry, I bet you two will have people lining up to take you out on dates," She says with a smile. I wonder if she could convince her brother to be the first in line. Although with my luck he will be the first in Alice's line and not mine.

Trying to change the subject as subtly as possible I ask, "So Rosalie, Jasper says you are going on a shopping trip with your mom after school today?"

She immediately beams, "Oh yeah, we are going to go find me an outfit for this Friday," she says, "We have been planning it for weeks!"

"Really?" Alice says, "Where are you going? What kind of outfit are you looking for? Are there good shops in forks or you going out of town?"

Alice bombards Rosalie with a million questions. Mission accomplished no more boyfriend talk. If Alice has any hobbies, shopping is definitely number one. Rosalie giggles and answers all her questions with equal enthusiasm. At this point I just pretended to listen and smile and nod to the girls' chit chat on shopping and fashion. In fact I did it so well I could pass for a straight man. The bell rings signaling our next period.

I say goodbye to Rosalie and Alice and head down the mathematics hall. I have pre-calculus with Ms. Davis. Ms. Davis was a slave driver. She expected nothing short from perfection when it came to academic performance in her class. To her credit, she had the best success rate of having students pass AP Calculus and I am sure it had something to do with her high expectations.

This was a class I couldn't just breeze through like the others. I was okay at math, but I wasn't great and I knew this class would require a lot of my attention. Ms. Davis was able to hold your attention which was a plus. The bad thing is just when I was getting the hang of the material the bell rang and class was over. This class was going to take a lot of self-practice. Fuck my life!

My last class of the day was Health Science Technology with Ms. Elizarde. I head down to the Vocational hall way and enter the class room. It is a lab. The bench tops are black and arranged in 3 rows with 4 stools on each side of the bench. Each student had their own microscope and other equipment was neatly organized on shelves above the benches.

I walk in and introduce myself to Ms. Elizarde. She was a pleasant older lady with white hair. Her teeth were stained yellow, you could tell she was a smoker.

"I know some students don't like to introduce themselves and get stage fright. Are you one of them? Would you like to introduce yourself? Or I can do it for you if you would like?" She was the first and only teacher to ask me what would make me most comfortable.

I told her I would just like to sit without any introduction and she smiled and allowed me to do so.

A few minutes later Leah walked into the class. It was good to see a friendly face.

"Hey Edward, I didn't realize we had this class together," She said smiling, walking up towards me.

"Looks like it," I say with a smile and she takes a seat next to me.

"Hey Leah, what was up with Jake this morning?" I ask still confused about his morning.

"Oh nothing, he is just cranky in the mornings," She said.

"Oh, it was kinda awkward. Was this the first time you both met Rosalie? I noticed things got kinda quiet after you met," I push for more details. Something was off, I could feel it strangely enough.

"Oh….that?" She starts looking around the lab.

"Leah? What's wrong?" I asked concerned now.

"Nothing, it's silly," She says trying to dismiss the situation.

"Oh come on tell me!" I ask.

"Okay but remember I told you it's stupid," Leah says looking at me.

"Okay," I agree.

"What do you know about our Quileute tribe?" Leah asks.

"Not going to lie, I don't know much at all," I say honestly.

"Well our tribe has been in forks for as long as we can remember and a lot of the old traditions are still around. Well one of them is that when a male member of the tribe enters manhood there father presents them with a Heishi necklace," Leah explains

"Oh yeah, Jake told me about his necklace," I say nodding.

"He did? Did he tell you what it's for?" Leah asks.

"No not really," I tell her.

"Well one of the legends of our tribe is that this land used to be full of supernatural creatures. Some good, some bad. The necklace is supposed to warn the wearer of any of these creatures they come into contact with," She explains.

"So the women in your tribe don't get one? And what does that have to do with the awkwardness when he met Rosalie?" I ask still confused.

"No, only the men. They are supposed to be the protectors of the tribe. Which is bullshit because I can fight just as well as any of the other men in our tribe!" She says angrily. I think I struck a nerve!

"Anyways", she said after regaining her composure, "Jake said that when he shook Rosalie's hand the necklace went ice cold."

"What does that mean?" I ask still confused, must be a theme for today.

"It's just a legend Edward," Leah laughs.

"Well what do the legends say it means," I counter.

"Don't know. It could mean anything. Legends says that the necklace will enhance and mimic a quality of the creature. Coldness usually means vampire," She says looking directly into my eyes.

"Rosalie is a vampire?" I say shocked and taken back by this revelation. Then I burst out laughing. Leah joins me and we are laughing hysterically. I have tears in my eyes from laughing so much. My cheeks hurt from smiling and my stomach is starting to hurt but I can't stop laughing. This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Jake doesn't really believe this stuff does he?" I ask still laughing.

Leah has tears in her eyes also from the laughter, "No, I don't think so. He was just weirded out by it. I told him to stop being such a drama queen; he was standing under the AC vent after all!"

"Oh my god, that is so hilarious. I am so going to have to rag on him during try outs," I tell her.

Leah giggled, "No Edward you can't! Please he will hate me if he knows I told you! Plus we are not supposed to share our legends with people outside the tribe. Please don't tell him!" She pleads.

I stop my laughing, "Ok, Leah I won't tell him. I promise!"

"Thanks Edward," she says smiling at me.

By this time class is about to begin and Ms. Elizarde closes the door to the lab.

Today's lecture was on urinalysis. This was a clinical science class and the way the class is set up is one day we will have lecture in which Ms. Elizarde will teach us about the theory and concepts in running tests in the hospital and the next day we would actually run the tests.

She went over on how testing a patient's urine for protein, measuring specific gravity, and looking under the microscope for signs of blood or certain molecules can tell us a lot about a patient's medical condition. It was really interesting and the science nerd in me got really excited, until she said next class we would be testing our own urine! I am going to have to pee in a cup and take it to class? That is a little weird!

The bell rings signaling the end of the day and Leah and I walk out of our lab to see Jake waiting for us out the door.

"Hey Jake, what you doing here?" I question with a laugh as soon as I see him.

Leah gives me a hit to the ribs.

"I figured I would pick up Leah for try outs, I didn't know you were in this class. What's so funny?" He asks a bit confused.

"Oh nothing," I say, "What class did you have?" I ask dodging his question.

"I was just down the hall, automotive repair," He answers.

"Oh cool, well should we head to the track?" I ask.

"Yes definitely!" says Leah and we walk towards to locker rooms to get changed and head out to the track.

There were eight other students trying out besides us.

Coach Lynch came out, "Okay listen up, we have four spots open for the 800 meter relay, two for 100 meter hurdles, two for the 100 meter dash, one for javelin throw, one for shock put, and one for long jump. That is 11 spots, and there are 11 of you. If you think that means that all of you will get a spot somewhere you are wrong! Each athlete can compete in two events. Which means you can get a total of two spots assigned to you. Now, I have all day so if you want to try out for every single event by all means do so. But keep this in mind,. I and I alone will decide who makes the team and who gets assigned to which event. Just because you win here at try outs does not mean you will make the team, there is more to an athlete than a single performance at try outs. Is that understood?"

We all nod.

"I said is that understood?" She shouts in her scary military voice.

"Yes Ma'am!" We all shout in unison.

"Alright then, warm up and we are going to start with running events," She says as she walks off.

"Wow Lynch is mad today!" I observe.

"Nahh, she is just trying to intimidate us to weed out the weak, I bet she is just a kitten," Jacob decides.

"More like a sabertooth tiger," Leah says, "Well good luck guys! Just do your best!" She then runs off to stretch and warm up.

I decide I would only try out for the 100 meter dash and relay. Not surprisingly Jacob is trying out for the same categories. Sucks we have to compete against each other. Sucks even more I am going to have to leave his ass in my dust! Ooops there is my competitive nature again.

"Runners for 100 meter dash, to your marks," Coach Lynch says.

All three of us were trying out for this event. Three other runners I didn't know also were trying out. We head to our lanes.

"YAY! EDWARD GIVE THEM HELL BIG BRO!" I hear from the sideline.

Oh no! Alice is cheering. Doesn't she know this is just try outs! I turn around to see her standing, clapping her hands jumping up and down. That is my little pixie of a sister alright.

I give her a gentle smile. I see Jasper sitting next to her, he makes direct eye contact with me and gives me that priceless dimpled smile with a thumbs up. I nod a thank you and focus my attention on the race. Jacob is in the lane to the right of me and Leah to the left.

"On your mark, get set," and we hear the whistle. I take off not holding anything back. I was always taught never to look at your competition when you are running and just to focus on your run but I couldn't help it and I turned and noticed that the race was really just between Jacob, Leah and I. The other runners were eating our dust!

For about two seconds all three of us are neck and neck. At about 30 meters Jacob has a slight lead on me and I have a lead on Leah. At 60 meters Leah has a burst of energy. This is what my old coach used to call "the kick", where at the last few yards of the race you give it every last bit of energy you have to cross the finish line. She speeds in front of us, then I see Jacob's kick and dam he is fast! He is in front of Leah now. My turn! I kick it at 80 meters, now not bothering to pay attention of my competition and I cross the finish line at my full speed. I slow myself to a jog then to a stop. I walk back to coach who is holding the timer.

"Good job, the three of you!" Did she just compliment us? That's good right?

"What was our time coach?" Jacob asks.

"Black you completed the run in 11.74 seconds. Clearwater 12.21 seconds, and Masen 10.98 seconds," she says.

I won. I WON! Wait it's better to be humble.

"Wow, that's amazing! Good run guys!" I say as I pat them on the back.

"I'll say! Did you see us leave the other guys in the dust?" Leah asks.

"Yeah they didn't stand a chance," says Jacob smiling.

"You three take a breather, I assume you will be trying for the relay?" Coach asks.

"Yes ma'am," We say.

"Okay, well be ready in 15 minutes," She advises us.

The relay was a joke. Leah, Jacob and I were put on the same team with another runner I didn't know. We killed the other teams. It was clear that we were the fastest runners trying out. Leah decided to try out for the long jump and did pretty well. Actually she did amazing, she leapt 6.98 meters. Coach would be crazy not to put her on the event.

I was headed to the locker room when I heard coach call out.

"Masen! Take your mark for the 100 meter hurdles!" She shouted at me.

Hurdles? Who said I was doing hurdles?

"Coach I wasn't going to try out for hurdles," I state.

"I wasn't asking you Masen, take your mark!" She barks at me.

Not arguing I take my mark. I look back at the bleachers behind me again.

"YOU CAN DO IT EDWARD!" This time it was not from my sister, but from Jasper. Hearing him cheer me own made my heart flutter. What if I fall and look like an idiot? I wipe my insecurities away and focus. I am not going to fall when that gorgeous being is in the bleachers cheering me on. I refuse!

"On your mark, get set," and the whistle blows.

I take off full speed. The first hurdle is 13 meters in front of me. I leap with my right leg in front of the other and land perfectly. I take a few more strides and leap again, another perfect landing. I got through the nine hurdles without falling but I was behind another runner. He had at least a 10 meter lead on me. I jump the last hurdle and kick it the last 10.5 meters. I didn't win, I came in second but I did earn another 'good job' from Coach Lynch so that has to count for something.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!" I hear Alice scream.

That actually makes me smile and I blow her a kiss. Jasper pretends to catch it, and then places it on her cheek. Alice beams with a huge smile. Great I just gave him an excuse to touch my sister's cheek! I should just accept that Jasper has a thing for my sister.

"You done with try outs? Or you thinking of doing the javelin throw?" Jacob asks taking me out of my depressing thoughts.

"No, I'm done," I say, in more ways than one.

"Cool, so am I. Let's ask coach if we can get out of here," He says smiling.

Letting us know that decisions will be posted outside her office on Friday she dismisses us. Leah was trying out for the javelin throw and stayed behind. Jacob and I head back to the locker room.

"That was some amazing running Edward. What categories do you think coach will pick you for?" He asks as he undresses himself getting ready for his shower.

I try not to look at him but the guy has an awesome body. How could I not look?

"I am not sure," I answer.

"I hope we both get put on the relay," He says as he begins to undue the rubber band keeping his hair in a ponytail. His dark hair falls down to his shoulders. He then faces his locker and takes off his shorts.

And there is Jacob Black completely naked and I have a view of his naked ass while I sit on the bench. It is perfectly round and muscular. He looks over his shoulder and sees me checking out his ass.

Fuck! To my amazement he just smiles at me and winks. He winked his fucking eye! What does this mean? Does he know I am gay? If he does he obviously didn't mind that I was looking at his bare naked ass.

He heads to his stall for a shower. Too nervous to take off my clothes in front of him I take all my clothes to the stall.

This was a smart choice on my part because I had a full grown erection due to Jacob's naked body. If I was bathing at home I would take care of myself but the guys' locker room wasn't the best place to do this.

I hang my clean clothes on the shower stall door and toss the sweaty clothes I was wearing over the door. I turn on the shower head and lather my body clean. I try taking a cold shower to help with my full erection but it doesn't help. When I turn around to face the door I realize my clean clothes are on the floor! Soaking wet!

FUCK! I was going to wear those! What the fuck am I going to do now? I quickly realize I have a pair of sweats in my locker that I can change into.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my waste and make my way to my locker. Jacob is already at his locker wearing nothing but his jeans only unbuttoned. He was going commando. I could tell because I could see his dark curls sticking out from the top of his unbuttoned jeans. This does nothing to deter my erection that hasn't gone down since the shower.

"Edward, why do you always undress in the shower stall? You embarrassed of your body or what?" Jacob asks.

"No, it's just…. I don't know," I admit.

"Cause you shouldn't be you know. You have a really cut body!" He says. Is he checking me out? He walks towards me. "Or is it something else?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I saw you looking at me earlier," He states.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say trying to sound convincing.

"Really?" He asks cocking an eyebrow up. And then before I know what he is doing he grabs my towel and pulls it away from my body. I immediately get flustered.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAKE!" I shout.

"Thought so," he says with a smile as he lays his eye on my erection.

"Alright you found me out man," I say as I struggle to get my clothes from my locker to cloth my naked body.

"Please don't tell anyone Jake. No one knows. I am sorry I was looking at you. I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again. I will even quit the track team, just please don't tell anyone," I beg as I try to dress myself.

"Edward calm down! I am not going to tell anyone, I promise," Jake tells me.

"Really?" I ask not completely believing him.

"Yes really, Edward. I am gay too," he confesses as he finishes getting dressed.

"You are?" I ask confused.

"Yes and no one knows about me either, well no one except Leah. So if you keep my secret I will keep yours. Deal?" He offers sincerely.

"Deal. Thanks Jake! I can't believe you are gay!" I say astonished.

"Really? I thought I was being pretty obvious," He confesses.

Then suddenly it all came to me, the touchiness, the winking of the eyes. God I am such an idiot!

"Yeah now come to think of it, I guess I should have guessed," I say with a giggle. He giggles also.

"Hey Edward, can I ask you a question?" Jacob asks.

"Sure man, whats up?" I ask, for once completely at ease.

"Are you dating Jasper Cullen?" He asks.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" I demand.

"Just this morning when he caught you before you fell. The way you looked at each other, I thought I saw something there. Then he showed up for try outs today to watch you," Jacob explains.

"Really? Well no, as far as I know, Jasper is perfectly straight. In fact I think he has a thing for my sister," I say disappointed.

"Well Good," says Jacob.

"Good?" I question

"Yeah I wouldn't want any competition" He says and right then he leans in and his lips are pressed to mine. What the fuck is he doing?

"WHOOOAA What the fuck!" I hear someone say.

The football team had just come in from practice and caught Jacobs's unexpected assault of my mouth.

FUCK! I immediately start to panic. I am overcome with fear. I have never been so scared in my life! My body was burning from shame, and I felt like I was going to vomit. The whole school will know now. Are they going to kick my ass? What the fuck was Jacob doing? I didn't want that! Why would he do that? My world started to spin and I felt like passing out as voices started to fill my head!

_Ewwwww groooosss! _

_Fags!_

_Oh shit!_

_Fucking Faggots!_

_Nasty!_

_Lets Kick THEIR ASS!_

All of a sudden a sharp pain hits my head. It takes me down to my knees and I scream out in agony.

"Edward, Edward are you ok?" I hear Jacob ask.

_Fuck what did I do?_

_What the fuck is going on?_

_Why is the queer screaming?_

I scream out in agony.

"Something wrong with your fagot boyfriend Black," someone says.

"Fuck you Newton!" Jacob shouts.

_Lets kick their ass!_

All of a sudden I feel arms carrying me down the halls.

_What is wrong with Edward?_

_Why is Jacob carrying Edward?_

Then the voices no longer make sense. It sounds like I am in the middle of crowded party and everyone is speaking at once. My head feels like it going to split open.

I open my eyes and realize I am in the sports medicine room. "Where is the trainer!" I hear Jacob scream.

"He is still out on the field," says one of the student athletic trainers, "I will go get him!"

I feel like I am going in and out of consciousness.

"Eddie? Whats the matter?" I hear Alice shriek.

"Ali is that you?" I can't make out the figure in front of me as my vision is blurred with tears. "My head feels like it is going to explode, it hurts so much Ali! It's so loud!" I scream again.

"Edward are you O.K?" I hear softly.

"Jasper?" I question.

"Something is wrong with him. He says his head feels like it's going to explode!" Alice explains to him, panic rising in her voice.

"It's going to be O.K. Edward," I feel a sense of calm wash over me but the pain is too much and I scream again.

"O.K I am taking him to the hospital," says Jasper firmly.

"No! We need to take him to Nana!" Alice demands.

"Alice are you sure?" Jasper asks curiously as I continue to scream.

"Yes, he needs to see Nana I just know it!" I hear Alice shout.

"O.K., let's go!" For the second time I feel arms around me carrying me, but this time they were cold. This felt right.

"I'm coming too!" says Jacob.

"Alright, Jacob let's move" Jasper says.

Again I feel like I am slipping in and out of consciousness and the voices have not subsided but I can make sense of them again

_What is happening?_

_What did I do, is this because of me?_

_It's Okay Edward just hold on we are almost their?_

"Jacob, what happened?" Alice finally asks.

"I don't know. He just collapsed and started screaming," Jacob answers.

"What happened before he collapsed," asked Jasper. No please don't tell him!

Jacob was shocked into silence "Uhmmmm …uhhmmmm. Nothing, we were talking and he just collapsed."

Not believing his answer and angry, "What are you not telling us!" asked Jasper furious.

"Nothing! Just drive Cullen!" Jasper looks at Jacob suspiciously and with anger.

The Jeep comes to a stop and I am being carried thru the front door.

"NANA! SAM!" Ali screams the second we enter the house.

"Alice what is the matter?" asks Nana as they run in together.

"It's Edward, something is wrong with him," Alice says, I can hear crying.

"Edward, Edward? What's the matter darling?" I hear Nana say.

"My head! It's going to split open! The voices it's too much!" I scream again.

Sam looks at Nana with fear in her eyes.

"Samantha escort our quests out!" declares Nana.

"Please ma'am, can't we stay. My father is a doctor, he can help! I can call him!" I hear Jasper say.

"No! I can take care of him; please I can take it from here." Nana says pushing them out.

"But….." I hear Jacob say.

"Come on kids, we got it from here," Sam says as she ushers them out the door.

Once the door is closed I see only Ali, Nana, and Sam in the sun room.

"I can't take it anymore, it hurts too much!" I say.

"Are they gone Samantha?" Nana questions.

"They are in the Jeep but they haven't left yet," she answers looking out the window.

I scream again

"We can't wait any longer," Nana decides.

She raises her arms above her head and suddenly the voices are gone and with them the pain. I open my eyes and I see I am in a circle of white glittering light. It is a sphere that surrounds my entire body. What the hell is going on? Did I pass out? Am I dreaming?

Nana and Sam are staring at me. Alice eyes are going back and forth between Nana and me frantically wide.

"Edward, Edward darling are you ok? Is the pain gone?" asked Nana.

"Yes, the pain is gone," I answer very surprised but very relieved.

"Nana what is going on," Alice asked looking frightened, tears still streaking her face.

"Sit down children; we have a lot to talk about," Nana answers looking determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so don't hate me about Jacob! And don't hate him either! He is just a young hormonal teenager that has some growing up to do. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Hit that review button, c'mon you know you want to!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Revealing

**We are sooooo close to 100 reviews! I am so glad you guys are liking this story. So many of you are recommending it to other readers and I really really appreciate it! So I have to make an announcement. I have been pretty good about updating every Thursday for the last five chapters, but unfortunately life is about to get in the way. I have to present my research at the National Organic Symposium which means I will be MIA all next week. Also, my beta pennylovesroswell is on vacation from June 9th to the 23rd so she will also be MIA. We are going to try to squeeze another chapter out soon but no promises. Anywayz, if you don't hear from me for awhile don't worry the story will go on! I have been writing more for this story than for my doctoral thesis, you think that might be a problem? haha**

**So as usual, I dedicate a chapter to one of my favorite authors. This one goes out to PerfectlyPersuasive. I am in love with her story 'A Tangible Dichotomy'. The Jasper in this story is delicious! Also check out her duet story called "Tuesdays with YogaGal." It was so hilarious that I shared it with a coworker at work and we got in trouble cause we were laughing so hard! So Check it out! (but probably not at work :).**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all that is twilight, I own all that is the plot to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Revealing<strong>

I no longer was in any pain. The pain was replaced with confusion and bewilderment. What is this white glittering haze that surrounds me like a bubble? I still wasn't sure if I was dreaming. Or maybe I have gone mad from all the voices in my head and hallucinating.

"Alice slap me!" I begged.

"What!" she questions.

"SLAP ME!" I demanded.

"Now Edward darling calm down," Nana says.

"ALICE SLAP ME!" I scream.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SLAP YOU!" Alice shouts back.

"Then that's it, you are not real. You don't want to slap me cause I won't feel pain if you do. This is all a dream," I somehow rumble on.

"Now Edward, listen to me darling," Nana tries again.

"Wait I will slap myself, that will wake me up!" I suddenly realize, completely convinced that this is all some horrible dream.

"Edward listen to me," Nana continues to try.

"This is all a dream, I know it is," I try to convince myself.

Then Nana raised her hand and slapped me. It stung and I was sure there was a red mark in the shape of Nana's hand print on my left cheek.

"OUCH, that hurt!" I shriek.

"I'm sorry darling, but you were being quite dramatic and you did ask for it after all," Nana smiled. "Now Edward, Alice you both must calm down and let me explain." She switches her focus to Sam, "Samantha make sure our guests have left." Sam walks to the front door to see that Jasper and Jacob were truly gone.

"Yes they are gone, mother," she declares.

"Good, now children you must listen to me very carefully. This is not a dream you are not hallucinating this is very much reality and what I am about to tell you is the truth. I was hoping to tell you in a different way, without so much surprise and confusion but I am afraid we have no choice now. Edward, Alice…." She pauses and makes direct eye contact with us, "You are witches."

"Witches?" Alice asks, "Okay I am definitely dreaming."

"Alice, you are not dreaming," Sam finally spoke full of anger and sorrow, "This was not supposed to happen."

"What do you mean this wasn't supposed to happen?" I asked completely confused.

"Witches gain their powers at birth. You have only barely come into your powers. That is because your parents bound your powers when you were babies," she explains flatly.

"So mom and dad were witches also?" Alice asked.

"Your mother was, your father stopped practicing the craft years before you were born," said Nana as Sam looked at her questionably before continuing, "Your mother's binding was supposed to keep your powers permanently dormant."

"Lily never wanted you to know about our heritage, she didn't want either of you to live the life of a witch. That's why she bound your powers," Sam says with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Our heritage? Wait so that means you and Nana are witches too?" I ask, not sure if I can believe what they are saying.

"Of course," Nana says proudly.

"Unfortunately," Sam said flatly.

Nana looks at Sam with an angry expression.

"Samantha made the decision to suppress her powers rather than embrace them, despite her better judgment," she explains looking at Alice and me.

"It is my decision mom! Lily never wanted this for her children and we should respect that," Sam retaliates angrily.

"Wait why did mom and dad not want us to have our powers?" I ask.

"Witches have been persecuted for many years. Living a life using the craft leads you to a life of secrecy and danger if our secret is let out. A life they shouldn't have to lead!" Sam says looking at Nana once again.

"But much as it is your decision Samantha, is it theirs also and I will not let them make it without being aware of the power they possess," Nana counters.

"Lily didn't want that!" Sam pleads.

"It was not her right to bind their powers," Nana says simply.

"Wait, wait a minute! If mom bound our powers why are my powers showing up now? What is my power?" I ask.

Nana puts her fingers to her chin and begins to explain. "Your mother's binding must have been released when she died. Since she was not alive there was no energy to sustain the spell. As for your power, it seems you have the gift of telepathy. You can read other people's minds. Samantha and I first noticed it at the dinner table when you pulled Alice's thought from her head. Usually when this power is first developing it is easiest to read the minds of those you are closest too or that you have a special bond with. Therefore it is not surprising you could easily read Alice's mind. It is surprising however that all of a sudden your powers are awakened to the extent that you could read everyone's mind at once. To a point where it could literally drive you mad. Something must have fully activated them. Did something happen Edward? Something that scared you so much that you were overwhelmed with fear?"

I reflected on what had just happened minutes ago. The football team had walked in on Jacobs out of nowhere kiss. Now the whole school new I was gay. I could never go back there again.

"No not that I can think of," I lied.

"That is very strange mom, have you ever heard of such a thing?" asked Sam.

"No, usually our powers grow slowly. But who knows what Lillian's binding spell could have done. She is the only one who knew the casting so none of us can even begin to understand the consequences," Nana answered.

"So what about me? Are my powers still bound? I haven't shown any signs of reading minds. Am I a witch?" asked Alice.

"Of course you are a witch my dear. As far as whether your powers are still bound I cannot be sure. It is highly unlikely that Edwards's powers would reveal themselves and not yours because they were bound by the same spell. A more logical explanation would be that you are not a gifted witch," Nana hypothesizes.

"So how can I be a witch if I have no gift?" Alice counters.

"Oh don't get me mistaken Alice, you may not be a gifted witch but you are a witch nonetheless. You see some witches are born with a special power we call a gift. It is something in addition to their normal powers that they can call upon and use at their will," Nana explained with a smile.

"So not all witches can read minds?" asked Alice.

"No, witches can have different gifts other than telepathy. However, all witches possess other more common powers," Nana continues.

"You mean I have more powers than telepathy? What are common powers? What can we do with them?" I ask all three questions at once, trying to wrap my head around all this new information.

"All witches have the power to cast spells and do enchantments and I think the better question is what you can't do with them?" said Nana with a smirk.

"This makes no sense!" I exclaim loudly, "This is impossible; there is no such thing as magic. There is always a scientific explanation for the way things happen. The voices I hear, they can't be other peoples thoughts. That is impossible. But a person can hear voices; schizophrenics hear voices all the time. God I am going crazy! I am psychotic and now hallucinating! That is the only logical scientific explanation for what is happening."

"Edward, science cannot explain this. And for the last time you are not dreaming, hallucinating, or going crazy. Do you understand? Or should I slap you again?" Nana suggested arching her eyebrow at me.

If this was a hallucination it probably is best just to go along with it. After all, in this hallucination it really did hurt when Nana slapped me.

I attempt to change the subject, "Why did the voices suddenly go away?"

"Magic of course. The shield you see around you is protecting you from any unwanted thoughts invading your head. It seems that when your powers were activated they were fully activated to the extent where you cannot turn it off. Witches have years to master the powers and as they get older their powers get stronger. Since your powers were bound, when they were released it was at full strength like a tidal wave. It can be so extreme that it can drive you mad," Nana explained.

"So what am I going to do? Stay in this bubble forever?" I worry.

"Of course not, you will have to learn to control your powers. I will teach you, but until then we will have to come up with a way to protect your mind at all times," Nana says in the attempt to calm my fears.

"Do you have telepathy?" I ask.

"No I was not gifted with telepathy. My gift is what you see around you now. I am gifted with warding. I can cast several types of shields for protection. Samantha before she decided to suppress her powers was gifted with telekinesis," Nana says proudly.

"You can move objects with your mind?" said Alice in amazement looking at Sam.

"No, not anymore. I do not practice the craft anymore," said Sam looking at the floor.

"So we can decide not to be witches?" I ask.

"Yes!" said Sam at the same time Nana said, "No!"

Nana gives Sam a frustrated look. "As much as Samantha tries to suppress her powers she will always be a witch. It is her heritage and she cannot change who she is. She was born that way, much like yourselves. You cannot change who you are or how you were born and it is nothing to be ashamed of!"

Sam avoids eye contact with Nana.

"So if you suppress your powers you lose them?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly," answered Nana, "Imagine your powers as if they were a muscle. The more you use them the stronger they become. Soon using them becomes second nature to you. However, if you were to stop using them they become weak. They don't disappear altogether. You would only have to exercise them or use them again to build their strength."

"So why are we witches? Are there a lot of us?" Alice asked again, for once I do not mind her endless questions.

Nana takes a moment to decide on the best way to answer this question.

"Your first question is a difficult question. The simplest answer is because your mother was a witch and your mother was a witch because I am a witch. Bennet witches have been practicing the craft for many years. Our oldest recorded ancestor is Melinda Bennet. She was a witch back in 1692 during the Salem witch trials. Our family tree begins with her. She was accused by the local townsmen of serving the devil and practicing witchcraft. She was found guilty and like many witches of that time was burned at the stake. She bore one son who was cared for by one of her coven members and he perpetuated our family tree to what it is today. Every daughter that he fathered kept the name Bennet through marriage in respect to Melinda. Your mother was the first to break that tradition. As for your second question, there used to be many families and covens of witches but in the past few years we have been hunted to near extinction."

"But why are we hunted? Are we evil? Do we follow the devil?" Alice asked her voice getting a bit loud with the last question.

"No, no children, blessed no, you are not evil. We are hunted because we are considered a threat. With powers such as ours others fear us. We do not serve the devil. Witches are servants of nature. Our powers come from nature. A witch is neither truly good nor evil. Much like people, it is the decisions and actions we take that determine what kind of person we are. The same is true for a witch. It is how we use our powers that define what kind of a witch we are," Nana explained.

What kind of witch we are? How am I supposed to know that? I am not even sure what kind of person I am yet. Why did this have to happen to me? I was already dealing with being abnormal with respect to my sexuality. Now this? I take a moment to ponder everything I learned and by the looks of it so was Alice. This was just too much information and too much to handle in one day. I don't think I can bear to learn anymore.

"So what now? What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Well first we are going to come up with a solution to the voices in Edward's mind," Nana looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, "As you mentioned you can't be walking around in a bubble the rest of your life. Second, we are going to sit down and have a family dinner and tomorrow if you accept I will begin to train you in the ways of the craft."

"Mother! You shouldn't teach them!" Sam argues.

"Samantha, we have been over this. It is their decision, but they cannot make it until they know about the kind of power they possess. If they then decide they do not want to use the craft and follow in the footsteps of their aunt, I will not stop them," Nana promises Sam.

"You promise?" Sam questions.

Nana looks offended, "Of course, did I stop you?" She glares at Sam and Sam says nothing.

"Then it is settled. Now why don't you two go and rest before dinner. I will work on Edward's telepathy problem. In the meantime Edward you will be in this shield. Before you two go it is of upmost importance to keep our family heritage a secret from everyone. No one can know about our family heritage, no friends, no teachers, no one! If anyone knew, it would put all of our lives in danger, our entire family. Now you must promise me, that you will not reveal our family secret. I could bind you from telling, but that would be taking your free will and I refuse to be such a witch. I will settle for your promise. Now promise me children," Nana asks.

"We promise," we said together.

Who would believe us if we told? We would just be thought to be crazy, which I myself wasn't completely ruling out.

"O.K, good, now run along, dinner will be ready at seven," Nana said.

Alice and I headed to my room. I could tell she didn't want to be alone and to be honest I really didn't either. Plus I'm sure she wanted to keep an eye on me.

It was kinda strange. As I moved my "bubble" moved. It was as if it was a part of me. As strange as it was though it was a lot better than the alternative. I could not bear the pain I felt when all those thoughts rushed my brain. It was unbearable! I would rather be dead than go through that pain again.

"Edward, how are you feeling?" Alice asks once we are in my room. We both sit on my bed.

"Ughhhh I'm not sure, Alice. This is all so unbelievable. Witches? Seriously?" I sigh.

"I know, I can't believe it either, but you are in a glittering bubble that moves wherever you move. It's hard to not believe it when you are looking straight at it. How does it feel being inside that thing anyway?" Alice asks looking suspiciously like she wants to poke my bubble.

"Feels fine, just everything looks so hazy and sparkly," I answer.

"Edward, what happened back at school? What were you doing that triggered your powers?" Alice asks.

And there it was; the million dollar question. I didn't want to talk about this but she would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

"Alice, I'm not sure I can talk about this," I say avoiding her eyes.

"Edward you're my brother you can talk to me about anything. With everything going on lately you are the only one that I feel I can go to and talk to. Not only when our parents died but now that we just found out we are witches, we will need to be there for each other," She tells me.

Could Alice really be there for me? I have been so scared to tell anyone I'm gay for so long. What if she looks at me differently and starts treating me differently. I don't want her to be disappointed in me. I'm still Edward. I'm still her big brother. But she is going to find out at school, the whole school already knows by now. It is best she hears it from me.

"Alice, I'm scared," I tell her honestly.

"Edward, I'm scared too. I think it is perfectly natural to be scared. We were just told we are witches and you had it worse. All of a sudden you are hearing voices in your head. Anyone would be scared!" Alice states.

"No Alice, I mean yes all that stuff has me freaked out but that's not why I'm scared," I clarify.

"Why are you scared Eddie?" She asks honestly confused.

Here goes nothing.

"When was in locker room...Jacob …then I bathed….clothes got wet….and I was excited….he figured it out!...I didn't tell him too, but he did…..and they saw…..and I got so scared…then I heard all their thoughts," I ramble incoherently as I hear my heart pound in my ears.

"Edward slow down, you are not making any sense. Just calm down, breathe Edward!" Alice advises me.

I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Now try again," Alice pleads.

Okay let's try the shorter approach.

"Alice IM GAY!" I just blurted it out.

She looked at me confused.

"You're what?" said Alice.

"I'm gay," I murmured not meeting her eye.

"Oh my god," said Alice.

She looked like she didn't know what to do. She was at a loss for words. Her expression immediately made me panic.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I don't want to be. I hate being this way!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they came flowing like an uncontrollable river, "But I am. I've tried not to be. Please Alice don't hate me. I don't think I could take it. I already hate myself so much because of it."

And there it was the truth I never said out loud. I'm gay and I hate being it. I hated myself. For so many years I believed something was wrong with me. Why was I like this? Why would I have to lead this life where I could never be myself? I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I would have to hide the rest of my life because the alternative was too painful. I didn't want to be a target. I didn't want to be bullied or victimized. I just wanted to be myself. This is why I was so insecure; why I didn't want to be the center of attention. What if someone figured it out? Then I would be a target. What if everyone I loved stopped loving me?

I look at Alice and she has tears in her eyes. God she does hate me! I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Alice please say something," I beg and she slapped me! Why were all the women in my family slapping me today?

"How can you hate yourself Edward? You are one of the sweetest kindest people I know! You always think of other people and put them first before yourself. Even more than that how can you think I would hate you? I could never hate you Edward! No matter what! You are the most important person in my life Edward, you think you being gay could ever change that? Jesus Edward, we are better than that! I would think you would know that! You have been carrying this by yourself all this time and you never thought you could tell me? Why? What have I ever done to make you think I would hate you if I knew?" she questioned angrily.

"What….no….nothing Ali. I was just scared. We have never talked about stuff like this and so many families have been torn apart by this. This isn't easy for me Alice. There are just so many fears. What if my family rejects me? What if people find out and I become a target? Kids, kids younger than me have killed themselves because they were bullied for being gay Alice! I was scared Alice, I didn't know how you would react and I couldn't lose you Ali. Not after losing mom and dad, I couldn't lose you too!" I start to cry again. All of a sudden tears I have held back for years are coming down my face and there seems no end to them.

"Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. You will never lose me Edward. I will always be here for you!" Alice promises.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, your my brother Edward nothing can ever change that. You don't have to be scared Edward you are not alone. You don't have to go through this alone. Let me be there, I can help," Alice promises.

I look to the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me Edward!" she exclaims.

But I couldn't bring myself to look at her in the eyes. She grabs my head and forces me to make eye contact with her.

"I am not rejecting you! I am not turning my back on you! I still love you! You are still my big brother!" She declares.

These words, these beautiful words were exactly what I needed. They relinquished my fears as soon as she said them. I felt that no matter what obstacles were coming my way, my sister was going to be there with me and for the hundredth time today I cried, I cried like a baby. It is my baby sister that holds me in her arms and rocks me until I stop sobbing, much like I did for her just a few nights ago.

"You believe me don't you Edward?" She asks me once my sobs subside and positions me to looks into her eyes.

"Yes, thanks Alice. I love you sis," I hoarsely say.

"I love you too Eddie. Nothing is going to change between us. Why would it? Especially considering, I kinda already figured you were gay," She says with a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly my sorrow and fears were replaced with shock.

"What? You knew I was gay?" I exclaim loudly.

"Well I didn't really know I just guessed is all," Alice says shrugging.

"What made you guess?" I ask thinking that I had played a straight guy pretty well.

"Oh come on Edward seriously you were pretty obvious," Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Obvious? How am I obvious?" I question.

"You never really dated much or had a girlfriend," Alice reasoned logically.

"That's not true! I dated Tanya!" I point out. I didn't even want to date her, but the whole reason I did was to act like I was straight.

"Yeah Tanya said you never seemed like you were into it when you two made out. She also said that you never tried to get in her pants even though she really wanted you to," Alice said laughing.

"You talked to Tanya about us?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, don't act surprised you know I can be a nosey brat when I want to," she said with a smirk, "Plus, Edward you are the only guy I know that was a bigger fan of N'SYNC than I was."

"I was not!" I shout.

"Edward you had every single one of their albums!" Alice said laughing now.

"N'SYNC had awesome music!" I proclaim.

"Then why did you have poster in your room of them and the single one with Justin Timberlake on the inside of your closet door?" Alice asked.

"You went through my closet?" I ask surprised.

"Yep, and you also had all the Teen BOP magazines with them on the cover stashed away in the back," She said grinning.

"I can't believe you went through my things!" I say indignantly.

"Nosey brat remember? It's okay Edward, but why Justin? The other guy was way hotter, the one with dark hair and blue eyes. What was his name?" Alice asked biting her lip.

"J.C.," I answer instinctively just to realize Alice was just teasing me more. At that moment we both burst out into laughter. Okay I have to admit, I was a HUGE N'SYNC fan! But seriously, HOT boys that can sing and dance, how could I not like?

"Don't worry Eddie, your secret is safe with me I won't tell anyone until you are ready, okay?" Alice offers.

"Actually Ali that's just it. It's not a secret anymore," I say sadly. The day's events rushing back to me.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks confused.

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you. After try outs Jake and I went to the locker rooms to get cleaned up. Well Jake caught me looking at him," I explain.

"Oh my god, did he get pissed and threatened to out you? What a jerk!" Alice says immediately.

"No Ali listen, well he called me out on it," I say not sure how to continue. I know Alice and I were starting a new relationship of truth but I was not about to tell my little sister I was sporting wood for Jacob and then he pulled my towel off of me exposing my erect member. That is a little too much information to share with my baby sister.

"I had no choice but to confess. Then he tells me he is gay also and was wondering if Jasper and I were dating," I say giving her the PG version.

"Jacob Black is gay? And Jasper is too? Oh my god, you are dating Jasper Cullen? Why didn't you tell me!" Alice screeches. I hope Nana and Sam can't hear her!

"No wait Alice, calm down please! Just listen to me!" I beg.

"Sorry Edward," Alice says calming down.

"I told him as far as I know Jasper is straight and we were not dating. Then he says 'good cause he didn't want any competition' and he grabs me and kisses me. He kissed me!" I exclaim.

"Oh my god! No shit! Did you like it?" Alice asks, that gossipy glint in her eye.

"NO! I didn't want him to kiss me. What made him think he could just kiss me like that? Just because you find out a friend of yours is gay that gives you the right to attack their mouths and try to put your tongue down their throat!" I roar.

"He used his tongue!" Alice asked her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"Alice, focus please," I try to get her to focus on the point of my story and not the graphic details.

"Right sorry Eddie, go on," Alice says looking embarrassed.

"Well while Jacob kissed me, the football team walked into the locker room and saw us," I say softly

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screeches.

"Yeah, and I freaked! I got so scared and then I heard all the voices. Which I guess were their thoughts and believe me they were not good. It was so much, too much to handle. The pain was unbearable I couldn't even stand on my own two feet and I kept screaming. And …well you know the rest. I am sure the whole school knows I am gay now and I can't go back there," I finish miserably.

"Wow Edward you are really having a lousy day," Alice observes.

"No shit sis," I say rolling my eyes.

"So what are you going to do? You going to tell Nana and Sam? Maybe they can talk to the principal," Alice suggested.

"No! No Alice I am not telling Nana and Sam!" I decide right then and there.

"But you have to Eddie they are family!" Alice reasoned.

"No Alice, I'm not ready. I will but not now. You know how old fashioned Nana is, we don't have the slightest idea how she feels about gay people," I counter back.

"You know she will find out eventually, it's a small town Edward," Alice says knowingly.

"Not necessarily, Nana doesn't go out much," I reason.

"What about Sam? You know she won't care," Alice proposes.

"I know she won't but she will tell Nana. Please Alice, let's just keep this to ourselves for now. I will tell them soon, I promise, just not now," I plead.

"Okay but you have to tell them soon," She cautions.

"I will, I promise," I say nodding.

"Okay so what are you going to do about school? You can't just stop going," Alice states.

"I don't know yet I haven't figured it out yet. But I know I'm not going back soon," I declare.

"Why don't you ask Nana to let you miss a few days blame it on your telepathy? And I will scope out to see what the gossip is around school. Maybe it's not all that bad," Alice says hopefully.

"I doubt it, but that sounds like a good idea. I can't go back to school right now. Not after all this! I am just going to be a big target and everyone is going to mess with me. I can deal with people making jokes and picking at me but what if someone wants to kick my ass? I am not much of a fighter. What am I supposed to do if that happens?" I say dejectedly.

"Don't worry Eddie, no one is going to touch you!" Alice declares.

"How do you know that Ali? I ask.

"Cause I am a witch now, and if anyone is going to pick a fight with my big brother they are going to have to go through me. I will curse them with herpes all over their face!" Alice's expression looked as if she was out for blood. And for a 5' 4'' little pixie the expression was only hilarious! For the second time in the matter of minutes we burst out laughing.

"Thanks Ali!" I tell her laughing.

" No prob Eddie, and don't worry it's all going to work itself out. You always have me; I got your back big bro," She promises in a gangster swag and hits her fist against her chest. This little pixie knew exactly how to make me forget my worries.

"Hey what do you say this weekend we go shopping and get facials and pedicures? It will be so much fun!" Alice asks enthusiastically.

"Alice I may be gay, but I am not that gay!" I say grinning.

"Ugh what is the use of having a gay brother if they don't like to shop and get pampered?" Alice moans.

We laugh again.

"Children dinner is ready," We hear Nana call out.

"Be right there!" We shout back.

"So what do you think about all this witch stuff?" Alice asks.

"I don't know what to think, it's just unbelievable," I say honestly.

"Yeah but its kinda exciting too! Powers! Spells! Think of all the stuff we can learn to do," Alice says excitedly. I'm glad one of us is excited.

"I am not sure I am ready for all of this, today has just been too crazy. Why can't anything with us just be normal?" I moan.

"Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people Eddie, and there is nothing ordinary about you and me big brother. Come on lets go get food I'm starving!" Alice decides.

We make our way to the dining room. The table is already set and ready for dinner. Sam walked into the dining room.

"Edward you had a few phone calls while you were upstairs resting," Sam tells me.

"Phone calls? Who called?" I ask confused.

"Jacob Black called. He wanted to make sure you were alright. I told him you had a terrible migraine headache but doing a lot better now," Sam explained.

"And he bought that?" I ask my eyebrows arched.

"Seems like it, seemed relieved actually. Anyways he asked me to tell you if you could call him that he really needed to speak with you. I told him I would once you were rested," Sam said.

Fat chance I would call him. Jake was supposed to be my friend and the next day he is sticking his tongue down my throat and outing me to the entire football team.

"Jasper also called. He too wanted to make sure you were alright. He was less keen to buy the migraine excuse. He was being quite insistent that his father take a look at you. Did you know his father is the chief doctor at Forks Hospital?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he mentioned it," I said.

"Yes well, I told him you were fine and no need to worry. He also asked you to call him," Sam said smiling, oh if only she knew.

I couldn't call Jasper. He must have heard from other people by now that I am gay. He is not going to want to be friends with me now that he knows. Who could blame him? He is probably connecting all the dots now, considering I am always a blubbering idiot when he is around.

No I would not be making any phone calls tonight.

Then Nana walked into the dining room.

"Edward how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm alright Nana, thank you. This bubble is getting on my nerves though all of you look so hazy and sparkly"

Nana laughs, "Be kind child, that bubble is the only thing protecting you from all of our thoughts rushing into that head of yours. But I do believe I have found a solution. She held out a light green stone with a metal clasp linked to a silver necklace.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This is an amulet that will protect you from any unwanted thoughts entering your head. The center is a jade stone. This is a stone typically used in the craft to protect from psychic attacks but since psychic attacks are performed by entering a person's mind I believe it will work in the same way and prevent unwanted thoughts from causing you pain," Nana explains.

"So it will block my telepathy?" I ask.

"Not exactly, it will block thoughts from randomly entering your mind but it will not block you from reading someone's mind if you wish too. It serves to give you control over your power. You still have to learn to use your power, but this should make the process much easier. Do you understand?" Nana asks me.

"I think so," I said nodding slightly.

"The amulet is going to get its energy to sustain the protection from you. Therefore I must warn you that at first the amulet may make you feel very tired and weak. It will be worse when you are surrounded by large groups of people where the amulet will have to work harder to keep their thoughts out of your mind. Therefore this is not a permanent solution. You will eventually have to learn to block out thoughts on your own but this will take time. So every day for the next two weeks you will go one hour through the day without wearing the amulet. We will start in areas with very few people and work ourselves to larger gatherings. This will not be easy but it is essential you learn how to control your powers. Understand?" She asks.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Good now to activate it," She said smiling slightly.

She took two purple candles and placed them twelve inches apart from each other and passed me the matches.

"Take the amulet and place it on your forehead right between your eyes. This is called the psychic eye," She explained handing me the amulet.

I did as she asked and the stone was cool against my skin.

"Now close your eyes and think of the pain you felt when you were consumed with thoughts," Nana instructs.

I reflected on the unbearable amount of pain and the feeling of my head splitting open.

"Now open your eyes and place the amulet equally between the two candles. Then light the candles and let them burn for a few seconds," Nana says softly.

I did as she asked and the candles must have been infused with clovers because they immediately gave off that distinct scent when lit.

"Now breathe on the amulet. Then cover the amulet with your hands and blow out the candles," Nana continues.

I completed the ritual but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" I ask looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes, why? What did you expect?" She asks.

"I don't know, like for it to glow or something," I honestly say shrugging.

"Not everything is so dramatic Edward," Nana says smiling.

"Well did it work?" I ask, hoping it did.

"Only one way to find out, put it on," Nana says simply.

I placed it over my neck and it was actually pretty heavy.

"Now Edward I am going to lower the shield if you feel any pain once it is lowered let me know and I will raise it again. Okay?" Nana asks.

"Okay," I say.

Nana put her hands in the air and brought them down to her side and the sparkly haze was gone.

"Are you alright Edward? Do you feel pain or hear thoughts?" She asks me, looking at me carefully.

"No, I'm fine," I said relieved and by the looks of it so where they.

"Great, that is good news," Nana said relieved, "Now let's sit for dinner, you children must be starving."

Nana had prepared fried chicken with mashed potatoes and brown gravy. She had also made a fresh strawberry cheesecake for desert. We all looked around the table to see who would start the dinner conversation. It should have been no surprise when Alice asked the first question.

"Nana when did you find out you were a witch?" Alice asked pushing some of her food around on her plate.

"I never did not know I as a witch, child. You have to understand you situation is very different. Most children are raised knowing they are witches from birth. They start their training as early as 5 years old to understand and master the craft. You two shall we say, are behind in the curriculum," Nana explained.

"Well what will we learn?" Alice asked.

"Am I to take that as you accepting to be taught?" Nana asks looking at Alice and then at me.

"Well yes, we cannot help but be curious," I answer as Sam looks disappointed.

"In that case I will begin with the basics. We will begin with elemental magic and then learn basic skills used in the craft," Nana decides.

"What is elemental magic?" I ask. It sounded somewhat scientific.

"Elemental magic is magic fueled by the elements of nature: earth, air, fire, and water," Nana elaborates.

"Does this mean we will learn how to control the elements? Like will I be able to throw fire from my hands or move rocks?" I immediately got excited thinking if someone messed with me at school that I could go all Avatar Last Airbender on their ass! I loved that movie! It was so cool, plus the guy that played Sokka was HOT! He kind of reminded me someone but I could not put my finger on it.

"No no dear one. Witches cannot control nor manipulate the elements. We can only utilize their power and energy to cast spells or enchantments," Nana clarifies.

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"Do not worry; you will understand all this in time," Nana promises.

"Nana were all the witches in our family gifted?" Alice asks sadly.

"No, many witches in our family tree were not gifted, and not being gifted does not make you any less of a witch," Nana answers recognizing Alice's disappointment.

"Was your mother gifted?" I ask.

"Oh yes indeed she was. My mother, Margaret Bennet, was a truth seeker. That is she instinctively knew when someone was telling the truth or making false statements. I bet you are glad your old nana is not a truth seeker huh? I remember not being able to ever lie in our house, what was the point with a powerful truth seeker in the home?" Nana said laughing.

"Did mom and dad have a power?" I finally ask.

Sam did not take her eyes off her plate as Nana answered.

"Your father was not gifted; your mother was a warder. However her powers only acted to ward off psychic attacks much like your amulet. Her powers eventually progressed to the point where she could protect others as well," Nana said carefully.

"Speaking of which, Edward how do you feel? Do you feel tired at all?" asked Sam looking at me concerned.

"Only a little, but it has been a long day," I admit.

"Can you read any of our thoughts?" asked Nana.

"I don't know. How do I try?" I ask confused.

"Focus on Alice she would be easiest, think of her voice and look directly into her eyes. Alice think of a number," Nana says as Alice begins to concentrate.

_5632_

Leave it to Alice not to make this easy.

"5632," I say.

"That was it!" She said smiling at me.

"Excellent that means the amulet is working. Now you must be careful not to overcommit yourself Edward if you push too hard the amulet will drain your energy and make you very tired," Nana warns me.

"Speaking of that Nana, I was thinking maybe I can stay home from school for a few days. I don't think I am ready to try this amulet out in a classroom full of people," I say hoping she lets me stay home.

"I think that is a good idea. He shouldn't be put in a situation where it is too much to handle so quickly," Sam said agreeing with me.

Nana reflected on it, "I think that is actually for the best. You can stay home a few days until you get a better feel for your powers and the amulet."

"Thanks Nana," I tell her truly relieved.

"Of course. Now you two should finish your desert and head off to bed. You have had a long and eventful day and need your rest," Nana declared.

As we finished our desert I noticed Alice making direct eye contact with me trying to get my attention. I looked into her eyes.

_Edward can you hear me?_

I look up and down to acknowledge that I can.

_Can we please go shopping this weekend; we don't have to get pedicures!_

I roll my eyes.

_Ughhh you're the worst gay brother ever!_

I smile in amusement

After desert I head to my bedroom. The amulet was taking its toll on me but it still took me forever to fall asleep. My mind kept racing with the events of the day. It was only my second day at Forks High and the whole school knew I am gay. To add insult to injury I also find out I am a witch. This is just way too much for a teenage boy. I hadn't realized that I had dozed off to sleep until I heard "I am sorry darling, I wish I could protect you from this" and I felt ice cold lips kiss the middle of my forehead. My eyes opened and I saw the hooded figure I had seen so many nights standing before me. I still could not make out the face as the hood was concealing it. I blinked my eyes and it was gone. Was I dreaming again? I felt a sudden cold breeze and stood out of bed. My window was open and the cold night air was rushing in. It must have just been the wind I felt. I closed the opened window and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use I spent most of the night looking at the celling reflecting on yesterday's events.

* * *

><p><strong>So my beta pennylovesroswell was upset I left a cliffy. Which I guess a lot of you will be too. But it kind of makes it fun, yes? Well if you disagree you know there is an easy way to let me know. Hit that review button! No Seriously click it! Everytime you leave me a review it goes straight to my phone and I read it while I am working in the lab. It makes me very happy, and when I am happy I do better science, and when there is better science there are more cures for diseases. So you see, the fate of the health of the world rests on whether you review or not!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions

**So I need to apologize. It has been about a month since I updated this story. Life and research got in the way with SWTWC. On a good note, my presentation went well and I was also awarded a grant that I applied for from the National Institutes of Health (NIH) that will support my research! So I am very excited. Graduation is just around the corner, I can see the light!**

**So on with the story! We have more than a 131 reviews! I am glad you guys are sticking with me. I hope you continue to do so.**

**As usual this story is dedicated to one of my favorite authors, Meikela. Her story Southern Charm was the first story I ever read on fanfic and it is great. A must read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, just the plot I make them part take in!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Confessions<strong>

Okay so I have come to terms with the fact that I am not going crazy. But this still doesn't make any sense. Witches? I can read minds? A stone that protects me from unwanted thoughts?

C'mon seriously? There has to be a scientific explanation for this. Today is Thursday, my second day home from school, and I still had not figured it out. I spent most of Wednesday just trying to reason out how this could all be possible. Wednesday was very tiring because Nana wasn't kidding when she said the jade stone would drain my energy. I must have slept half the day Wednesday. But at least I wasn't in any pain, or in anyone's head for that matter.

Nana had me practice using my powers on Sam and her wearing my amulet. It was mainly reading what number they were thinking about. I was able to do it successfully a few times. The more I practiced on them the easier it became. It was as if I was becoming more in tuned with their thoughts. Sam was still against me learning about my powers and becoming a witch but she stuck around anyway, determined not to let me or Nana push me too far before I was ready.

Nana also had me practice controlling my power without wearing my amulet. It was a lot easier considering the only ones in the house at the time were her and Samantha. There was no pain this time just their thoughts. I was not able to stop reading their thoughts without the amulet. I tried, I really did but I hadn't learned how to turn it off yet.

It got really bad when I pulled a memory out of Sam's head of her dressed all in black crying at a funeral. I initially thought it was my parent's funeral but saw the picture of a handsome man in his mid-twenties with black hair and light brown eyes sitting on the coffin. This was the funeral of a man Sam knew, and based on the expression of pain and grief on her face she must have known him well. I asked Sam about it, but she only looked at me in shock and stormed out of the room.

It was then that Nana gave me a long lecture about with my power came great responsibility. It sounded like a cheap rip off of a line from the Spiderman movie but I understood her point. She went on to tell me that it is important that I learn to control my powers because even though we are witches and gifted it doesn't mean we should abuse them. She said peoples' thoughts are and should remain private. Therefore, I should only use my telepathy when I am endanger and not for my own personal gain. Who would have thought there would be an ethical code to the craft? Although, I cannot say I disagreed with Nana. I wouldn't want anyone in my head reading my thoughts against my will. So I agreed not to use my powers of telepathy without just cause.

"EDWARD! YOU HOME?" Alice called out.

I walked into the foyer.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Edward you won't believe what happened at school today!" She says completely ignoring my sarcasm.

"SHHHHHH," I warn her. She obviously was going to recount the gossip going around at school.

She then points to her temple. This was her sign telling me to read her mind. She knew I wouldn't do it without her permission. I looked into her eyes and focused.

At that moment I could see a memory of hers. It was sort of odd; I had only recently started learning how to see some ones memory. At first I could only hear thoughts, but in this case I guess Alice was focusing on a visual memory. And there it was, one pissed off Leah Clearwater on top of Jessica Stanley beating the crap out of her. It looked like this was happening in the school hallway. Leah's fist was wrapped in Jessica's hair so she could not move and punching her in the face. Leah had mentioned before that she could fight just as well as any of the male members in her tribe. I knew now she wasn't joking.

"Oh my god Alice what happened?" I asked shocked.

"We are going to want to go to your room for this," She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Why was Leah beating the crap out of Jessica Stanley?" I asked. Not that I minded much. Jessica Stanley was a bitch, but it was kinda of an unfair fight. Jessica Stanley could no way stand a chance in a fight against Leah Clearwater.

"Okay let me start from the beginning," Alice said taking a deep breath.

"Jacob has not had an easy time since your little incident. He got jumped today before school by Mike and his goons. I am sorry Edward but the whole school knows about what happened," She looks at me apologetically.

This was no surprise to me. I figured as much it was only a matter of time.

"Well Jacob was able to hold his own for a while. That boy can fight! But in the end he was taken down and outnumbered," Alice continues with her story. "I tried convincing Jake to go home but he refused to give in and show Mike and his goons that he was scared of them, so stayed in school the rest of the day."

"That sucks, I kinda feel sorry for him," I admit to Alice.

"Wait it gets worse. My friend Angela Weber has Algebra class with him and she told me that he had walked into class and everyone was calling him names like fairy and queer. He ignored them for the most part. But then Jessica Stanley who sits directly behind him cut off his pony tail with her scissors and said 'There maybe you will be less of a queen now'," Alice said her eyes wide.

"She what?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah and he was so pissed. What could he do? Jacob isn't an asshole and would never hit a woman. So he just grabbed his ponytail and stormed out of class. The teacher never noticed a thing," Alice continues.

"What a bitch!" I exclaim.

"Yeah well then Leah saw him in the hallway and asked him what happened. When she found out she was furious! She went through the halls searching for Jessica like a wild animal hunting prey. When she found her she ran at her and must have leapt at least 15 feet at her and tackled her to the ground. It was so animalistic! She was clawing and punching at her face. I think she broke her nose! It wasn't until Mike pulled Leah off of her and the principal showed up that Leah stopped her attack. She has been suspended for a week!" Alice concluded.

"What about Jessica?" I ask.

"Nothing, no suspension no detention, nothing! The principal didn't even give Leah the chance to explain," Alice answers.

"Did Jacob tell the principal about what Mike and Jessica did?" I ask curiously.

"Nahhh he doesn't want people to think he is a little fruitcake and can't take care of himself. His words not mine," Says Alice.

"Wow this really sucks!" I state realizing that I too will be facing the bullying when I return to school.

"Yeah and not in the good way big brother," Alice says trying to make me laugh but it didn't work.

Alice then tries to change the subject, "So have you decided to forgive Jacob yet?"

"What? No why would I do that?" I ask surprised at her question.

"Oh come on Edward, so he kissed you big deal! He probably just thought you were cute," She says in the tone that suggests I was acting like a big baby. This makes me a little angry.

"So he stuck his tongue down my throat? And outed me to the whole football team?" I counter.

"I am sure he didn't mean to out you Edward. Look I am not saying what he did was not stupid. Super stupid, but Jacob is going through a tough time right now and I am sure he could use someone to talk to that understands exactly what he is going through," She states.

It is the truth. Judging by what happened today to Jacob, he was definitely going through a tough time at school. But I was still very angry at him for pulling the towel off of me in the locker room than kissing me out of nowhere.

"I don't know Alice, I am still kinda pissed," I confess.

"Fine than be pissed but do you even know why you are pissed?" She asks.

"Duhhh Alice, I told you! He ripped my towel off of me and kissed me out of nowhere," I state.

"So answer this, if the situation occurred the same way but instead the football team never walked in, would you still be angry?" She asked.

Her question had me thinking and to be honest I don't think I would have. I would have just told him that he was out of line doing that but I could have gotten over it.

"Well…..no, I guess" I confess.

"So than you're not mad at what he did to you Edward. You are mad at the fact that now the whole school knows you are gay and you blame him!" Alice reasons.

"Well, of course I am! They would never know if he would have never done that!" I counter.

"Like I said Edward, it was stupid for him to do that, incredibly stupid! But he didn't know the football team was going to walk in at that moment. Look, all I am saying is don't turn your back on him. The very thing you were scared of, of being a victim and bullied is happening to him. Wouldn't you want a friend?" Alice asks trying to get too my conscience. She knew exactly how to work on my conscience too.

"Just think about it?" She pleads.

"Okay I will think about it," I surrender.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," I said.

"Oh hey Alice I didn't realize you were home. Is everything okay?' Sam asked.

"Yes just chatting," Alice answers.

"Oh Okay, Edward phone for you, Jacob Black," Sam informs me.

I look into Alice's eyes.

_Go Edward, Please, he needs all the friends he can get._

I make my way to the telephone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Edward?" I hear Jacob say on the other line.

"Yeah?" I ask nonchalant.

"Edward, are you okay? You haven't been in school, are you still sick? I was worried and you haven't returned my calls," He asks all the questions in one breath. I have to say he did sound genuinely concerned.

"I am not sick anymore, Jake. I just can't go to school after what you did. Now everyone knows!" I say angrily.

"Edward, I am so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I know you didn't want people to know you are gay nonetheless the football team. If I could go back and do it differently, I would and I am so sorry." Was he seriously saying that he wishes he would have attacked my mouth in a different way?

"Jake, it should have never happened at all! What made you think I wanted you to do that in the first place?" I ask wanting a serious answer.

"I saw you looking at me and we are friends…I thought you liked me. That's why I pushed your clothes off the door so you would have to come out in a towel and then I would know for sure" he confesses.

"What! You did what? You pushed my clothes off the door?" I asked even angrier than before.

"Oh you didn't know? Ughhhhh well…..I am sorry Edward it was stupid I know!" he states.

"Stupid? It was more than stupid! You get my clothes soaking wet so that I can come out in a towel and then rip the towel off me so that you can confirm your own suspicions? I had only known you for two days and yes we were friends, but just because you find out we are both gay you think it is okay to stick your tongue down my throat in the high school locker room? That was really stupid. Now the whole school knows I am gay and you just made me a target" I say trying to keep my voice down. By this time I was completely outraged but Sam and Nana still had no idea about what happened at school the other day and they didn't need to hear my tirade over the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward! I am sorry Edward for outing you to the whole school. I wish I could take it back. You are right it was stupid to do it in the school locker room but…." He trails off obviously thinking how to finish his sentence.

"But?" I question growing impatient.

"But I don't regret kissing you Edward. You are cute and smart and athletic, I think you are awesome. I think I'm falling for you" He confesses.

Is he serious? Falling for me? Does he mean falling in love with me? What the fuck? At this point I am bewildered and confused as hell.

"Jake, you have only known me for two days! How can you feel that way about me? You don't even know me! And even if you are falling for me which I don't think you are, you think assaulting my mouth would make me feel the same?" I demand.

"I do not know why I feel that way I just do. Can I ask you a question Edward?" He asks in a saddened voice. It was obvious that my retort to his confession isn't what he wanted to hear.

"What Jacob?" I say giving him permission to ask me his question.

"You said we were friends…..does that mean you don't want to be friends with me anymore?" He asks in a small voice.

"I am not sure Jacob; it seems you want to be more than friends. I am not looking for that," I say honestly.

"But you like me I know you do. I saw you looking at me," He insists.

I begin to get really frustrated. Sure I was looking at him. He was naked and I admit very attractive but that does not mean I want to make out with him? Nonetheless does it mean I am in love with the boy. His persistence on the issue is really starting to annoy me and I don't think I can continue this conversation without saying something I will regret later.

"You know what Jacob, I got to go. I'll see you around school," I say terminating our conversation.

"No! Wait!" I hear him say before I close the receiver.

Not more than three seconds later….RING….. RING. Even more frustrated I answer the phone angrily, "Look Jacob, I am just not…."

"Edward?" I am interrupted and confused by the voice.

"Hello? Jacob?" I question.

"Uhhhh no. This is Jasper." Jasper? Why is Jasper calling me? Why did I have to answer the phone? I immediately begin to panic.

"Where you expecting Jacob Black? I can call back another time," He questions.

I instinctively protest, "Oh NO! I mean its fine. Sorry Jasper. Uhhhhhh whats up?" I ask trying to sound less nervous than I really am.

"You haven't returned my phone calls and have missed school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Jasper asks. Well he doesn't seem angry or disgusted with me. If he was, why would he care if I was okay?

"Ohhh yeah I am fine, just a little migraine," I answer still confused by his real intentions for calling.

"A little migraine? That has kept you out of school for two days?" He asks suspiciously.

"Ughhh well maybe not so little. But I am okay now," I answer trying to sound as if there is no need for concern.

"Hmmmm, Edward. What are you doing in the next few minutes?" He asks.

I immediately begin to panic again. Why was he asking me this? Did he want to come over? Maybe he just wanted to confront me face to face. How should I handle this? Well if he wants to stop being friends with me or worse kick my ass I rather get this over with.

"Nothing exactly, why?"

"Do you think it would be okay for me to stop by? I took the liberty of getting the assignments you missed in piano and history. I could drop them off if you would like and maybe we could talk?" He asks.

Talk? He got the assignments I missed? It is official; Jasper Cullen throws me for a loop. Is he upset with me or not? Could it be he hasn't heard the gossip at school? And what would he want to talk about?

"Oh, uhmmm, well, yeah sure," I answer with a tone of curiosity.

"Okay great, see you in few," Jasper says and then all I hear is the dial tone. All my previous questions begin to consume my thoughts and I begin to panic again.

"ALICE!" I shout.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Alice comes running.

"Jasper is on his way. I shouldn't have agreed to it. He said he wanted to drop off my assignments and talk. What would he want to talk about? Maybe he shouldn't come here. What if he finds out we are witches? I should call him back and tell him not to come."

"Edward calm down, your being dramatic. How would he figure it out?" She questions with a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't know, what if something happens" I answer still panicking.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen Edward. If Nana and Sam kept it secret for 17 years you can keep it secret for a few minutes until he leaves," She states logically.

"What if he is coming to tell me he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?" I ask worriedly.

"What?" She questions confused.

"He must have found out I am gay by now. He doesn't want to be friends with a gay guy. He is going to connect the dots and figure out why I'm always a blubbering idiot!" Ooops didn't mean to say that out loud. Dam it!

"Oh my god you like Jasper Cullen?" Alice questions obviously connecting the dots.

"What? No of course not!" I try to deny.

"Edward do not lie to me, I can read you like a book," She counters.

"Ugh, okay fine I think he is cute" I say dialing it a bit back but the truth is I think he is fucking gorgeous! "He is nice. A cool guy. But that's it. It is just a silly crush. He is straight after all," I try to make her realize.

"Hmmmm maybe not." She says pondering her thoughts

"What? What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well I didn't get the chance to tell you. He kept asking about you all day today. He seemed very concerned about you. Maybe it is more than just concern. Maybe he has a little crush on you too?" She states as if coming to a natural conclusion.

"What? No that's ridiculous. He has been flirting with you this whole time," I say with a tone of jealousy.

"Flirting with me? What are you talking about?" She asks shocked.

"Oh come on isn't it obvious? He calls you darlin' and went to my track try outs just to hang out with you!" I state with a bitter tone.

"Oh my god!" She says amazed.

"See I told you! You see what I am talking about now don't you?" I ask her thinking she would suddenly realize that my observations were true.

"No I am saying oh my god because my big brother as smart as he is, is so oblivious" She says rolling her eyes.

"I am not!" I retort offended.

"Edward, Jasper calls all the girls darlin'. He even calls Rosalie darlin'!" She says with bright eyes and what looked like a hard attempt to keep from laughing.

"He does?" I question not completely believing her.

"Yeah, and as for your track try outs, ever think that maybe he went to actually see you try out?" She questions.

"Why would he want to see me try out?" I ask seriously dumbfounded by her question.

"Cause he has a crush on you stupid!" She says finally reaching the end of her patience.

"What you're crazy!" I accuse

"Oh my god, open your eyes! It all makes sense! He offers to change your tire for you. Then calls you, not me, the next day to ask to drive us to school. Carries you to the car and rushes us home during your mental breakdown. Then calls every day to check up on you. Of course he has a crush on you!" She states as if it was an obvious conclusion. Could she be right? I secretly hope she is.

"I can totally see it! I know I am right!" She states as if she was reading my own thoughts.

"I don't think so Ali, he is just a nice guy. And I bet he was calling me every day just to tell me he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. And now he just wants to tell me in person!" I moan.

This seems like a more logical conclusion to me. Why would Jasper Cullen be interested in me?

"Oh wake up Edward! But fine if you don't believe me. I guess you will find out in a few seconds. I think I just heard his car pull up to the drive way. I think I will go up to my room now and let you two love birds talk" She says sarcastically.

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" I shout louder that I wanted to.

"What was that dear?" Sam pokes her head out from the other room asking me to repeat my question. Shit!

"Oh nothing!" I try to cover.

"Oh, okay then" and she makes her way back to the kitchen.

Alice is standing on the stairway looking at me and breaks out into laughter for almost being caught by Sam.

She giggles and says ,"No but you will!"

Almost as if she was certain.

Knock Knock! Here it was. The moment of truth. Could Alice be right? Could Jasper be interested in me the way that I am in him? Or was he here just to break all ties with me? Only one way to find out and I open the front door slowly.

As the door squeaks open I lay my eyes on him. It had been two days since I last saw Jasper Cullen but he was just as gorgeous as I remember. He stood a little taller than me staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair. I was gazing at him again, not saying a word. Snap out of it Edward!

"Hey Jasper," I say breaking myself out of my gaze with my left hand still on the door.

"Hi Edward, I brought you your assignments you missed. I wasn't sure how long you would be out so I thought I would bring them to you before they started piling on you," He said with a gentle smile. The kind of smile that showed his left dimple, but it was his eyes that I loved most of all. They just drew me in. But they had nothing on his voice. That smooth gentle southern drawl.

_I wonder what he would think if he really knew why I wanted to see him._

Oooops. That was an accident. I didn't mean to use my telepathy on him. I got to be more careful! But what did he mean by that thought. Oh my god, he really is here to confront me. I knew Alice couldn't be right. He just wanted to stop being friends with me. Let's get this over with.

"Oh thanks but I actually am going to go back tomorrow," I tell him.

"Oh really that's great!" He says enthusiastically.

"Yeah I guess," I say with less enthusiasm thinking of everything I will have to deal with on my first day back.

"Edward can we talk in private?" He asks.

"Uhmmmm sure. I think the porch is as private as we are going to get. Is that okay with you?" I ask. I didn't want him to come inside. I knew what this conversation was going to be about and I didn't want to risk Sam or Nana overhearing.

"Yes its fine," He says with concern in his eyes. I step out onto the porch and close the door behind me.

"Edward, is everything okay?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"Uhmmm yeah everything is fine" I lie.

"Edward, I know about what happened in the locker room," He blatantly confesses. Even though I am not surprised he knows I was taken off guard with this spontaneous comment. Here it comes he is going to ask me if it is true and never want to be friends with me again.

"Yeah I figured the whole school knows," I state.

"Well yes, but I doubt they know that Jacob kissed you without your permission," He says. How the hell did he know that?

"What? How do you know that?" I ask surprised.

"Lets just say Jacob Black and I had a chat on our way home after bringing you to your grandmother that day. He told me everything," He says with a grin.

"I am surprised he told you," I say honestly.

"Well, I can be very persuasive," He says with a soft smile looking directly into my eyes. No don't look into his eyes! You will read his mind again! So I switch my focus to the floor. He remained quiet for several seconds. It seemed like several minutes. I decided to finally get this confrontation over with and spoke up.

"Look Jasper, I know it must make you very uncomfortable that I am gay and I understand if you do not want to be friends with me anymore," I blurted out the words.

He looks confused. "What makes you think I would want such a thing?" He questions with pure amazement on his face.

"Ughhhh I …..I don't know. I just figured you are straight and if you are seen being friends with a gay guy people may accuse you of being gay. Then it will make you a target. I understand if you would want to avoid that," I tell him honestly.

He began to move closer to me. He looked into my eyes places his left hand on my right shoulder and the other on my left cheek. The cold hand on my cheek made me want to shiver but I didn't. I didn't want him to remove his hand. It felt comforting.

"Listen to me Edward Masen. I do not care if you are gay, straight, or asexual. It does not matter to me; I would be friends with you either way." He moves his hand from my cheek and places it on my left shoulder, "As for people accusing me of being gay, let them. Especially since their accusations will be right." He says with that crooked grin and raised eye brows.

What? Did I just hear that right?

"Excuse me?" I ask taken back by his confession.

He giggles.

"I am gay also Edward," He clarifies.

I am in shock! Seriously? This beautiful man in front of me that could have any woman he wanted likes cock? Okay Edward no need to be crude. Fucking Alice, how does she get it right all the time?

"You are?" I question trying not to sound so surprised even though it is written all over my face.

"Yes. I am. I have known for years. I stopped hiding my sexuality several years ago. Even my family knows," He explains.

"They do? Wait, does that mean everyone at school knows about you too?" I ask. I had never heard such rumors about Jasper Cullen around school, but then again I had only been there for two days.

"No, my classmates do not know. But then again how could they? I do not know if you noticed Edward, but before you arrived Rosalie and I did not really associate with our fellow classmates too much. Our relationship with them was mainly cordial. However, I would have never denied my sexuality if they asked," He confesses.

"Aren't you afraid of being a target because you are gay?" I ask seriously.

This time he laughed but then suddenly realized I was being serious.

"I have never been a good target Edward. People that make me or the ones I love a target soon realize that by doing so they make themselves my target. And I am a lot better at playing the predator than the prey," He says confidently.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I wish I had your confidence. I am terrified," I confess then go to sit on the wooden bench on our porch.

"Don't be Edward," He says as he sits next to me and puts his arm around me and holds my shoulder. Again his touch is cold but it also sends what I can only describe as a wave of electricity through my body. Is this what they mean when bad romance novelists talk about sparks between two people?

"I know it is scary. You hear of all the things on the news of how children are bullied so badly that it drives them to extreme measures but I don't want you to worry. You are a tough one I can tell," He says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask genuinely curious.

"You really do not see yourself clearly Edward. Your world has been turned upside down in the last few months and you have survived it. You can survive this too. I will help you. I promise." He says so softly. He gave me a tight squeeze and oddly enough it felt comforting. As if I was washed with confidence and calmness and a sudden realization that everything would be okay. He then removes his arm from my shoulder and stands up directly in front of me.

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?" He asks.

"Uhmmm sure," I state looking up at him, not expecting anything else could shock me more than Jaspers confession of his own sexuality.

"What happened to you the other day? You were screaming and in so much pain but your grandmother wouldn't let me call my father to take a look at you," He says.

I spoke to soon. My mind begins to race with a reasonable excuse. One that Jasper would actually believe. I could not think of any so I rose to my feet looked him directly in the eyes and went with our original cover story.

"Oh that, nothing it was just a migraine," I lie.

"I have never known migraines to develop so quickly and cause that much pain Edward," He says suspiciously.

"Ughhh, well…..it was just that I panicked Jasper. When the football team walked in on Jacob kissing me, it made me panic and I guess that triggered the migraine," I say. Wow that was one terrible lie but it was the best I could do.

"Hmmmm well, I see. Well I wish you would go see my father so he could check you out. I mean just to run some tests to make sure everything is okay. I can take you myself," He offers. Knowing I had no other choice that wouldn't raise Jasper's suspicions I agreed.

"Uhhh, okay sure" I say reluctantly.

"Great! Then I will schedule it with my dad and get back with you," He says.

At that moment the front door opens and Sam is standing on the other side.

"Edward, there you are. Oh hi Jasper," She says suddenly realizing Jasper standing on our front porch.

"Hello Sam," Jasper says politely.

"Everything okay?" She asks as her eyes dart back and forth between Jasper and me.

"Oh yeah Jasper was just dropping off some assignments I missed," I fill her in.

"Oh well always the southern gentleman I see. Well I hate to interrupt but Edward, Nana wants to meet with you before dinner so don't be too long okay sweetie," She says looking directly into my eyes.

_You need to start today's lesson. Although if you rather not, I can tell mother you decided not to practice the craft after all._

"Okay thanks Sam, I will be in a bit," I say letting her know I was still determined to learn the craft.

"Nice seeing you Jasper," She says a little saddened.

"Nice to see you also Sam," Jasper says and Sam closes the door behind her.

"They do not know do they?" Jasper asks me.

"Know what?" I ask confused.

"That you're gay?" Jasper asks.

"No, I haven't been able to tell them yet," I confess.

"You should give them more credit, they love you very much," He says as if he was certain it was a fact.

"Yeah I know, I am just not ready," I admit.

"Understandable, it is your decision and your decision alone," He stares at me. "Well I better get going," He says.

I don't want him to leave. I wish we could talk even longer. I just learned that the guy I have been crushing on since I first saw him is gay. There is so much more I want to know. Could he actually be interested in me? But I better not keep him. I have already made myself a blubbering idiot every time he is around me, last thing I need is to come off as clingy also.

"Oh well, thanks for bringing me the assignments and for the talk Jasper. It helped a lot," I tell him. That was an understatement. I was incredibly relieved and now a little more hopeful.

He looks me in the eyes and smiles. He runs his hand down my arm in encouraging strokes. "Not a problem Edward, I will see you in school tomorrow," and with that he made his way to his car and drove away. I was initially very nervous and scared about going back to school tomorrow but now I felt a little more confident. I made my way inside and Alice was directly on the other side of the door.

"Where you listening?" I question in an angry tone.

"What? No! That would be an invasion of privacy!" She said with a guilty smile.

"Uhuh," I say not believing her.

"Okay well tell me everything! Don't leave anything out!" She says suddenly with a wave of excitement.

"You were there the whole time! What is there to tell you?" I exclaim.

"Oh come on Edward, I only got bits and pieces. You can't hear very well through that thick door!" She confesses.

"Darlings! What is taking you so long? I have been waiting for you two." We are interrupted by Nana who is standing on the steps of the stairway looking down on us. "Come with me to the attic we have to begin today's lesson before dinner," She says.

"You heard her sis, let's go to the attic," I say with a smug grin on my face. Alice looks directly into my eyes her frustration evident throughout her face.

_You are telling me tonight before we go to bed or I will wear a Pink shirt with the words 'I Love My Gay Brother' to school tomorrow!_

I nod giving in to her blackmail. We make our way upstairs following Nana.

"Nana I thought the attic door was locked?" I question.

"Oh well it was, but not by accident my dear," She answers and swings the door open. In it we see a room full of dusty old furniture, paintings, books, and trunks. She walks us over to an old wooden table covered with different colorful stones and candles. Also on the table were what looked like several different herbs and a very old and thick book with the signs of the triangles that are carved in the glass of the front door. Some pointed up and other pointed down. Some of the triangles had lines running through them horizontally and other did not. In the center of the table was a black cauldron.

"Alright my dears let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I know a lot of you guys missed Jasper last chapter so I thought this would make up for it. Next chapter is already written and should be updated next week. I will warn you, next chapter is magic heavy and Jasper light. I think you will like it anyway. Leave me some love! Please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Earth

**I know this took a little longer than I promised but it is here now! I need to thank my beta pennylovesroswell because she is awesome and perfect and if I was straight would totally be trying to nail her! **

**We have passed 150 reviews! So excited about this. Who thinks we can reach 200 this chapter? *raises his hand frantically* Thanks for sticking with me guys. I think I may have lost some readers cause some of the people that review every chapter didn't show up last time. Someone go fine them quick! LOL**

**Like I warned this chapter is magic heavy, I hope you like it. Some of the magic is "borrowed" and some is orginal. Lets see if you can guess some of the references.**

**As always my chapters are dedicated to my favorite authors. This chapter goes out to Nestaron, who has three stories written that are Jasper/Edward slash fics where they are vampires. Its great! Check them out and show them some love. The titles are Change: A Journey of Struggle, Change: A Journey of Acceptance, and A Reason To Live.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters but what I make them do is completely my fault!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Earth<strong>

We had just walked into the attic and all I could think was 'I don't think I am ready for this!' Jasper had just confessed to me that he was gay. My sister was convinced that he liked me, and now I am going to learn about witchcraft in my attic that I had believed to be locked accidently since we moved in.

I take a look around. It had a very creepy feel to it. There was only one large window directly across the entrance that faced the front yard of the manor. The light coming through the window made everything in the attic visible.

It was full of things that must have been inherited with the house. The walls were aligned with dusty trunks full with what looked like old junk. I wonder if any of this stuff was worth anything? It was Nana that brought me out of my thoughts when she started to lecture.

"Alright my darlings, we are going to begin with the basics. In order to understand your powers you must first understand where they come from. You my darlings, come from a long line of Bennet witches spanning over 300 years," Nana began.

She then placed her hands on the old brown leather bound book on the table and continued, "This is the oldest family heirloom that we have from the Bennet line. This is the grimoire of Melinda Bennet, the very first witch in our family line. It has been passed down from generation to generation of witches in the Bennet line."

"Nana what's a grimoire?" Alice asked.

"A grimore is a witch's book of spells, knowledge, and experiences using the craft. Every Bennet witch since 1692 including Melinda herself has added to this book. This will be your textbook that will teach you about the craft," Nana answered.

"It is so thick!" Alice said.

'That's what she said', I secretly think to myself. God I need to grow up, but that was pretty funny though.

"Yes well we have had a long history of practicing witches haven't we?" She commented as she opened the book slowly being careful not to damage it.

"The first thing you will see in this book is a detailed history of our family tree beginning with Melinda Bennet and ending with you two," she says while she points to our names listed at the bottom of the tree.

Detailed was an understatement. At the top of the tree was a portrait of Melinda Bennet with the date see was born, June 23, 1660 and the day she died June 12, 1692. She was only 32 years old. She had given birth to only one son Joseph Whitlock Bennet. His portrait showed a handsome young man with features not far from my own: bronze hair and green eyes.

He fathered three children and the line continued for more than three hundred years to the last names on the family tree, Alice and Edward Bennet. It was odd to see our last name written as Bennet in the book. But it was a family tree of the Bennet line and Nana had already told us that Mom was the one who went against the tradition and did not keep the Bennet last name.

I looked above our names and saw our mother Lillian Bennet with a portrait of her next to her name and the date she died, December 12, 2010. Also listed next to her was my father's name Anthony Masen. But his portrait or date of death was not next to his name.

"Nana, why is dad's picture not in here?" I asked confused.

"The book is magically charmed to only records ancestors with Bennet blood. Therefore, the wives and husbands of Bennet witches names only appear to show who fathered or mothered the next generation of Bennet witches. The book knows when a new witch with Bennet blood is born and their name and date of birth appears magically upon birth. It also knows when a Bennet witch dies, and that date is also magically recorded," She answers.

"Why are we the only ones at the bottom of the line? Shouldn't we have distant cousins?" Alice asked.

Alice was right, the family tree had started dividing into several branches in the 1700's but at some point, lines were stopping and the tree was becoming very thin. I noticed that several of the family lines were ending because many of our ancestors died before having children or decided not to have children. Alice and I were the only ones at the bottom of the line. The only ones left to carry on the Bennet line.

"Unfortunately my dear, our family history is not all pleasant. You see there was a time that witches were hunted for being misunderstood. Many believed we got out powers from the Devil and we were persecuted and hunted for many years. Many of our family lines were wiped out during this time," Nana says with a sadden expression on her face.

This made me sad. So many people, men and women, died at early ages. One girl Sarah Bennet died in 1863 at the young age of 13.

"Nana where do we get our powers from?' Alice asked.

"Since our very first ancestor, Melinda, we Bennet witches like all other witches, have been servants of nature. Thus, our power comes from nature and we honor and respect it. You see every witch is in tune with nature and is well aware of its power. The elements of nature are earth, air, fire, and water. It is these elements that form the basis of our powers. But you must not misunderstand my darlings, the power is not ours, nature simply allows us to use it," Nana begins to lecture again.

"You make it sound like nature is person, Nana," I said.

"No, not a person, my dear, but a force that is very much alive and powerful. You see nature can wreak havoc in the form of tornadoes, earthquakes, or even floods. But at the same time it can be nourishing as a gentle rain, sunny day, or cool breeze. The purpose of these lessons will be to teach you the power behind the elemental magic, and how to use them to strengthen your power. Do you understand?" She questions.

"I think so," I state as everything sinks in.

"Good, so the first things you should know is that as witches we cannot control the elements. So if you think I can teach you how to summon a gust of wind or conjure a storm I am sorry to say as witches we cannot do such things. But we can access the magic within the elements to do spells and charms in the craft. Our family grimoire will teach you these spells and charms. I cannot teach you everything in this book. A lot of it you must learn on your own. But know this, the Bennet grimoire will only open for a Bennet witch. This is to protect our family heritage," Nana states looking at both Alice and I.

She then continues, "The craft used in the wrong hands can be dangerous and deadly. Therefore it is our duty to protect our family heritage and secrets. I also warn you children, that before performing a spell or charm you must have good reason to do so. The craft is not something that should be taken lightly. It can have severe consequences if abused or mishandled. In fact, until you are fully trained as witches and comfortable with your new powers, any spell or charm you wish to conjure will have to be approved by me. Understood?"

She is looking at us with a stern look on her face, making sure we completely understand what she is telling.

"Yes Nana," we agreed.

"Good, now today the elemental magic we will learn about is Earth," She said flipping the pages in the grimoire to the next section after our family tree. The title read 'Earth Magic: The Nourishing Mother'.

"This is the symbol for Earth energy," Nana said pointing to a symbol on the page that was a triangle pointing down with a horizontal line drawn though the top part of it.

"The earth element is often considered to be the nourishing mother. We are given many blessings from the earth: food to eat, plants to heal, shelter to live in. It is known as the nourishing mother because its power is especially valuable in magic dealing with enhancing strength, healing, and protection. Therefore, it is an element that demands our respect," Nana explains.

"How can we use earth energy?" I ask.

"Well you are using it as we speak my dear," she says as she turns facing the other table with stones and herbs of all different sorts.

"I am?" I question slightly confused.

"Yes, you are. You see Earth energy can be used from any earth-based source such as dirt, sand, crystals, trees, salt, or even stones," Nana says raising one eyebrow at me.

"My amulet," I say realizing what she means.

"Yes, the power of Earth provides us with tools to use in the craft. In the case of your amulet, the jade stone is one very effective stone in protecting against psychic attacks," says Nana.

"But Nana, I thought you said the energy to protect Edward from unwanted thoughts came from him. Isn't that why he is so tired?" Alice asked genuinely confused.

"Yes it does my dear, however it is not that simple. You see stones are tools from the earth that can be used to enhance energy, protect, or even heal. In the case of Edward's amulet the energy to sustain the protection comes from both Edward and the stone. For example, if Edward would have cast that spell to protect his mind without the stone, one hundred percent of the energy to sustain the spell would be drawn from him. Such drainage on Edward's energy could drain him of all his energy and kill him. With the jade stone, it pulls the energy from Edward in small increments and amplifies it. Therefore, less energy is needed from Edward to sustain the spell. In this way the stone is a tool used for protection and enhancing strength," Nana answers her question.

So the jade stone is acting to amplify my own strength used to maintain the spell. Kinda cool!

"What about this stone?" Alice asks lifting an olive green stone clear and shinny.

"Different stones have different properties. This is the stone of the seer also known as a peridot stone. It counteracts negativity and aids the development of psychic visions for a witch with the power of premonition. This stone has not been used in years by any Bennet witch. It has been a long time since we have had a seer in our family. The gift is incredibly rare," Nana explains.

"What about this stone, Nana?" I asked holding a clear colorless one in the palm of my hand.

"That is not a stone my dear but rather a crystal," says Nana.

"What is a crystal used for?" I continue my questioning.

"Crystals have many purposes; however they are mainly used to store energy. By holding the crystal in your hand and focusing on it you can transfer some of your physical energy into the crystal. This is very useful for spells that require large amounts of energy. By storing it and saving it, you can access the energy sealed in the crystal at another time. In fact, another witch can also access the energy you saved and use it also. Here give it a try," Nana says handing the crystal to Alice.

"Ok what do I do?" She questions holding the crystal.

"Close your eyes and imagine your life energy flowing through you as a white light. Push some of that energy to your hands and then into the crystal. Be careful not to push too much or you will be left drained," Nana warns.

Alice closed her eyes but nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening. Nana are you sure I am a witch?" Alice questions worriedly, still not believing she possesses any powers.

"Of course you are my dear. It just takes practice. Now close your eyes and try again." Nana demands.

Alice proceeded to focus again.

"Make sure the picture in your mind of your energy flowing through your body is clear and feel the warmth from the energy. Feel the warmth travel from your heart, through your arms, into your hands and into the stone," Nana says encouraging Alice.

A few seconds later, I see Alice's arms begin to glow with a white light surrounding them covering her hands to where she held the crystal. The crystal glowed the same bright white light that surrounded her arms.

"I did it!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes you did my dear and only on your second try. A powerful witch you will be I am sure. How did it feel?" Nana questions.

"Warm, I felt heat roll from my heart to my arms into the stone. Then the stone felt warm," Alice answers.

"Excellent, that is exactly what you should have felt. Now this crystal will permanently be yours. Use it to store small amounts of your energy daily. You never know when you may need extra energy one day," Nana says knowingly.

"But a crystal does not just store your physical energy," Nana says picking up another crystal.

She looks at a white candle lit across the room extends the crystal in the palm of her hand towards it and closes her eyes. The flame leaps from the wick and towards the crystal. It is absorbed by the crystal. The crystal glows a bright orange the color of the flame before going out and returning to its original color.

"Now that was cool!" Alice declares.

"A crystal can hold many different forms of energy, not only physical energy. And it can be released at the witches will," Nana said as she held the crystal out in the palm of her hand aiming it at an old piece of blank parchment. The flame leapt out of the crystal and the parchment was lit on fire. We watched as it provided a fuel source for the small flames and consumed the parchment until there was nothing left to burn.

"Wicked!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wicked indeed." said Nana, "You can imagine how useful this magic could be. Say if you are in the woods and have no tools to start a fire. If you had stored fire energy in your crystal, you could easily start a fire now couldn't you?"

This was fascinating too me and my brain was consumed with questions.

"But how does that happen? Did the crystal feel hot? How much energy can a crystal hold? Can I try?" I rambled all at once.

"So many questions at once Edward," Nana snickers.

"The how is simply answered by, we are witches my dear it happens by using the magic of the craft. The crystal was warm but not hot and the amount of energy that can be stored in a crystal depends on the size of the crystal. In general even a small crystal can hold large amounts of energy. And of course you can try it my dear, but how about instead of fire we try something else?" Nana asked answering all my questions one at a time.

"Like?" I question hesitantly.

"How about electricity?" Nana asks with wicked grin.

Now I was really excited

"Okay what do I do?" I quickly question.

She points to a lamp and removes the lamp shade so we can only see the light bulb.

"Look at the electricity is in the bulb. Imagine in your mind as clearly as possible the electricity of the light bulb to flow into the crystal. Place a small amount of the electricity into the crystal but do not continue to pull on the electricity until the crystal is full. Doing so can be very dangerous and we don't want a high electric bill this month do we?" Nana says jokingly.

I close my eyes and imagine it but nothing happens.

"The picture must be clear in your mind," Nana says encouragingly.

I close my eyes again and imagine the electricity coming out of the light bulb and into the air like a steady stream of electricity into the crystal. I feel the crystal in my hand getting warm, so I open my eyes and I see a blue stream of electricity leave the light bulb and enter the crystal. The crystal is glowing blue and getting warmer.

"That is enough Edward!" Nana says breaking my concentration.

And the stream of electricity disappears and the crystal glows blue a few more seconds before returning to its original color. The light bulb is still lit as it continues to work normally.

"Very good Edward. Now how about you return it to the lamp?" Nana suggests.

I was so excited. This did not make any sense scientifically but who would not think doing this is cool?

"Okay how do I do that?" I say answering Nana's question.

"Imagine the electricity flowing out of the crystal but this time I will unplug the lamp. If you do it correctly, the bulb will light. Make sure to provide a smooth steady stream and release the electricity slowly, not all at once," Nana warned.

I left my eyes opened this time because I totally wanted to see this for myself. I focused on returning the electricity to the bulb and the electricity left the crystal like a small bolt of lightning. However when it returned to the bulb it exploded breaking the bulb in several little pieces. I immediately got scared as the loud explosion radiated throughout the room.

Nana looked at me with what look like an urge to hold back laughter.

"Perhaps Edward next time you should focus the electricity on the power cord rather than the bulb," Nana said with a gentle smile.

Ughhh how could I be such an idiot? Of course electricity travels from the wall through the cord to the light bulb, not directly to the light bulb. And I call myself a science nerd.

"Yeah sorry, Nana," I apologize.

"Nonsense no one was hurt. But you have just demonstrated how dangerous and destructive using the craft can be, so it is always important to use extreme caution when practicing," Nana warned.

"With that said lets switch our attention to protection magic. You can imagine that this type of magic was used quite a bit in the older days when witches were hunted and executed. Now we already know that stones can be used in protection such as Edward's amulet, but equally as powerful are herbs and other types of plants," Nana says.

At that point Nana took an apple and cut it in half. It suddenly became apparent to me why Nana was so adamant about having a garden as soon as we moved into Masen Manor. She grew her own herbs for the craft. I smiled at my realization and listened to Nana's lecture.

"An apple has a pentacle in its heart. The pentacle is a symbol of the ancient witches. It was once believed to symbolize their power. If you hold an apple and place a laurel leave at its core it will block the course of any magic meant to physically harm you," Nana explains.

"But Nana, why would we have to develop protection against magical attacks? Aren't witches persecuted by people without magic?" I asked.

Nana looked at me with concern in her eyes and explained, " It is true that the reason so many witches are scarce today is due to the persecution we have suffered throughout the years. But just like people, quarrels often occurred between fellow witches and sometimes a witch would attack or try to harm a fellow witch. Therefore, the ability to protect oneself against other magical spells is also needed. Understand?"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," I confessed.

"Good, now let's continue shall we. Alice take your crystal and take the flame from that candle," Nana commanded.

"Edward take this apple and hold the laurel leaf at its center," She instructed me.

"Now Alice, send the flame to your brother's hair!" Nana continued.

"WHAT? My hair? Why do you want her to burn my hair? What if this doesn't work? What my whole head catches on fire? I will have to wear a wig for the rest of my life! I don't want to look like a drag queen!" I said panicking.

"Edward don't be so dramatic, dear. Trust me," Nana said giving me a look.

I looked into her eyes and I knew I would be okay.

But if my hair was burnt because this charm didn't work I will never forgive her! I looked towards Alice and saw the expression of fear and worry in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and focused and in a matter of minutes the flame was absorbed by her crystal. She then turned around and with the crystal extended towards me in the palm of her hand she concentrated. The flame flew out of the crystal directly towards me, but as it approached, the flame hit a shield that suddenly became visible and tightly hugged my body. The flame was absorbed into the shield. Once fully absorbed the shield was gone, no longer visible.

"Excellent!" Nana said with pride. "Now this charm," she says pointing to the apple and laurel leaf "protects only against magical attacks that are meant to physically harm you. It is not very effective against physical or mental attacks. There are a number of different spells and charms you can use to protect yourself from all sorts of attacks. They are all written here in our family grimoire. It will be up to you to become familiar with as many as possible," Nana stresses.

"Shall we try another?" Nana asks.

"Yes!" Alice and I say excitedly.

"Very well," Nana continues. "Angelica, Rosemary, and Lavender are very powerful herbs used in protective magic. Used individually, they are strong, but used together they are even more powerful."

Nana grabbed a handful of each and placed it in a mortar. She then grabbed the pestle and ground it into a fine powder. She handed to the mortar with the freshly ground powder to Alice.

"Alice take this powder and form a circle around you in the middle of the room," Nana instructed.

Alice took handfuls at a time and let the powder fall through her hands onto the floor forming a circle surrounding her and standing in the center of it.

"Now Alice, just stay there and no matter what happens do not leave the protective circle. Do you understand?" Nana asks.

"Yes Nana," Alice answered with a worried look in her eyes.

"Now Edward, take a run at your sister and try to tackle her to the ground!" Nana said excitedly.

It was as if she was getting a thrill out of seeing us try to hurt one another. I knew that was not the case and was probably more excited to see our reactions with the new magic that we learned, but it was still kinda odd.

"What? I can't tackle Ali!" I protested.

"Just trust me dear, she will be okay I promise!" Nana promises.

I didn't feel comfortable about trying to tackle my baby sister but I was also curious to see what this protective circle was all about.

So I suck it up, and ran full speed towards her but as I leapt I hit a white light that immediately formed surrounding my sister in a protective sphere. I was propelled backward and I lost my balance and fell to the ground landing on my knees.

"Ouch!" My knees were in pain. I had torn my pants and my knees were scraped and blood was oozing out of the cut skin. I struggled to stand up.

"Edward, darling are you okay?" Nana questioned with genuine concern in her eyes. Alice had already left her protective circle and was by my side also worried.

"Yeah I am fine," I said still in pain.

The attic door suddenly opened.

"What is all the ruckus? What is going on up here?" Samantha asks before her eyes dart to my bloody knees.

"What happened? Mom you said no one would get hurt!" Sam says looking at Nana with anger in her eyes.

"It's nothing Sam, just a little scraped knee," I try to calm her temper.

"How did you hurt yourself? You should not have been doing anything that could cause you to get hurt," She protests.

"Oh calm down Samantha," Nana said with a wave of her hand.

"It seems Alice here is much more powerful that I gave her credit for. Her protective circle pushed Edward back so hard that he fell and scrapped his knees," Nana explained nonchalantly.

Samantha looks at Alice with what looked like amazement.

"Could she be an earth witch?" Samantha asked gearing her question towards Nana.

"Perhaps, but it is still too early to tell. Whatever kind of witch she is, she is definitely a powerful one. The protective circle meant to block against physical attacks sent Edward flying across the room," Nana answered.

"What do you mean kind of witch I am?" Alice asked.

"You see my dear every witch is born with an inclination towards one of the four elements," Nana begins to explain

"Inclination?" Alice questioned obviously not understanding what Nana is trying to explain.

"I mean that every witch is born with a particular element in which they are strongest, and is the root of their powers," Nana clarifies.

"So you think mine is earth?" Alice asked.

"That is not a question easily answered my dear, or at least not for you," Nana responds.

"What do you mean not her?" I ask. It seems every time we get an answer to a question we are faced with more questions.

"I mean that for gifted witches it is much easier to determine which element they draw their power from by how their gift presents itself. For example, I am a warder. I am able to cast shields for protection. That is a gift for a witch who draws their power from the earth," Nana clarifies further.

"So you're an earth witch?" I question.

"That is correct. This also means that a witch who is powered by earth can cast stronger spells when using the tools of earth energy like stones herbs or crystals and with much greater ease. Those who possess a particular inclination to earth energy will find that their power is strongest in the winter season and particularly strong where the earth is uninhabited, for instance, in a desert or in mountains. Also, the peak of their power that is to say when they can use their power without being drained or left weak, is at midnight hours," Nana elaborates.

"So does that mean that a witch that draws their power from the earth can't use any of the other elements?" I continue my questioning.

"No of course not, all witches including earth witches can use any of the four elements. It is just that their strongest spells and enchantments are cast when they use the element of earth in their magic," Nana explains.

"So what kind of gifts do earth witches have?" Alice asked.

"Well their gifts can manifests in many different ways. Some earth witches can cast shields to protect themselves against any harm or danger. If they develop their powers further, an earth witch can even extend their shields to protect other people. They are called warders," Nana answers.

"Like you and mom?" asked Alice.

"Yes my dear. Unfortunately your mother's powers never progressed to protecting herself and others from physical attacks but only mental attacks. I believe in time she could have been a very powerful warder against all forms of attacks." Pulling herself out of her memories Nana went on.

"Other earth elementals have the gift of healing. They can heal themselves and if developed further can heal someone else even if they are at the brink of death. They are called healers. And still other earth witches are gifted in manipulating their own strength or energy. This can be in terms of physical strength or even magical strength. With practice they may be able to manipulate the energy of others also. You can imagine how useful it could be to enhance your own strength or magic, or take away an enemy's strength and make them weak," Nana explained.

"Can an Earth witch not possess all three gifts?" asked Alice.

"Many have tried and failed, my dear. Nature does not wish for any one witch to become too powerful. That is why we are given only one element that is the basis of our power. In the same sense, nature does not allow for us to have all the gifts of our elements. To find a witch who is a healer, protector, and can manipulate strength or energy is highly unlikely," Nana answered.

This new revelation was incredible. I didn't know we had a single element that we were most powerful in. Could Alice really be an Earth witch like Nana and Mom?

"Well how about you teach the children about healing magic now mother, and take care of Edwards's knees?" Samantha says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"An excellent suggestion!" Nana said excitedly.

"Would you like to help?" She questions directing her question towards Sam.

"I think you can handle it mother. You are the earth witch after all," Sam says and walks out of the attic not falling into Nana's trap of getting her to practice the craft again.

"Very well, Edward sit down in this chair and roll up your pants so we can see your knee." said Nana.

I did as she said.

"Herbs are very useful in healing magic. By combining the right combinations, a skilled witch can develop elixirs that when taken can heal wounds or treat disease. Unfortunately such elixirs take time to make and since Edward's injury is not life threatening we shall settle for a paste. Alice will you help me my dear?" Nana questioned.

"Of course Nana," Alice answers.

"Excellent, now on this table you will find several different herbs all clearly labeled in plastic baggies you see?" Nana questions raising them up to eye level so that Alice had a better look.

"From these herbs we will make a paste that we can spread onto your brother's knee. Hand me the chickweed." Alice passes it to Nana and she placed a pinch into the mortar.

"Chickweed reduces inflammation and aids in healing, now the wormwood dear." Alice handed it to Nana.

"Wormwood is a great pain reliever. And finally the yarrow, this serves as an antibiotic that also serves to relieve pain. Some olive oil just to form the paste and voilà!" Nana exclaims with the paste.

Nana moved towards me and spread the paste evenly over my knee. This healing magic as Nana called it did not seem like magic to me at all. People have been using natural products isolated from plants and herbs for years to treat cuts and relieve pain. I mean morphine itself is a painkiller that is found in the dried sap of opium poppy. Finally a part of the craft that is not magical! Just basic science!

Nana had finished spreading the paste evenly around my knee. The pain was gone and was replaced with a warm soothing heat. It was comforting.

Nana then grabbed a brownish red stone from the table and held it a few centimeters away from the paste.

"Nana what kind of stone is that?" Alice asked.

"It is a carnelian stone. It aids in regenerating tissue," Nana said as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Now this part didn't make any sense. Medicines are not typically isolated from stones. They are just minerals that don't have any biological advantages in medicine. Plus she was not even putting it on my knee, just holding it over the paste. I looked at the stone but nothing happened to it. It did not glow like the crystals. It just stayed as it always was a brownish red piece of rock.

"All done," said Nana with a grin.

"That's it?" I question.

"Well yes, not satisfied my dear?" Nana said as she started to wipe the paste of my knee.

"It's not that nana, it's just… I don't think you fully understand. This herb magic isn't really magic at all. It's just medicine. People use herbs all the time to…" I trailed off.

At that point I looked down at my knee after Nana had fully removed the paste and my knee was healed. I mean completely healed! No cut, no scar, no blood, nothing! It was as if I had never scraped my knee in the first place.

Herbs can definitely be used as a form of medicine, but to be able to fully repair an injury without any scaring and in a matter of minutes, that is impossible!

"You were saying my dear?" Nana questions me with a smug look on her face.

"So much for science," I say. For a minute there I thought I had at least one thing in the craft that I could explain using scientific principles. I was wrong.

Nana rose to her feet with a smirk on her face.

"Well you see my dears, Earth magic is a very powerful magic indeed. It can be utilized in many different ways, but before we can do so you must know all the tools earth provides us with. And know their properties and how to use them," Nana explains.

"Wow, with all these different spells, and herbs and stones how do you remember which does what?" Alice asked.

"Easy, you study!" Nana answered quite simply.

"Study?" I ask mainly in annoyance.

"Yes this family grimoire is yours now. It will be your duty to study and learn from it. The first several pages revolve around using solely earth magic. Read it, and become familiar with the different stones and herbs and what they are used for. Read about the spells, but again do not cast one unless you have my approval. Understand?" Nana questioned us with a serious look on her face.

"Yes Nana," Alice and I said in unison.

"Good, now understand this, as witches new to the craft you must know that as you use your power it will leave you very weak. The larger the task you are trying to perform, the more drained you will be. You must be very cautious never to perform a task beyond your abilities, for if you do, you could drain all the energy in your body and you will die. However, like any muscle as you use your power you will become stronger and thus fatigue will come less quickly. I cannot stress to you children how important this is. Do not attempt anything beyond your means or the consequences will be severe. Do you understand?" Nana asks us for the second time.

"Yes Nana," we say again in unison.

I was sincerely glad for the warning, but it made me think: Nana is a 74 year old woman yet she is still able to practice the craft and does not look exhausted. She must be a powerful witch.

"Nana how strong is your power?" I asked.

"I have had several years to build my strength in the craft my dear. Being an earth witch, spells in healing, protection, and manipulating energy comes easy to me and are quite powerful. However I am not as strong as I once was. At one time I was able to cast a very powerful protective shield that the strongest of curses could not penetrate. But with time my body has become old and frail, and it has been a very long time since I have used such power," Nana answers.

"Surely you could still do it?" Ali asked

"Surely I could," said Nana, "But at what price? I do not have the strength I once had in my youth."

With that she grabbed dirt in her hand that was lying in a glass jar and slowly added it to a black cauldron on the table.

"I think this will conclude today's lesson" said Nana, "Now run along children and think of what you have learned today."

We started to walk out the door of the attic but then I was very curious. I turned around and asked, "Nana, since my gift is telepathy, what kind of witch am I?"

"You are an air witch my boy. Which will be the topic of our next lesson," She says closing the attic door on us.

An air witch? I am an air witch? Alice and I just stare at each other on the other side of the attic door. We were both clearly excited.

"Can you believe this? This is incredible! I can't believe we are witches! I have to go write about this in my journal!" Alice rambles off all four sentences in one breath. But before she runs off she grabs my wrists and stares at me in the eyes.

_Don't think I have forgotten about what happened with Jasper today. You will tell me everything, right?_

Who would have thought after everything we just learned she would remember about Jasper? I look up and down mimicking a nod and admitting defeat. There was no real point on fighting Alice on this. Alice always wins sooner or later.

I walked downstairs to my room to wait for dinner. Sam was cooking today and by the smell of it, it seemed like we were having lasagna. Mmmmmmmm. I lay on my bed and reflected on today's events.

Today was a crazy day indeed. First I find out Jacob is being bullied at school which just means tomorrow I become the new target. Then Jasper calls and comes over. Right when I think he is going to end our friendship he surprises me and tells me he is gay! Jasper fucking Cullen! Gay! Who would have thought? Then to finish things I learn a whole bunch of magic using Earth energy.

I wonder if I could use anything I learned to protect myself tomorrow at school without revealing to everyone that I am a witch. The apple and laurel leaf won't work because it only works against magical attacks. The only thing that I learned that would help is the protective circle. It protects against physical attacks. But I can't stay in a circle surrounded by herbs all day in school. Looks like I will just have to face it the hard way. Magicless. Ughhhh will I ever get a break?

Knock Knock!

"Come in," I said.

Sam opened the door. "Edward phone for you. Its Jasper," She said with a grin. Why was she grinning?

"Okay thanks Sam," I follow her out.

"Don't be too long sugar, dinner is ready," She informs me.

"I won't, thanks again Sam," I promise

"My pleasure darling," She says winking at me.

I walk into the sun room and grab the phone.

"Hello?" I ask unsure.

"Hi Edward," I hear Jasper's voice say confidently.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" Be cool, be cool I desperately think.

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you were for sure going to school tomorrow?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah looks that way," I say less than enthusiastically.

"Don't worry Edward; everything is going to be okay," He tries to reassure me, "Would you like a ride?"

His question takes me off guard. I have to admit it was very tempting but the last thing I wanted to do was make Jasper's life difficult too by arriving to school with him. I know he said he could take care of himself the whole better predator than prey and stuff, but even he could not take all that abuse right? No it was better for me to face this on my own. The less people to get hurt the better.

"That's really nice of you Jasper but I think I will take my car. Just in case I start to get another migraine I can take myself home before things get really bad," I lied.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you at school tomorrow. Will you wait for me at the front entrance?" He asks.

Again his question takes me off guard. "Ugh sure," I say confused. Why does he want me to wait for him?

"See you tomorrow," I say.

"Bye Edward, sweet dreams angel," He said before closing the receiver.

Angel? Did he call me angel? This made me beyond happy. I was ecstatic! Jasper Cullen, the hottest guy in Forks, hell probably in existence, just called me angel! But little did he know, I am no angel, I am a witch!

* * *

><p><strong>So if you didn't get the reference, the apple and laurel leaf magic comes from one of my favorite TV shows ever Charmed. The healing magic I read in books about Witchcraft. And yes I did research to write this story. What do you expect? I am a scientist after all! But all the other stuff I made up.<strong>

**So what did you think? Did you love it? hate it? bored with it? I am dying to know! Press that button!**


	9. Chapter 8: High School, Worst Nightmare

**So I know I am early but you guys won't mind right? I am so excited you guys are enjoying my little story. It is the first one I have ever written and I didn't think it would get as much attention as it is. **

**Well here it is, the first day back to school. The next chapter is in progress, I am having a little trouble with it but I am sure it will get done soon. I have to thank my beta pennylovesroswell and this chapter is dedicated to her. She really puts a lot of her time into these stories.**

**Make sure to check out my profile for helpful links to visuals such as Jake's necklace etc.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, but what they do is all up to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: High School, My Worst Nightmare<strong>

I didn't sleep well last night. Too much had happened yesterday that my mind was consumed in thought and by the looks of it the same could be said for Alice. I was driving us to school this Friday morning and Alice wasn't good company at the moment. Her head was resting against the passenger side window with her eyes closed. She was fast asleep and obviously exhausted.

Last night after dinner Alice came to my room to discuss the events of the day and of course for me to rehash Jasper and my conversation on the front porch. She got even more excited when I told her that he called me last night and called me angel. She is convinced he likes me; I on the other hand am not too sure.

After giving her the play by play I started to tell her how worried I was about going back to school. This was not going to be pleasant. People were obviously going to mess with me. What was the big deal? So I am gay? How does this affect anyone else? Why would you hate someone just because they are gay? This is what really bothered me. They didn't even know me or anything about my character.

But I guess people just didn't think that way, especially in high school. I do not understand it but that doesn't mean I could avoid the attacks that were coming my way. Alice told me not to stress that everything would be fine. But If Jake was getting so much shit from other people I was bound to get the same treatment right? And that's because Jake could fight, I didn't have the first clue how to fight.

I had already decided that I couldn't use any of the magic Nana taught us without exposing us as witches. Plus we both promised her we wouldn't cast any spells or charms without her permission. I did decide however that I was going to use my power of telepathy regardless if I was invading people's privacy or not. Nana said I should only use it when I was endangered. And I think getting my face beaten in is danger enough.

If Mike and his goons were planning on jumping me I could at least use my telepathy to know what he was planning. I also decided to keep my crystal with me at all times. I couldn't use it to throw small candle flames at people's hair or for any sort of protection but if I was planning on using my telepathy I might need the extra energy I had stored in it yesterday. Who knows how much this amulet would wear on me when I was surrounded by more than twenty people at a time.

We pulled into the parking lot and I did a quick scan to see if I could find Jaspers car. But it looked like he had not arrived yet. I don't blame him; we had actually gotten to school about a whole 45 minutes early. Nana had warned us that there was a storm coming and we should leave early before it really started to rain cats and dogs.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up, we are here sis," Alice woke up groggy as I shook her to consciousness.

"Geez, what's the matter with you Ali? Didn't you sleep last night?" I ask.

"Sorry Eddie, but no I couldn't sleep much last night. Kept thinking about things," She answered.

"Yeah we had an interesting night last night. Do you want me to take you home? Maybe you should stay home from school today?" I asked her. I didn't really want her to be around to watch her big brother get bullied, but at the same time I didn't want to be left alone.

"No, no I am fine Edward. I will be fine," She promises with a confident smile.

"Okay," I say as my eyes rested on the front entrance of the school. At that moment a large thundering crack erupted from the skies. Thunder. The rain started to fall so heavily that we could hear it hit the roof of my car.

How very dramatic. It reminded me of a scene in a movie; a storm brewing foreshadowing the hell that is about to break loose. Well I guess it's time to face my hell.

"Well looks like we better make a run for it. We can wait for Jasper inside." I had already told Alice about Jaspers request.

She said it's because he wanted to protect me but she said it with such confidence as if she knew it to be the absolute truth. It didn't matter though; the last thing I wanted was for Jasper to be a target too. If no one knew he was gay he was safer that way. I was determined that he would stay that way.

"Ready sis?" I asked Alice.

"Yep, let's do this!" She said as she grabbed her pink backpack and we both made a run for it.

We weren't completely soaked by the time we made it inside but we were not completely dry either. As we walked through the double doors and took a look around everyone was looking at us. Or more like looking at me. Some people were snickering and others just laughed at me. This was a bad idea, really bad. I should just go home.

_He showed up!_

_Hey the fag is back!_

_Oh wow, he is here. This is not going to be good for him!_

I immediately started to panic and Alice could tell by the expression on my face.

She stared all of them down.

"What are you all looking at?" She shouted.

No one said anything. For a little pixie my sister looked vicious. Like she was ready to tear eyes out if she had too. This was enough to get people to switch their focus. They were still talking about me, but at least they were not staring.

"Thanks sis," I said sincerely.

"Don't worry Eddie, some people just don't have anything better to do than to talk shit," She said obviously angry.

"Alice! Language!" I said shocked. I never like hearing my sister cuss. It wasn't lady like!

"Oh come on Edward, you say worse things than that. Oh shoot!" She exclaimed.

"What, what's the matter?" I question confused.

"My bag, I left it in the car!" She says a little more panicked than she should be.

"No you didn't it on your back," I tell her confused.

"No not that bag! My other bag. It has a project I need. Can I borrow the keys really quick it will only take a minute?" Alice asked rushed.

"Sure, want me to go with you?" I ask.

"No, no need for both of us to get soaked, I will be back in a jiffy," she says with a look of determination on her face.

She took my keys and ran out into the rain to get her bag and I immediately felt overcome with worry. I was alone, and then that is when I heard it.

"Hey Faggot!" I hear shouted behind me

I do not turn around, determined not to self accuse myself by responding.

"Hey Faggot I am talking to you!" And then someone pushes me against the lockers from behind. My face hits the hard steel and I turn around to see who my attacker is. Of course Mike Newton flanked by Tyler to his left and Ben to his right.

"What is the matter with you queer? Don't you know when someone is talking to you?" Mike questions me with a fury in his eyes and a taste of disgust on his tongue.

This was it. I knew this was eventually going to happen I just didn't think it would happen within the first few minutes I was in school. But what could I do. Mike was on the football team. He was leaner, stronger, and obviously knew how to fight.

His goons were unnecessary. I couldn't take Mike, let alone all three of them. I was a sitting duck and opted just to stare at him, shed no tears, and just wait until he was done harassing me.

"What's the matter, the fruitcake forget how to talk? Well let's see if I can remind you how," He grabbed me by the shirt and shoved me back into the locker.

This time my head swung back and hit the locker. That stung, who I am kidding it hurt like shit. But he was not going to see me cry from the pain. I wasn't going to give him anymore ammunition than he already had. I just stared at him.

"What are you staring at faggot? You checking me out? Let's see how well you can stare at me when you have two black eyes!" He makes his right hand into a fist and pulls back his arm.

This is it; he was going to punch my lights out. I tried to dodge the punch that was headed straight for my face but he held me pinned to the locker with his left hand. All I could do was wait for it to come. I was not going to close my eyes and cry like a little bitch. I would just take the hit, take it like a man.

He pulls back his arm and swings it towards me but before his fist lands he is pulled back away from me and slammed into the lockers directly across from me. The sound of his body hitting the lockers echoed throughout the hallway. It was Jasper; he had pulled Mike Newton off of me and slammed him against the lockers. Not even realizing Alice was back from the car she was beside me.

"Eddie are you okay?" She questions me grabbing my arm panicked, but my eyes are transfixed on Jasper pinning Mike Newton to the lockers.

The expression on Jaspers face was like he was out for blood. A wild animal, ready to feed. A predator. Well I can't say he didn't warn me.

"What the fuck man! Get off of me!" Mike shouted. Jasper had Mike's right arm pulled tight behind his back and was pushing his face into the cold steel of the lockers by his hair with the other hand.

Standing so close to them I could see the pressure Jasper was putting on both Mike's arm and his hair.

For a second he stood there, simply pinning Mike down, almost like he was debating what to do.

Finally he lowered his head until it was directly next to Mike's ear.

"Now you listen to me you little shit! If you ever lay a finger on Edward again, I'll rip your fucking arms off your body and shove them so far up your ass you won't be able to hold your own shit, got it!" Jasper hissed into his ear but Mike refused to give in.

"What are you a fruitcake too! Wanna fuck me in the hallway!" Mike asked before Jasper pulled his arm back and slammed Mike's head into the lockers hard.

Alice and I both jumped at the loud bang. Oh my God! Jasper was going to kill Mike and go to prison! And it would be my entire fault!

Jasper had a slight smile on his face and then lowered his head next to Mike's ear again.

I barely heard what Jasper said next but I heard it.

"Now you listen and you listen good. If you ever, ever go near Edward again or make some asshole comment to, I will end you. And they will never find your body. Got it?" Jasper whispered into his ear.

"GOT IT?" Jasper shouted as he twisted Mikes arm even harder.

"AHHHHHH" Mike screamed. "GOT IT MAN! GOT IT! LET ME GO!" Mike continued to shout. Jasper let him go and Mike turned around.

"One more thing," Jasper says and punches Mike right in the gut. Mike falls to the ground struggling to breath.

"Just so you don't forget!" Jasper says and walks away from him, leaving him on the floor. He walks toward me places one hand on my cheek and looks directly into my eyes. I swear I could spend a whole day just looking into those beautiful baby blues.

"You okay Edward?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I am alright. Jasper, where did you come from?" I ask surprised. I didn't even notice him come in. He moves his hand to my shoulder and I sigh at the loss of his touch on my face.

"I saw your sister outside and she thought you were in trouble so we ran in together," He answers.

"Edward, I am sorry I should have never left you by yourself. Are you sure you are alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Alice says all in one breath obviously feeling guilty for leaving me alone. But she shouldn't feel guilty. It's not her fault there are bigoted assholes like Mike Newton in the world.

"It's okay Alice, I am fine. It was probably best you were not here for that anyway," I say looking into her eyes. I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't believe me.

"I am fine Alice trust me!" I say trying to convince my little sister, "You better get to your locker, the bell is going to ring any minute," I warn her.

"No! I will walk with you!" She insists.

"Alice you can't protect me baby girl, don't worry I will be fine," I say still trying to convince her. Although I still hadn't convinced myself that it was true.

"Don't worry darlin' I will walk him to class," Jasper promised.

"Okay fine," Alice surrenders. "But I will be waiting for you in front of the cafeteria okay? I will see you then!"

"Okay Ali, see ya at lunch," I retort. She walks down the hall to her locker obviously upset and very worried. I just needed to get through today and I then it was the weekend.

Jasper turns to face me and puts his hand on my face again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asks again. As much as I like him touching my face I really wished everyone would stop asking me that.

"Yes I am fine. Jasper how did you do that? Where did you learn to do that?" I ask.

I had never seen Jasper so ferocious. I had never even heard him swear once! He was always such the southern gentleman that I didn't think he had such viciousness in him. Is it wrong if I thought it was kinda hot and I had a semi hard on?

"I told you I could take care of myself," he answers. "Come on let's get to your locker before the bell rings," he says obviously avoiding my questions.

We walk to my locker which wasn't too far from where Mike tried to beat the crap out of me.

"Thanks for walking with me Jasper," I say sincerely.

"No need to thank me Edward," He says as a pissed Rosalie approaches us.

"Jasper we need to talk!" Rosalie demanded. She was obviously very pissed. Those violet eyes were filled with fury.

_What the fuck do you think you are doing? You trying to expose us?_

Oopps. I didn't mean to do that! I shouldn't invade the minds of friends. Expose us? I wonder what she means by that.

"Not now Rosalie!" Jasper answered in a rude tone. Were they fighting?

"Now Jasper!" Rosalie demanded again grinding the words through her teeth.

"I think I am going to head to class. I have AP Chem. It is just around the corner. See you in track class Jasper," I say.

"No wait! I will walk you!" Jasper says with urgency.

"No! It's okay. Thanks Jasper, but I think Rosalie really needs to talk with you," I tell him looking at Rosalie whose eyes have not left Jaspers. She looked like she was ready to kill.

"Alright, Edward but I will wait for you after class and we can walk to track together," Jasper says. It was sweet he was being very protective. But it kind of made me feel worse. Like a wimp, like less than a man. This upset me. Why did I have to be so fucking weak? Time to man up.

"That won't be necessary Jasper, thank you," I say walking away determined to face this on my own, without a protector. I could feel Jasper looking at me as I walk away.

As I am walking to my locker with my AP chemistry book in hand, I see Jake from behind messing with the door to his locker struggling to get it open. Suspiciously, directly across from him was Jessica Stanley with a bruised face and bandages around her nose. She was with two other girls I didn't know just staring at Jake and laughing. Something wasn't right. I reached into Jessica's mind with my telepathy and listened.

_Mike is a genius, this is going to be great. This should teach him to sick his mutt on me, fucking fag! _

I saw an image of what looked like manure flying out of Jacob's locker as he opened it and covering his body in shit. This was obviously a trap that Mike must have planted in his locker and Jessica was imagining it in her mind.

As Jacob is about to open his locker I instinctively reach out for him and pull him out of the direct path of the projectile manure. Luckily I was just in time and the manure went flying with force past Jacob out of his locker hitting Jessica Stanley directly in the face covering her from head to toe with shit.

"AHHHHHH!" She screams and starts running towards the girl's restroom with her two girlfriends right beside her.

"What the fuck?" Jacob asks as he takes in what just happened.

"You alright?" I question.

He had a look of surprise on his face but at the same time I could tell he was relieved he wasn't covered in manure. I studied his face and it was then I noticed that Jacob had gotten a new haircut. I guess he would have too after Jessica cut off his ponytail. But it might have been for the best. His hair was cut into a fade on the sides with just the right amount of length on the top that fell just below his brow. He looked very handsome with his new hairstyle.

"Edward!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I am fine thanks to you! How did you know?" He questions me.

"I saw Jessica looking at you and thought something was up," I lied.

He seemed to buy it. He then turned to look into his locker.

"Awwwww man, all my books they are ruined!" He says obviously very upset.

Even though the manure was propelled out of his locker a good amount remained inside, covering all his books and notes.

"Did you have any personal things in there?" I question.

"Luckily no, just books. But what am I going to do now? I can't show up to chemistry with this!" He says holding up his AP chemistry book with two fingers as he pinches his nose with the others.

"Don't worry, we can share mine," I offer.

"Really?" He asks shocked. "I mean don't get me wrong. I really appreciate it Edward. But after our talk yesterday I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Does this mean you want to be my friend?" He asks looking at the floor avoiding eye contact and preparing himself for the worse.

I felt sorry for him. Jacob is a good guy. I didn't want to stop being his friend, I was just pissed that he kissed me without warning and outed me to the whole school by doing so. And I had to admit I was pissed he stole my first kiss! Well gay kiss anyway.

"Look Jacob, I never wanted to stop being your friend. What you did was pretty stupid and I think you know that but you're a good guy and I just think you want to be more than friends and I am not looking for that. So if you can settle for just being friends, than yes I want to be your friend," I tell him looking directly into his eyes and exuding confidence.

Jacob looked very happy. I thought he was going to be miserable. I guess I gave myself too much credit. The boy wasn't completely infatuated with me.

"I would really like that Edward," he said beaming.

_And who knows maybe we will be more someday, in time._

I take that back. This was going to be harder than I thought.

We went through chemistry listening to Mr. Jacobson's lecture on how to balance net ionic equations. We shared my chemistry text book. Jacob wasn't too shabby in chemistry. When we were working the practice problems in the book he got all of them right. Even the challenge problems, it was pretty impressive. Throughout the class Jacob had a content gin on his face. The bell signaling the end of chemistry class came all too quickly. Jacob and I packed our belongings and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door my eyes were immediately on the person in front of me. Jasper was leaning against the wall outside my chemistry class. As he made eye contact with me he threw his hands in the air in surrender and walked towards me.

"I know, I know, you told me you didn't need an escort. But I told you I am going to be here for you and I meant it, so please don't be mad," he said with a bit of a frown on his face and looking directly into my eyes. No way could I be mad at him.

"I am sorry Jasper. I know I must have come off very rude earlier. I was just upset, I don't like feeling weak. I know you were just trying to help." I confess keeping my eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

He lifts my chin forcing to look at him in the eyes. "It's okay Edward I get it," he says not breaking eye contact.

Jacob then clears his throat obviously trying to snap us out of our trance.

"Jacob," Jaspers says nonchalantly, either acknowledging his presence or greeting him I wasn't sure.

"Cullen," Jacob retorts.

An awkward silence fell upon the three of us.

"So shall we head to track class?" I question both of them.

"Uh, sure…..Edward is everything okay?" Jasper questions me never breaking eye contact with Jacob obviously confused.

"Oh everything is fine, well there was an incident walking to chemistry class but everything is fine now," I state.

Jasper now focused his eyes on me. "What incident, Edward?"

I began to recount to Jasper about the manure booby trap in Jacob's locker and how I pulled Jacob out of the way much to the dismay of Jessica Stanley. A small smile rose to his cheeks when he imagined Jessica covered in manure.

"So you guys are friends now?" Jasper questions with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yep, sure are," says Jacob as he throws his right arm around my shoulder in what I believe was his attempt at a friendly hug.

"Well good," Jasper says with a strained smile. "We should head to class before the bell rings," he warns.

The walk to the boy's locker room was mainly done without conversation. The dead silence was very awkward. I was worried about being in the locker room with the rest of prospective track team mates. How would they react to having a gay guy in their locker room? Nonetheless, possibly on their team?

Surprisingly I screened the other track athletes thoughts both in the locker room and on the track and no one had any derogatory thoughts towards me or Jacob. I was incredibly surprised. I even heard the thoughts of one long distance runner named Peter.

_I can't believe people are giving the poor kid so much shit just because he is gay. Who cares if he is gay? He is fast as hell. I hope he makes the team this year. With him on the team we have a really good shot at state!_

I appreciated his thoughts. It was nice to hear that there were people who could care less if I was gay or not.

Track class went by pretty quickly. We mainly did some drills and practice runs but nothing too intensive. Coach Lynch reminded us that the results of the varsity try outs would be posted outside her office today after school. Looking around I saw many anxious faces. To be honest, I didn't really care if I made it or not. With everything happening lately, making the track team was the least of my worries.

Jasper, Jacob and I made our way back to the locker room to get changed.

"Ready for lunch?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah I am starved!" I said truthfully. I was always hungry after running.

"I will walk with you guys there," said Jasper.

"Isn't your class on the other side of campus?" Jacob asked.

"What's your point?" retorted Jasper in clear annoyance.

"No, nothing just didn't want you to be late for class was all," Jacob said.

"Jasper, I know you said you would be there for me but you don't have to walk me everywhere. I wouldn't want you to be late to every class just because of us," I said pointing to me and Jacob.

_Not for the both of you Edward, just you._

Shit! I did it again. Why was it so easy to read his mind?

"Yeah don't worry Cullen, Eddie and I can take those guys if they try to mess with us," Jacob declares, throwing his arm around me again in his "friendship" hug.

Eddie? Did he just call me Eddie? No one calls me Eddie but Alice. Anyways, maybe he could take on Mike and his goons but I sure as hell couldn't.

Based on Jasper's facial expressions he was clearly annoyed.

"Alright, well I will see you next period," Jasper says squeezing my left shoulder in assurance and looking directly into my eyes. I suddenly felt weak in the knees. Why did Jasper Cullen have this effect on me?

"Okay Jasper, see you," I managed to get out and he turned around and started walking to his class.

Jacob and I head to lunch and Alice is waiting for me in front of the cafeteria just as she said.

"Jake! I am so happy to see you! I love your knew haircut!" Rambles Alice all in one breath.

"Oh thanks Alice, I am glad someone likes it," he responds. Was that a shot at me? I did like his haircut but was I supposed to compliment him or something?

"Rosalie is saving us a seat in the cafeteria lets grab some food," Alice directed.

They were serving a pathetic excuse for pizza. When the hell am I going to remember to bring my own food? This stuff is disgusting! I guess beggars can't be choosers. I grabbed my slice of so called pizza and walked with Alice and Jacob to the table Rosalie was holding. It was always sort of odd eating in front of her when she wouldn't eat anything.

We all greeted her and sat down to chat.

"So Jake, how is Leah doing? Did she get into a lot of trouble from her parents after the fight?" Alice asked.

"Yeah her dad was not too happy with her. I kinda feel bad she got into trouble over me," he admitted.

"Well, would you do it for Leah?" Alice asked.

"In a heartbeat!" Jake answered without hesitation.

"Well than don't feel bad, that's what friends are for," Alice consoled him.

"To beat the crap out of people that fuck with you?" He asked to clarify.

"Of course," Alice answered simply with a gentle smile.

"I will have to keep that in mind," Jacob responded with a smile of his own and continued to eat his pizza.

"So Edward, you feeling a lot better now?" Rosalie asked. Her question took me a little off guard but I responded with my typical lie.

"Oh yeah, I am doing much better thanks Rosalie," I responded.

"Have you always had a problem with migraines?" She asks. It was obvious Jasper had already filled her in on the reasons I gave him for my nervous breakdown.

"Yeah, usually they are stressed induced," I say panicking trying to get out of this conversation.

"So are we still doing movie night?" I ask. Did I seriously just ask that? What is wrong with me?

Alice eyes widen.

"Really you still want to? We already got the okay from nana. I didn't mention it before because I thought with everything going on we should cancel it. But if you are up for it I think it would be a blast!" Alice said excitedly.

Jacob's eyes immediately lightened up.

"I'm game!" He said, "I can get a hold of Leah I am sure she would be up for it!"

"Uhm sure, why not?" I answered. To be honest I wasn't completely against the idea. Even though Jacob and I didn't get off to a good start it was nice having friends. Plus this gave me a reason to see Jasper more after school.

"How about you Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh I can't, I have a date remember?" She answered smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well in case I don't see Jasper today could you let him know that movie night is still on," I plead. Now I am not an expert but I could swear that Jacob's facial expression had changed to one of jealousy.

"Sure I will remind him, but you will probably see him again before the day is over," Rosalie alluded.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to see who posed the question, I already recognized the voice.

"What do you want Mike?" Jacob asked rudely.

"Just wanted to see what Forks High favorite couple was up to, planning your next fudge packing session?" Mike asks, obviously trying to piss us off. But I was staying cool headed and by the looks of it so was Jacob.

"Didn't my brother already make you his little bitch today for messing with Edward?" asked Rosalie with an edge in her voice. Mike face was bruised from where Jasper has slammed it against the lockers this morning.

"I'd watch your mouth you dirty slut!" Mike shouted obviously offended and upset.

"And I'd watch your step," Rosalie threatened as she stood up giving him a look that could kill. Mike wasn't fazed though.

He laughed, "What you going to do fight me?"

Rosalie looked hesitantly to the floor.

"I didn't think so," he concluded and focused his attention on me.

"Hey Eddie, thirsty?" I heard him ask. I still had not turned around to look him in the face. I felt cold liquid hit the top of my head. He was pouring milk over my head and it ran down the side of my face and to my chest.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" And in a flash Jacob had leaped across the table at Mike straddling him and punching him in the face.

Mike's goons, Tyler and Ben, went to pull Jake off and I couldn't just sit there.

I tried pulling Tyler off of Jake but he just turned around and punched me in the gut. He knocked the wind out of me and I crumbled to the floor. From my spot on the floor I could see Mike and Ben were both on Jake. Tyler was now above me, kicking me in the stomach.

I could swear I heard one of my ribs crack. Alice jumped on Tyler's back hitting him on the head. "STOP IT! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" She shouted. But her hits didn't faze him.

Then I heard another girl go after Alice.

"You bitch don't you hit my boyfriend!" A tall Amazon looking girl was making her way towards Alice. No Alice! Alice was not a fighter; I didn't want her to get hurt. The girl was getting closer to Alice obviously ready to fight.

Tyler had lifted me from the ground and held me against the table now punching my face. I put my arms up to shield my face and peaked between them to make sure Alice was alright.

Luckily Rosalie had stepped right in between Alice and the Amazon.

She stared her down, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because I _will _fuck you up" I thought I heard Rosalie growl. The Amazon was definitely scared and backed off.

Alice didn't waste any time and headed towards the brown leather bag she had gone back to the car for earlier this morning. She pulled out a compact and quickly brushed some powder on her hand. Then she approached my attacker from the side and managed to slap him in his face.

"What the fuck?" Tyler yelled being caught off guard by a tiny pixie slapping him in the middle of an all out brawl.

Then he starts to swagger, "What did you…." and collapses.

"Alice what did you do? Is he dead?" I whisper to Alice scared out of my mind.

Then we heard him snore. He was asleep?

"Energy draining powder," Alice whispered back.

I looked up and saw that Principal Schneider and Mr. Jacobsen had already broken up the fight. Jacob was badly bruised but to his credit so was Mike and Ben.

"Edward hurry drink this!" Alice exclaimed as she held a red bottle of Fanta up to me.

"No thanks Ali I am not thirsty," I tell her.

"Just drink it, Hurry!" She says panicked.

I drank a sip, it tasted awful. That was not Fanta!

"Ewww gross, Alice what the hell was that?" I question.

"Tell you later," she answered quickly. I suddenly felt warmth overcome my whole body. My ribs no longer hurt and my face didn't burn. I felt like I was never beaten.

"Now does someone want to tell me what is going on here?" The principal asked once we were all on our feet, with the exception of Tyler who was still snoring.

All of us stare at him but say nothing.

Frustrated he shouts, "All of you follow me! You two bring him" He tells Mike and Ben pointing at Tyler. We walk to his office with Mike and Ben sharing Tyler's weight on their shoulders.

On the entire walk over to the principal's office all I kept thinking about is what I am going to say when he asks why we were fighting. I cannot tell him that Mike is messing with Jacob and me because he is fucking homophobe. If Principal Schneider finds out I am gay he is going to call Nana and Sam and let them know. I wasn't ready to tell them.

So what was I going to do? What were Mike and his goons going to say? Surely they were going to come up with some story on how this was our fault. God I am fucked!

"Hey Edward, are you okay?" Jacob whispered to me as we are walking to the principal's office.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I ask.

"I will live. What do you want to tell Schneider about this fight? I'm not ready for my dad to find out I am gay," said Jacob.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Fuck if I know," I retort.

"Quiet you two!" Principal Schneider scolds us as we walk into his office. This was enough to bring Tyler out of his slumber and back too consciousness.

"Now I am going to ask you one time and only once, what was the reason for that little scene in the cafeteria?" We all remain quiet.

"Mr. Mason?" He was asking me directly.

I froze and said nothing. I wanted to scream out loud and tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I suddenly realized this is why bullying against gays was different from regular bullying. You can tell your teacher or principal that you are being picked on because you wear glasses, or are fat, etc. But you couldn't come out and say I am being picked on because I am gay. It wasn't that easy. So for all those that say, kids will be kids, and kids pick on kids all the time, fuck them! It's not the same!

"Black?" Mr. Schneider directed his question towards Jacob. He too said nothing.

"Mr. Newton?"

"Sir, I was walking to my lunch table with a carton of milk in my hand when I accidently tripped and covered Edward in milk. It was an accident and I tried apologizing but Jacob tackled me to the ground and starting punching me. Then Edward started hitting me too so Tyler and Ben were trying to help me. He knocked Tyler to the floor. He might have a concussion!" He said pointing to the still drowsy and very confused Tyler. My mouth opened in shock. He wouldn't believe this would he?

"Please sir, we can't get in trouble or we will not be able to play in the game next week. We finally have a chance to win against Eastside! The fight wasn't our fault!" Mike declared.

"That's bullshit!" said Jacob obviously reaching his end.

"Watch you language Mr. Black! You had your turn!" Principal Schneider scolded.

I spoke up, "But they are lying to you sir!"

"Is that so, than tell me why you were fighting Mr. Masen," Principal Schneider asks, his eyebrows arched.

"He poured the milk on me on purpose!" I shouted.

"Now why would he do that and how did Mr. Crowly get his concussion?" He questioned. I froze again, not able to say a word.

"Sir, we have witnesses that can testify that I tripped," said Mike.

Of course he did. I am sure any of his friends that sit at the 'popular' table would lie and cheat if Mike asked them too. I was sure Alice and Rosalie would back us up but Alice was my sister so I bet Principal Schneider wouldn't believe her. So that just left Rosalie and even if she did I am sure Mike could get ten friends to back him up. We were screwed.

"You have not answered my question Mr. Masen," he asked again. I said nothing. There was nothing I could do that wouldn't make this situation worse for me.

"Very well then, Mr. Masen and Mr. Black you two will have detention every day after school next week. If anything happens like this again you will be suspended, is that understood?" He demanded.

"Yes sir," Jacob and I said in defeat. I looked over at Mike and his goons with the content smug on their faces. I have never felt such anger and hatred in my life. Whoever said liars don't win was a fucking idiot!

"Good, now you will spend the rest of the day in in school suspension. Report to Mr. Belcher's classroom at once. Mr. Cheney you take Mr. Crowly to the nurse. We need him ready for Friday's game, don't we? Mr. Newton stay behind so we can discuss how you plan on winning the game next week," Principal Schneider orders.

Are you kidding me? Special treatment because he is a football player, that's what this is!

Jacob and I walk out to go to ISS. My first week at a new school and I am spending the day in ISS. I never even spent a day in ISS at my old high school. Fuck my life!

"I am sorry Edward," Jacob says, "This is all my fault! I never wanted you to become a target. I wish I could have just told Principal Schneider the truth when this all started but my dad doesn't know I am gay. I don't know how he would react if he knew. I am sorry."

I could tell this was tearing him up inside. I couldn't tell Principal Schneider I was gay either because then he would call Nana and Sam. The truth is that it wasn't Jake's fault all of this was happening. It was the ignorance of those who think that gay people are sinners, deviant, less than human. What was the big deal? What did they care if we were gay? How did that affect them? I try to hold back the tears.

"It's okay Jake. This is not your fault. It's Newton's! We are okay. We will get through this together okay?" I say giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze and finding a new camaraderie.

"Okay," said Jake. I could tell by his eyes he too was struggling to hold back the tears.

We walked into ISS and were directed to sit in the back and not to speak. I got ahead in reading for my chemistry class but I was still consumed with thought and worry.

What did Alice do today in the cafeteria? I wasn't bruised or in pain and I know it had to do with that "Fanta" I drank. Then there is what she did to Tyler putting him straight to sleep. Nana didn't teach us any of that.

Thank God Principal Schneider just thought I knocked him down and he had a concussion. Where did she learn that? We shouldn't be practicing the craft in school, we could get caught! As I kept pondering these questions and the consequences of Alice's actions time in ISS flew by and the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"You are all dismissed," said Mr. Belcher not even looking up from his work.

We all rose from our seats and started to collect our things before walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Edward, want to go to Coach Lynch office to see if we made the team?" Jacob asked me.

I really could care less about the track team right now.

"No, I think I am going home Jake. See you later tonight," I said.

"Okay Edward, see you soon," he said patting me on the shoulder and walking in the direction of Coach Lynch's office.

I head to my locker to collect my books. I have missed half the day of classes which means I will be trying to catch up on my school work this weekend. Walking back to my locker I see a very upset Jasper looking at Rosalie with a fury in his eyes. His lips were moving but he was speaking so low that I could not hear what he was saying.

_Rosalie why didn't you do anything? _

_What was I suppose to do? Fight off Mike and his goons. I told you I will not expose us!_

_But you could have done something! Anything! You just watched!_

_Jasper there was nothing I could do. Fighting another girl is one thing, but taking on a football player, you don't think that's a little suspicious?_

_I swear Mike Newton is a dead man! Stupid, ignorant, jock!_

This is the second time they are talking about exposure. Exposure of what? And did Jasper really expect Rosalie to fight for me? She would get hurt! This conversation was very odd. At that point Jasper made eye contact with me. His eyes had gone from furry to sympathetic. He walked slowly towards me.

"Are you okay Edward?" He asked, placing both hands on my cheeks and looking directly into my eyes.

"I am fine Jasper. It was nothing," I try to reassure him.

He takes a look me over. "It doesn't look like you were hurt," he says confused.

"Nahh Tyler hits like a girl and ironically my sister doesn't," I said with a smile trying to sound convincing. It didn't seem like he was buying it. I had to change the subject

"Did Rosalie tell you about movie night?" I asked.

"Movie night? No, she didn't," he answers.

"Well it's still on, will you come?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Do you want me to come Edward?" He asks me. You have no idea how much I want to see you cum Jasper….wooooooahhhh calm down their tiger. Pull in the reigns a little bit I said to myself.

"Yes I want you to come Jasper," I said simply not breaking eye contact.

"Then I will be there," he said reassuringly.

"Great! Then around 7:00," I say more as a statement than a question.

"7:00 it is. Are you headed home?" He asks me.

"Yeah Alice is waiting for me at the car. See you later?" This time I make it sound more like a question.

"You bet," he says and I begin to walk away from Jasper. But it's no biggy; I will see him later today.

Alice is already waiting for me by the car. I press the unlock button on my key chain and she climbs in. I step into the driver's seat, start the engine and drive out of the school parking lot.

"Okay Ali, spill what was all of that?" I question not wasting any time.

"What was all what?" She retorts obviously playing dumb.

"You know what I am talking about, the powder and the drink!" I raise my voice losing my patience.

"Relax Edward. It was no big deal," she shrugs off my inquires.

"Alice you did witchcraft in school! We promised Nana we would not cast any magic without her permission!" I scold her.

"Eddie no one knows I used witchcraft! As for Nana, it's not like we could ask her for permission. She would want to know why we wanted to do it, and unless you are ready to tell them you are gay and getting bullied for it than there is no way around it!" She says clearly upset with me scolding her.

"Don't worry Eddie! Look, the powder was just a mixture of herbs and salt. It was mainly salt. It serves to drain energy from a person. It could also reduce the strength of a spell. But it didn't hurt him, it just made him tired. Okay maybe a little too tired, but still it wasn't painful!" She pleads with a little more calmness in her tone.

"And the drink?" I continue my interrogation.

"It was a healing elixir that Nana mentioned. No one would have known. To them, you were just drinking Fanta. That is why I wanted you to drink it so quickly before your face really started to swell. This way people just think your arms got most of Tyler's punches," Alice continues.

"How did you learn this stuff Ali? Nana didn't teach us this stuff!" I inquire slightly confused.

"No, but she said it was our duty to study the book and learn as much as we could. I was just being a good student!" She says with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Plus I knew you couldn't use any of the magic we learned yesterday to protect yourself and even if you were able to you wouldn't do it. So I did it for you. I studied it all night and brought the stuff I needed in my bag," she says raising the brown leather bag she had forgotten in the car this morning.

"You were up all night learning this stuff for me?" I question feeling very guilty yet kinda special.

"Of course, you're my brother! I told you I got your back," she said pounding her chest with her fist as if she was some hard core gangster. "They just better stop messing with you or they will see what I have in store for them next week!" She threatens with a smile and a tone of excitement. This may be one subject where Alice will be a better student than me.

"You are one wicked witch Ali," I tell her.

"Well we can't all be angels Eddie," she says teasing me before running out of the car into the manor to get ready for our Friday movie night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? The next chapter will be Movie Night and introduce other twilight characters. Again, I am not sure when it will get uploaded but I will do my best to finish it soon. You know what helps me write faster? Your reviews! Good or bad, I want to hear them! Thank you my darlins!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Movie Night

**We have passed 200 reviews! I want to thank you all for your support with this story. Especially those of you that take the time to review every chapter. I respond to every review and do my best to keep my responses more than the generic "thank you". I truly appreciate your thoughts! On that note, I want to give a huge thank you to my beta pennylovesroswell. She has worked really hard with me on this story. Unfortunately she will be starting up her classes very soon so will no longer be able to beta for me. So looks like I will be flying solo for awhile, so please bare with me. **

**On another note. I noticed a few days ago I had an inconsistency in my last chapter. Anyone catch it? If you know what it is let me know. If you get it right I will give you a sneak peak of a part of a chapter when Aunt Sam and Nana find out Edward is gay and dating a vampire!**

**Also, at the risk of making this author's note longer, I wanted to say that this chapter is very dear to me. The inner turmoil that Edward is going through with his sexuality is what I went through when I was his age and I hope I did it justice. I think this is something a lot of gay teens go through. Although I am pleased to learn from some of my younger readers that the new generation of gay and lesbian teens are becoming more and more confident every day. Nonetheless, this chapter is dedicated to some of those teens who thought the torment was too much and took their own lives. If you are or know someone who is being bullied for being gay (even if they are not) please tell them, It gets better!**

**Dedicated to Tyler Clementi, Seth Walsh, Raymond Chase, Billy Lucas, Asher Brown, and countless others.**

**Disclaimer: All that is twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Movie Night<strong>

We had only been home for five minutes and Alice was already getting things ready for our movie night. If Ali loved to do anything it was organize for a party. She had ordered an excessive amount of pizza with drinks and had all the scary movies in front of the DVD player in the living room. She even picked out an outfit for me to wear and made me promise to wear it!

"Do people usually get dressed up just to watch a couple of movies with friends and eat pizza?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Edward! It is the first time we have ever had friends over. You have to look good! I bet Jasper will appreciate it," She says handing me a green long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of light blue denim Guess jeans.

Her attempt to use Jasper to tempt me into changing into something nice totally worked.

"Okay Ali, I'll change," I said in defeat. I went to my room and took a hot shower. With all the stress of today's events the muscles in my upper back and shoulders were incredibly tight and tense. They hurt like hell and were very sore. The feel of the hot water hitting my back and shoulders felt great and relaxed my muscles just a little.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. Once in my room I put on the clothes preselected for me by Ali and realized they were the perfect fit. The shirt hugged me just right and the jeans were tight enough to show all my best features but I could still breathe. I looked into the mirror after getting fully dressed and I had to give Alice credit. This outfit looked bad ass. The green made my eyes stand out and was a perfect contrast to my bronze hair. The only thing that didn't quite go was my amulet. So I tucked in under my shirt where it was least visible.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" I say.

"Hey handsome, you are looking good. Who are you trying to impress tonight?" Sam says from the other side of my door with a suspicious grin.

"No one, Alice is making me wear this outfit," I tell her. It was only half the truth. I kinda did want to look my best in case Alice was right and Jasper did have a thing for me. I mean she did sound pretty positive and Jasper has been super sweet to me lately. He has to like me at least a little, right?

"Oh is that so? Well I think your sister may have ulterior motives. Could she be playing match maker again?" Sam asks.

"Who knows? We could only guess with Alice," I say giggling. Sam giggles in return.

"So how was school sweetie? I haven't been able to get any of the details from you," Sam says.

I immediately begin to get nervous. My palms begin to sweat and face starts to turn red. Did Principal Schneider call her? Does she know I have been getting bullied for being gay? Why was she asking me this? I calm myself and lie.

"Oh school? You know, classes, teachers, homework. Same old same old, nothing too exciting," I say. Was that the best I could do? Idiot!

"Oh well, it has only been about a week. Maybe things will get more interesting soon. At least you are making friends, already having them over and all," Sam says.

"Oh yeah, well they are a cool group," I state.

"Jasper seems really nice," Sam says with a grin. I instantly smile at the sound of his name.

Why did I do that? Then my facial expression changes to one of worry. Why was Aunt Sam singling Jasper out? Did she know I like him? Does she know he has been defending me at school? Calm down Edward, Jasper is the only one she has met. Of course, she would single him out. Don't overreact!

"Yeah he is very nice," I confirm. "So what are your plans tonight?" I ask Aunt Sam trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well I have a date," she says.

"A date? With who?" I say with a tone of shock in my voice.

"Well now who is being nosey?" She says teasingly. "All you have to know is that I will not be here tonight, so Nana will be supervising your movie night. I convinced her to just stay upstairs and not embarrass you and Alice so make sure everyone behaves themselves okay?"

That was relief. Nana would never embarrass us intentionally but she was very old fashioned. I would not put it pass her to try and convince us to watch the Lion King or Beauty and the Beast instead of the scary movies like we had planned.

"Thanks Sam!" I say sincerely.

"No problem sugar. Now I have to go get ready for my date. It has been awhile since I have done this. I hope I still know how," She said while walking out of my room.

I wonder who she was going on a date with. Whoever it was she wasn't going to let either me or Alice know. She was like that about her personal life. It was private, and no one including family would know anything unless she wanted them too.

I guess in a way we had that in common. Our personal lives are private. Although we may have different reasons. I just didn't want to tell anyone I was gay including my family. To think if it wasn't for the incident in the locker room no one including Alice would know I was gay. I make my way to my bed to lie down, stare at the ceiling and ponder further.

Was I going to have to face being bullied for the rest of high school? Afraid of whether Mike and his goons were going to attack me at every corner. I know I had friends and my little sister, but I couldn't rely on them to protect me. Why should they? What kind of a man am I to let them fight my battles for me? That's just it; I am not a man but a wimp, less than human. I am a fag, a queer, just a little bitch that everyone sees as less than a man.

I have never felt so alone and ashamed of the person I have become. My heart begins to race, my breathing is fast and heavy, and my upper back and shoulders begin to tense even more.

I want to disappear, no one to see me, hear me, and even notice me. Is death the only way? But is that any different from the way I have been living my life? Never wanting to be noticed or the center of attention. This is why isn't it? Because I am afraid…scared…terrified actually. But of what? Getting beat up to the point of death? I was already living as if I was dead. My eyes begin to water and there was nothing I could do to keep the tears from rolling down my face out of anger, confusion, frustration, and fear.

Mike put his hands on me twice today and I did nothing! I stared at him like a dead person, a corpse. I know I don't know how to fight but I could have done something! I didn't even say anything! I tried to dodge his punches but in the end I was content in letting him hit me. A part of me for just a split second hoped he succeeded. I thought maybe if he did hit me he would knock the gay right out of me. I don't want to be this way anymore. Who in their right mind would want to be hated and repulsive to others? I just want to be normal. Why was I made this way? What did I do to be this way? When did I do it? I begin to sob uncontrollably and push my face into my pillow to muffle the sound of my cries.

What was I scared of? I am scared that I will have to live like this my whole life. Scared of having to hide who I am for the rest of my life. Afraid of being trapped in silence. When Principal Schneider asked me why Mike Newton would want to beat me up, I just wanted to scream BECAUSE HE IS A HOMOPHOBIC PRICK! But the words did not come out. I didn't say anything. I know I am a passive person by nature but why don't I ever speak up when something bothers me? I feel like a prisoner; trapped, with no way out. The only thing I could do was stand there in silence until someone else decided my fate. What good would have come from telling the truth? Principal Schneider would have called Nana and Sam and told them everything. How would they react? Then suddenly a very distinct memory entered my mind.

"_As much as Samantha tries to suppress her powers she will always be a witch. It is her heritage and she cannot change who she is. She was born that way, much like yourselves. You cannot change who you are or how you were born and it is nothing to be ashamed of!" _

These were Nana's words that day when we first found out we were witches. She was upset that Samantha was ashamed of her heritage and who she is. Nana would feel the same about me. So would Sam. I know that now. They need to know. They need to know who I am. But when?

"Edward! Jake and Leah are here!" Alice shouts from the foyer breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll be right there!" I shout back in what I know is a shaky voice.

I wash my face in the restroom to hide any evidence of my fit and make my way to greet them.

As I walk into the foyer I see they are both dressed in shorts and t-shirts, very casual. Jake had a black eye and bruises along his arm that he received earlier today. He was hurt pretty badly. I wonder how he was coping with all of this. He has had it just as bad as I have if not worse.

"Hey guys,'" I greet them.

"Hey Edward! Were we supposed to dress up or something?" Jacob says looking back and forth between Alice and me.

"Only if you have a fashionaholic for a sister," I whisper to him.

"I heard that!" said Alice.

We all laugh.

"Edward, I've missed you. How are you? You feeling better?" Leah asks me excitedly once we make our way into the living room.

"Oh I am doing a lot better. How about you tiger? Been on the hunt lately?" I say teasing her. She smiled.

"No, but after what I heard happened to you and Jake today I just might. Where does Mike think he gets off? What does he care if you guys are gay or not? What a homophobic asshole!" Leah shouts.

"SHHH Leah, Edwards's family doesn't know!" Jacob warns.

"Oh I am sorry Edward!" Leah apologizes immediately.

"It's okay. Alice is the only one that knows. Nana is upstairs in her bedroom I doubt she heard anything but maybe we should try to keep it down a little," I say politely.

"Of course, so sorry Edward," Leah apologizes again.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I say sincerely, suddenly realizing if Nana did hear anything at least it would save me the trouble of coming out to her.

"So did Jake fill you in on what happened to Jessica?" Alice asked attempting to change the subject.

She started to laugh uncontrollably. "Yeah I wish I was there to see it. I bet that was priceless!" Leah manages to say.

"Oh it was!" I say just as enthusiastically.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, Excuse me," I say politely and walk down the foyer to answer the door as Alice keeps our current company entertained by rehashing today's events to Leah. I open the door and there stood the gorgeousness that is Jasper Cullen. He was wearing a baby blue polo that made his eyes pop and tight denim jeans. He smiled at me with that beautiful dimpled grin.

"Evening, I hope I am not late?" He says in his southern drawl.

Ughh, stop staring Edward! Invite him in already!

"Edward can I come in?" He beats me to it.

Ugghh what a dork!

"Ughh yeah sorry Jasper, please come in," I manage to say.

He walks in so gracefully. It is as if he is gliding on air. As I close the door behind him, he turns around to face me and places his left hand on my right cheek. This is developing into a common habit of his. Not that I mind!

"Edward have you been crying?" He asks so softly and concerned. I wanted to break down as the thoughts I was having just minutes ago flood me all at once. Jasper removes his hand from my cheek and takes in a sudden gasp of breath. Was he okay?

"No, no I haven't what makes you ask that?" I lie putting on the mask I wear too often.

"Your eyes are swollen, Angel." Angel. I loved it when he called me that. But why did he call me that? And how did he notice my eyes? No one else noticed.

"Jasper so glad you came!" We were suddenly interrupted by Alice walking down the foyer with her arms open in greeting. I was very pleased for the interruption. It allowed me to avoid coming up with an explanation for my puffy eyes.

"Of course darlin'", Jasper says as he greets her in a gentle hug.

There he goes again calling her darlin'. Wait Edward, he told you he is gay. He obviously has no interest in your sister. Whatever I still don't like it! I think to myself.

"Hey Jasper," Leah greeted also making her way into the foyer followed by Jake.

"Hi Leah how are you sweetie?" He answers. Oh great now she has a pet name of her own.

"Good, I heard you beat the crap out of Newton today," Leah answers and gets right to the point.

"Is that what you heard?" Jasper answers playing it cool. "Well, doesn't seem like it helped much considering what happened later in the day," he says clearly frustrated.

"Jacob, how are you?" Jasper refocuses his attention and walks towards Jacob and holds out his hand in greeting.

Jacob looks at him suspiciously and shakes Jasper's hand and his other hand goes immediately to his necklace. Jasper looks at him suspiciously. Leah must have caught it too. She looks at me and smiles. Great now Jacob probably thinks Jasper is a vampire too. Seriously, someone has to teach him the definition of the word legend.

"Hey guys let's move into the living room so we can decide on a movie," Alice states. "So we have a selection of movies. We might be able to get through two. Anyone have any preferences?" She asks.

"The Ring!" Said Leah and Jacob in unison and very enthusiastically. It was obviously one of their favorite scary movies.

"Is that fine with you guys?" asked Alice directing her question to Jasper and me.

"Sure," I say.

"Perfectly," says Jasper.

"Okay I will go grab the pizza and drinks. Edward will you put the movie in the DVD player?" Alice asks me.

"Alice, can I help?" Jake offered.

"Sure, thanks Jake," she accepts.

I take the DVD from the coffee table and place it in the DVD player while attempting to make chit chat.

"So Leah what's new with you?" I ask.

"Not much that you didn't already know. Since I was suspended and all I haven't really done much but lay around the house. Dad was pretty upset with me when he was called into the principal's office. But when I told him I was being suspended because I beat the crap out of Jessica for cutting off Jake's pony tail he said 'Well I hope you whipped her good.'"

"Really?" I asked shocked while Jasper giggled.

"Oh yeah! My dad is pretty cool. He is all about family and tribe unity. To him nothing is more important than taking care and sticking up for one another. He was actually proud of me. Who would have thought getting into a fight at school would make your dad proud?" Leah asked shaking her head.

"Well it wasn't really a fight darlin, you beat that girl down! She didn't stand a chance," Jasper says with a soft laugh.

We join him in his laughter. Even Leah knew how to fight. Leah was more of a man than I was.

"Yeah well I grew up surrounded by boys. I had to learn to fight. Speaking of which, my brother Seth is moving back to Forks next week!" Leah says.

"Really? Where is he now?" I ask

"He is living with my mom in California," she answered.

"Oh I didn't realize your parents didn't live together," I state.

"Oh, yeah my parents have been divorced for some time now. My mom couldn't take living in Forks anymore so she opted to move to California. About a year when my brother entered his freshman year in high school he went through a tough phase. He hated going to school, was angry all the time and isolated himself from everyone. He wouldn't even talk to the other boys in our reservation. It was so odd because he and Jake used to be the best of friends. So my parents thought it would be best for him to get out of forks for a while so he went to live with my mom. It has been just little over a year now and he says he misses the reservation so he convinced mama he would stay out of trouble if he could come back. I am so excited he is coming back. I am getting my baby brother back!" Leah says excitedly.

"Will he be going to school with us?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah he may even be in some of the advanced classes. He got ahead in his school at California so we are both going to be sophomores, even though I am a year older than he is," Leah answers.

"Nice, well I look forward to meeting him! It would be nice to meet another Clearwater," I say.

"You mean that Edward?" Leah asks me. Her question takes me a little of guard.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I ask confused.

"That's great! I was hoping you would. It just with everything my brother was going through before he left I really want everything to go well for him this time. I would hate for him to slip back into his depression. He could use as many friends as he can get. Jake is excited he is coming back too," Leah says.

"I am sure he will make plenty of friends in no time darlin'. Perhaps we can arrange a welcome home party for him?" Jasper suggests.

"That's a great idea Jasper!" Leah says overjoyed.

"Did I hear party?" Alice had walked in and of course she could hear people planning a party from a mile away. She places the pizza boxes on the coffee table and Jake did the same with the drinks.

"Yeah, Jasper had a great idea to have a welcome home party for Seth!" Leah answers Alice.

"Who is Seth?" Alice asked obviously out of the loop.

"My brother, he is moving back home next week," says Leah.

"Oh my god, how exciting! I know exactly what we should do!" Alice and Leah started to discuss the preliminary plans to the party. Jake laughed and made his way to the Lazyboy to sit.

"Oh Edward I almost forgot, congratulations, you made the track team!" Jake said excitedly while Alice and Leah continued their planning. "Coach signed you up for the 100 meter dash, the 400 meter relay, and hurdles."

"Really? Wow. Why did she sign me up for hurdles? I never wanted to do hurdles," I whine.

"No one ever wants to do hurdles! But you got to admit you are one of the best on the team for that event," he says with a smile. I didn't take compliments very well and I began to blush.

"Leah and I are your team mates on the relay!" Jacob says bringing Leah out of her and Alice's conversation at the mention of her name.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Totally! We are going to be bad ass this year!" said Leah

"I am so excited! I am going to be at every meet!" Alice declares.

Jake and Leah went on to tell Alice who else had made the team but I was consumed in thought.

Did I really want to continue doing this? With everything happening at school the track team seemed so insignificant. What if my team mates didn't accept me? Although, it did seem like today that no one on the track team cared I was gay. Maybe it would be okay?

"Congratulations on making the team," Jasper whispers in my ear. His cold breath on my ear sent chills down my spine and I smelled the sweet fragrance of vanilla. I swear I could have taken him right there and now.

I saw Jacobs eyes dart to us the minute it happened. I could see anger in his eyes.

_What the fuck does Cullen think he is doing?_

Oh shit! I got to be careful looking into people's eyes when they are clearly upset. But why would Jacob be upset? Jasper was just saying congratulations! Is he jealous? He better not be! I think I have made it perfectly clear that I want nothing more than a friendship with him! Deciding to put Jacob's thoughts out of my mind I turn and whisper a thank you to Jasper.

"Alice, can you show me where your restroom is?" Jacob asked clearly upset.

"Sure, this way," Alice says cheerfully and shows him to the restroom outside my bedroom before rejoining us in the living room.

I begin to serve myself some pizza and soda and then realize I should probably serve my guests first

"Jasper what kinds of pizza do you like?" I ask ready to serve him.

"Oh, all sorts, but none for me tonight thanks," he declines.

"Aren't you hungry?" Alice asks.

"Oh I already ate. I am on a special diet. No pizza or cokes," he counters.

"Oh well could I get you something else? I could look in the fridge for something healthier." Alice suggests frowning. She's probably kicking herself for assuming everyone ate junk food the way we did.

"No I am fine, but I do appreciate the hospitality," Jasper answers.

"What about to drink? Water? We have Gatorade," Alice offers. Yeah like that's healthy sis. It is mainly sugar and salt for crying out loud!

"No I am fine darlin, thanks again," Jasper refuses for the third time.

"Okay then," Alice says in defeat still frowning.

After the rest of us non-dieters serve ourselves pizza, we begin to get situated for the movie. I make my way to the large couch and sit in the center. Alice sits immediately to the left of me and Leah takes the lazyboy. Jasper makes his way to sit to the right of me. Our couch was pretty big so all three of us sat very comfortably.

Jacob had made his way back from the restroom and saw that Jasper was sitting next to me. A look of defeat was expressed across his face. He was obviously disappointed.

He wandered over to a shelf over the fireplace to look at the family pictures on display. He lifted up a picture of Alice and me with our parents.

"Wow, Edward is this your mom? She has your eyes." he says.

"Yeah that's my mom," I declare.

"And you have your dad's hair. Where are they? Are they out of town?" Jacob questions.

I had not realized we had never shared this part of our lives with Jacob and Leah. Jasper knew of course. Alice face immediately went sad and as usual was frozen in her spot.

"No, they passed away a few months ago in a car crash. It is just us, my grandmother and Aunt Sam living here," I say answering Jacob.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know," he says with sympathy on his voice.

"I am sorry too," Leah offers her condolences as well.

"It's okay," I say simply as an awkward silence builds in the room and I can feel my shoulders become even more tense. I give Alice a reassuring hug and she smiles back at me.

"So what is this movie about Leah?" Jasper asks and I am thankful for the change of topic.

Leah answers excitedly, "It is about a journalist that comes across a strange videotape. Anytime someone watches it they die within a week of viewing it. Her little boy accidentally watches it and she has to figure out what is causing it to save his life. It is super creepy!"

"Sounds interesting. Shall we start the movie?" Jasper questions to everyone.

"Lets do it!" Said Leah as Jacob makes his way to the floor at her feet resting his back on the recliner.

"Here we go," says Jasper as he hits play on the remote to the DVD player and the movie begins.

So I know I said I was not scared of horror movies but I lied. I hate scary movies! I hate the parts when the music starts off slow and quiet and then starts to build and build then finally something jumps out.

I jumped a little when the girl started crawling out of the TV set with her hair all in front of her face. It was super creepy! Alice was sitting next to me and she giggled. Jasper smiled that cute dimpled smile and I turned red. Must I always look like an idiot in front of him? Can't once, just once I look cool? It was as if he could tell I was embarrassed cause then he squeezed my thigh as to reassure me everything was fine. Oh baby squeeze it again! Woahhhh calm down Edward! Luckily no one notices this; everyone was focusing on the movie.

The movie ended with the journalist saving her child but mostly everyone else died.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Said Leah.

"Creepy is more like it." I said under my breath.

"So what's next?" Jacob asked.

"How about The Lost Boys?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said not even knowing what the movie was about. "I am going to go make some popcorn," I say trying to escape the living room. I felt like if I was there any longer that little girl was going to come out of our television!

"I will give you a hand," Jasper offered.

"Okay thanks," I accepted.

Jasper follows me into the kitchen and I open up the cupboard in search of microwavable popcorn.

"So you are not one for scary movies huh?" Jasper started small talk.

I blush again for the second time tonight. "You could tell huh?" I say embarrassed.

"I can tell a lot about you Edward," Jasper says and smiles. "So if you don't like scary movies why agree to this movie night?" He questions me.

"Well, Alice really likes scary movies, and after Jacob and Leah's week I thought they could both use some fun time," I confess as I place the popcorn in the microwave and set the timer.

"Do you always put what everyone else wants before what you want?" Jasper asks as he moves towards me. My back was against the countertop and he was directly in front of me. Being this close to Jasper made me incredibly nervous.

"Uhhh I don't know…" is all I could manage to get out.

His hands were on my shoulders and he was looking directly into my eyes. Now, I know I am new at this, but was he about to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? I couldn't help but take my focus away from his eyes and redirect it to his lips. Nice, full, and the lightest shade of pink. I wonder how they would taste.

"Your shoulders are very tense Edward. Everything okay?" He asks.

"Oh that," I say looking to the floor keeping my eyes away from his. "Stressful day," is all I say.

He lifts my chin with his left hand to look into his eyes. Then moves his hands back to my shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"May I?" he says clearly asking for permission to massage my shoulders. I am not going to lie. That sounded perfect right now. My shoulders were so tight I felt like they were going to pop out of my back. And if Jasper was doing the massaging I would be an idiot to say no right?

"Uhmm okay sure," I say with a quiver in my voice and turn around to give him better access. To my shoulders that is!

"Tell me if I hurt you okay," he whispers into my ear.

"Okay," I say as he places his hands on my shoulders and my breathing begins to get rapid.

I hear the popping of popcorn and the hum of the microwave but soon all sound disappears as I feel the strong grip and pressure on my upper back and shoulders from Jasper's hands. His thumbs are making strong circular motions into the muscles next to my spine. It feels so good. It is as if he knows exactly which muscles to massage and they loosened all too easily under his grip.

"How does that feel?" He asks softly in my ear.

"Amaaazzzzing," I exhale out slowly.

He slid his hands down my spine with just the right amount of pressure tracing my shoulder blades. I was putty is Jasper's hands. I could feel his cold hands through the fabric of my shirt. I wonder how his hands would feel against my bare skin. His hands were magic. My whole body not only my back and shoulders were relaxing under his touch.

"Still okay?" He questions with concern.

"Yes," I answer simply.

He then takes his thumb and presses it inward into the muscle between my spine and top curve of my left shoulder blade. A sudden wave of tingles radiates down my left arm and down my spine. There was the tiniest hint of pain but the good kind of pain. The kind that you feel when you scratch an inch and you know you shouldn't but it feels so good.

"Ahhhhh," I moan in an exhaled breath. I push my hips back and slightly arch my back in pleasure as I grip the counter top with my hands. His thumbs continued applying pressure to that one spot that was pure ecstasy. What was he doing to me? The tingles had radiated all the way down to my dick. Eddie junior was now up at full attention. Did Jasper just give me an erection?

"Want me to stop?" He whispers into my ear as I get that delicious scent of vanilla from his breath.

"No, please don't," I beg.

In the back of my mind I knew he probably should stop considering my compromising situation but I couldn't think straight. This is the most physical pleasure I have experienced in my life and it was Jasper Cullen giving it to me. He moved onto the same spot but on the right shoulder blade.

"Ahhhh," I moan again as I feel an equal pleasurable pain and tingleness radiate down my body making my toes curl.

My knees buckle and become weak as it takes everything I have not to moan louder. I could feel my dick still hard but it was dripping. Was I precumming?

"Ahem," I heard someone cough.

"Oh hey Leah," Jasper says as he removes his hands from my shoulders and I feel the loss of his hands on my back.

Shit! What do I do? I can't turn around they will notice!

"Hey Leah, everything okay?" I say not turning around and sounding nonchalant.

"Ugh yeah, I was just going to get a few drinks. Uhhm you know the popcorn is ready right?" Leah asks pointing to the microwave.

The microwave was beeping. How long had it been beeping?

"Oh yeah coming right out," I said as I open the microwave door and take out the popcorn. I get a bowl out from the cupboard above the microwave, being sure not to turn around the entire time.

"Okay see you guys out there," Leah says as she walks out of the kitchen after grabbing a few drinks.

"Let me help you with that," says Jasper as he tries to take the popcorn from my hands.

"No, no it's okay. Why don't you grab us some drinks and I will meet you in the living room," I suggest to him obviously trying to get him out of the kitchen so he won't see my full grown erection. Maybe Alice's outfit wasn't a good idea after all. These pants were too tight for it to go unnoticed.

"Uhm sure, I don't need a drink but what would you like?" He asks.

"Uh Sprite thanks," I say still not turning around.

"Alright," he says. I can hear him make his way toward me then he whispers in my ear, "Don't worry Angel, it's perfectly natural. I am very good with my hands," and he walks out of the kitchen towards the living room.

He knew! He knew he made me almost cum in my pants from a single massage! God kill me now!

I can't go out there like this. I need to make it go down! And why does my dick all of a sudden hurt so much? Is this what they call blue balls? I have read about it before but never experienced it. I remember reading that the only way to get rid of the pain is to orgasm. I do not have time for this! Fuck my life!

I start saying the letters of the alphabet and picturing each letter in my mind trying to force my mind to think of anything else but it didn't work and there stood Eddie junior wanting more. I imagine myself kissing my old girlfriend Tanya. Nope nothing! Touching Jessica Stanley's tits!...hmmmmm better but still noticeable! Uhhm time to bring out the big guns, Nana naked! I knew it was awful, but I am desperate. I do my best to picture it and I feel horrible. But luckily it works. I still felt some pain but it was enough to make my dick lose interest. 'Thanks Nana, and ughhh sorry,' I think to myself.

I make my way to the living room with the popcorn in hand.

"There you are Eddie, What took you so long?" Alice interrogates.

"Sorry couldn't find the popcorn," I lied.

"Well sit, so we can start the movie," she urges and I make my way to sit between her and Jasper on the large couch. Jasper then grabs my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze that just makes my face turn all shades of red.

"So who has seen it?" Alice asked.

Everyone raises their hands but me and Jasper.

"Oh my god, how have you two not seen this movie?" Leah asked who was clearly the movie junkie of the group, "It's one of my favorites!"

"I don't know," I say simply.

"I don't watch many horror movies," answered Jasper.

"Well I think you will like this one. It's a classic," said Alice as she pressed play on the DVD player.

The movie started and it was about two brothers moving to a new town to find out it was infested with vampires. Their whole family is targeted by this clan of vampires and in the end they have to kill them to survive. That has got to suck! To move to a new town and find out it is crawling with vampires and your life is threatened. Sucks to be them!

I didn't jump during this movie. It was not as scary as The Ring but the part where one of the guys thought he was eating maggots was quite disturbing. But all in all I kinda liked it.

"So what did you think?" said Alice directing her question to me as she removed the DVD from the player.

"I liked it," I confirmed. "Was the grandfather a vampire too?" I asked.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" questioned Leah confused.

"Well in the last quote of the movie he was drinking some red liquid from the bottle that was not labeled and he already knew about the vampires. Plus he was always stuffing dead animals. Maybe he would drink the blood of the animals so he wouldn't kill humans. Like a vegetarian vampire or something," I say.

Alice and Leah look at each other in silence for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"A vegetarian vampire?" Said Leah continuing her laugh.

"Leave it to my brother to over analyze everything," Alice said laughing as well.

"What? It could happen?" I plead. Who was I kidding, it was stupid and I knew it! I look over to Jake and he is fast asleep.

"I guess Jake didn't like it all that much," I say pointing to him. Leah starts to laugh and kicks him. He wakes up in a fright.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Leah teases. "How long were you asleep?"

"Oh I don't know, vampire movies always put me to sleep. They just aren't my thing," He says yawning.

"Whatever," says Leah rolling her eyes, "We better start heading out, and it's getting late. And apparently it's past Jake's bedtime."

"Hey I can't help it! When things are boring I fall asleep!" Jake retorts as he stands up stretches and gives a big yawn.

"Thanks for having us over," said Leah.

"No problem we have to do it again that was fun!" Alice said eagerly.

"Totally!" Jake confirmed.

"You didn't even stay awake!" said Leah smirking.

"It was still fun!" Jacob argues. We all laugh. Leah and Jake say their goodbyes to Alice and Jasper as I walk them towards the door.

"See ya Edward," Leah said giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, when do you come back to school?" I question before she leaves.

"Next week," she answers.

"Oh okay then see you soon," I say as she walks out the front door.

"See you in school Monday," said Jacob and hugs me for what seemed like awhile. He then whispers in my ear, "Thanks Eddie, I really appreciate it."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I know that being friends with him at a time like this was exactly what he needed and I was happy to oblige as long as he didn't want anything more.

"Yeah we will see you Jake," I say as he walks out the door to meet Leah. I close the door and make my way back to the living room. Jasper and Alice were still discussing the movie.

Apparently Jasper thought the Lost Boys was a little cliché with flying vampires', sensitivity to garlic and wooden stakes. What other kind of vampires are there?

"Well, thanks for inviting me. It was a lot of fun," Jasper says cuing his departure.

"Yeah it was! Next time you got to convince Rosalie to come!" Alice urges him.

"I will darlin' you can count on it," Jasper promises.

"Let me get the door for you," I say as I proceed to walk him out.

I approach the front door to show Jasper out but I as I open it, I am immediately tackled to the floor by something large and fury.

_Ruff! Ruff!_

"BELLA DOWN!" I hear a man shout.

It was a German shepherd. It had knocked me to the ground and had its nose buried in my crotch. It was sniffing my crotch like if I had doggie treats hidden there. I tried to get her off of me and rise to my feet but she was too strong.

"Off of him Bella, off!" The man continues to try to get the dog away from my crotch.

"Seems like she found something she likes," Jasper teases.

I immediately turn red. Why does this shit always have to happen to me? I manage to get to my feet and it was now that I noticed that it was the chief of police Chief Swan that was at my door step.

"Why would you bring that dog along anyway?" I heard Sam question, clearly frustrated.

Why was she coming home with the chief of police? Did something happen? Was she in trouble?

"Oh come on Sam, I couldn't leave Bells home alone by herself. She is very clingy!" Chief Swan answers my aunt.

"So you bring her on a date?" Sam asked obviously annoyed.

Wait Sam was dating Chief Swan? Really? I would have never guessed.

Then the bitch started humping my leg and almost knocked me over. Jasper caught my balance saving me from being Bella's little hump toy. I could tell Jasper found this absolutely hilarious. Did female dogs even hump legs?

"I have never seen her act like this before. Bella down I say, you stupid mutt!" Chief Swan exclaims in clear frustration.

"I better get her home; I will call you later Samantha!" Chief Swan calls as he attempts to pull Bella off me.

"Don't bother!" Sam exclaimed clearly angry and walked into the manor. She completely ignored Alice, Jasper and I in the foyer and stomped up the stairs. Then we were greeted with the loud slamming her bedroom door.

"I better go check on her," said Alice. "Good night Jasper!"

"Goodnight darlin'," he responds.

"Women, I will never understand them" said Chief Swan before walking to his cruiser with a horny German Sheppard in heat named Bella.

"She seemed to really like you," Jasper continued to tease.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically. Jasper laughed and looked at me directly in my eyes.

"Edward?" he says.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I was wondering. I know it's already late and all but would you be interested in jogging with me in the morning?" Jasper asks.

Jogging in the morning with Jasper? Ughh duhhh!

"Yeah, that sounds great. What time?" I ask eagerly.

"Is 7:30 too early for you?" He questions. For anyone else it would have been too early, but for Jasper Cullen it was not soon enough.

"No, that's fine!" I respond.

"Great, I will meet you outside your house at 7:30," he says.

"Alright well thanks again for having me," he says as he leans in and hugs me with both arms. He whispers in my ear, "Sweet dreams Angel," before walking away and I almost faint.

He called me Angel again! A smile came to my face as I watch him get into his Jeep and reverse out of our driveway. As he pulls out and drives away I notice a figure in the distance near the tree line into the woods. It was the hooded figure I had seen so many times. This time I was sure it was not a figment of my imagination. It was about 50 yards in front of me dressed in a dark cloak with a hood pulled very low over its face. I reached out for the figure with my telepathy but I heard nothing. Nothing at all.

"Edward what are you doing out here darling?"

I turn around and see Nana was behind me at the door step.

"There is something…." I say before turning back around towards the tree line and the hooded figure was gone.

"Did you see it?" I ask her.

"See what darling?" She questions.

"There was something in the woods" I declare.

Nana steps out into the porch and looks out towards the tree line.

"There is nothing out there dear," She says, "Come inside, it is getting late," Nana insists.

I take another quick glance towards the tree line but the hooded figure was definitely gone. No way was this a figment of my imagination. Who or what is that thing? I think to myself as I am being ushered inside by Nana.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? For those of you that love Bella, please don't hate me! This was an idea that my beta came up with and I couldn't resist writing it. Also, how many of you think that spot on Edward's back is real and you can get the same reaction from all men and women? Leave me a review with your thoughts and I will let you know!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Meet the Cullens

**I am sorry! I know it has been awhile but this chapter really didn't want to come out. Usually the chapters just spill out of me but this one was like a slow drip and I didn't want to force it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Congratulations to RockinThatAfroPic. She found the inconsistency I have in my story and won the sneak peak to the chapter when Edward's family finds out he is gay and dating a vampire. Way to go! If anyone else can find it, send me a message and you too can get a sneak peak!**

**Also I want to thank Margie for volunteering to be my new beta. It is much appreciated!**

**Okay on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**The poem that Jasper cites was written by Francisco Hernandez. The link to his blog and the full length poem is in my profile. (Translation can be found at the bottom in my author's note)**

**All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer but the plot to this story is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Meet the Cullens<strong>

Surprise, surprise, I couldn't sleep again last night. I was obsessing over the hooded figure standing out in the woods watching me. It really freaked the shit out of me. Maybe it was all the scary movies we were watching last night but the fact that I couldn't even reach out to it with my telepathy makes me uneasy. If Nana wouldn't have distracted me I would have gotten closer to have a better look, but when I turned back around, it was gone! Why am I being watched? That's ridiculous! Why would anyone be watching me? I continue pondering these questions as I finish my stretches in the front lawn. After reaching no conclusions for over thirty minutes, I decide to push the thoughts out of my mind and focus on the person I can see a block away running towards the Masen Manor.

When Jasper asked me to go running with him this morning I couldn't say no; even though I am a crappy distance runner. I took about an hour just to get ready. Why would I need to take so much time if I am just going to get sweaty anyway? Well I don't want Jasper to see me all gross in the morning. What kind of message does that send? Plus after Jasper's massage last night I had to relieve some tension of my own if you know what I mean. There is no longer a doubt in my mind. I have a thing for Jasper Cullen and I am pretty sure he has one for me.

"G'Mornin' Angel," Jasper says in his southern drawl as he jogs up to me and comes to a stop. He didn't even seem out of breath or sweaty. Great I am going to look like a complete stain running next to him with his godly physique and exceptional fitness.

"Good Morning Jasper," I greet him. I wish I had a pet name for him. I mean he had one for me so it would be okay if I gave him one right? I actually was thinking about it last night. I had came up with Jazzy, Jay, babe, snookums, and Adonis. Okay the last two were completely stupid but I kinda liked Adonis. A man so beautiful even the Gods fought over him. Geeze must I be a nerd 24/7?

"Edward everything okay?" Jasper asks. I am such a spaz! I swear I should be diagnosed with ADD. Once I start thinking I get lost in my own head.

"Oh yeah sorry. So where are we running today?" I ask.

"Oh uhm, I want to show you something. Follow me?" He asks me with one raised eyebrow.

"Sure" I say. But what I really wanted to say was 'I would follow you anywhere.'

He starts running towards the tree line of the forest. I have the perfect view as I jog behind him. His muscular legs flex as they hit the ground with each stride. His ass is perfectly round and plump in his running shorts. I wonder how it would look like without anything covering it up?

Jasper disappears into the woods. Where is he going? He wants to run in the woods?

"Ugh Jasper, where are we going?" I call out to him as he runs gracefully through the brush jumping over unearthed tree roots and uneven surfaces.

"It's a surprise. I promise you will love it!" He calls out to me from behind.

Jasper was definitely designed to be a cross country runner. He runs through the terrain as if it was nothing. He leaps so gracefully over any obstacles in front of him. His arms flex and reveal those incredibly toned biceps as he swings his arms as he runs.

We have been running for about 15 minutes through the rough woodland. He is having no problem with the terrain. I on the other hand am breathing hard. My heart is pounding, sweat sliding down my brow. I don't think I will last another 5 minutes. I am not a distance runner after all, none the less a cross country runner.

"Just a little further!" He calls out to me.

Within a minute he disappears behind some brush falling from the trees and I follow.

We have reached a meadow covered with the greenest grass and flooded with white flowers. I take a moment to catch my breath and notice a gentle breeze enters through the tree line circling the meadow and spreading the sweet fragrance the flowers offer in the air. Butterflies and hummingbirds go flower to flower feeding. It is absolutely beautiful.

"Where are we?" I manage to ask taken back by the beauty of the scenery in front of me.

"This is my favorite spot in Forks. Not many people know about this meadow. It is pretty hidden deep in the woods. I like to come here when I need to relax and just take in the fresh air. Everything is so peaceful here. It is the perfect place to just let your mind roam when it is pulling your thoughts in all directions," Jasper explains.

"I wanted to share it with you," he says as he walks towards the center of the meadow and takes a seat in the grass being careful not to disturb the hummingbirds and butterflies. He looks up into the sun and closes his eyes. A butterfly flutters to his nose and rests there. He opens his eyes and smiles. He looks beautiful. Like an angel basking in the sun. I have never seen him in this light before. I make my way to sit next to him in the grass not taking my eyes off of him.

"Beautiful," I mutter unintentionally, referring to Jasper.

"It is, isn't it?" Jasper says. "All these flowers, they are lilies. This white one with purplish spots is the Shasta Lily."

"There are so many in this meadow!" I say looking around in astonishment. Then my eyes rest on one that is different from all the others. It is smaller and more bell-shaped than the other lilies. Its petals are an exquisite shade of pink with red spots emerging from its base.

I suddenly catch myself in a flash back as I stare at the lily.

Every birthday up to the day my mother died my father would bring home a bouquet of flowers. They were these exact same lilies. A bouquet of Alpine lilies

"A lily for my Lilly," my father would say. "Only this lily does not smell as sweet, or compare in beauty to the one I have chosen to call my wife."

My mind finds its way back to the present when Jasper sees me staring at the pink flower. "And this one here," he says cupping the flower in his hand being ever so gentle and careful not to harm it, "is the most beautiful of the bunch. It is called the …."

"The Alpine Lily," I say finishing his sentence.

My heart suddenly feels a sharp pain of sorrow as I relive the memory of my mother, my lily.

"Edward are you okay?" Jasper says with concern in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine." I lie.

He puts his hands on my face and looks directly into my eyes. "Edward what's wrong?" He asks once again clearly seeing through my lie.

It was as if he could see directly into my soul through his gaze. It was no use hiding my emotions from him. He could read them no matter how well I thought I hid them.

"It's my mother… these flowers…they remind me of her. Her name was Lilly and these flowers were her favorite. Every birthday my father would bring her a bouquet of Alpine lilies. She would put them in a vase and just sit there and admire them. She would try every day to keep them from dying and live just a little longer. She would put them on the window sill to get plenty of sun and make sure they had water. But eventually they would just wither and die. I guess something so beautiful and sweet isn't meant to live forever," I say just letting the thoughts spill from my lips as they enter my mind.

"You miss her don't you?" Jasper asks not breaking eye contact with me.

My eyes begin to water. I will not cry! I can't!

Jasper takes in a gasp of air.

"Do you always wear that mask?" He asks me.

"Mask?" I say confused

"The mask to hide your pain," he clarifies.

How did he know what I felt?

"You wear it quite often. At school…yesterday at your home…and even now…you are in pain but you shed no tears," he states.

Jasper was wrong about that. I shed tears, but behind closed doors. I couldn't let my sorrow and pain show. I needed to be strong. I don't want to be any less of a man than I already am. Crying at the drop of hat will not help with that.

"Will you tell me about her?" Jasper asks. And his request surprises me. I have never spoken of my parents to anyone since they died. The memories were too painful to bear.

"I…..I can't," I state simply. Jasper looks at me with questionable eyes. He clearly wants an explanation but thinks it rude to ask. I grant him his unspoken request.

"If I start talking about my parents I will lose my self control. It takes everything I have not to fall apart into a million pieces. I feel so broken and wrong as it is," I confess. Did I just say that out loud to Jasper? I wish I could take those words back. He didn't need to know how fucked up in the head I was.

"Losing someone you love…someone you considered a part of you…brings so much pain anyone would feel broken. That is only natural. But I wonder why do you feel wrong?" Jasper asks with concern in his eyes.

I didn't even know how to start. I gaze around the meadow again and let my mind roam.

"You ever think this Alpine Lily looks at itself surrounded by Shasta Lilies and wishes it could be more like them?" I ask him.

Jasper looks at me with confused and questioning eyes.

"Why would it want to be?" He asks.

"To be normal…not stand out…not be different. I mean if people see it standing out in a field of white lilies it gets singled out. It gets picked and dies," I explain.

Jasper looks at me as if he is examining a creature he has never seen before. But then the look in his eyes changes to one of understanding.

"True, but I would hope it would not want to be like the other lilies. Because this lily is beautiful just the way it is. In fact more beautiful I think. And I know you see this Alpine lily as if it is by itself in a field of Shasta Lilies but if we look closer and walk a little more…" he grabs my hand immediately sending chills down my spine. Yet his hand is warm. He lifts me to my feet and we walk along the tree line, "…you see there are more Alpine lilies just like it. They may not be like all the others but they are not alone. And so what if they are picked? These Alpine lilies were built and created to be strong and resilient. If they are picked…" he says as he grabs the lily from the stem and pulls it from the earth, "…they grow back strong and as beautiful as ever."

He holds the lily between his fingers, twirling it. His eyes never leave the beautiful colors.

_"De la espina y el dolor creze la flor_

_Y si tienes valor acepta tu color _

_Toma la mano de la persona a tu lado y muestrale amor _

_No importa quien sea, no le tengas temor _

_Mira a tu alrededor y ve el rezplandor"_

I had recognized this poem. It was written by a young gay latino student named Fransico Hernandez during his college years at Harvard. I am surprised Jasper knew of it and even more surprised he spoke Spanish. He spoke it so beautifully and elegantly it only made him more attractive. More importantly he was right. I should accept who I am without fear and be true to myself.

Jasper then hands me two Alpine lilies still holding my hand and says, "And when you're picked Angel, I will be there to help you grow."

"Mi sol?" I said. My sun. That's what Jasper would be to be, sunshine on the chaotic thunderstorm that is my life. Would he think it was stupid? I immediately turn red with embarrassment.

"Your sun?...No one has ever called me that before. But I must say coming from you I kinda love it," he says.

I immediately relax "Yeah?" I question.

"Ugh, yeah" he says and this time Jasper looks at the floor not being able to make eye contact with me. Did I just make Jasper nervous? Me? Did I just make him feel the way he makes me feel every time I see him?

I feel confident and emboldened so I grab his chin in my left hand and make him look at me. "Well I think it fits you perfectly," I say. Woah! Eddie, where did all this suave come from?

Jasper smiles and just looks at me directly in my eyes. He puts his right hand on my left cheek and makes subtle glances to my lips. He moves in closer and rests his forehead on mine, not breaking eye contact. Was he going to kiss me? Was I ready for him to kiss me?

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss my angel?" He says not moving his hand from my face. We are so close to each other our noses are touching. I can smell the sweet smell of vanilla on his breath.

As soon as his words left his mouth I didn't even have to think. I wanted this. I wanted my sunshine. Like the poem said, I needed to look around me and see the light….see the truth…I am gay…and right now I don't want anything more than for Jasper Cullen to kiss me.

"Yes, Jasper please," I plead.

Jasper licks his lips and places his right hand at the nape of my neck. His left hand wraps around my waist pulling me gently toward him. My eyes don't close and neither does his. He presses his smooth warm lips to mine and I am overcome with the desire to close my eyes and get lost in his kiss. I move my right hand to cup his cheek and rest my left at his hip.

In my newly found confidence I deepen the kiss, tracing his lower lip with my tongue asking for entrance. I can feel him smile at my attempt and he catches my tongue with his own and at that moment I am consumed with lust and desire. I can hear my heart beat in my ears. My breath is ragged with anxiety and excitement. Jasper's warm wet tongue tastes of sweet vanilla and I want more!

I pull his waist towards me kissing him…tasting him…nibbling on his lower lip. Jasper lets out a lustful moan full of hungry desire. I just made Jasper Cullen moan! Me! This seemed to have sparked something in him because he then moves the hand on my waist to cup my face with both hands. He kisses my lips passionately before he slides his tongue down my lower lip asking for entry to which I easily grant. Our tongues dance with one another. He bites my lower lip and the slight hint of pain pushes me over the edge and I let out a loud desperate moan. I struggle for breathe as Jasper continues to kiss me. I debate which I want more, air? or Jaspers lips? Finally my survival instincts kick in and I pull away from Jasper breathing heavily. Yet, Jasper's breath is even and steady. I am clearly the inexperienced one.

"Wow," I said. Shit did I just say that out loud? But that was the only word I could use to describe that kiss. That should have been my first kiss!

Jasper just looked at me with still lustful eyes. "Wow, indeed Angel," he says as he closes the newly formed space between us by placing his arms around my waste and pulling me towards him.

I look deep into his baby blue eyes and see something in them, something I do not recognize.

_Angel…My Angel._

"Jasper why do you call me Angel?" I ask curiously.

"I think it's the best way to describe you," Jasper says. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I say as I rest my head on his shoulder and place an ever so gentle kiss on his neck. I can't believe I am here right now. In this beautiful meadow kissing the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. It is like a dream.

"You don't know what you do to me baby," Jasper whispers in my ear as he places a delicate quick kiss on my lips reminding me this is very much real.

I realize in this moment that this feeling cannot be wrong…being gay cannot be wrong. There was so much emotion and tenderness in our kiss…in his voice…that if it is wrong, I hope I am wrong for the rest of my life.

"What are you thinking about Angel?" Jasper asks me.

"That I don't want this feeling to end," I say honestly.

"And what feeling is that?" He asks again.

"Happiness…not being afraid…peaceful," I answer not finding the words to fully express how I am feeling. But the look in Jasper's eyes told me he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Anytime you are afraid, frustrated, or unhappy just think of this moment Angel….this meadow…our meadow. Promise?" Jasper says looking deeply into my eyes…into my soul.

"I promise, Jasper," I say before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He holds me in his firm strong arms and I breathe in his scent trying to burn this memory into my mind. The moment Jasper Cullen kissed me and I didn't feel ashamed. As if in that one kiss all the shame I had felt about being gay had vanished. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. It was more than happiness and tranquility but the more I thought about it the more I couldn't find the words to describe it. Is it love? Whatever it is there was no way I could feel ashamed of it, it was too pure…too good.

Jasper pulls away from our embrace and looks up at the sun. "We better get back. It's already 9:00. We have been gone for an hour and a half. Your grandmother may start to get worried," Jasper warns.

"And?" I ask not wanting to be away from Jasper just yet.

Jasper smiles at me and raises his left eyebrow, "Now what do you think your grandmother would think of me if she knew I disappeared with her grandson into the woods for hours?"

His smile is contagious. I smile back at him, "Maybe your right, believe me you don't want to get on Nana's bad side."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jasper says.

"Race you back to the manor?" I challenge him with an evil grin.

"You're on!" Jasper gets ready to run. But there is no way I can beat Jasper. Time to play dirty.

"Wait!" I say.

"Yeah?" Jaspers looks confused.

"One last kiss?" I plead. Jasper smiles as I grab the nape of his neck. He closes his eyes and I immediately start sprinting for the tree line. Jasper may be the better distance runner but I am sure I can beat him home if I have a head start. What can I say I am competitive by nature.

"YOU CHEAT!" I hear Jasper shout.

I can't help but giggle to myself as I am jumping over rough terrain. I remember the path we took to get here. I just got to remember not to take any wrong turns.

I can hear Jasper running behind me but he is nowhere near me.

"Give it up Edward, you can't win!" He shouts.

Oh yes I can! As long as I don't tire and can keep up this pace I will be sure to beat him to the manor.

I hear Jaspers strides getting closer and turn back. He is less than a hundred yards behind me. I try picking up the pace but I can't run any faster. I am already starting to feel the fatigue in my legs. I can see the other side of the tree line that leads to the road in front of the manor less than 300 yards in front of me.

I jump over tree roots and duck under branches not letting them slow me down, but Jasper keeps gaining on me. Less than two hundred yards away from the road! I turn to my right and there is Jasper running toe to toe with me.

"See you at home, Angel," he says and winks at me before sprinting past me through the tree line. I try catching up to him but my body has had about enough. I am breathing heavily, my legs are aching, and sweat is burning my eyes. I reach the road on the other side of the tree line to see Jasper across the street leaning against the mailbox to Masen Manor with his arms crossed against his chest and a content grin on his face.

I cross the street to face my defeat. I lost! I hate to lose!

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Jasper teases. "Now I never took you as a cheater?" He says looking into my eyes. God even his taunting is sexy!

I am too out of breath to respond.

"So I won, what is my reward?" Jasper asks.

"What do you want?" I manage to ask.

"I will let you know soon enough," he says and winks at me for the second time today. Oh please tell me you want me to ….

"Boys! There you are!" Nana interrupts my thoughts as she comes around the side of the house.

"You were gone for quite some time. Did you enjoy your jog?" She asks.

"Very much Ms. Bennet, probably the best jog I ever had" Jasper says politely.

"How about you Edward?" Jasper asks me clearly teasing me as he knows I am still trying to catch my breath.

With my arms on my head trying to open up my airway I can only manage a thumbs up and Nana giggles.

"I see, well I am glad you two enjoyed yourselves. I better tend to my garden before its start to rain. It was nice seeing you Jasper.

"You too Ma'am," Jasper says politely.

Nana grabs a small bag of fertilizer she had sitting on the porch and takes it to the back of the manor.

"Your grandmother is a very lovely lady," Jasper says.

I finally have my bearings and control over my breathing. "Yes she is," I manage to respond.

"Glad to see you got your breath back."

"How is it you are not breathing heavy?" I question.

"Practice," he answers simply.

"Edward, have you been getting anymore migraines lately?" Jasper asks.

"No, why?" I ask confused by his random question.

"Well I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house today? My dad does not work today and I asked if he could look you over just to make sure everything is okay," he explains.

I immediately become tense. I would love to spend more time with Jasper but how was I supposed to fake a medical examination? I had already promised Jasper I would let his dad look me over so I couldn't back out now

"Uhhhh, sure can I wash up first?" I ask still wondering how I am going to pull this off.

"Of course, Angel. Why don't I wait for you out here and then we can take your car. My house isn't easy to find on your own," he says.

"Sure, sounds great. I will only be a minute," I say before I open the front door to Masen Manor and head to my bedroom and get the warm water to the shower running. I strip off my clothes and let the water run over me. Jasper Cullen kissed me! I think to myself. I kissed Jasper Cullen? He does like me! I like him! Wow what a morning. Does this mean we are a couple? Of course not it was just a kiss Edward. He didn't ask you to be his boyfriend. Does he want to be my boyfriend? Do I want to be his? What was that look in his eyes I could not recognize? All these questions consume my mind and I have no answer for any of them.

I finish lathering my body and give myself a final rinse before exiting the shower and drying myself. I wrap the towel around my waist and pull out a blue button up shirt from my closet with a pair of jeans. I head back to the restroom and tame my hair with a styling gel. I also brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with Listerine just in case Jasper and I have more kissing sessions in our near future. This thought brings a smile to my face.

All dressed and ready to go I grab my keys from the dresser across my bed and head back towards the front door to meet Jasper, but he is nowhere to be found. Surely he wouldn't have left without telling me.

I walk around the house to see if he decided to explore. When I reach the backyard I see Jasper standing over Nana as she kneels tending to her garden. She is looking up towards Jasper and they are both laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I walk towards them.

"Oh Edward, Jasper was just telling me about your run this morning and how you cheated in your race," Nana said.

"HE DID!" I say panic in my voice. He told Nana about how I acted as if I was going to kiss him?

"I told her that you distracted my attention and got yourself a pretty good head start," he says winking at me.

What a relief! He didn't tell her we were kissing.

"Edward never does like losing! He has been that way since he was a little boy," Nana explains.

"Edward, did you know Jasper knows quite a bit about the plants in my garden. He is very bright."

"Oh that's very sweet. My mother used to have a garden of her own with many of the same plants. She could spend hours there just tending to it," Jasper explains.

"Sounds like a very nice woman," Nana says.

"She was," Jasper says and his smile is lost and his eyes look sullen.

The expression of sadness is clear on Jasper's face. He must have been talking of his birth mother.

"Nana, I am going over to Jasper's for a little while. But I should be home in time for dinner. Is that alright?" I ask.

"Of course dear, but be home by five. We have some business to attend to in the attic," she says raising one eyebrow.

"Will do, Nana," I say understanding what she is implying. Alice and I are supposed to have our next lesson today.

"It was nice seeing you again Ms. Masen," Jasper says in farewell.

"You too Jasper, please don't be a stranger," she says with a smile.

"I will try not to be," he says before we turn heading towards my car.

As we get in the car Jasper turns to me. "You should have seen your face!" Jasper giggles.

"I thought you told her I pretended I was going to kiss you!" I said in defense.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it!" he says teasingly.

"I guess I deserved that," I confess.

"Just a little," he says grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. How I wish those lips were on mine.

"So where to?" I ask bringing myself out of my daze.

"Turn right out of the road and head north," he says.

As we drive to Jasper's house I begin to think what I will tell Dr. Cullen about my "migraines". I could say I have had them ever since I was a child and they just come and go. I can't tell him I have seen a doctor before because he will ask what kind of tests they ran on me. Surely he will ask if I am taking any medication for them. Do I know of any medications that treat chronic migraine headaches? Maybe I should just keep it simple. If I try to make up a big elaborate story to explain my headaches something tells me Dr. Cullen will see right through me.

It doesn't take long for other thoughts to consume my mind. I wonder how Jasper would react if he found out I was a witch? Would I ever be able to tell him? Would he still like me? It is kinda funny that just a few days ago I was worried about how Jasper would take the news of me being gay. Now I am worried of how he would react to me being a witch. He would never believe it!

Jasper reaches over the center counsel rubs my thigh.

"Angel what are you thinking?" He asks.

"I am thinking if you keep that up we might have to pull over," I retort.

Jasper smiles that crooked grin I love so much.

"Promise?" He asks teasingly as he moves his hand farther up my thigh! It was like a bolt of electricity spreading through his hands up my thigh and straight to my dick. I was getting hard.

I give a nervous giggle "Jasper you are going to make me wreck!" I warn.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we…at least not before I collect my reward," he says removing his hand and raising one eyebrow.

"You are going to hold me to that aren't you?" I say.

"Absolutely!" Jasper says

"Turn left here," he says directing me to an unpaved road that leads into the woods.

We drive for a few minutes until the brush clears. The road leads up to a white mansion sitting on what looks like an acre of forest property nestled beside a river and towering cedar trees that shade the entire acre.

"You live here?" I say. It looked much more modern than the Masen Manor but you could tell it was just as old. It was three stories tall and rectangular in shape. A porch wrapped around the entire first story. It was perfectly proportional and equally beautiful.

"You sound surprised," Jasper says.

"No, that's not it! It's just so beautiful," I confess.

"I much prefer the antique older look myself," Jasper says as he steps out of the car. He walks over to my side and grabs my hand and we walk up the porch to the front door. He lets go of my hand and reaches to open the door. I grimace at the loss of his touch. But before he can open the door himself the door swings open excitedly and a woman with straight caramel hair and the same milky skin that matches Jasper's is standing on the other side of the entryway.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I am Jasper's mother Esme," she says enthusiastically introducing herself.

"Hello Ms. Cullen, it is very nice to meet you," I say extending out my hand in greeting. She immediately shakes my hand and I am taken back by her cold touch.

"Please come in!" She invites me eagerly.

As I cross the threshold to Jasper's home I look around. The inside is even more spectacular than the outside. It was very bright, very open, and very large. In the foyer, the walls and high-beamed ceilings were all shades of white and floorboards were honey-colored wood.

"Jasper has told us so much about you!" Ms. Cullen confesses.

"He has?" I ask surprised.

"Oh not to worry sweetheart all good things I assure you. Please follow me to the living room everyone is so eager to meet you," she says.

"Ugh Mom I thought we discussed this before that Edward was just here to get a quick check up from Carlisle. I mean Dad," He says worriedly.

"Oh don't be rude Jasper. I swear you take the gentleman out of the south and he forgets all manners," Esme teases. I get the feeling Jasper was being set up.

I walk into the living room and am taken back by its magnificence. One wall is completely made of glass that gave the perfect view of the flowing river. The tall cedars provide the perfect amount of shade to keep this room protected from the sun's heat. Not that there was much in Forks anyway.

The floor was covered with thick white carpet and in the center stood a beautiful black grand piano perfectly contrasting the white theme of the room. I caught the subtle fragrance of lavender as I noticed incense resting in a small vase on the corner table. Surely this kept the room nicely perfumed.

"You have a very lovely home Ms. Cullen," I say with a polite tone.

"Oh call me Esme dear, and thank you. I decorated it myself," she admits.

My focus is directed to four other people sitting in the living room all reading.

"This is Carlisle, Jasper's father," Esme says as a tall gorgeous man puts down the newspaper and makes his way towards me. He eagerly shakes my hand. His hand is cold but I almost didn't notice as I am overtaken by the beauty of the man in front of me. It didn't look like he was old enough to be the father of teenagers. His hair was straight blonde and light shined off of it giving it a glow that looked like a halo. His eyes were pale blue and you can tell his body was in great shape. He was HOT! Oh my god! Did I just check out Jasper's father? I immediately turn red from embarrassment.

I hear Jasper chuckle behind me.

"Edward, it is so nice to finally meet you! Jasper has told us so much about you!" Dr. Cullen says.

Jasper lets out a sigh of embarrassment.

"So I have heard," I say.

He was immediately followed by a bulky muscular man with dark brown almost black hair. He was taller than me or Jasper. He had a face of a teenager but his body screamed power and strength.

"You of course already know Rosalie, this is her boyfriend Emmet," Esme continues with introductions.

"So you are Angel?" Emmet says putting his hands to his cheek as if he were napping and fluttering his eye lashes as he looks up at the ceiling.

For the hundredth time today my face blushes with embarrassment. He knew my pet name?

I heard a subtle yet threatening growl come from behind me. Did Jasper just growl?

"Now Emmet don't be rude!" Esme warns.

"What? That is what Jasper calls him isn't it?" Emmet says innocently. Then Emmet's head goes flying forward as Rosalie meets the back of his head with the palm of her hand.

"Geez Rose!" He whines

"Hi Edward," says Rosalie. "Please excuse my boyfriend sometimes he doesn't know when to stop talking," she says glaring at him.

"It's okay," I say still red and embarrassed.

"And this is Riley, Jasper's brother," says Esme pointing to a tall dark blonde with a baby face. He had stood from his seat but made no effort to approach me or shake my hand. Riley said nothing and just stared at me. He had a blank emotionless expression on his face. Looking into his dark brown eyes you would think they were empty.

_What does Jasper think he is doing bringing him here? Jasper looks exhausted, why would he spend so much time out in the sun on purpose!_

Ooops… I guess I wasn't welcome by everyone. And of course we were out in the sun. Forks never sees much sunlight why not enjoy it while we have it?

"Hello," I greet Riley.

He simply nods his head. The room is suddenly filled with tension and a sense of awkwardness.

"Well now that we have concluded the introductions perhaps we should get to why Edward is here," Jasper suggests.

"Now don't be so hasty Jasper! We haven't even offered our guest a drink," Esme says scolding him.

"Are you thirsty dear? Would you like something to drink?" She says directing her questions towards me.

"Looks like Jasper does," Emmet says and he is met with another hand to the back of his head from Rosalie.

"Ouch!" He exclaims.

I look at him confused. Jasper's family is kinda weird. But who am I too judge. My family is a bunch of witches. "Uh no ma'am, thank you though," I politely decline.

"Well why don't we get your physical started then shall we? My office is upstairs please follow me," instructs Dr. Cullen as he begins to walk up the stairway.

"It was nice meeting all of you," I say as I follow Dr. Cullen with Jasper on my heels.

"So sorry about that," Jasper whispers to me and I give him a gentle smile of understanding.

We walk up the massive curving staircase and reach the cherry wood door that marked the entrance to Dr. Cullen's office. As he opens the door I am once again taken back by the beauty of the décor.

The room like all the others had a high ceiling but was paneled with dark wood. His office was filled with bookshelves that towered over my head and filled with books of all fields of science. In between bookshelves were mounted paintings. Colorful canvas all illustrating what looked like historical cities with beautiful architecture. In the center above his mahogany desk was mounted the largest of them all.

It was a painting of four men each godly in their appearance with a face of seraph. One of them was obviously Dr. Cullen, however he was dressed in a long swirling robe that reflected a much older time in history. It almost looked biblical. With Dr. Cullen's youthful appearance he clearly looked out of place. The other three matched his attire. These men stood in stances of power and stature. Two were black haired, and one snow white. But the most interesting was their eyes. All but Dr. Cullen had blood red eyes. They stood on a marble balcony looking down at what looked like people in chaos. It truly was an exquisite painting.

"Jasper why don't you go get washed up while I examine Edward," Dr. Cullen suggests.

"Oh of course," Jasper says as he grabs my hand. "I will be outside when you are done okay?'

"Okay," I whisper. And Jasper walks out closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry Edward. I realize my family may have made you a little uncomfortable. It has been awhile since Jasper has brought a friend to our home. Naturally we were all very curious," Dr. Cullen explains.

"It is okay," I say slightly confused. "Jasper has never brought friends home?"

Carlisle catches himself as if he may have said too much. "Well not a friend like you," he says with a soft tone and gentle smile.

Friend like me? What's that supposed to mean? He means a gay guy doesn't he? Of course he does. Jasper told me his parents knew he was gay and it is clear by Emmet's comments that Jasper has said more about me than being an ordinary friend.

Dr. Cullen gathers his equipment and takes out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

"So Edward, since when have you been getting these migraines?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Ever since I can remember," I lied.

"Do you experience any sensitivity to light, nausea or vomiting when having these migraines?"

"No," I answer simply.

"How often do you get them?" he asks wrapping the blood pressure cuff around my left arm.

"It depends sometimes right before a big exam, other times when I am really worried about things," I say trying to pass my "migraines" as being stress induced.

"I see," Dr. Cullen says as he tightens the cuff and listens for my pulse. "120 over 80, perfect."

"So you worry about things a lot do you?" he asks.

"Sometimes," I say not wanting to elaborate.

"Do you take anything for your migraines?"

"Just Aspirin," I say keeping my lies simple.

He asks me to unbutton my shirt so that he could listen to my heart and lungs. As I do his eyes rest on my amulet.

"That is a very pretty necklace," he says "Jade is it?"

He recognized the stone? "Yes, it was a gift from my grandmother," I declare.

He listens to my heart and then asks me to take deep breaths as he listens to my lungs.

"All sounds normal there," he says.

"That is an interesting painting," I say pointing to the painting mounted above his desk. He flashes a light to look in my ear then proceeds to shine a light in my eyes to check for the dilation of my pupils.

"Oh that? It was a gift from a friend of mine. He is an incredible artist."

"It looks very old."

"It is probably not as old as it looks."

"Who are they? The others standing with you….who are they?" I ask curiously.

"Just very old friends," says Dr. Cullen. "Well I can honestly say that your vitals are all normal. I do not find anything unusual about your lung and heart sounds. And your ears are among the cleanest I have ever seen." That was not surprising. I had this weird obsession with keeping my ears clean.

"It looks as if you are in perfectly good health Edward. I am going to give you a prescription of Almotriptan. It should be more effective in relieving the pain during your migraines than regular aspirin. Just take them when you feel you need them okay?"

"Okay thank you Dr. Cullen," I say appreciably.

"Please call me Carlisle, Edward," he offers.

"Okay thank you for seeing me Carlisle," I say.

"Anytime Edward. If you have any more problems feel free to come see me either here or at the hospital got it?"

"Will do," I state.

He opens the door to his office and Jasper is waiting already bathed and changed. He is wearing a green polo shirt with tight Levis jeans and is barefoot. He is fucking barefoot! For some reason the sight of Jasper's bare feet make me lustful. I look into his eyes and the bright blue color I could usually get lost in is not there. His eyes are a pale blue and look less bright than usual with dark circles under them.

"How did it go?" He asks me.

"Perfectly healthy," I state.

"Really?" He says looking questionably at Carlisle.

"Really, stressed induced migraines are more common than you might think Jasper," Carlisle retorts.

"Jasper, are you feeling alright you look tired?" Asks Carlisle

"I am fine, it is nothing," Jasper responds.

"Well I think so much time in the sun is taking a lot out of you boys. May I suggest you stay indoors the rest of the day? At least until there is a little more shade outside?" Says Carlisle.

What is this family's weird obsession with the sun? It's like they hate it or something. I much rather be out in the sun and take it in when I can. It is not like we get much of it here in Forks.

"Yes Carlisle, will do," says Jasper.

"Alright well you boys have fun. It was nice to meet you Edward," says Carlisle as he shakes my hand again.

"You too Carlisle," I say before he turns and walks down the stairs.

As soon as he leaves and I make eye contact with Jasper, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. He leans in and kisses me so passionately I can't help but wrap my hands in his curls and taste him once again. He pulls back from the kiss, grabs my hand and raises one eyebrow. "Follow me?" He asks.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To collect my reward!" Jasper says with a wicked grin as he ushers me to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a translation to the poem Jasper cited. Personally, I think some of the beauty of the poem is lost in the translation. As a gay latino man myself, I love this poem. If you would like to read the full version the link is on my profile. You can also find a link to pictures of the lilies in the meadow.<strong>

"From the thorn and pain grows the flower

And if you are a person with values accept your colors

Hold the hand of the person next to you

And show them love

It doesn't matter who it is, do not be afraid

Look around you and see the brightness"

**Everyone was waiting for the kiss and here it was! You know I am dying to know what you thought of it and the rest of the chapter. Let me know and hit that review button!**


	12. Chapter 11: Jasper's Reward

**I realize it has been a long time since I updated. Things have been kinda crazy for me with my research. But I finally got some time to get back to my narrative writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Again, I want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. They are what keep me coming back to write the next chapter. **

**Also I want to give a shout out to one of my readers and new author maryhell. She is writing a Jasper/Edward slash called 'Hostage' where Edward and Jasper are part of an elite SWAT team. It totally has me on the edge of my seat when reading it. I think she is a better writer than I am...so you have to check it out! You can find it under my favorites.**

**Alright well on with the story! This is a short one but I hope all the Jasper and Edward alone time make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But it was I who gave Jasper a reward like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Jasper's Reward<strong>

Jasper leads me down a hall decorated much like the rest of the house with beautiful antique looking paintings mounted on the walls. At the end of the hall we reach a white wooden door that leads to his bedroom. Still holding my hand, Jasper opens the door and guides me inside. The first thing I see as we walk through the doorway is a king size bed covered with a beautiful grayish blue bed spread surrounded with large fluffy pillows. The bed was made of cherry wood which was a perfect contrast to the pale gray carpet covered floor. On the wall to the left of the bed hung a heavy grayish blue curtain that matched the colors of his bed spread.

Jasper walks over to the curtains that cover the entire wall and open them wide. The sun shines into his room making everything much brighter and even more beautiful. The entire wall was made of glass like the living room downstairs.

He then moves slowly towards me and closes the door behind me. Pulling me towards the center of the room and holding both my hands in his he gives me a wicked smile.

"Time to collect my reward," he says.

He slides his hands down my torso and grips my waist pulling me towards him. He presses his lips to mine, tenderly kissing me and giving me the sweet taste of vanilla. I place my hand on the nape of his neck pulling his mouth into mine trying to get a better taste. I realize Jasper is trying to be a gentleman and temperate but I don't know what comes over me. I am consumed with lust and press my tongue into his mouth gripping his hair with my right hand in an aggressive tug. Pulling his waist into mine with my left hand, I bite his lip and Jasper lets out a moan of satisfaction.

I can feel Jasper's erection pressing against mine as we kiss passionately. Jasper's hands slide down to my ass and take two handfuls of my cheeks and squeezes. It was my turn to let out a desperate moan. As I do, Jasper lifts me up his hands still squeezing my ass and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist pressing his erection even closer to my body.

Jasper spins me around still kissing me passionately. He lowers me so that my back is on the bed and he is on top of me. My legs are still wrapped around his waist. I moan again as he sucks on my tongue trying to devour me.

"You don't know what you do to me Angel," he whispers in my ear. My breath is ragged with excitement and anxiety. I could not muster a response so I was left with nibbling on his ear to hear that beautiful moan leave Jasper's lips. With his body resting between my legs I could not resist to get a handful of his ass. I lower my hands to his ass and give a squeeze that makes Jasper push even more into me. The pressure of his cock grinding against mine exhilarates me. It is as if an electric shock travels through my jeans straight to my dick. I could feel my dick precuming and my balls tightening. I immediately begin to panic. If this goes any further I am going to crème my pants. How embarrassing would that be! Jasper hasn't even touched my dick and I am going to cum. How did he have this effect on me?

As if he could tell what I was feeling, Jasper slows his grinding and I unwrap my legs from his waist.

"I am sorry Angel, I do not know what came over me. Maybe we should slow down?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so, otherwise I might have a sticky situation on my hands," I blurt out not thinking. Oh my god Edward you just told him that?

"You're not the only one, Angel," he admits, which immediately relaxes me. Jasper rolls off of me to lie on his back next to me and looks up at the ceiling.

What am I doing? Why did I stop? I probably just gave Jasper the worst case of blue balls ever! But we couldn't let it go any further, right? I mean we couldn't crème our pants with Jasper's family downstairs, right? Nonetheless, Jasper and I only had our first kiss a few hours ago. Are we ready for this? Fuck yeah I am! No wait, you should take this slow. My thoughts debate my current predicament and it makes me feel like I have any angel telling me not to rush on my right shoulder and a demon saying 'Fuck that! Get some ass!' on my left. I take a deep breath and let out a sigh as I exhale.

"I am sorry if that was not the reward you were looking for," I offer to Jasper realizing he probably thought I was the biggest tease right now.

Jasper turns to his side holding up his head with his right elbow.

"Are you kidding me? I was just going to collect the kiss you cheated me out of in the meadow. I didn't expect you to be so animalistic! I kinda like that side of you," he says with a raised eyebrow and smile that shows his perfect white teeth as he gazes at my lips.

"That was the best reward I could ask for," he says as he strokes my left cheek with his left hand. I immediately blush. Animalistic? Me? I immediately look away trying to hide my embarrassment for attacking Jasper's mouth. I look around the room trying to find anything to change the subject.

As I look over his shoulder I see that the wall on his right side of his bedroom is completely covered with shelf after shelf of books.

"You have a lot of books," I state simply as I rise from the bed to get a closer look.

"Yes, I do," he responds just as simply.

Looking closer I realize the majority of them are history books. They ranged from topics from Ancient Greece to the Civil War. It was a great collection.

I realize I had not taken the time to take in many of the elements in Jasper's room. In the corner was an acoustic and electric guitar sitting in their stands next to an amp. Across from the bed was a wooden desk with piles of papers and what looked like old leather bound journals. A picture frame sits on his desk and I feel as if I am being pulled towards it. I walk towards it to get closer look and pick up the picture as Jasper is watching my every move.

"Who is this?" I ask curiously about the black and white photo of a woman standing outside a beautiful yet modest home and smiling.

"That is my birth mother," Jasper says as he rises from the bed and walks towards me.

"The picture looks so old," I admit. Even the clothes that Jasper's mom was wearing seemed like from another time

"It was taken a long time ago," he says as he gently takes the picture from my hands and gazes at it mournfully.

"So you knew your birth parents?" I ask wanting to know more about Jasper's past and where he came from.

"Kinda, my father abandoned us when I was a baby so I never really knew him. Actually I don't remember him at all. My mother raised me on her own, but she died when our house caught on fire," he says in the softest voice and not taking his eyes off the picture. He makes his way back to sit at the edge of the bed. It was obvious Jasper missed her very much. I join him on the bed sitting to his right.

"So that means you were younger than I was when my mother died?" I ask.

"Well I was younger than I am now," said Jasper. I am slightly confused but he continues.

"We actually have a lot in common Edward. He says as he looks up at me into my eyes. Like you my mother was my whole world. She taught me everything I know. When she died it tore me apart. I blamed myself…and from that day on my life was changed completely. I wanted to run away," he confesses the torment he experienced during the loss of his mother.

"After she died I became a monster," he says setting the picture on the bed and looking at his hands. "I joined a type of gang and because I was so consumed with anger and grief I became violent," he confesses but my mind struggles trying to picture Jasper in a gang. This sweet preppy gentleman was a violent gang member?

"I learned to fight. In fact I learned to fight so well I developed quite a reputation. People called me 'The Major' indicating my rank. Everyone feared me. I have never lost a fight and those who have fought against me have regretted it. But after such a long time of being angry and all the violence and fighting, I had had enough. I was ready to be done with it all. I had done things that I regret to this day. My mother's death had taken me to such a dark place I wanted to die," he pauses taking a moment to reflect on the person he used to be.

His eyes leave his hands he had been focusing on when telling me his past and look straight into my eyes. "I had known that once the authorities caught up with me I would be sentenced to the ultimate punishment. But I didn't care. I wanted them to find me. I wanted to go to that place of darkness where I wouldn't feel anything anymore. Luckily for me that is when I met Carlisle. Carlisle was with the authorities when they found me. He convinced them that I was worth saving and that he would take full responsibility for me. Carlisle took me in and showed me I didn't have to live the way I was. There was another way, a happier way to live. From that day on I changed my name. I was no longer Jasper Whitlock the monster I was Jasper Cullen. But sometimes I am scared that monster will come out again. A man can't run away from his past after all."

Jasper's eyes had never left mine as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I felt nothing but sympathy for Jasper. I understood how it felt to lose your parents when they where everything you knew and loved. What I didn't know was how it would feel to lose them and then be completely alone. I had Alice, Nana, and Aunt Sam. Jasper had no one when his mother died. No one to guide him…comfort him…or even mourn with him.

I cup his right cheek with my left hand. "Funny thing about a past is that everyone has one. Some are darker than others. I use to envy people who have had an easier one. Those people who only had to worry about being kids when they were young and nothing else. What I am starting to realize is no matter what happened in our past, it all worked together to bring us to this very moment. And it is this moment we can choose to make everything new…everything different. We can't change the past Jasper, but maybe we can just close that door and hope that the next door that opens takes us to a better place."

"As you know, sometimes that is easier said than done," he says.

"Yes I know," I say as I rise from the bed and walk over to look out the window. The view directly below looked out onto the winding river that cut through the untouched forest. The mountains could be seen in the distance but looked as if they were much closer than they really were. It was beautiful. I envied the serenity…the calmness. It was everything my life wasn't at the moment. My life was utter chaos.

Jasper walks up behind me and slips his arms around my waist. Instinctively I lean back into him and rest the back of my head on his chest.

"It is beautiful," I admit.

"That it is," Jasper says. "Peaceful."

"Do you ever get it back?" I ask.

"Get what back?" He whispers in my ear.

"The feeling of serenity? …Of everything going back to normal?" I ask him.

"It gets a little better every day. The key is to keep moving forward until you come to a better place," Jasper says.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't want to move forward, I just wish I could go back to when it was easier. So much has changed in so little time. I lost my parents! I moved to a new town and in the first week the whole school finds out I am gay. I find out I am a wi…" I catch myself and change it the best I can, "… wimp" I conclude.

Jasper turns me around to face him. "Why do you call yourself a wimp?" He asks confused.

"What else do you call someone who just stands there as someone calls them names and then proceeds to beat the crap out of them?" I counter his question.

"So why do you just stand there?" Jasper asks with concern in his eyes as he gently rubs circles on my back.

"Because I don't know how to fight Jasper. Up until this past week I had never been in a physical fight. So what's the point in saying anything if I can't even defend myself? So… I just stay quiet… I lock away my thoughts in my head and put on a mask," I confess.

"You don't have to lock your thoughts with me Edward. No one can begin to understand how you have been stretched to the limits. Stretched to the point you feel like you are going to be torn apart. But you just have to be strong Angel. When you think you can't take anymore you got to dig deep and find that something extra to get you through," Jasper says.

"Sometimes I feel like just running away to somewhere I don't have to be afraid. Just be happy and get away from all the pain and fear…just be at peace…but I can't. I have to stay because there is nowhere to run. I can't run away from who I am. So my only option is to put on this mask. It is the only way I can look invincible. But the truth is I don't feel invincible. I am weak. But I can't let my guard down. I can't break down those walls and show people how vulnerable I am. They are the only things that protect me." I lower my head into my hands and begin to giggle. I realize I just spilled my guts to Jasper. I have never told anyone this or showed anyone this part of me. My mind was a place for my own refuge and I had just shared it with Jasper.

"I am sorry," I say with a smile and look towards the floor. "You must think I am a complete nut case."

.

"No actually I think I understand exactly what you are going through. The feeling of wanting to run away…go back to the way things used to be. I can empathize with you because I felt the same way years ago when my mother died. And everything began to change so quickly I felt like I couldn't keep up. But Angel, I did run… I ran in the wrong direction towards a dangerous and miserable path. Those next years of my life were the worst I have ever experienced. Angel, believe me when I tell you…you don't have to run …and you don't have to be invincible. You can stay and fight!"

"Jasper, I don't know how!" I plead in frustration.

"Angel, I told you I would be here for you and I am going to keep that promise. I can teach you to fight," Jasper says. My eyes widen with shock and excitement.

"You will teach me?" I ask hoping it is true.

"Yes, if you would like me too," he offers. Learn how to defend myself? If I knew how, I would be less scared walking around school afraid when the next bully is going to jump me.

"I would!" I exclaim.

Jasper giggles and holds me by the waist and looks into my eyes "Alright! But I have a price!" He says.

"Anything!" I plead.

"Call me your sun again?" He asks raising one eyebrow and giving me that beautiful dimpled smile.

I smile in return, "Mi sol."

He laughs softly and his smile widens before he leans down to place his soft warm lips on mine. I kiss him eagerly back running my hands through his hair and he pulls me into his body. I wanted to kiss Jasper forever and I was determined to do so.

Knock! Knock!

Jasper lets out a sigh mid kiss. "Hold that thought," he says putting his finger on my swollen lip. I couldn't help but stick out my tongue to lick it. Jasper leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips, "You tease," he says before making his way to open his bedroom door.

Rosalie and Emmet were standing on the other side.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rosalie apologizes. "Jasper the family is headed to Port Angeles for dinner. We think you should join us."

"Unless of course you rather eat what you have here at home!" Says Emmet with a grin.

Rosalie's grip around her boyfriends hand tightens. "Ouch Ease up Rose!" Emmet exclaims in pain.

"Uhmm sorry Rose, I am going to have to take a rain check. Edward and I are kinda busy," Jasper informs Rosalie.

"So we can tell," says Emmet as he attempts to fix Jasper's hair that I just made messy as I ran my hands through it while kissing.

"Sorry Jasper, but Carlisle insists that you join us," Rosalie counters.

I know when to take a hint. I did not want Jasper to get in trouble with his family. It was obvious Carlisle wanted some family bonding time if they were going all the way to Port Angeles for dinner.

"Uhhmm Jasper I think you should go! I need to get home before dinner anyway. I promised Nana I would help her clean some stuff out of the attic," I lie.

"There, you see? Angel has to go. Now why don't you be a gentleman and walk Angel out to his car," says Emmet. I immediately blush at Emmet's use of my pet name.

"Emmet you are really testing my patience," Jasper says with a soft yet threatening tone.

"Really? Nice! Save it for when you are at full strength after dinner," Emmet says with a wink and a friendly jab to Jasper's arm.

"Okay enough of the display of testosterone both of you!" Says Rosalie. "Edward, I am so glad you came to visit. Hopefully next time you come visit, Jasper won't hog you all to himself," she says as she throws her arm over my shoulder and guides me out of Jasper's room.

"Uhhm thanks Rosalie," I say feeling a little rushed.

"Rosalie, Emmet? Why don't you go get ready for dinner and I will walk Edward out?" Jasper says to them.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you finally, Angel," says Emmet. "Please come back soon okay, I like messing with this guy when you are here," he says pointing to Jasper. "It gets him all worked up," he says with a giggle while being ushered away by Rosalie.

"Bye Edward!" Rosalie calls out as she walks away dragging a giggling Emmet.

"Bye!" I call out.

"I am sorry about that. My family gets a little impatient sometimes," Jasper apologizes.

"That's okay. You should see Alice when she has to wait for anything. Patience isn't really her virtue either," I tell him.

He giggles, "I can believe that."

We walk down the staircase to see Esme, Carlisle, and Riley sitting where they were when we first arrived.

Riley's eyes immediately dart to me as I enter the room although they are not the light brown I remember earlier today. They are darker almost black. He immediately stands and looks at me with a look of aggression and restraint. I hear a soft growl from behind me and turn to see Jasper staring daggers into Riley.

"Excuse me," Riley says before quickly exiting the living room towards the kitchen. I hear a door open and slam shut a few seconds later. Riley must have gone out for some fresh air. What the fuck was his problem? Why does he hate me?

"Leaving so soon?" Esme now rose to her feet obviously pretending she did not just witness the awkward situation that just occurred.

"Yes Ma'am, I need to get home to help my grandmother with chores. Thank you for having me," I say politely.

"You are welcome here anytime Edward under one condition…please call me Esme?" She pleads with a loving smile.

"Of course, Esme," I say giving in to her request.

Carlisle had made his way to his wife's side. "It was a pleasure meeting you Edward. Remember if you ever need anything please feel free to visit me here or at the hospital. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you Carlisle," I say.

"Anytime Edward. Drive safely." He says in farewell.

"I will," I say as Jasper walks me towards the front door and to my car. He opens the door to the driver's side and closes it after I get inside.

Placing his head in the window he says, "So will I see you tomorrow for your first lesson?"

"Yeah sure just tell me when and where," I say.

"Noon, in the meadow?" He answers.

"Okay I will be there….Jasper?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Thanks for listening. I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too baby," He says before placing a long gentle kiss on my lips that sends tingles down my entire body. Did I really have to leave?

"I will see you tomorrow, Angel" Jasper says in farewell.

"Alright, see you," I say reluctantly clearly not wanting to leave my sunshine…my warmth….my sense of tranquility.

I reverse the car onto the unpaved road and see Jasper through my rearview mirror waving goodbye. I watch him in the rearview mirror and think to myself. Funny thing about life, I have spent so much time trying to find a place to run too for peace and tranquility. It never crossed my mind that maybe I should be trying to find someone to run to. But luck would have it that that someone would find me instead.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it was short but it was sweet, yes? The next chapter is about 80% done and I hope to have it posted by next week. I will warn you though, as it is written right now, it is very magic heavy!<strong>

**In the meantime, hit that review button!**


	13. Chapter 12: Air

**Thanks for all the reviews to last chapter! We are very close to 300 reviews. I never thought this story would get that much attention and I owe it to all of you fabulous readers!**

**I am sorry if this came out a little later than I promised. I have been fighting the flu and it sucks! My back hurts and my muscles are aching all over. If only I had my Jasper to give me a back rub...sigh.**

**Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. But all the magical goodness is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Air<strong>

I park in the driveway of the manor and just let my mind roam. Jasper Cullen likes me! Me! I kissed him. Who am I kidding I practically molested him on his bed while his parents where downstairs! What the fuck has gotten into me? Just yesterday I hated myself for being gay and today I can't think about anything but doing very very gay things with Jasper and I am not talking about going to a Cher concert. I giggle to myself at that thought.

Tap Tap! I heard at my car window.

There was Alice with a large smile and her hazel eyes looking directly into mine. I open the door and climb out of my Volvo.

"Hey Ali," I greet.

"You kissed him didn't you?" She said jumping excitedly.

"What? But…How?" I stammer.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" She says even more excitedly. "How was it? Where was it? Who initiated it? Did you use tongue?" She rambles off not letting me even adjust to the shock that my baby sister knew I had my first kiss with Jasper and I didn't even know how she knew.

I grab her by the shoulders with both hands to calm her down. She stares at me and I know that I am going to have to answer her questions sooner or later. "Amazing….In the woods….He did…And that is none of your business," I answer her questions all at once.

"Oh my god, you did use tongue!" She exclaims. How does she do that?

"Edward?... Alice?... There you are!" Nana calls us from the front patio of the manor. "We are running late children. Meet me in the attic so we can begin your next lesson," she says before walking back into the manor.

"Okay Nana" we say together. God I hope Nana didn't hear any of that!

Alice then turns to me and says, "Don't think you're getting off that easy. You are giving me all the juicy details when we are done with the lesson." She then makes her way up the steps to the patio and into the manor.

I would have tried to argue but when Alice wanted something she usually got it. And to be perfectly honest I sooooooo wanted to tell someone about my day!

We walk up the stairs and head towards the attic. As we push open the attic door we see Nana looking out the window. She turns around as we enter.

"Good you are both here. Let's get started shall we?" She says as she makes her way towards the old wooden table that holds the grimoire, black cauldron, and other tools from our last lesson.

"Alice would you be a dear and open the grimoire to the section on Air Magic?" Nana asks.

"Sure Nana," says Alice as she opens the thick leather bound grimoire to the appropriate section.

"Awww yes, Air The Invisible Life." Nana says reading the title of this section. "This is the symbol for air," she says directing our attention to the yellow triangle pointed upward with a horizontal line running through it.

"Air is associated with the east direction and although it cannot be seen, it is all around us," Nana continues as if it was a lesson she has taught a hundred times. "It is not as overpowering as the other energies and does not have as much physical power as earth or fire energy. However, if a witch called the energy of air weak they would be called a fool. Air can be as gentle as a breeze that blows through the trees, or as strong and destructive as a tornado or the violent winds during the fury of a storm. However, more importantly air sustains our life as well as the lives of countless other creatures in nature. So it is an element that demands our respect. Understood?" Nana questions making sure we are paying attention.

"Yes Nana," we say in unison.

"Good, now the power of air revolves around two fundamental themes: communication and travel. Therefore if an air witch is gifted, their power would revolve around one of these themes. For example an air witch with the ability of accessing the powers of communication may be gifted in telepathy, like Edward, while others may be gifted in empathy or truth seeking," Nana explains.

"Empathy is the ability to feel the emotions of people around you. Like telepathy, this power can cause a witch great discomfort when they first notice they have it. Having the ability to read the thoughts of several people all at once or feel their emotions is enough to cause a witch to become insane. However once the gifted air witch can control their power, they will learn that these gifts can prove very valuable," Nana says with a smile.

"Now a rather different gift yet still related to telepathy and empathy is the ability to detect a false statement when it is being told," Nana informs us.

"You mean like a human lie detector?" I question.

"That is one way to put it, yes. These witches are known as truth seekers. Some truth seekers have the ability of not only knowing when a lie is being told, but also knowing what the truth is when the lie is told. Your great grandmother was a very powerful truth seeker," Nana says with a solemn smile.

Alice turns the page in the grimoire to our family tree. Above Nana's picture was an elderly woman named Margaret Bennet who had a lot of the same physical features as Nana. She died at the age of 56. I notice Nana gazing at our great grandmother's photo and could tell by the looks in her eyes that she had much love and respect for her mother. Her mother must have taught her everything she knows about the craft. That is the tradition isn't it? To pass the knowledge down generation to generation? I then suddenly feel a little cheated. Although Nana is a great teacher, it should be my parents teaching me how to harness and control my powers. On the other hand, I should be thankful anyone is teaching me at all. I refocus on Nana's lesson.

"Now the other theme in air magic is travel. Therefore naturally there are witches with gifts in this theme as well. An air witch may be gifted with teleportation. That is the ability to transport their physical body from one location to another with a simple thought," Nana explains further.

"Awesome!" Alice says impressed.

"It is indeed a powerful gift and useful skill but this takes great practice to be done safely and effectively. At the same time the longer the distance a witch teleports to, the more energy it will require from them to do so. Many witches in the past have died by simply pushing their powers beyond their limits. Still with practice and discipline this can develop into a very useful power," Nana says.

I'd say. Imagine not having to drive anywhere anymore, or fly for that matter. Just think of where you want to be and poof, you are there. Oh what I would give to teleport back to Jasper's bedroom right now. The single thought gives me a semi hard on. Focus Edward focus!

"Other air witches gifted in the theme of travel may have the ability of invisibility. This is the ability to travel unseen to the naked eye much like air itself. This too requires a lot of energy but is very useful in both defensive and offensive combat and tactics," Nana continues.

Invisibility seriously? And you are telling me this now? This whole time I have wanted nothing more but to disappear and you are barely mentioning this? The look on my face must have given away my inner turmoil because Nana halted her lesson.

"Edward are you alright dear?" She asks me.

"Oh yeah, I am fine," I answer. I can't believe I am barely finding this out!

"Alright, well let us continue. The final gift in this theme is the gift of astral projection," Nana explains. Astral projection? What the hell is astral projection? I look over to Alice but based off the look on her face she knew as much as I did.

"What is astral projection?" I ask.

"Take my hand Edward," Nana demands not answering my question.

I reached for her hand but where I expected to feel her warm skin I felt nothing but empty air. My hand had gone right through hers. It was as if I was talking with a ghost. Nana smiles at me as her entire body becomes hazy and transparent and then she vanishes. She completely disappears!

Alice and I make eye contact...shock written all over our faces.

Knock Knock!

Alice runs to the attic door and opens it to see Nana standing on the other side.

"Astral projection is the ability to transport a mental image of yourself," Nana continues not missing a beat of her lecture. "Although your physical body is not present, others would be able to see you and hear you as if it was. However if they tried to touch you…well, we have already seen how that worked out haven't we?" She says with a smug smile. Nana was clearly having fun with this lesson.

"That was wicked!" Exclaims Alice.

"How did you do that Nana if you are an earth witch?" I ask curiously.

"How easily you forget your first lesson my dear. Remember although I am not a gifted air witch, it does not mean I cannot use these powers. Nature provides us with tools to access these powers through spells and charms. While a gifted air witch would need no such tools we on the other hand would," Nana answers.

"So we can access all these powers in air magic by using charms?" Asks Alice excitedly.

"Yes but the charms to do so are much more complex and very dangerous. In fact witches tend not to try charms in communication because telepathy, empathy, and truth seeking take great discipline to be able to control. If the witch is unaware of what they are doing they may possibly go mad," Nana warns.

She wasn't kidding. I am a gifted air witch and I still haven't gained full control over my power. If it wasn't for my amulet I would probably have already gone crazy.

"Even teleportation is a dangerous charm to cast without experience and discipline. Imagine teleporting only part of your body to a location due to lack of focus. Doing so could be deadly. Therefore this is rarely tried and I discourage you from trying such charms until your powers and understanding of this magic is much more developed. Understand?" Nana demands.

"Yes nana," I say. I guess there goes my free trip to Paris.

"Understand?" Nana says again looking at Alice, but she avoids eye contact and looks at the floor.

I gently hit her shoulder encouraging her to respond.

"Okay, okay I understand," she says a little disappointed. "So what charms can we do with air magic?" Alice asks clearly a little antsy.

"We shall begin today with astral projection," Nana says as she walks to the table where the grimoire lays. She places a stick of incense onto a holder. Taking her crystal from her pocket she focuses it on the incense stick sitting on the table. A small flame leaps out from the crystal and lights the incense stick. The smoke swirls through the air sending with it the sweet smell of lavender.

"The single most powerful tool for air magic is air itself. Notice that you feel no air current in this room." Nana continues. "But the incense allows us to notice the subtle currents through the fumes it releases and the fragrance that travels riding on the small currents of air. We can take advantage of this, but I warn you…in order to effectively cast this charm you will need great focus," Nana cautions. Alice and I look at her with determined expressions.

"Sit down in this chair and close your eyes," Nana instructs. "Focus on these currents… feel their subtle movements…imagine your spirit flowing with those currents traveling to the other side of the room and standing across from you."

I close my eyes and try to sense any subtle currents in the room. I can feel a small draft coming from the crack at the bottom of the attic door behind me. I smell the sweet fragrance of lavender sweep by my nose carried on the air around me. I imagine myself flying with the subtle air current to the other side of the room. But nothing was happening. I couldn't see anything but the black from my shut eyelids.

"Nana I don't think this is working," I said.

"Edward dear, open your eyes," she continues to instruct.

As I opened them I find myself standing across from Nana looking at Alice and what looks like my body sleeping in the chair.

"Oh my god!" I shout.

Alice opens her eyes. "You did it!" She shouts with excitement.

"How did you do it so easily?" She asks with a slight tone of jealousy. But to be honest I didn't really know the answer.

"Very good Edward! Obviously since you are an air witch these charms come more natural to you and are stronger. How does it feel?" Nana asks.

"Not any different really," I say as I reach for a candle sitting on the table but my hand goes right through it. "This is so cool!" I share Alice's excitement.

"Nana, why can't I do it?"Asks Alice frustrated.

"You just need more practice my dear. Here try again," and Nana lights another incense stick.

"First see how the smoke travels like a stream through the air. Now close your eyes use your sense of smell to notice the fragrance of the incense traveling in the air. Use your sense of feeling to feel the subtle currents in which the fragrance travels. Then imagine yourself traveling like that stream across the room directly in front of you."

Alice with her eyes closed is focusing, determined to astral project. A few seconds later she is standing right next to me.

"I did it!" She says enthusiastically but then vanishes almost immediately returning to her chair.

Nana and I giggle.

"Yes you did my dear but in order to maintain your astral projection you must remain focused. With a little more practice you will be able to hold it for longer than a few seconds," Nana says with an encouraging smile.

"Edward will you return please," Nana says pointing to my sleeping body.

"Ughhh okay but how?" I question realizing I have no clue what I am doing.

"Just imagine yourself returning to your body again traveling with the currents," she instructs. I close my eyes as I do so, only to open them again back in my body.

"Now how do you children feel? Are you tired at all?" Nana questions.

"A little," I confess.

"Well that is perfectly natural. Even the charm of astral projection drains a significant amount of energy from your bodies. Therefore you must remember that the longer the distance you astral project to, the more drained you will feel. You must be careful not to travel too far otherwise you may drain all the energy from your body. Understood?" Nana warns.

"Yes Nana," we again say in unison although Alice's tone had a hint of frustration in it.

"Now Alice, it is perfectly natural for Edward to have an advantage with this charm," said Nana catching onto her tone. "Since he is an air witch his air charms will be very powerful. In fact, just like when an earth witch uses their power at midnight without being drained of their energy… an air witch can use their power in the same way at dawn," Nana explains.

"Is there a way I can make my charms stronger Nana?" Alice asks hopeful.

"Of course, my dear. You can take advantage of air magic by casting charms in places where air is strong and abundant such as hills, mountain peaks, or even towers. Doing so will make your charms much stronger," Nana says encouragingly.

I hadn't thought of that but I guess that would make sense. If air itself was the tool to cast these charms, why not go to the places where it was strongest?

"Shall we try another charm?" Nana questions us.

"Yes!" Alice says excitedly.

"Absolutely!" I concur equally enthusiastic.

"Alright, so if you think astral projection will drain your energy, invisibility will do so even faster. The ability to make your entire body disappear requires a large amount of energy. At the same time it requires much stronger air currents than you find in a still room," Nana explains.

Yes! I am going to learn to be invisible! I can not help the large smile that consumes my face with my excitement.

Nana walks over to the attic window and lets the fresh air breeze fill the room.

"Feel the air hit your skin," she instructs. "Imagine as the air hits your body it causes it to disappear…slowly fading until completely gone." And at that moment Nana vanishes for the second time today.

"Now you see the strong air current is only needed to initiate the charm but as long as you stay focused you can remain invisible," she says as the window closes itself with a loud thud.

"Awesome!" Alice says jumping and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Now you must remember, the longer you remain invisible the more of your energy you will drain while doing so. Understood?" Asks Nana.

"Yes nana," I say.

"Good," she says then I feel her hand ruffle my hair making it more shaggy than usual.

"Nana!" I exclaim in embarrassment.

She then reappears right in front of me. "Sorry Edward I couldn't resist," she says with a soft laugh.

"Now do you two want to give it a try?" Nana asks.

"Of course!" Alice says.

"Totally!" I agree.

Nana opens the window again allowing for the breeze to enter and flow through the attic. Alice and I walk to stand a few feet in front of the window. The air blows directly at us and I focus on the feel of it hitting my skin. I close my eyes and imagine my body fading until it is has completely vanished.

"Very good Edward!" Nana says with pride.

I open my eyes and I don't see myself. I raised my hands in front of me but see nothing. I can get used to this. This whole time I have wanted nothing more but to disappear and who would have thought I could actually do it!

I then look over to Alice her eyes closed straining trying to focus. From the waist down she was completely invisible but the same could not be said from the torso up. She looked like a floating half body.

She opens her eyes, "Did I do it?"

"Uhm kinda," I say and she looks down at her floating torso and bursts out laughing. It was a hilarious sight.

"Nana why am I having so much trouble with air magic?" Alice says not as frustrated but slightly amused.

"Well perhaps Samantha was right dear. Perhaps you are an Earth witch. Your earth charms were very powerful," Nana suggests.

"But what does that have to do with Air magic?" Alice questions.

"Well if water is the exact opposite of fire what do you think the opposite of earth is?" Nana retorts.

"Air?" Alice answers.

"Precisely, it is much more difficult for us to acquire the magic of our element counterpart. But not impossible my dear, just takes more practice," she says as she pats Alice's shoulder in encouragement.

Alice smiles in return.

"Now focus on making yourself visible again." Nana instructs.

I put my invisible hand in front of me and imagine it coming back into view. As I do, my whole body becomes visible again. I turn to see Alice back to normal as well. I can not help the huge smile that is on my face due to the knowledge that I can become invisible whenever I want!

"This charm is very powerful and therefore with learning it comes great responsibility. If I ever learn that you abuse this power like using it to sneak into the girl's locker room…" Nana says eyes glaring at me "… I will strip your powers understand?" Why is she looking at me? Why would I want to sneak into the girl's locker room? Oh wait a minute…she thinks this smile on my face is one of mischief. Oh nana, if you only knew!

"Don't worry Nana I can promise you I will not use it to sneak into the girl's locker room," I say with a raised eyebrow. Alice gives a gentle giggle.

"The same goes for you Alice!" Nana declares.

"Oh I promise I won't use it to sneak into the girl's locker room either," she says. I could not help but laugh hysterically.

"Alice!" Nana says impatiently.

"Okay okay I promise not to abuse the power," Alice surrenders.

"Very well, now are you two ready to learn the final charm of the day?" Nana offers.

"Yes!" We both say excitedly.

"Alright well we are going to learn how to take advantage of air temperature. Alice will you pour me a glass of water from that pitcher on the table please?" Asks Nana.

"Yes nana," says the little pixie as she pours the glass of water and brings it almost instantly to Nana.

"Now here is the just a regular glass of water," Nana says holding up the half filled crystal clear glass. "Now watch." She removes some ice cubes from a cooler sitting at the floor by the table and places them in front of the window sill. She then places the glass of water with in arms reach on another table to her right. Standing between the window and table, she closes her eyes and extends her arms so that one hand is barely touching the ice the other barely touching the glass of water. As she exhales the water in the glass slowly begins to freeze until it is nothing but a block of ice.

"That's amazing!" Alice says with excitement.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"It is quite simple actually," Nana says. "You can take advantage of the fact that air can be either cold or warm. Therefore by using the temperature in the air you can manipulate the temperature of the things around you."

"I want to try!" Shouts Alice determined to get this one on the first try.

"Alright Alice, well how about this time you try to melt the ice," says nana as she puts a heated light bulb in front of the window warming the air. Alice closes her eyes and extends her hands but nothing happens.

"Feel the warmth of the air hitting your hand. Imagine it flow through your body and get hotter. Then release it through your other hand," Nana instructs.

A few seconds later the ice begins to crack and completely melts.

"I did it!" Alice says excitedly.

"Very good Alice! Well done," says Nana.

"Now Edward it is your turn. I want you to try freezing it again. Do just like I instructed Alice but once it flows through your body imagine your energy making the air colder rather than warmer," says Nana as she replaces the light bulb with fresh ice cubes.

I extend my hands between the window and table. The air hitting my hand from the fan was chilled but not freezing. I close my eyes and imagine it flowing through me and use my energy to make it as cold as I would think the arctic winds would be. When I feel the cold chill in my chest I release the energy through the hand pointing at the glass of water. I open my eyes because I wanted to see it for myself. The water freezes quickly and ice even forms on the outside of the glass. The glass gets so cold that a crack runs straight down the middle breaking it in two.

"Show off!" Says Alice teasingly. That was incredible!

"Well you surely are an air witch aren't you Edward," says Nana. "That was a very powerful charm," she says proudly.

"Thanks Nana!" I say proud of myself too.

"What is next?" Alice says eager to learn more air magic.

"Next? Well, next you study!" Says Nana with a smile.

"Study?" Alice and I question in disappointment.

"Of course! I can't teach you everything now can I?" Nana says with a teasing tone. "You must remember, being a witch there is a lot of self teaching involved. I will be here for you if you have questions but the progression of your powers is completely in your hands. Now we just touched the basics when it comes to air magic. I am depending on you two to do your studying and fully understand air magic from the grimoire. As I said last time, read about the charms but before you attempt one you must let me know. Especially with air magic, the charms can drain your energy much too easily if you try something beyond your capabilities. Understood?" She says being sure to make direct eye contact with Alice and me.

"Yes Nana," we say in unison.

"Good, well I believe that concludes today's lesson," says Nana as she drops a feather into the black cauldron sitting next to our grimoire.

"Dinner should be ready by 7'oclock sharp. So I expect the table to be set at 6:50," says Nana as she walks out the attic down the stair case.

"I get dibs on the grimoire to study first!" Shouts Alice.

I laugh. "I don't think I have ever seen you so excited about studying," I tease.

"Well I think I finally found a subject I like," Alice says with wide eyes and a smile.

"Alright Ali, you can get the grimoire first but remember don't try any charms without Nana's permission," I warn.

"I would never!" Says Alice with a guilty smile.

"Alice, I'm serious!" I say with a stern face.

"Okay, okay, party pooper!" She says disappointed.

"That's Mr. Party pooper to you!" I say. I know it wasn't much of a come back but it was all I had. I begin to make my way to my room but am stopped.

"Wait!" Shouts Alice form behind me. "You're supposed to tell me what happened today!" And she grabs my hand to drag me to her room clutching the grimoire to her chest.

We walk into her room and she closes the door behind us before placing the grimoire on her desk.

"Now spill!" She demands looking at me eagerly.

Alice was never one for patience. I sit on her bed but I don't even know how to get started.

"Where do I begin?" I ask.

"From the beginning!" She squeals and sits next to me her legs crossed like a child getting ready for story time.

I begin to recount the morning events to her. Our kiss in the meadow which earned another squeal from Alice...meeting the Cullen family to which she was mainly jealous that she was not invited…and my physical with Carlisle. I hesitated to tell her anymore considering the rest of the day seemed a little too personal. But I knew Alice, she would eventually get it out of me.

I give in and decide to tell her the whole story. "So after my physical, Jasper took me to his bedroom," I continue.

"You were in his room alone?" She says with a shocked tone.

"What did y'all do?" She asks suspiciously.

"We just talked," I lied.

"Edward you are a horrible liar," she declares seeing through my lie.

"What? We did!" I say trying to sound convincing.

"Sure….well then what did y'all talk about," she interrogates further.

"Mainly our parents. Jasper lost his mom like we did when he was very young," I answer.

"Oh my god that's horrible. What happened to her?" Alice asks quietly.

"She died in a fire when their house burned down," I answer.

"Poor Jasper," Alice says softly.

"Yeah, it apparently led him to a dark time in his life," I say. I don't mention anymore as I feel it is more Jasper's story to tell than my own.

"We both know how it feels to lose a parent. But we at least had each other. Jasper had no one," I say sadly.

"How horrible! Well at least he had Rosalie, right?" Alice says with sympathy in her voice.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I said at least he had Rosalie to help him through," Alice says again. My mind immediately goes blank and I stare at her in bewilderment.

"Rosalie! His sister….his twin sister…remember!" Alice says confused by my facial expression.

"Yes Alice I know who Rosalie is. I just..." I replay Jasper and my conversation this afternoon in my mind. To my recollection he never mentioned Rosalie in his childhood when growing up "….he never mentioned her," I declare.

"He never mentioned his twin sister?" Alice asked confused.

"No," I answer. How did I miss that? Of course Jasper and Rosalie are fraternal twins. That would mean Rosalie lost her mother too. But Jasper never mentioned his twin sister. Why wouldn't he mention her? She must have been equally tormented over the death of their mother. Wouldn't they have consoled each other?

"That's kinda weird," says Alice. "Maybe he didn't want to tell Rosalie's story without her permission?"

"I guess but its kinda odd he never said anything about her. Nothing!" I say still pondering.

"Well, then ask him," suggests Alice.

"Yeah maybe I will," I say softly.

"Children dinner is almost ready, please come set the table!" Nana calls out.

"Coming!" Alice calls out in return.

We make our way down to the kitchen but I had suddenly lost my appetite. I had this weird feeling that Jasper was hiding something from me. But what?

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter didn't have any Jasper, but don't worry. Next chapter is Edward's first fight lesson and there will be plenty of Jasper!<strong>

**I wanted to get this Chapter on Air Magic out because that only leaves two more elements to learn before the story goes for a twist! A penny for your thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 13: Fight Lesson

**Hey! Remember me? I am sorry I have been MIA lately. Things got really busy in lab and I am sooooooo behind in writing SWTWC and reading my favorite fanfic stories. But with the holidays around the corner, I hope to be reading and writing a lot more!**

**Well I think I have kept you waiting long enough so here is the next chapter. Credit goes out to maryhell because she is fabulous! She took time to give me advice on the fight lesson and even read over it and made it sooooo much better. She is awesome. Her story "Hostage" is equally awesome so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All that is man on man lovin belongs to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Fight Lesson<strong>

I had slept better last night than any other night since I moved to Forks. The feeling that Jasper was keeping something from me still lingered on my mind, but the memory of his lips and body on mine gave me nothing but peace and the sweetest of dreams. I could have stayed asleep forever lost in the vivid dreams of Jasper and me together. I could have, if not for Alice storming into my room.

"Wake up Eddie!" She shouted jumping on my bed.

"Alice? Don't you have someone else to torment? Get out, I am a sleep!" I retort.

"Oh come on Eddie! It is already 9'oclock and you are the only one in bed! What are you dreaming about anyway….Jazzy? Ohhhhhhh Jazzy, Yes kiss me there Jasper…..don't stop! Lower…."

"Alice!" I exclaim in shock of where she was going.

"What? Can you honestly say you didn't dream of it?" She looked at me suspiciously. Okay she had me. I did dream of Jasper with his lips wrapped around my cock. Can you blame me? How does she know these things?

I give her a guilty smile.

She smiles in return.

"You perve!" She says teasingly. "Anywayz get out of bed and come down for breakfast. Jake and Leah are coming in a few hours."

This was news to me. Why were we having company so early on a Sunday?

"Why are Jake and Leah coming over?" I ask curiously.

"To plan for the party of course!"

"What party?" I ask again confused.

"Geeze Edward, don't you listen to me anymore? We only talked about this a few days ago. Leah's brother Seth is coming home on Friday and we are planning a welcome home party. Remember?" Alice says with a tone of annoyance.

Come to think of it Leah did mention during movie night that her brother Seth was moving back to Forks after living with his mother in California. With everything that has been going on lately I guess it just slipped my mind.

"So come have breakfast and you can help us plan when they get here!" Says Alice excitedly.

"I already have plans Ali…sorry," I say apologetically.

"What plans?" Alice asks disappointed.

"I am supposed to meet Jasper at noon," I confess.

"For what?" She curiously asks. I didn't want to tell my baby sister that he was going to teach me how to fight. It was kind of embarrassing.

"None of your business!" I say defensively.

"Going to have another make out session?" She says wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"OUT!" I shout pointing to my door.

"Edward and Jasper sitting on a tree…K…I…SS…I…N…G," she sings as she walks out my room closing the door behind her.

I head into my restroom to take a hot shower and get cleaned up. I figure I might as well get dressed for Jasper and my lesson today. So I put on a pair of running shorts with a white muscle shirt before making my way to the kitchen. Nana was tending to her garden and Sam was in the kitchen making me blueberry pancakes from scratch. Alice was already enjoying her fair portion of pancakes.

"Good morning sunshine. Sleep good last night?" Sam asks.

"Yep, I totally did!" I respond.

"You look like it, you are practically glowing. So what has you sleeping so well these days?" She asks with a suspicious look. Does she know something? I make direct eye contact with Alice. Did she tell her something?

_I didn't say a word! _I hear Alice's thoughts.

"Oh nothing, must be all the running I have been doing lately," I lie.

"Hmmmmm, I guess so…" she says with a tone of reluctance. "Well I will be heading into town today to run some errands. You two stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Us trouble? Nonsense!" Alice says jokingly while Sam walks out the kitchen to start her morning errands.

As I sit down with my plate of pancakes Alice takes the opportunity to tell me all about her ideas for Seth's welcome home party and how she hoped Leah would like them. She went into details about decorations and music and I only paid enough attention to give a gentle nod and encouraging smile in the right places. As she kept describing all her ideas I retreated into my own mind with only one thought….Jasper Cullen.

The beautiful image of him running through the forest effortlessly….the memory of him reciting a poem, giving me a lily and kissing me for the first time…the feeling of how I was overcome with lust and practically molested him in his bedroom…how he smiles when I call him "mi sol"….how he makes me feel when he calls me Angel. I only wish I knew why he called me Angel. I know it is silly, but the obsessive thought of how he picked that pet name haunts my mind more than it should. None the less I get lost in my own world replaying these memories over and over in my mind and I feel like I am glowing even more than before.

"So what do you think?" Alice says with excited eyes.

Her question snaps me back into reality…."Ughhh what?"

"Edward were you even listening to me?"Alice asks with narrowed eyes looking offended.

"Of course I was!" I lie. "You were talking about your plans for Seth's party."

"Uhuh and what are my plans, my attentive brother?" She asks sarcastically.

"Uhhhh you were…..you want to….." I stammer.

_Ding Dong!_

Saved by the door bell!

"Alice, why don't you get that and I will wash dishes?" I say hoping she will drop it.

"That must be Leah and Jake!" She exclaims.

"Aren't they early?" I ask and look at the kitchen clock that hung on the wall.

"Nope right on time!" Alice says as she skips towards the door.

11' o'clock already? How long was I day dreaming?

I gather the dishes off the kitchen table and put them in the sink to wash. I try to wash them before Nana makes her way back inside. She would not be happy if she saw me washing dishes. She is very old fashioned and believes this is woman's work. Nana is great but she is way too stuck in the old ways in which she was raised and needs to adapt to the 21st century.

As I begin to soak the dishes in soapy water Leah, Alice and Jake make their way into the kitchen.

"Hey Edward!" Jake and Leah greet me.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" I return the greeting with a smile.

"Not bad, just been kinda going crazy getting ready for my brother coming home. Jake and I spent all of yesterday throwing fresh paint on his bedroom walls and getting his room ready for his arrival. And then there is his welcome home party that I am freaking out about!" Leah says overwhelmed.

"Well don't you worry about that!" Says Alice. "I have some great ideas…" Alice grabs Leah's hand guiding her to the kitchen table and begins to elaborate on all of her ideas for the party. I smile happy to see my sister enjoying herself and Leah excited about her brother coming home. I look over to Jake and the expression on his face was one of frustration with a hint of sadness. I wonder what that is all about?

Jake catches me looking at him and walks towards me.

"Can I give you a hand with those?" He says pointing at the dishes.

"No, it is okay I think I can manage. Please go relax." I suggest pointing at Alice and Leah sitting at the kitchen table.

"Edward, really? You're going to make me go sit and listen to them rant a hundred miles an hour about party streamers and decorations?" He says with teasing smile. "I tell you what I will soak and you rinse…"

I smile in return. "Okay sure."

Jake begins to soak and wipe the dishes with a sponge before he hands them to me to rinse under warm water.

I attempt to make small talk. "So Leah seems excited about her brother coming home."

"Yep," says Jacob definitively and begins washing another dish.

"She says you and Seth were pretty good friends before he left, are you excited he is coming home?" I ask as he hands me another dish to rinse.

"Excited is not the word to describe it," he says with an exhausted gasp. Something was bothering Jake but I did not know what. He hands me another dish but this time his soapy hand touches mine and lingers a little longer than necessary. I look into his eyes and he looks back at mine. His hand is still touching mine. I immediately think this is a cheap move by Jake to hold my hand but the expression on his face doesn't match one of lust or desire but rather desperation.

_God how I wish I could tell you. I just need someone to talk to._ I hear him think.

Tell me what? I wonder to myself.

I immediately withdrawal my hand and take the dish and rinse it under the warm water. Jake returns to soaking dishes and continues to clean them. The mood around Jacob was overwhelming and I could tell he was suffering from some inner turmoil.

"You know Jake, if you ever need someone to talk to, I will listen," I offer.

Jake stops washing the dish and looks at me.

"Do you really mean that Edward?" He asks desperate.

"Of course I do! We are friends after all," I say.

"Thanks Edward, there has just been a lot happening the past few days. Everything is changing so quickly and I don't know how to deal. I appreciate your offer and I may take you up on it, but I just can't talk about it right now," Jake says with the saddest expression on his face. I knew better than anyone how it feels when life moves so quickly you feel you can't keep pace.

Realizing Jake taking my hand was not out of lust but out of the need for comfort I take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze and say, "Hang in there buddy, whenever you are ready to talk I will be here." He smiles in return and we finish washing the dishes.

I look up at the clock 11:45.

"Shoot!" I exclaim catching the attention of Jake, Leah and Ali. "I am going to be late" I explain.

"Where you going?" Jake asks curiously.

"Oh, uhhhh I am supposed to meet Jasper at noon." I didn't want to explain further as I didn't want everyone to know that Jasper was teaching me how to fight. At the same time I felt like if I did, Jake might ask to come and I kinda wanted to be with Jasper alone. Is that wrong?

"Oh," Jake says sadly looking to the floor. The expression on his face made me feel guilty as if I should invite him, but I didn't want to. I wanted it to be just Jasper and me. I immediately feel guilty and was about to give in and invite him when his mood immediately changes.

He gives me what looks like a fake smile and says, "Well have fun!" in an overly cheerful tone and he makes his way to the table where Alice and Leah are planning for Seth's party.

"Uhh thanks," I say slightly confused.

"Bye Ali…Leah…see ya later," I say.

"Bye Edward," they call out and I head to my bedroom to grab my gym bag.

As I walk outside I realize it is another sunny day in Forks. What are the odds? Two days in a row. And I begin to run towards the tree line knowing that the only thing keeping me from seeing Jasper is a few trees and some woodland.

I jump over unearthed tree roots not shortening my strides and take the route towards the meadow Jasper shared with me. I come into the clearing to see Jasper sitting in the center among a sea of Shasta Lilies basking in the sun. He realizes my arrival, opens his eyes and looks at me with a smile. He rises to his feet and walks toward me never taking his eyes off mine. I am mesmerized by him. Before I know it, he is standing right in front of me placing his hand on my cheek and gently rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip as he gazes into my eyes.

"Hello, Angel," he says.

"Hello, Mi Sol," I say to him and he leans in placing his ever soft lips on mine consuming my breath. The sweet taste of vanilla sets me on fire and I deepen the kiss pressing my tongue against his lips asking for entry to which he easily grants. My hand moves to the nape of his neck and my other to his waist…pulling him deeper into me…needing to get closer to him. What is it about Jasper Cullen that makes me act like this?

It is Jasper who pulls away after placing a quick and gentle peck on my lips and I whine at the lost of contact. He looks into my eyes and I look into his. His eyes have lost some luster and are a pale blue compared to the ocean blue I am used to getting lost in. Upon closer examination I notice his skin looks chalky and fragile.

"Jasper? Are you feeling okay baby?" I ask concerned placing my hand on his forehead to check for fever.

He smiles at me, "I am fine darlin'. I guess I am just not use to so much sun that's all."

"You sure you want to do this today? We can do it another time," I offer.

"No baby, it's okay. I know how excited you are about this. But thanks for the concern," he says before placing another kiss on my lips.

"Shall we get started?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a dimpled smile.

"Yes lets!" I say excitedly and Jasper takes my hand and leads me to the center of the meadow.

He does not waste any time and jumps right into his lesson.

"So the first thing you should remember when fighting is that the best form of self defense is to be aware of your surroundings and recognizing when you are in danger. Preferably you'll get out before anything happens, but if you have to engage the enemy, this will allow you to prepare better and anticipate quicker. The second thing is to play to your strengths. People built like Emmett can go in like a tank and take a few hits before replying, but someone like you has speed on his side and therefore it will be key for you to be light on your feet and dodge attacks before you counter. So let's start there, okay?"

"Let's do it!" I say.

"Okay let's start with a fighting stance," he says turning to his side and holding his hands up in fists directly in front of his face. "Always when fighting keep your guard up, protect yourself, don't make yourself an easy target, which means hands up in front of your face boxer style and if possible keep to one side on your opponent. This makes his hitting area a lot smaller and allows you to dodge quicker. Bend your knees slightly to give you better balance and be ready to make a quick maneuver if needed."

"Like this?" I ask showing him my stance.

"Good, but do not be so tense and relax your shoulders. The tenser you are the slower you will move," he says as he squeezes my shoulders and causes me to immediately relax under his hands.

"That's it," he says before walking around me to face me again.

"Okay so the first thing I am going to teach you is how to block. Blocking someone is always painful. However the skill is knowing the pain will be there and not reacting to it. This will give you the edge over your opponent," he explains.

"A lot of people who get into fights tend to throw punches that swing in from the side, rather than ones that come in directly from the front. So I am going to throw a series of slow left and right hooks at you and all I want you to do is block my left hooks with your right forearm and my right hooks with your left, got it?" He asks making sure I understand.

"I think so…" I respond.

"Okay." Jasper then brings his right fist in a slow motion right hook and I lift my forearm to block it and wait for his forearm to hit mine.

"Alright good, but this time instead of waiting for my punch to meet your block I want you to meet my punch. If you just hold your arm there and wait for my punch I will have momentum on my side. You want to meet the momentum of my punch with the momentum of your block."

"Okay, let's try it again."

Jasper comes in with a right hook again and I swing my left forearm to his punch pushing his arm away.

"I did it!" I say proudly.

But I lose focus and Jasper comes in with a left hook immediately after and stops inches from my face.

"Remember Edward a fight usually never ends with a single punch. You should always anticipate your opponents' next move," Jasper says before lowering his fist that is inches away from my jaw.

"Let's try again but this time at full speed," Jasper suggests.

"Ok I'm ready," I say determined.

Jasper does a series of quick left and right hooks that I block effectively but then surprises me with a jab coming from straight in front of me and again stops inches away from my chin.

"Focus Edward, punches will come at you from all directions."

"So how do I block one that is coming from straight in front of me?" I ask confused.

"If a punch is coming from directly in front of you simply turn your body away from the punch and dodge it. If I come in with a left punch turn your body right, if I come in with a right punch turn your body left. Remember speed is your advantage so be light on your feet, make like Pooh Bears Tigger, bounce a bit, and maneuver away from the punches. Use any advantage you have to anticipate your opponents' next move," Jasper explains.

Any advantage huh? I think to myself. Well he asked for it. I decide to use my telepathy to my advantage without restrictions. If I can see what moves Jasper is planning than I can dodge them faster.

"Okay hold on…give me a minute?" I ask. I walk over to my gym bag and take off my amulet and bend over to place it safely in the bag.

_Wow he has the best ass I have ever seen!_

Realizing these were Jaspers thoughts I lean over a little longer than necessary and sway my hips slightly pretending I am looking for something in my bag.

_Dam Angel, if you only knew what that does to me._

Oh I know alright! With a smile I turn to face Jasper and walk towards him.

"Okay let's try again I am ready," I say with my new found confidence.

"Okay here we go."

Jasper throws a left hook which I block with my arm. Then his thoughts give him away as he decides to go for a straight jab with his right fist to which I turn my body to my left away from his punch. But Jasper decides to come in with another left hook to which my body is facing and I am not in the best position to block so I duck letting his punch swing over my head.

"Awesome! Great reflexes Edward!" Jasper says excitedly.

"Thanks," I say even though I know I cheated. Jasper always thought about his next move a split second before he executed it. This gave me just enough time to block or dodge it.

Jasper continued to teach me how to block and dodge punches from different directions. He was adamant we do this over and over stressing that practice increases reaction time so that my body reacts automatically without conscious thought. And sooner or later it did. Being a telepath didn't hurt either.

"Great Edward! You learn fast. Now that you know how to block and dodge you need to learn to counter. So this time when I come in with a left hook, I want you to block it but immediately attack me with a straight jab to my chin, got it?" Jasper encourages.

"Got it," I say.

Jasper swings left and I block with my right arm and swing my left fist towards his chin to which he easily blocks with his right arm pushing my punch away.

"That's not a jab Edward. I understand why you swung in from the side. Everyone unless they have been trained in martial arts or boxing tends to throw punches from the sides but a straight jab to the chin is faster and gives your opponent less time to react. Now try again," he demands.

Jasper throws a left hook to which I block like I did before and I deliver a punch directly in front of me towards Jaspers chin. I am not as fast as Jasper and can't stop my fist before touching his jaw, but luckily for me he moves his head to the side before I land.

"Good! Just like that," Jasper says.

_That was close! I have to be more careful or I will hurt him!_

Jasper's thought confused me. I was punching him…shouldn't he be more worried about me hurting him?

"Okay next counter move. When I come at you with a right jab and you dodge left, I want you to bend your knees…lean forward slightly and hit me with a left elbow to the gut. Don't' bend in too far though or you make it easy for your opponent to grab your head and knee you in the face," Jasper says continuing his lesson.

"Okay," I say hesitantly.

_Let's see if he is paying attention._

Rather than a right jab Jasper comes in with a right hook to which I easily pick from his mind and block with my left arm. He then comes in with a left jab to which I dodge right and give him a right elbow to the gut. He tucks his stomach in so I barely brush against his stomach.

"Nice!" Jasper says proudly.

"You lied! You said you were going to give me a right jab!" I say defensively. If it weren't for my telepathy I would have never countered his attacks.

_You are too adorable for words._

"I'm sorry Angel," Jasper moves towards me wrapping his arms around my waist. "But in a fight your opponent is not going to tell you what punches he is going to throw so you have to be ready for anything. And you countered it perfectly. But you are right I shouldn't have lied. Forgive me?" He says with puppy eyes and a puckered lower lip.

_He can't resist my puppy dog eyes._

And he was right I couldn't help but just lean in and kiss him on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes", he says before letting me go and putting some distance between us.

"So what's next?" I ask.

"Next I am going to teach you how to deflect someone when they are charging you like a battering ram."

"Okay let's do it!" I say excitedly.

"Okay I am going to charge at you and I want you to turn your body away from my attack and twist around so that you face my back. Decide whether you are going to move left or right, either way turn so that you end up facing the direction that I am going to, not the direction I have come from, always keep your eye on your opponent," Jasper instructs.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready!" I respond.

Jasper runs at me and I move my body to my right and twist to see him run past me. We try it several times to make sure I have it right.

"Good, now this time when I come at you think of a way to take me down."

"You want me to do what?" I ask confused.

"Sometimes self defense means that you not only have to dodge, but get the upper hand. When I charge you, I still want you to think on your feet taking advantage of my momentum and grab on to me and throw me onto the floor so that I land on my back, got it?"

_You want me on my back don't you baby?_

I smile at Jasper's inner dialogue. "Okay, I will try."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Jasper charges me… I turn my body…leaving an arm out grabbing him by the front of the shirt and try to stop him in his tracks to throw him to the floor, but his shirt tears… I lose my balance and end up spinning around gripping him from the back with my other hand. Momentum twists us as we tumble, and I fall on top of Jasper back as his front and the side of his head hits the ground with a loud thump.

Moving from his back, and turning him over quickly, so that I am straddling his hips, his arms splay over his head, and his shirt gapes open.

"Jasper! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" I say panicked.

_Wow that was loud, I hope he doesn't notice!_

"We might have to practice that one some more," he says with a crooked grin.

"I am so so sorry! Did you hurt your head? How many fingers am I holding up?" I say holding up three fingers where he could easily see.

"I am fine Angel, I am okay," he tries to reassure me.

"Are you sure?" I ask not entirely convinced.

_You are too sweet!_

He sits up, places his hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes, "I am sure baby."

It is then that I realize I am still on top of Jasper straddling him. His hands are on my waist and our cocks are centimeters apart. Edward junior immediately reacts to my realization and begins to swell. Not now! I am in running shorts! I can't hide this is running shorts!

_Dam Angel, what are you packin in them shorts? Feels like a snake is tryin to crawl up my stomach._

"I think you tore my shirt Edward," Jasper says looking down at his white t shirt. I look at his shirt to see it completely torn from the front revealing his perfectly defined chest and six pack abs. Jasper had a chiseled body of a Greek god. I lick my lips out of pure lust.

"See something you like darlin'?" Jasper says with dimpled grin.

I do. I really really do. I think to myself. I look at Jasper and he pulls me closer to him giving me a passionate hungry craved kiss.

_God I am addicted to your lips._

My hands find their way to his exposed chest… running them down to feel his wash board abs not removing my lips from his.

_That feels amazing! _

He moans in pleasure before grabbing my ass and pulling me into him. His tongue enters my mouth and I greet it with my own. I know Jasper is enjoying this as I can feel his erection against my own. I want to grab it, squeeze it, taste it, but my conscience is holding me back.

"Dam Angel, how do you have this effect on me?" Jasper says before returning his back to the ground and repositioning us so that I am lying between his legs. Our dicks are touching each other… separated only by the fabric of our shorts.

"Is this okay?" He asks looking into my eyes.

_Please say yes!_

"God Yes!" I reply without hesitation.

He places his hand on the nape of my neck and pulls me into another kiss. This time he begins sucking on my lips caressing them with his tongue before giving my lower lip a gentle bite. The small tinge of pain was exhilarating and awoke the beast in me. I grab the tear in his t-shirt and rip it completely off him exposing his entire chest.

_So that's how I awaken his dominant side…_

Jasper wiggles out of the pieces of fabric with a look of desperation in his eyes. He tilts my head to the right and begins to lick gentle circles on my neck before sucking on it and giving me another bite. I moan in ecstasy. Who would have thought I like to be bitten?

With my moan as encouragement Jasper grabs my ass again as he squeezes and pulls me into his crotch and thrusts upward into me. The friction of his dick rubbing against mine has me on edge and my breath becomes ragged.

_I could do this with you forever._

"You okay baby?" He asks.

"Yes," I manage to say with strained voice.

"Want me to stop?" He says with his hands still on my ass. His question takes me off guard and my brain goes into overdrive. I should stop right? It is too soon right? We should take it slow. But he is so dam HOT! Looks at those pecs…those abs! But what will he think of me? Fuck it! I want him.

"No! Whatever you do, don't stop!" I plead.

_I won't baby, I promise._

Jaspers pushes up into me again causing more friction between our cocks.

"Oh god Jasper!"

"You like that baby?" He says with the sexiest southern twang.

"Oh god yes!" I say with any inhibition I had clearly gone by now.

He then proceeds to put his hands under my shirt and rub my chest and my back. With his right hand and one single swipe… he rips my muscle shirt off of me and my eyes widen and stare at him.

_Wow Edward! You have an amazing body._ I hear his thoughts as he rubs his hands over my bare chest.

"Fair is fair," he smirks. This time he slips his hands under my shorts and grabbing my bare ass with both his hands squeezes me down into him as he thrusts up against me.

"Of fuck!" I moan again.

_You have an amazing ass, Angel!_

He is rubbing and squeezing my ass as he grinds against me. The sensation I am getting on both ends of my body has me very close to cuming in my shorts.

I grind down into Jasper while at the same time rubbing my right hand from his left knee up his thigh into his shorts and squeeze the muscle right below his hip to the right of his dick.

"Oh fuck!" He says in a moan.

"Fair is fair darlin'," I say teasing before making my way to his neck sucking on it and nibbling on his ears.

"Don't stop Edward!" He says running his hand up my back. I thrust down into him and he meets my thrust with an upward grind of his own.

He pulls my hair causing my head to fall back and begins to bite my neck again.

"Oh shit! So close baby!" I warn as I feel my dick pulsing slightly and precum spilling from my slit.

"Me too baby! Come with me okay?" He says with his mouth open.

"Okay, so close!" I warn.

With that Jasper slips his hands down my shorts squeezing my ass again and biting my shoulder right above my shoulder blade. That sends me over the edge.

"Of fuck! Cumming baby!" I say as he grinds into me. My dick pulsates as thick streams of cum squirts from my cock underneath my shorts.

"OOoooohhhhh me too Angel," he says as his head flies back and his knees bend. He lets out a long moan. I can feel his dick pulse against mine as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his abs tense from his sweet release. Nothing is more beautiful than seeing the expression of pure ecstasy on Jasper's face during his release. A release I gave him.

Exhausted I crash on his chest trying to catch my breath. Jasper strokes my back. "That was amazing darlin'!"

"Fuck yeah it was!" I managed to say.

Then Jasper rolls me over on my back and is on top of me. He looks into my eyes and without breaking eye contact begins to rub my chest from my pecks down to my abs but goes even lower.

_I hope he doesn't freak, but I can't resist._

I begin to panic. What is he doing?

"It's okay relax!" He cautions before slipping two fingers below the elastic band of my shorts to touch the slit on the head of my still erect dick. He then brings his fingers to his mouth and tastes me.

_Mmmmmm _

"Wow angel, you taste like heaven," Jasper says. This turns me on and I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him into kiss me. I can taste myself on his tongue but soon the sweet taste of vanilla is overpowering and I am struggling for breath. I break the kiss.

"Edward, I don't think our clothes will withstand a round two," Jasper says with a pointed brow eyeing our torn shirts.

I giggle and he laughs in return.

He rolls over to his side and wraps his left arm around me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something. I should have asked you before we did what we just did, but we kinda got carried away," Jasper explains.

I immediately turn red.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I think you are great and I like you a lot…"

_Don't sound like a dork…be cool! What if it is too soon? What if he doesn't feel the same? Oh grow a pair already Jasper!_

It was obvious Jasper was nervous. And I felt guilty that I was intruding into his private thoughts but I also enjoy seeing this part of him because he always seems so confident and perfect.

"And I think you like me too….so I was wondering….uhm…..maybe we should make it official," Jasper manages to say not making eye contact with me.

Wanting to tease him a little more I ask "Official?" with a fake looks of confusion on my face.

_Fuck Jasper! Just be blunt already and ask the boy!_

"What I am trying to say is…. do you want to be my boyfriend?" He finally manages to ask.

_Not smooth at all! Could you be any more cheesy!_

Jaspers eyes don't look at mine.

I lift his chin forcing him to look at me. "I want to be your everything Jasper," I say and bring his lips to mine for a gentle yet sensual kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So who liked the baby lemons?<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Jake's Story

**I apologize to my readers if you have had trouble seeing this chapter. Apparently Fanfiction does not like this chapter. I hope you disagree!**

**Hello my fabulous readers! We passed 350 reviews! How awesome is that? Well many of you were wondering what was up with Jacob in the last chapter. Well this is the chapter that will answer your questions. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All the rest is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Jake's Story<strong>

When Jasper asked me to be his boyfriend I couldn't help but respond with "I want to be your everything" because it is the absolute truth. There is something about Jasper Cullen that draws me in. I have hated myself for so long for being gay but now for the first time in my life I am happy with who I am. And just when I feel like this feeling is short lived he only has to give me that dimpled smile I love so much or hear his laugh…and every feeling of self-hatred….every feeling of insecurity…vanishes…gone….healed.

It's as if his happiness is contagious. You can't help but feel his pleasure and be drawn into his world in the hopes that you may get just a piece of it. It is true. I have fallen for Jasper Cullen. He is my drug. He is quickly becoming the last thing I think about before I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. This morning was no exception.

Boyfriends…..we are boyfriends! I have never had a boyfriend. What am I supposed to do? Are there some unspoken duties I am supposed to do for my new boyfriend? Well I can think of a few I wouldn't mind doing. This was the downfall of being a teenage boy. My hormones were off the charts and when Jasper touches me it takes everything I have not to push past boundaries I know I should not cross. At least not yet. But I really want to!

Teenage hormones and the thoughts of naked sexy Jasper were not helping my morning wood. I forced myself out of bed and into the restroom for a cold shower. Today was going to be my first day in school with my new boyfriend! A smile broke across my face at the thought.

Jasper and Edward….Edward and Jasper….Edsper….Jasward…okay now I am being stupid. I wonder how the school would take us being a couple? Alice nearly busted my eardrum with her scream when I told her the news. She seemed more excited than I was…..almost. Would everyone react the same way? I know our friends wouldn't care. Well maybe Jake might be a little upset. It is clear he has a little crush on me. But I was more worried about everyone else.

Jasper and I decided we wouldn't hide our relationship. What is the point? Everyone already knows I am gay. And in Jasper's words he 'couldn't give a flying fuck what other people thought.' I loved it when his southern gentleman got away from him.

Well there was no point worrying about it now. We would find out soon enough.

"Edward dear, you better hurry if you want to eat breakfast before you go to school!" I hear Sam call out from behind my restroom door.

"I'm coming!" I return with a shout.

"Oh, well in that case take your time! But be sure to wash your hands when you're done!" Sam shouts back.

Wash my hands? Realization hits me. She thinks I'm masturbating?

"SAM!" I shriek in shock. My cheeks are flushed with the embarrassment from what Sam was implying. I can hear her laugh with amusement as she leaves my room. I guess this morning was starting off interesting enough.

I walk towards the kitchen to see Sam making eggs with bacon and toast.

"Your plate is in the microwave hun."

"Thanks Sam," I greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Eddie!" Squealed Alice.

"Hey Ali," I say at my cheerful little pixie. She was in an awfully good mood this morning which was unusual for Alice. She was not a morning person.

_Are you really going to wear that?_

I give her an offended facial expression. What is wrong with what I am wearing?

_Today is your first day as a couple! You should look your best! Why don't you go put on your blue sweater with gray slacks! I am sure Jasper would love it! Oh and I can fix your hair so it doesn't look so….messy._

"I am not changing Alice! And you will not touch the hair!" I say out loud pointing to the top of my head.

"Edward are you pulling thoughts out of your sisters mind again? Remember what Nana said. That is disrespectful and you should only use your power when you absolutely have to," Sam scolded me.

"I know Edward! That is just rude!" Alice says with a sly smile on her face.

"But…" I try to argue

"No buts! Try to be more disciplined Edward," Sam says preventing me from defending myself.

"Yes Sam," I say in defeat.

I give Alice an angry stare

_You should have just gone to your room and changed!_ She thinks giving me a glare before finishing up her breakfast. Alice is definitely one wicked little witch.

I finish up my breakfast and grab my book bag from my room.

"Be sure to come home right after school you two. We will be having your next lesson in the attic before dinner!" Sam calls out.

"We?" Alice asks her curiously. "You are joining in our lesson with Nana today?"

"Not exactly. I will be giving you this lesson. It is after all my area of expertise," Sam responded.

"Are we learning about fire today?" I ask recalling that Aunt Sam was a fire witch.

"Yes, and the only reason I am teaching this lesson is because it is the most dangerous of the elements and I want to make sure you two practice extreme caution," Sam explains with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh come on Samantha, any element can be dangerous. It all matters on how a witch practices it," Nana says walking into the foyer.

"Mother you know as well as I do that fire is the most difficult of magics to control," Sam retorts.

"I do, but with discipline it can be mastered," Nana rebuttals.

"Which is why if they insist on learning the craft I want to make sure they can control this element correctly!" Sam continues her protest.

"And you think I can't teach them to do so? I taught you, didn't I?" Nana continues to argue with no intention on backing down.

"And we know how that turned out!" Sam blurt out. Nana seemed taken back and slightly offended. The atmosphere in the house suddenly became very hostile and uncomfortable. I clear my throat trying to get Nana and Sam's attention but their gazes are fixed on one another.

"We better go or we are going to be late," I warn.

The phone rings and Sam breaks her stare with Nana.

"Have a good day at school," Sam says kissing Ali and me on the cheek before leaving to answer the phone.

"You two be good," Nana says before kissing us goodbye also.

Alice and I walk outside to my Volvo. The weather in Forks seems to be back to normal with clouds covering the sky in a silver hue and a light drizzle covering everything in sight.

"Well that was awkward," I tell Alice.

"No kidding. What do you think Sam meant when she said 'and we know how that turned out?'"

"I have no clue," I admit.

I shift the car into reverse and pull out of the driveway. On the drive to school Alice in telling me everything she learned in the grimoire about Earth and Air magic and how excited she is to learn Fire. But she can't wait to learn Water. Of all the elements she has read, that was her favorite. I had not been the best student lately with respect to studying our family grimoire. I hadn't learned anything more than what Nana taught us to be honest because I have been a little distracted lately. It didn't bother me too much though. I really like my distraction.

We pull into the school parking lot and I take a look around to see no Jasper. His car was not in the parking lot either. That was kinda odd considering he usually got to school before me. Alice decides to head to her locker while I decide to wait for Jasper. I am his boyfriend now so I should wait for him, right?

I see Rosalie pull up in her red BMW M3 convertible and my heart immediately skips a beat. Rosalie steps out of her car but to my surprise with no Jasper. Where is he? Rosalie catches my eye and begins to walk towards me.

"Hey Rosalie where is Jasper?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too Edward," she teases.

"Sorry Rosalie…I just…uhhhhh," I stammer finding no excuse for my rudeness. "…sorry," I apologize again.

"It's okay Edward, I am just teasing you. Don't you own a comb?" She says ruffling my hair. She touched the hair!

"Jasper is not feeling well and much to his annoyance Carlisle made him stay home from school today," Rosalie explains.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

"Oh I am sure he will be just fine. He just needs to recuperate a bit and drink plenty of fluids," she says with a giggle as if she had made a joke only she understood. "He said he tried calling you this morning but your aunt mentioned you had already left. So he gave me this to give to you," she says as she passes me a white envelope.

"Thanks Rosalie." I say taking the envelope.

"No prob. I have to head to my locker. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah see you!"

And Rosalie makes her way to her locker.

I open the envelope to find a piece of notebook paper with a hand written message. The handwriting looks as if it was written in old calligraphy and has an antique feel to it.

Hey Angel,

I am sorry I can't be with you today in school. I am not feeling so well and Carlisle is adamant that I stay away from people. He thinks it would be safer for the wellbeing and health of our classmates. Don't worry though I think he is overreacting to be honest.

I tried calling you this morning but you had already left so I asked Rose to give you this letter. Have you ever considered getting a cell phone? That way I could just call you or text you. Writing a letter just seems so early 1900's.

Anyways, again I wish I could be there on our first school day as a couple but I promise I will make it up to you. We can have a few extra fight lessons this week. Maybe we can even practice the last thing we did in our last lesson. I think that was our favorite part. I know it was mine.

Have a good day darlin' and try to avoid Newton if you can.

Your boyfriend,

Jasper.

Boyfriend….my boyfriend. Like a school girl, his letter brought a silly grin to my face. Then I was overcome with a rollercoaster of emotions. First, I was sad that I wouldn't see Jasper today. I was looking forward to this being our first day in school as a couple and if I had to admit a little terrified too. Then, I was concerned. Jasper must be really sick in order for Carlisle to keep him home! Whatever he has it must be contagious too if he is worried about the health of our fellow classmates.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell and begrudgingly I head towards class. What is a boyfriend supposed to do when his boyfriend is sick? Should I make him soup? But I can't cook for shit. Why is there no boyfriend handbook?

I walk into chemistry class and take my usual seat next to Jake. He looks over at me and gives me a nod in acknowledgement. Jake still looks like he is struggling with something and the sparkle in his eye is gone. I see him gripping a letter of his own as his eyes read over its contents. He must have read it a dozen times because our class was only 45 minutes long and he never once gave any attention to Mr. Jacobson's lecture on net ionic equations. I made sure to take scrupulous notes in case he would need them later.

The bell rings and as I am gathering up my stuff I catch a glimpse from the corner of my eye of Jake darting out of the classroom. We usually walk with each other to our next class but he was already out the door like a man on a mission. Something is up. I run after him trying to catch up.

"Jake!" I shout trying to get his attention.

"Jake hold up!" I continue to call out but it is as if he doesn't hear me.

I finally got close enough to him to put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around with tears on the verge of escaping his eyes.

"Jake what's the matter? Are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned.

Instinct takes me over and I wrap him in my arms trying to comfort him. Something obviously has him in a ball of emotions. And here I thought I was having a bad day.

"Well isn't this sweet? Are the fags having a lovers quarrel?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who was taunting us. It was Mike and I am sure his goons were right behind him.

I release Jacob from our embrace and turn around to confirm my suspicions.

"Fuck you Mike!" Jacob growls.

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you? You little queer!"

Jake pounces for Mike like an animal but Tyler and Ben fly at Jake putting him in a hold to subdue him. Jake struggles but cannot break from their grip.

"Tell them to let him go Mike!" I say trying to sound confident.

"Or what? What are you going to do if I don't?" He says walking towards me. This is it Edward! Stand up to him! You can do it! I encourage myself silently.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just leave us alone?" I ask wanting a real answer.

"Because I don't like faggots!" He says with a gleam of hate in his eyes.

"Well for someone who doesn't like faggots you spend a lot of time following them around!" I say trying to upset him. Jasper taught me if you can get your opponent angry they are bound to make stupid mistakes.

"What did you say?" Mike says with his chest out looking down at me trying to intimidate me. Stand your ground Edward!

"You heard me!" I say not backing down. "Why do you follow us around so much Mike? Could it be you want a piece of one of us?" I say with spite in my words.

"I am not a fucking fag Masen!" Mike says angrily evidence that my strategy is working.

"Oh no? You could have fooled me," I say not breaking his eye contact.

I freely use my telepathy on Mike. I could sense him getting ready to attack and I had to be ready. Just in time with just the slightest hint of warning from his thoughts Mike swings a left hook. I instinctively duck and turn away from him. My back is now to the lockers and he throws a jab straight for my jaw. I turn left and his fist meets the cold hard steel of the lockers.

"FUCK!" He shouts in pain. "You little shit!"

He grabs me by my shirt holding me up against the lockers. I can't break his grip and he is holding me so I cannot maneuver away from his attacks. Jasper hasn't taught me what to do when my opponent has a hold on me. What did I think? One lesson with Jasper and I could take on Mike? How could I be so stupid? Admitting defeat, I brace myself for the onslaught to my face that is quickly approaching.

"LET HIM GO!"

Mike and I both turned to our right in the direction of the voice to see a tall boy with silver blonde hair that contrasts with his black eyes. I recognize him. His name is Peter and he is a long distance runner on the track team. In fact I think he is the captain. I remember him because I few days ago in the locker room I accidently read his thoughts. He was the one who was genuinely confused on why people messed with me because I am gay. I also knew he considered me an asset to the track team. Quickly taking in the scene around me I realize that behind Peter stood most of the other members of the track team. Individually they did not seem threatening. Most of them had nicely toned builds but their builds did not rival those of football players. But collectively they looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Fuck off!" Spat Mike.

"I said let him go! You fuck with him you better be ready to take us all on!" Peter retorts.

"You think you can take me, shit face?" Says Mike still pinning me to the lockers.

"Maybe not one on one, but you can't fight us all Mike. Three against twelve is hardly fair," Peter says with a threatening smirk.

Peter walks towards Mike with the track team close behind him. He places his hand on Mike's grip on my t-shirt, twists his wrist and pushes him off of me.

"Call off your goons Mike!" Peter says pointing at Tyler and Ben who are still holding down Jacob.

"Fuck you, ass wipe!" Mike responds.

Peter turns his back to Mike and smiles before quickly spinning around and giving Mike a quick and hard knee to the gut. Mike falls to the floor struggling for breath and aching in pain.

Tyler and Eric release Jacob and sprint for Peter. But the other track members block them from reaching him forming a human wall between them. They stop dead in their tracks.

"You fucking fag lover!" Mike says as he withers on the floor.

"Oh grow the fuck up Mike," Peter says rolling his eyes nonchalant.

"This isn't fucking over!" Swears Mike as he struggles to his feet and makes his way past the other members of the track team with Tyler and Eric close on his heels.

"I am sure it isn't," Peter retorts.

"Thanks," I say to Peter a little shocked at what I just witnessed.

"Don't sweat it," he says with a shrug before walking away with the other members of the track team behind him. I don't know much about Peter besides the accidental invasion of his thoughts the other day. But he seems like a genuinely good guy. He also has this cool persona about him. As if nothing in the world bothers him. He seems…grounded.

The crowd around us begins to break up and I see Jacob standing there as if he is in shock. I walk over to him.

"Are you alright?"

Jake looks like he was about to fall apart.

"No!" He says on the verge of tears.

I couldn't let him fall apart with so many people watching. I grab his hand and practically drag him to the guys locker room closing the door behind us. We should be able to talk in private here since there are no gym classes this period.

"Jake what's the matter?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing!" He says quickly.

That was an obvious lie. I put my left hand around the nape of his neck and look at him directly in the eye.

"Jake something obviously has you very upset. I am your friend, please talk to me," I plead.

At that instant the dam that was holding back the sea of emotions Jacob was experiencing broke and he began to sob. I hold him as he cries into my shoulder.

Rubbing gentle circles into his back I try to calm him. "Shhhhh….It's okay…..it's alright."

"No it's not! Everything is fucked up! You have no idea!" He says angrily pulling away.

"Then tell me!" I exclaim with concern in my eyes.

"I can't. I wish I could." He says frustrated.

Why wouldn't he talk to me? Desperate I make another attempt.

"Does this have anything to do with the letter you were reading in class?" I ask.

He looks at me surprised.

"You were pretty consumed by it," I explain.

"That's only the half of it," he responds.

"Well why don't we start with that half?" I ask with pleading eyes. "Please Jake maybe I can help."

Jake searches my face as if he was looking for something. Trust maybe. He then turns around and pulls the letter from his book bag and hands it to me.

"Read it," he tells me.

I take the letter from him and begin to read.

Jake,

I know I am the last person you expected to hear from but I needed to talk to you before I get home and I am too much of a coward to call you. I know you might think I am only going back home because the tribe has called me back, but that's not true. I was already convincing my Mom to let me go home before they even called. She was hell bent on keeping me in California forever. It wasn't until I threatened coming out to all of her church friends that she was all too eager to get rid of me.

Yes, I came out to my mom. Listen, I know I have been an asshole but I miss you Jake! You didn't deserve what I did to you or the things I said. I was scared Jake. I was confused. So much shit was going on all at once… your mom dying who was like a second mom to me…my parents' divorce and ….us. I know that there is no excuse for what I did but I truly am sorry.

I know I don't deserve it but can we please talk when I arrive, just the two of us? I know you hate me and you have every right too but please just give me the chance to explain and maybe if I am lucky make it up to you.

Your friend (I hope),

Seth

Realization suddenly overwhelms me. At one point Jake and Seth were more than friends.

"You and Seth?" I ask to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes," he says sitting on the wooden bench wiping his nose with a tissue.

"Does anyone know?"

"Nope," he says definitively.

"Not even Leah?"

"No one," he confirms.

"What happened? What did he do?" I ask gazing at him.

He stirs in place for a minute trying to gather the courage to tell me his story. I sit patiently in silence waiting for him to unload the turmoil that has been plaguing his mind.

"Seth and I have known each other since we were kids. We were best friends. Everyone in our tribe used to say we were attached at the hip. It was as if we didn't have our own identities. We were always just Jake and Seth.

My parents thought of him as their own son and he thought of us as his second family. One day when I was fifteen, my mother died. She was killed by a wild animal in the woods near the reservation. It was Seth that found her. He was only fourteen at the time and I can only imagine the torment he must have gone through to find her like that. If he was in pain he never showed it. Or at least I never noticed.

When my mother died I was so overcome with grief and anger I didn't know what to do. I was lost. It was as if my world stopped and nothing I could think of mattered anymore.

If it wasn't for Seth I don't know what I would have done. He never left my side when she died, going out of his way to stay at my house every night. With Seth he didn't even have to say anything or do anything to make me talk. Just him being there helped me pull through. We just cried together. He is only a year younger than I am but he always seemed like the older one. He held me at night while I cried in my pillow whispering in my ear that everything would be okay. Seth was my rock and over the course of the next year we became even closer. Somehow I am not sure when, I fell in love with him.

About a year later we were wrestling around in my bedroom fighting over who was the stronger one between the two of us. I don't even know why I would try, Seth has always been the stronger faster one and he proved it. He pinned me to the bed and started tickling me trying to force me to say uncle.

I surrendered, but in that moment I looked into his eyes and my mind got the best of me. Out of nowhere I kissed him. To my surprise he didn't pull away. That day was the day our friendship changed. As time went we did more than just kiss. Seth was the first person I ever gave myself too."

Jacob pauses to stress the importance of what he just said and I assume to make sure I understood what he was implying. It was clear to me that Jacob had lost his virginity to Seth. However, it was still unclear to me what happened that ended their relationship.

"It seems as though Seth loved you very much," I say.

Jacob looks at me with hurtful eyes.

"No he didn't. At least not the way I loved him. When we fooled around it was always one sided. Seth never touched me. He only let me touch him and get him off. When we were…together…..he always topped. And though I would kiss him, he would never kiss me back. At the time it didn't bother me. In my mind I was making love to him."

"Did you ever tell him you loved him?" I ask.

Jake gives a soft laugh. "All the time. He would just respond 'Of course you do. What's not to love?' He was always a cocky fucker."

"Sounds like it," I confirm.

"One night at my house in my bedroom my dad walked in on us fooling around with our shirts off. Seth tried playing it off as if we were wrestling and he punched me in the gut so hard my eyes watered and it took me awhile to catch my breath. I knew he had panicked but Seth had never hit me like that before. And to make it worse he didn't care. He was just relieved that my dad didn't think anything of it.

Frustrated with our situation, I told Seth I wanted to come out of the closet. I at least wanted to tell my dad so I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I promised I wouldn't out him just myself. But Seth flipped out!

He told me that he was not gay. He said he never touched me the way I did him and that he just let me get him off. That he was not gay if he didn't reciprocate. I was shocked and pissed at the same time. I can suck him off and he can fuck me, but that doesn't make him gay? Well our argument got heated and he said he couldn't be friends with a fag like me. Otherwise, everyone would think he was one too and he stormed out of my house.

We went almost a whole summer where I tried calling him to talk but he would get his family to lie to me and say that he wasn't in. To my surprise he called me one day towards the end of summer and asked me to come over. He said no one was home and we could talk in private.

Relieved I rushed to his house and walked in to his bedroom like I usually did. He was in his bed fucking some freshman slut from school. He saw me standing at the door… looked at me dead in the eye… and just continued fucking the bitch. That hurt me more than anything else. I felt like my heart had stopped beating and all I could do was just run. I ran home and just cried.

When school started I would try talking to him but he would ignore me like I didn't exist. I had convinced myself that I could handle that he was straight and what I thought we had was nothing more than teenage hormones. But I at least wanted my best friend back. The friend I grew up with. My rock. I promised him that I wouldn't come out of the closet if we could just go back to the way things were before we fucked everything up. Seth wasn't having it. He said that our friendship was over and that he was tired of trying to make me feel better for losing my mom.

I was miserable. Why did he hate me so much? My dad noticed me slip into depression and would ask about Seth. When I told him we weren't friends anymore he wouldn't let it go. Seth was like a son to him and he cared about him. He called Seth asking him what was going on? Why was he acting the way he was? He told my dad to stop trying to use him as a replacement for his dead wife. My dad was very hurt. He could never look him in the eyes again. It was at that moment I knew I didn't want anything to do with Seth. He was no longer the best friend I knew.

It turns out that while all this was happening Seth and Leah's parents were getting a divorce. It was not surprising when I think about it. Seth's dad was a member of our tribe but his mother is a strongly religious southern Baptist woman from Virginia. They had gotten married very young and as long as I remember they were always arguing. His mother didn't agree with our tribes beliefs and she made it known. It always served to isolate the Clearwater family from the rest of the tribe a bit. In retrospect I guess I understand now why Seth was so angry and hateful. It must have been tough watching your family fall apart.

When the judge asked Seth and Leah who they wanted to live with, Seth said he wanted to find God and his mother was the one that could help him do that. His mother's lawyer explained Seth's aggression to the judge and how the divorce came at a most opportune time when his mother was going to California with other members of her church to preach the scriptures. He claimed that with his mother he would be able to seek counseling through her church and volunteer to enlighten others about their religion. So Seth left with his mother to California to find God and I guess to get as far away from me as he could.

We haven't talked since. Now he is coming back and he sent me this letter."

Jacob stopped talking for a few minutes which hinted to me that that was the end of his story.

"Wow….I'm so sorry Jake….you have been keeping this to yourself for all these years?" I ask.

He nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do?" I question.

"I don't know! I'm so confused!" Jacob says clearly frustrated.

"What are you confused about?" I ask with the intention to keep him talking.

"I…..I…I thought I was over him and moving on. I thought I liked you!" He says staring at me trying to get the slightest hint of reaction.

"Really? I would have never guessed…" I say teasingly and he laughs.

"Yeah because I didn't make it at all obvious," he says sarcastically.

"Jake I'm no psych expert but could it be you were displacing your feelings for Seth onto me?" I suggest.

"Oh, okay Dr. Phil.," says Jake annoyed.

I nudge him on the shoulder playfully.

"Hear me out. I read about this during my psychology class. You obviously loved Seth very much. When he did and said those things to you it must have torn you apart. To add insult to injury he moved away. When I move to town you find out I am gay and displace those feelings on to me. You redirect your feelings from someone who caused you pain to someone less threatening and safe. Even though you didn't really know me," I explain.

"Wow Eddie, you read too much. You need to get laid," Jacob says trying to avoid my logic.

"Don't be an ass," I say with a giggle. "Look just answer me this. Now that you know Seth is coming back do you still think you are in love with me?" I ask.

Jacob thinks for a moment but does not answer.

"Well do you still love Seth?" I ask trying for another tactic.

The sparkle that was missing from his eyes all morning was suddenly brought back to life with my simple question.

"Yes," he says with a gentle smile. "But I am just sooo angry at him! I told him I loved him and he treated me like garbage! He hurt my dad and now he says he misses me? What the fuck! What am I supposed to believe? How do I know he just doesn't want to use me to scratch an itch of his? How do I know he doesn't want to just use me again?"

"Screw what you think he wants! What do you want Jake?" I ask.

"I want what we used to have. Have you ever felt like when you see someone that the world just for a split second stops moving? And that you would do anything for that person just to see them happy? You know that no matter what happens that person will always be there for you and you will always be there for them. They are all you think about and just that simple thought brings a smile to your face?" Jake says with a smile and glow to his amber skin.

Jacob's words make me think of Jasper and for the hundredth time today that silly high school girl grin is all over my face.

"Yes, I have," I respond my expression glued to my face.

Jacob looks at me curiously.

"You and Jasper huh?" He asks.

I look at him surprised.

"How did you guess?" I ask.

"I see the way you look at him Edward. It is the way I used to look at Seth. I see it in him too. When you two are together you move together. Like gravity. It is kinda hard to explain….Have you told him?" He asks.

I get nervous. I do not know how Jake will respond to the news. But it is best to get this over with.

"Yes, we are a couple Jake," I say bluntly.

The expression on his face goes from one of shock, to sadness, to a hint of jealousy, then to a large smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me yesterday," I confirm.

"I am really happy for you Edward. I can tell how much you like him. You deserve to be happy you have a good heart. He just better be good to you or I will fuck him up!" Jake says with a threatening smile.

Unintentionally reading his thoughts I knew Jacob's comments were genuine.

"Where is he today anyway?" He asks.

"He is sick. His dad made him stay home," I say with a frown.

"Oh are you going to make him soup?"

"Am I supposed to!" I ask excited that I may finally get an answer.

"Of course! Didn't you read the boyfriend handbook?"

"There is a handbook!" I ask with shock.

"I'm joking Eddie," Jacob laughs. And with that my excitement is short lived but I laugh with him and gently nudge him playfully.

"Thanks Edward, for being a great friend," says Jacob gratefully.

"Anytime buddy," I say. "So, you going to talk to Seth?"

"Not sure yet. I'm still angry. Furious actually but I obviously still love him. And I guess I won't know if he is playing with me unless I do. We will see."

"Well whatever you decide you know I am here for you right?" I ask wanting him to know I would support him.

"Yeah, thanks Eddie."

And he hugs me tight. It wasn't a hug of lust but a hug of appreciation and gratitude.

After a few seconds we break our embrace and Jacobs asks, "So what was up with Peter today huh?"

"I know! Did you see how he kneed Mike in the gut? Who is this Peter guy anyway?"

"I don't know too much about him to be honest. He is pretty quiet but all the guys on the track team respect him. I know that he is a senior and I guess they respect him because he is captain but I think it is more than that. It was nice to see the team stick up for us."

He was right. It was nice. It made me feel a little less alone. As if not everyone thought I was a disgusting queer.

"Yeah although I don't think that will keep Mike at bay for long." I retort.

"Don't worry about him he will get what's coming to him," Jacob says with a tone of malice in his voice. His mood suddenly had gone to one of anger.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that Seth was only half of your problem….what's the other half?" I ask curious.

Jake stares at me with anxiety and a hint of desperation. His stare is interrupted with the ringing of the bell signaling the end of second period.

"What do you say we talk about that one another time Eddie? We missed second period and we need to get ready for track," he warns.

"Okay Jake," I give in and walk to unlock the door to the locker room and let the other students in. Jake and I get changed before meeting the rest of the class on the track field.

Track class was pretty typical. I thought my team mates would be talking about Mike and my confrontation in the hall but too my surprise no one was. Peter went on as if nothing happened. All my track mates treated me …like a normal person. It was nice.

After class Jake and I joined Alice and Rosalie at our usual table in the cafeteria for lunch. Alice was going on and on about the band she got for Seth's welcome home party. She and Leah decided to have it at La Push. It was a beach on the reservation. Alice explained how few people went there and they wouldn't have to worry about adult interference.

Rosalie seemed less than interested about the party but she faked interests pretty well. I guess to spare Alice's feelings. When asked if she would be attending the party, Rosalie mentioned that she and her family were going out of town that weekend to visit her Denali cousins in Alaska.

"Is Jasper going too?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"No actually he is going to stay behind. He intends on going to Seth's party," she responded.

"Where is Jasper anyway? I haven't seen him today," Alice asks directing her question at me.

"He is not feeling well," Rosalie answers quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks Alice.

"Just feeling a little under the weather I am sure he will be fine," Rosalie says dismissively.

"Edward you should make him soup!" Alice exclaims.

I roll my eyes. Seriously? I get it already! Jasper is sick and as his new boyfriend I am obligated to make him soup. Can we move on?

I wasn't really frustrated that I had to make soup. I was just frustrated because it seemed like everyone knew how to be in a relationship but me. How do you know what rules to follow? I mean I don't want to be a smothering clingy boyfriend. What if Jasper doesn't want soup? What if I make him one he doesn't like? I know how picky he is about food. What if he doesn't even want me to see him sick? Why do I over think things so much? It's just soup!

Alice continued talking to Rosalie about the party and Jacob just stared at his plate playing with his food. My thoughts revolved around concern for Jasper. How did he get sick so fast? He did look like he was coming down with something during our lesson yesterday. I knew I shouldn't have let him teach me. He should have gone home and rested.

I hope he is feeling okay. I have to check on him! Should I call him? I doubt the front office would let me make a personal phone call to my new boyfriend. But there was another way. I could astral project to see him. But I shouldn't be using my powers in public. What if someone sees? But it is just astral projection. To everyone else I would just be asleep if they caught me. And I wouldn't be gone for long. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. It would be five minutes max.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see him. Convinced, I excuse myself from the table and make my way to the restroom. Jake was the only one that acknowledged my departure as Alice talked Rosalie's ear off enthusiastically. I walk into the boy's restroom and notice an air freshener spray sitting on the shelf above the sinks. Nana taught us to astral project using incense but this will have to do. I walk into a stall locking the door behind me and sit down on the toilet seat trying to get comfortable and relaxed. Spraying a gentle mist of the air freshener I close my eyes and take notice of the fragrance that rides the subtle air currents in the restroom. I imagine myself traveling with these currents and appearing outside the Cullen mansion.

I feel a cool breeze consume my body. As I open my eyes, I find myself standing outside the Cullen home. It is as beautiful as when I first saw it. The breeze was coming from the tree line giving a beautiful fragrance of evergreen. In the background, the sound of the flowing river echoed like calming music.

I was overjoyed that I was able to astral project here but now what? I can't open the door… my hand would go right through the knob. And I can't just walk through the front door… what if someone is home and they see me? That would surely freak them out. I guess I should have thought this all the way through.

Suddenly I hear laughter coming from behind me and instinctively jump behind the trunk of a tall thick Cedar tree. No one better see me! If they do they will wonder why I wasn't in school. And if they tried to touch me I wouldn't even know where to begin to explain that! I wonder if I can make my astral projected self invisible? Nana never mentioned that it is possible. But it may be worth a shot. I close my eyes and imagine my body disappearing with the strong winds blowing through the Cullen property. I open my eyes and see that I am still visible. I try three more times with no such luck. Shit!

By this time the voices and laughter are louder and they are coming from the tree line of the forest. As I sneak a peak from behind the trunk of the Cedar tree I see Jasper coming out of the forest with Riley, both of them shirtless! What the fuck? I thought he was sick?

Riley has Jasper in a head lock. Jealousy immediately consumes me. Most of it is because Riley is pretty fit. You can see every muscle nicely defined in his arms. His chest and abs rivaled that of an Olympic swimmer. And most important he is all over Jasper. My boyfriend!

Jasper pushes Riley away getting out of his head lock and flashes Riley his famous dimpled smile. That's my smile! What are they doing with their shirts off? I think to myself as my eyes settle on Jasper's body wearing nothing but a tight pair of Levi jeans and running shoes. In his right hand he holds what looks like a white t-shirt stained with blood. Oh my god is Jasper hurt? I gasp in fear but this only serves to bring Jasper's attention to my direction. He glances at me and I quickly return to my hiding spot behind the tree. Please say he didn't see me! Please say he didn't see me! I pray in silence.

"Edward?" I hear him call out.

Fuck! I immediately begin to panic. He can't see me! This is stupid! Why did I decide to do this?

My heart begins to race and I can hear it beat in my ears. My breath is ragged with anxiety and my mind goes blank with worry like a deer caught in headlights. I close my eyes as I hear the leaves ruffle at his feet with each step he makes towards me. At any second he will discover my hiding spot. Then a sudden wave of exhaustion overwhelms my body and I hear a sound that seems out of place. It was the sound of water running from a faucet. I open my eyes to find myself back in the stall of the boy's restroom at school. What the fuck happened? How did I get back here? I tried to stand and exit the stall but I was too weak. I felt so drained that I could barely stand up. What the fuck is the matter with me? Then…everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I left you with a little cliffy. Don't hate me.<strong>

**So remember when I said don't hate Jacob? Well now I am going to say don't hate Seth! I truly believe that when we are young we are going through so much that seems overwhelming at the time that we do stupid things. Hell we even do it when we are old. I do not believe that people are inately bad or evil and it is not until we have the whole story that we will begin to understand people's actions. It may not excuse their actions, but we can always try to understand them. So there is my little lecture for the day ;)**

**What did you think? Who is excited about Seth's party?**


	16. Chapter 15: Vampire Impairment

**So today was my first day on my vacation and I spent it trying to get this holiday gift out to all of my fabulous readers! You guys are in for a treat. This chapter should reveal some of the mysteries behind my plot and answer some of your questions. But don't you worry there are plenty of twists and turns along the way.**

**Probably even more exciting, this is the first chapter from Jasper's persepective! I know many of you were wondering what was going through Jasper's mind when he saw Edward suddenly disappear last chapter. Well let's find out shall we?**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But all the witchy stuff is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Vampire Impairment<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting in our family living room trying to calm myself. The white décor in the room was supposed to bring tranquility and a peace of mind. Well it wasn't working!

Carlisle had kept me from going to school today because he thought I would be a threat to my fellow classmates. So I was stuck here, away from Edward….away from my boyfriend.

Kept home from school? Really? I am not a child! I am 167 years old!

I shouldn't be treated like an adolescent. I haven't lost my control once! Well at least not recently. Sure the thought of tasting human blood crosses my mind….I mean I am a vampire….but I would never hurt a classmate…least of all Edward! I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that prick Mike Newton though! He needs to be taught a lesson for messing with my boy.

"I think Carlisle is overreacting," I confess to Riley as he sits across from me doing his usual browsing of the newspaper headlines.

He looks up at me with a quirked eyebrow, "What are you bitching about?" He asks.

"Just because I was out in the sun the past few days doesn't mean I am going to go massacre the whole school!" I say in an outburst and rise to my feet.

"Jasper you know as well as I do that exposure to the sun makes us weak and not to mention thirsty as shit. And you were out there all fucking day! What did you think would happen? Look at your eyes they're practically as black as coal!" He says.

"Ughhhh I hate being a vampire! Why is it this doesn't happen to any other vampires in the world? Any other vampire can be out in the sun as much as they want and this never happens to them!" I whine.

"Carlisle thinks it is because we feed on animals. Most other vampires feed on humans," Riley answers.

"Well then maybe we should too!" I say out of pure frustration.

Riley rises to his feet, his eyes wide. "If you want to go out and feed on humans I'm with you! God knows I haven't had the easiest time adjusting to this life style. But you know as well as I do you don't mean what you're saying. You're just pissed off because you can't see your boyfriend today." Leave it to Riley to give it to me straight. No pun intended.

He was right though. I didn't mean what I was saying. I am just frustrated. Here is my first day where Edward and I are a couple and I am stuck at home because of my fucking vampire impairment. Instead I had to settle for writing Edward a letter. He deserves better. What happens if Newton decides to fuck with him again?

"Jasper?" Riley tries to get my attention.

"Okay, you're right! I don't mean it. I am just frustrated and I shouldn't be talking like that." I really shouldn't. Riley was the newest addition to our family. He joined us about six months ago and was having a lot of trouble adjusting to our life style. He couldn't be around humans because the temptation to feed on them was too great. This is why he wasn't allowed to go to school or be more than half a mile from humans without another member of the family.

"I tell you what, let's go hunting. The sun is not out and I bet we can find some juicy grizzly bears!" Riley says sarcastically. He hated feeding on animals but more than that he hated the overwhelming guilt he felt when feeding on humans. Therefore, he was really putting his best foot forward in adjusting to our eating habits.

"I fed all night last night!" I whine.

"Oh stop being a fucking baby man! You know you have to keep feeding. You over did it the other day. Look in the mirror man. You look scary as fuck!" Riley says.

He was right. My eyes were black as night and my skin looked chalky and fragile. This was the curse of being a vegetarian vampire. We were weakened by the sun. At the time I welcomed it. Having the sun shine on me while I was with Edward was perfect. I would be too weak to hurt him when trying to teach him to fight. And not to mention this allowed me to be more intimate with him during our more interesting physical activities. In those cases the sun was my best friend.

With the sun, Edward wouldn't feel my cold stone body when I touched him. In fact to him I would appear almost human. But there was a draw back. My thirst would also intensify. I would have to struggle against the urge of wanting to feed on Edward. At the same time prolonged exposure to the sun made me vulnerable. It was as if the sun drained me of my enhanced abilities. I would not be as fast or strong as a full strength vampire or durable for that matter. Defending myself against a human would still be easy enough, but if up against a vampire or other supernatural being….I would be an easy target.

"Alright lets go hunting, but I want mountain lion," I surrender.

We walk to the front door at human pace then jet at vampire speed towards the woodland. Giving ourselves over to our instincts we use our enhanced sense of smell and hearing to catch us some predators. We both preferred mountain lion but they were hard to find because there weren't a lot of 'em. So it was always a competition with us on who would catch 'em first. Although this time, I knew Riley was letting me win.

I easily catch the trail of a male mountain lion less than a mile away. The wind is blowing west so I approach from the east so as not to give myself away too soon. The mountain lion is stalking a young buck getting ready to pounce. A second before it attacks I lunge at the large cat sinking my fangs into its throat. The taste of warm blood runs down my throat soothing my thirst. The lion growls and claws at my chest but even in my weakened state it is no match for me and his claws fail in inflict damage. The predator becomes still and I drain it of its last drop of blood.

As I drop the once lively beast I raise my head to see Riley feeding on the buck that would have been the lion's prey. He quickly finishes with his meal and disposes of the buck's limp body before approaching me.

"Dude you eat like an animal!" Riley says pointing at my half torn shirt stained with blood.

"The fucker put up a fight! Can't blame him though, I would too. Plus I wouldn't be talkin' much… look at you!" I say pointing to his equally blood stained shirt. "And you only nailed a buck! He wasn't even that big."

"Fuck you! " He says laughing as he removes his shirt. I do the same and begin to clean my mouth and hands with my already stained shirt. I look back at Riley to see his attention completely transfixed on the blood.

"Do you ever miss it?" He asks me looking up from the stained clothing he clenches in his fist.

"Miss what?" I ask confused.

"Human blood," he answers.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it. But every time I get the urge I remember how I felt everything they felt before they died. Their fear….their pain….regret….it was horrible. I couldn't read their minds, but I bet to them…I was a real monster. I don't want to go back to being that monster," I say honestly.

"Why? Do you miss it?" I ask.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you might think. I didn't have to feel their emotions to be overcome with guilt when I fed on humans. The look in their eyes haunts my mind enough. It's not that I miss the taste because we both know the taste is ten times better than any fucking deer. It is just… I feel weaker and more vulnerable feeding on only animals." In a quick wave I sense fear radiating from Riley.

"What are you scared of?" I ask as I instinctively send a wave of calmness in his direction.

"Don't do that!" He shouts angrily. Riley hated to feel out of control of his own emotions. He quickly neutralizes my ability. Like myself, Riley was also gifted. He is able to neutralize the gift of any witch or vampire leaving his opponent powerless until he decides to relinquish his hold or until his opponent is a certain distance away from him.

"I am sorry. You know I can't control it sometimes," I confess.

He looks at me still clearly upset. "It's fine, just please don't do that again," he says clearly annoyed. He sits on the trunk of a fallen cedar tree and I join him hoping this will encourage him to talk.

"I am scared that she will find me," he confesses looking straight ahead as if he was closely evaluating the tree in front of him.

"Maria?" I ask.

"Yes," he says simply.

And this is why Riley and I were so close. We had similar pasts. I have known Riley longer than I have known any member of my current family. We both fought in the southern wars as members of Maria's army. Maria is a Mexican vampire and the most powerful warlord in the south. Her territory ranges from south Texas to northern Mexico and she rules it with an iron fist.

I first met Maria when I was nineteen years old back in 1863 during the Civil War. I was the youngest member of the confederate army and the best strategist and fighter in my division. One night I was ordered to return to my hometown of Galveston to escort women and children out of the city for fear of an upcoming attack. My first stop was my own home because I was hell bent on gettin' my mama out of there before the Union army arrived. But instead, I arrived to find my mama's body tied to a stake about six feet off the ground. She was burned alive by the witch hunters she warned me about.

I always knew I was a witch. The Whitlock witches apparently had been around since the craft had first been practiced and were once thought to be some pretty powerful witches. That is, until I came along.

Mama decided not to teach me about the craft. She only taught me that I was an air witch and how to control my empathy. And the only reason she taught me that was because I would have gone mad if she hadn't. I would beg her to teach me how to cast charms and enchantments but she refused. Mama was always worried that we would be discovered by what she called witch hunters and said it would be best if we stayed hidden. She was sure if they found out about us they would burn us alive. Well they did find out, and she was right.

When I saw my mama's body tied up to that wooden stake and burnin' it was as if I was born a new man. I cared only for vengeance. I wanted blood and vowed to find the sons of bitches that did that to her and make them pay. Needless to say I neglected my orders and instead of evacuating the women and children, I questioned everyone in Galveston trying to find any hint of information that would lead me to my mama's executioners.

But no one saw anything. Frustrated, I returned to my home to give my mama a proper burial. I had just about given up hope to ever avenge her death and that's when she found me.

*Flashback*

_She walked up to me as I kneeled at my mother's grave mourning her. I quickly rose to my feet as I looked up to see my uninvited guest. Maria was a beautiful woman who stood about 5' 1" tall with long dark brown hair that shined with the moonlight. Her complexion was as pale as cream but it was her eyes that made me uneasy. They were the brightest shade of scarlet red you had ever seen. It was unnatural but I couldn't help but be hypnotized by her._

_"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you?" I question quickly realizing she could not be human._

_"I am like you," she says with the sweetest voice that was like harmony to my ears._

_"You are a witch?" I ask suspiciously._

_"Not exactly. But I do have a gift," with that said she places her hand on my temple. Her hand is cold to the touch and then I was suddenly overcome with a vision. My mother was being dragged out of her home by two soldiers. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. The soldiers beat her and tied her to a wooden stake._

_As they erected the stake a tall dark Mexican man with eyes that matched those of Maria looked up at my mother. "You filthy witch!" He said before throwing the torch at the wooden sticks below her feet. My mother screamed out in agony as the flames consumed her and the son of a bitch just laughed and watched her burn._

_The vision was too much for me to watch. My legs became weak underneath me and I fell onto my knees tormented by what I had just seen._

_"Was that vision real?" I asked sobbing like a child._

_"A memory of my very own," she answered._

_"And you know who did this to her?" I ask with hatred in my voice._

_"Yes, his name is Benito Macias. He is the warlord of the southern army," she says as she circles me…examining me._

_"I know of no such warlord of the confederate army," I say confused._

_"Ay que nino, there is so much you do not know child. You think your silly little civil war compares to the war we are fighting?" She says with annoyance._

_"There is another war?" I ask even more confused._

_"There is no time to explain. You wish revenge, yes?" She asks absolutely._

_"Yes!" I answer without hesitation._

_Like a flash she is directly in front of me and has yanked me to my feet as she stares directly into my eyes. She was hypnotizing. "Then join me! Together we can eliminate him once and for all."_

_"Kill him?" I question._

_"Yes."_

_"At my hand?"_

_"At no one else's."_

_"Then I will join you!" I say with the taste of vengeance on my tongue._

_"Perfecto," she says before leaning into me and placing her lips on mine in a cold hard kiss. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my neck and I was overcome with an inferno of my own. An inferno that consumed my whole body and seemed to last an eternity._

*End of Flashback*

"Jasper?...Jasper?"

I immediately snap out of my memory.

"Where did you go man?" Riley asks.

I remain silent trying to reign in my thoughts.

"You were thinking of your mother weren't you?" He asks.

I nod affirmatively not wanting to discuss it but it was clear that Riley noticed my distress.

"I thought you had closure when you killed Benito?" He asks.

"I thought so too," I answer.

After I was changed Maria and I set out to strengthen her already existing army of vampires to battle Benito's forces. I was in charge of training her army in combat while Maria found new recruits. For my loyalty she gave me the rank of Major.

Maria focused on changing gifted witches because she knew that if she were to change a witch they would retain their gifts. In some cases their gifts would be intensified when changed.

When I was turned, my powers intensified from being able to feel the emotions of those around me to being able control their emotions also. This was useful because Maria's strategy to building a powerful army was like no other. Her army was composed of mainly newborn vampires because vampires are never as strong or fast as they are within their first year of being changed. However, they were also very hard to control and command as they were driven by their animalistic instinct to feed and fight. But my gift allowed me to control them.

Maria turned Riley in 1868. She realized the potential in his gift and thought to utilize him as a weapon. I was told to train him and so I did. I trained him in combat and how to think strategy. Riley was a fast learner. His ability and skills in combat rivaled my own. Together we took down Benito. Riley neutralized the abilities of his protectors one by one while I took on Benito in hand to hand combat. I won… and set his body ablaze.

"Jasper, why did you leave Maria's army?" Riley asks me.

"Because I was blind, Riley," I respond.

Initially I thought Maria's war was like any other war. Its purpose to claim rights over territory and establish power and dominance over other armies. It wasn't until Maria ordered me to massacre a coven of thirteen witches that I realized the other objective of the war. Apparently vampires and witches had been at war since the early 1600's. And for the past couple of centuries the vampires were winning. In truth, to say that the vampires were winning would be an understatement. They had practically caused the near extinction of all witches.

The war against the witches is led by the Volturi, the oldest and most powerful vampire coven in existence. They are equivalent to royalty in the vampire world and are responsible for enforcing our laws. The Volturi operate from Volterra, Italy and use warlords with large armies to fight the war on witches for them in other parts of the world. Imagine my surprise when I find out that Maria's army….my army….was responsible for the death of over a thousand witches since I became Major. I was so overcome with revenge and the obsession to kill Benito Macias that I did not realize what I was helping Maria do.

"The witch hunters that my mother warned me about….they were never human….they were vampires," I explained to Riley. "I hadn't realized it at the time, but when I did….the thought that I had become one of them….that I had become the very thing that killed my mother disgusted me. I couldn't stay there Riley. To do so would have been an insult to my mother's memory."

Riley stared at me clearly noticing the disdain I had towards myself for my actions. He nodded in understanding as he took in my explanation about my decision to leave. Riley became silent and retreated to his own thoughts.

"Why did you leave Riley?" I ask curiously.

Riley looks at me somber. "I was never asked to join Maria's army. The bitch forced me. Before I was a vampire I was a fire witch. My father taught me all about fire magic. He had pride in our heritage and said that it was important I master my powers…that my life could depend on it one day. My father was killed by a vampire before he was able to teach me the other elements. And the bastards took our family grimoire so I couldn't teach myself," he says with a tone of anger and spite. Riley had explained to me once that stealing a family grimoire was a crime deserving death. It served as a record of a family heritage, lessons, and magic. I have never seen my family grimoire and I am willing to bet the only person who ever knew where it was died the day I was changed.

"Anywayz, it doesn't matter what he taught me now," Riley says as he stands up from the log we were sitting on. "When we are changed the only powers we retain are our gifts. As vampires we cannot do charms or enchantments. So it is just as well your mother didn't teach you," he explains to me.

"But to answer your question, every time I used my powers against a witch just to make it easier for Maria's army to change them or kill them I felt as if I was going against everything my father ever taught me. I was fighting against my own heritage. I had to leave… and now…I am as good as dead."

"Don't worry Riley, she won't find you," I say trying to ease his mind.

Like me, Riley had fled the army and doing so was an automatic death sentence. The only way to leave Maria's army was through death. In fact, Maria rarely allowed any newborns to live longer than one year. If she did allow them to live it was because they had a particular ability she found valuable. In most cases it was my responsibility to eliminate the vampires that no longer had a purpose.

But I was never scared to flee because I was so disgusted with myself that I welcomed death. So I fled her army but Maria never found me.

"You don't understand Jasper! After you left the bitch went ballistic. Maria couldn't control her army without you and as a result was loosing territory fast. She vowed to find you any fucking way she could. So she changed a young witch named James. He is a tracker and his powers rival those of Demetri in the Volturi," Riley explained.

"Even so, a tracker has to know who they are tracking and I have never met this James," I counter.

"You haven't. But I have!" He says with anticipation.

"Don't worry Riley! If James comes looking for you he will be in for a surprise when he sees me. He won't stand a chance between the both of us. Nonetheless the whole family!" I say trying to ease his worry.

"Why would you all fight for me?" He asks with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because you are family Riley….and we protect our family," I say confidently.

Riley looks to the ground to hide his expression, but his emotions clearly reveal that of appreciation and hope.

"Well I hope you are right. I don't want to cross paths with Maria or any member of her army," he says.

"You won't. She probably is still too busy doing the Volturi's dirty work," I suggest.

"Well then let's hope she really doesn't show up here otherwise Edward may be in danger also," Riley says. With his words I immediately become still. The thought of Edward ever being attacked or killed by a vampire was more than I could handle.

"Are you saying you think Carlisle is right that Edward may be a witch?" I ask Riley.

"Hard to say really," he responds. "But the more I think about it the less I think he is. If he was a witch Rosalie would be able to sense it."

Rosalie was also gifted. She could sense when other supernatural beings were around her. When she was changed her powers intensified and gave her the ability to know what specific gifts a witch or vampire possessed. However, Rosalie never sensed any type of supernatural abilities from either Alice or Edward.

"But what about the necklace Carlisle saw Edward wearing? Could that block Rosalie's power?" I ask curiously.

"Carlisle doesn't seem to think so. I do not know enough about earth magic other than what he has told me but the jade stone is supposed to block against psychic attacks. Rosalie's powers are not of the psychic ability. She senses energy and is able to recognize it. So it shouldn't block her powers," Riley explains.

"For all we know it could be a family air loom passed down out of superstition. Granted the superstition may have some truth to it," Riley continues.

"I hope he isn't a witch," I admit out of fear for him. Witches have never been so close to extinction as they are today. The vampires have been winning the war for centuries now. If any vampire ever found out he was a witch there would be no place he would be safe.

"Relax Jasper. Like I said if he was a witch Rosalie would know," Riley offers as comfort.

"I hope your right."

"We should head back. I think we have hunted enough today," Riley suggests.

"Alright, let's go home," I say. We run at vampire speed towards the mansion clenching our shirts in hand.

As we run through the forest at vampire speed I can tell Riley has a something on his mind.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Why a human?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is it about Edward Masen? Why torture yourself like that?" He asks.

"I didn't think I was torturing myself," I say confused.

" Well….I mean….we have all noticed a change in you since he arrived. You seem more….I don't know…. alive than before….your….happy," he explains and I can't help but smile.

"And that's torture?" I ask amused.

"Well how do you think this is going to end? You're a vampire….and he is human….it's not the best combination in the world," he says.

Then I am overcome with sadness. I had considered this myself on countless occasions.

"I know…I know I should probably stay away from him. His life would be better if I would just stay away but I can't! Every time I try I just find myself even more drawn to him. It's weird. I don't really know how to explain it. I feel protective of him…I always want to be around him…I feel….happy. I haven't felt like this since my mother died and as selfish as it is….I don't want to give it up," I explain the best I could.

"Do you love him?" Riley asks.

Another question I had spent hours pondering. I still don't know the answer to that. Love is a strong word and I felt like I still needed to get to know more about Edward before I could say I was in love with him. But could I be in love with him?

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I think about him all the time. Even today he must have crossed my mind at least a dozen times. But isn't it too soon to love him? I just don't know. I do feel it would be easy to love him."

"Don't get upset when I say this but….I wish you wouldn't," Riley says. I am immediately taken back by his words and I couldn't help but feel a little angry. Didn't he want me to be happy? I must have been projecting my emotions because Riley immediately stops dead in his tracks just a few yards short from the tree line.

"Hear me out!" Riley says immediately. "It's not that I don't want you to be happy Jasper. It's just that I can't see how a relationship between a human and a vampire could ever work. Not only is it against our laws but even if it wasn't, what happens when he gets older and you never age? Not to mention if you ever wanted to be intimate with him you would have to expose yourself to the sun and then you would be fighting the urge to feed on him. I guess what I am saying is…without being all gay and shit….I care about you man and I don't want to see you get hurt," Riley explains.

I couldn't blame Riley for being concerned. His thoughts were entirely reasonable and I could tell from the emotions he was projecting that they were sincere.

"You're right Riley. But there is just something about Edward that when I think about these things all logic goes out the window." That was the best I could do to explain. Riley stares at me with concern in his eyes clearly not convinced and I don't blame him. I attempt to change the subject.

"Plus have you seen his ass?" I ask Riley.

"Ewww gross dude! Nevermind! Let's change the subject," he retorts.

"Oh and I can only imagine how big his dick is!" I continue trying to make him uneasy.

"Jasper I really don't want to know!" He says completely uncomfortable.

I laugh enthusiastically at my brother's embarrassment.

"You're such a homophobe!" I accuse him still giggling.

"I am not!" He retorts.

"Hey if the shoe fits….wear it bitch!" I continue to provoke him.

"Oh I will show you who is a bitch!" He says with a playful smile. He puts me in a head lock as we make our way out of the tree line. I could tell Riley was taking it easy on me. His arms are nicely toned and muscular and if he was using his full strength it wouldn't have been so easy to push him off of me. I smile at my brother's playful nature.

As I do, I hear a gasp of panic. Thinking it came from Riley I look up at him but he is just smiling mentally pondering his next move of attack.

I look over Riley's shoulder and I could swear I see Edward behind a tree, looking at us. We make eye contact for a brief second before he quickly hides behind the tree again.

"Edward?" I call out in question.

This causes Riley to quickly turn and look in the direction I am staring.

"Jasper there is no one there," he says.

This is very odd. I could have sworn I had seen Edward, but I don't smell him or feel his emotions. I have become quite tuned to his emotions that I can feel them for long distances but I feel nothing. It must have been Edward!

I slowly make my way to the tree where I believe him to be hiding. I focus on my senses trying to get any indication of his presence but none linger.

"Jasper are you okay?" Riley calls out but I ignore him.

I approach the large cedar tree and look around it to where I think he is hiding but I see no one. Edward was not there.

I return to look at Riley who is gazing at me in confusion.

"I could have sworn I saw Edward," I say to him.

"Jasper there is no one there," he says with a hint of worry in his tone.

"I saw him! He was behind this tree," I try to convince him.

"Jasper I think if there was a human within ten yards of me I would know. My thirst, remember?" Riley says.

This is true. Even if I was weak and my senses not at a hundred percent Riley would have smelled him for sure! Or his blood at least.

"So you didn't see him? Smell him?" I ask trying to convince myself.

"No," he declares.

"I think maybe we should continue hunting. I think you still have some recuperating to do," Riley suggests.

"Yeah maybe you're right," I say dumbfounded. And we run off into the woods to feed again. Fucking vampire impairment!

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. What do you think?<strong>

**I want to thank all of you for your support this year with SWTWC. I have enjoyed myself trying out this style of writing because of all of your wonderful comments. So I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**Also, I placed a poll on my profile for my readers. The poll asks who do you think will be the one to find Edward passed out in the boys restroom. If you haven't done so go to the top of my profile page and cast your vote!**

**Happy Holidays! See ya next year!**


	17. Chapter 16: Fire

**Hello my darlins! I know I haven't updated in over a month and I am sorry! Life has just been crazy lately.**

**Let's get into the fun stuff shall we? I am sooooo happy to say that SWTWC has been nominated for a Sunflower Award under the Best Slash Story category! So I am asking if you love SWTWC please go vote for me! If I win, my story will get a nice pretty banner. My story doesn't have one yet and I think it would be awesome if it did! ****You can find the link to vote for SWTWC on my profile.**

**Also nominated are some of my favorite authors and reviewers. They include: maryhell's 'Cirque" for Best One Shot story, D. Kinney and maryhell's 'Just Nuts' for Best Lemony Story, and Mina Rivera's 'The Pefect Girl' for Best Fluff Story. If you have read these stories and like them, please show them some love and vote for them. **

**So your votes are in from my poll on who would find Edward passed out in the boys restroom. The results are as follows: 34% think it will be Peter, 31% Jacob, 18% Mike, and 15% Alice. Let's see how you guys did!**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the witchy goodness is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Fire<strong>

"Edward! Edward wake up!"

I feel a sharp pain suddenly strike my left cheek. My body instinctively wants to react to the pain but my limbs are too heavy and I can't move. This must be what a paraplegic feels like. I struggle to open my eyes but they are just as heavy as my limbs and all I see is darkness. I hear the voice again.

"Edward! Open your eyes….open your eyes Edward!"

With great effort, my body slowly responds to me and I force my eyes open. Staring back at me are a pair of dark orbs full of concern and worry.

"Peter?" I question.

"Edward….are you okay? What happened?" He questions. I move my head slightly and realize he is cradling my head in his lap.

"Got too weak," I struggle to say. My senses are returning to me slowly but I do not have enough energy to stand or move away from Peter's lap. What happened to me?

Peter places my hand in his and interlocks his fingers with mine. His other hand goes to my cheek and he slowly moves his face inches away from mine. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? I struggle to force my body to resist but I am helpless. I do not have the energy to push him away.

He looks into my eyes and as if hypnotized I get lost in his dark grey eyes. He makes no effort to close the distance between our lips and suddenly my energy returns to me like a slow yet powerful wave. Within seconds I feel like I have completely recuperated my strength.

I quickly push Peter off of me and he falls back on the restroom floor looking at me confused and upset. I struggle to my feet and the room begins to slowly spin as I try to maintain my balance.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask Peter, offended he would try to take advantage of me when I could not defend myself.

"Doing?...Nothing. I found you in the stall passed out," he explains. "What happened to you? Did Mike do this?"

"Mike?" I question confused. "No I just….Why were you?...What were you?" Not knowing what to ask him and the room still slightly spinning I settle with, "I have a boyfriend Peter…."

"Ughhhhh….What? Okay so you have a boyfriend….What does that have to do with you being passed out in the boys' restroom?" He questions still clearly confused.

"What?...Nothing….Weren't you trying too…" Could it be all in my imagination? Was Peter really trying to kiss me?

"Trying too?" Peter asks.

"Never mind….I have to get to class," I say as I dart past Peter exiting the restroom.

"Edward wait!" I hear him call out but my strength and sense of balance have returned to me and I rush out of the restroom trying to escape. What I am trying to escape from….I do not know, but I am overcome with the desire to flee.

What the fuck just happened? I recall the scenes in my memory from just minutes ago... Jasper walking out of the forest shirtless…laughing and cheerful with a very fit, very gorgeous and also shirtless Riley at his side….then nothing but darkness.

Jasper is supposed to be sick! But he didn't look sick. He lied to me…..why did he lie to me? What was he doing with Riley? Does he have something going on with Riley? Of course not it is his brother! But it's not like their blood brothers….they are just adopted so it wouldn't be weird. I thought Jasper liked me?

My mind is on autopilot and I find myself in front of my locker with Alice leaning against it waiting for me.

"There you are! Are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yes…" I lie. "Why do you ask?"

"I just had a bad feeling that…" she cuts off mid-sentence as her gaze wonders behind me.

"Edward! Didn't you hear me calling you?" A voice behind me calls out.

I turn to see Peter walking up behind me. Fuck my life!

"Oh sorry Peter I just needed to get my books before class," I say in a tone that suggests nothing is wrong.

"Edward are you sure you are alright? What happened back there?" He questions still concerned. Would he just leave me alone already!

"Ughhh," I stammer.

"Happened? What do you mean happened?" Alice says curiosity in her eyes and directing her attention at Peter.

Peter stares at her and it is as if he didn't hear her. It is as if he is frozen in place.

"Hello?" Alice says trying to break him out of his trance.

"Oh…ugh…sorry," Peter says suddenly flustered. "Hi I am Peter Blackwell, you are?" He says holding out his hand to her.

"Alice Masen, Edward's sister," she answers.

"Nice to meet you," Peter responds.

"Likewise," Alice says with a charming smile. "What is it you said happened to my brother?" She questions again.

"Nothing….nothing happened…right Peter?" I look into his eyes pleading.

"Sorry Edward but I am not covering for you. I found him passed out in the guys' restroom," he says answering Alice's question.

"What!" Alice exclaims in shock. "Why were you passed out?" She questions me.

Fuck my life! "Alice can we talk this later?" I ask. There was no way to explain this without telling her the truth and I couldn't very well do it in front of Peter or anyone else that may be listening.

"No! I want to know why you were passed out!" Alice retorts adamantly.

"Alice, we will talk about it later!" I say growing frustrated.

"No! Right now!" She says stubbornly.

"Alice it is a family history problem…" I say emphasizing the word history. If only she could read my mind!

"Medical history I mean," I say looking at Peter. Yeah smooth Edward.

Alice's eyes widen and I can tell she is beginning to understand.

"Peter, would you be a doll and excuse me and my brother for a moment?" She asks with that charming smile that she knows turns boys to mush.

"Oh yeah, sure thing!" He responds.

"Edward track practice is cancelled, I think you should just go home and get some rest," he suggests and looks back at Alice.

"It was nice meeting you Alice," he says staring at her before heading down the hallway his book bag hanging over one shoulder.

"You too!" She calls out to him. He turns and smiles.

"Now spill! What happened?" Alice redirects her attention to me.

"Alice the bell is going to ring," I try to stall.

"Then you better talk fast," she says with that determined expression on her face that tells me she isn't going to allow me to leave until she gets her answers.

"I astral projected to see Jasper," I confess.

"You did what?" She says shocked.

"I said I astral projected to the Cullen mansion to check up on Jasper," I restate taking a look around us to make sure no one overheard.

"Are you fucking stupid!" Alice says now angry.

"Alice language!" I scold.

"Do you realize you could have killed yourself?" She says her anger even more evident on her face.

"What? How would I have killed myself?" I question confused.

"Are you serious? You don't know? Have you not been paying attention in our lessons? Have you not been studying the grimoire?" She asks all at once not taking a breath in between questions.

"I pay attention!" I say offended. Although to be perfectly honest I have not been studying the grimoire. The only knowledge I had of the craft was what we were taught during Nana's lessons.

"Well genius, don't you remember Nana telling us that the farther the distance we astral project the more energy it would require from us….and if we overdo ourselves it will drain the energy from our bodies?"

Oh is that what happened? Of course! How could I forget such a thing?

"Edward how could you be so reckless?" Alice asks with hurt in her eyes.

"I just needed to see him," I say softly. I knew it was not a reasonable answer but it was the truth.

"Well I hope it was worth it….I am going to be late for class," Alice says before storming off still angry.

I had never seen Alice so upset with me before. Usually the roles were reversed and I was the one scolding her. But this time I was the one that fucked up. Could this day get any worse?

The late bell rings and I grab my books from my locker and head to class. I try to concentrate as the teacher lectures but to be perfectly honest I struggle to pay attention. I am consumed replaying the events of the afternoon in my mind. I was stupid for using magic in school and almost killed myself in the process…..Alice was angry with me….and my so called boyfriend was lying to me about being sick and playing hooky with his so called brother. To think I was going to make him soup!

As the last class bell rang I walk out to my silver Volvo and Alice is already waiting by the passenger side door. The look on her face tells me she is still angry.

I unlock the car with the remote key and she climbs in buckling her seatbelt.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask as I start the ignition and pull out of the parking lot.

And like a tidal wave she unloads all her thoughts and fury at once. "How could you do it?...You're the one always saying we have to be careful with our magic….that we shouldn't be using it in public….and then you go and use it in school and almost get yourself killed!"

"I know…I know…I fucked up Ali I am sorry!" I state wanting her forgiveness.

"Edward you have to be more careful! I can't lose another family member," she says this time her tone calm and full of sorrow.

I grab her hand and she lifts her head looking at me.

"Listen Alice…I was stupid…I should have never used magic in school….nonetheless astral project so far…I was careless….I know that...I promise it won't happen again," I say sincerely.

She doesn't look convinced.

Feeling defeated I try another approach. "Would it help if I told you Jasper is lying to me?"

"What? What do you mean?" She says suddenly interested.

I recounted to her that during my astral projection I watched as a not so sick shirtless Jasper came out of the woods with an equally shirtless and perfectly fit Riley, and how I nearly escaped before Jasper caught me.

"He saw you?" She asks surprised.

"No not really….maybe a little…" I stammer. "I disappeared before he found me hiding behind the tree."

"You mean you passed out?" Alice says accusingly.

"Well…yeah. And that's when Peter found me….Alice…I think Peter tried to kiss me!" I say slightly embarrassed.

Alice looks at me…seriousness and shock written all over her face… then…she bursts suddenly into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"Peter? Kiss you?" She asks still giggling.

"When I woke up he was holding my hand and he brought his face inches away from mine!...And why wouldn't he want to kiss me? What's wrong with the idea of Peter wanting to kiss me?" I ask offended.

"First of all, you were barely conscious Edward you could have imagined the whole thing. Secondly, when did you get such an ego big brother? All of sudden you come out of the closet and you think all the guys in school want you!" She says still laughing.

"I do not! And I did not come out….I was forced out remember!" I say annoyed.

"Nonetheless, Peter is not gay," she says absolutely.

"How would you know?" I ask still annoyed.

"I think I have better gaydar than you do Edward."

"You do not…you are not even gay!" I exclaim. What is gaydar anyway?

"Okay how much do you want to bet Peter is not gay?" She challenges.

"Bet?" I say confused.

"I tell you what… if Peter is gay I will wash, wax, vacuum your car every week for a month…But if he is straight then you have to lend me your car for a full weekend to do with what I please! Deal?" Alice says with a cocky smile that suggests she thinks she has already won.

"Deal!" I say confidently. There is no other reasonable explanation to why Peter would have been inches from my face if he was not trying to kiss me. I could practically smell his breath on my face.

"I know what I know and Peter tried to kiss me," I say in a final retort.

"Sure he did," Alice says not convinced.

Frustrated I change the subject. "Anywayz why do you think Jasper lied to me?" I ask bringing my attention back to what is really bothering me.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Alice suggests.

"Oh right and say what? I astral projected to your house to check on you and saw you consorting with your eight pack abs half naked brother?" I say obviously jealous.

"Eight pack abs, really? That's hot!" Says Alice.

"Alice, please focus!"

"Right…sorry."

"Do you think he is just playing with me? You think he and Riley have a thing?" I ask insecure.

"Jasper doesn't seem like a douche bag to me Edward. And there is no mistaking that he likes you. I mean that's obvious just by the way he looks at you. Just talk to him, try to find out why he really stayed home from school…..without telling him you are a witch, of course," Alice cautions.

I pull into the driveway of Masen Manor and I turn off the engine to the Volvo.

"I guess you're right," I say to Alice.

"Of course I am. I am always right! By the way…make sure your car has a full tank of gas this weekend, okay?" She says teasingly.

"Whatever! Don't forget the spotless dry!" I say in retort as I follow her into the manor. We set our bags on the floor by the door and make our way to the kitchen in search of food.

"Hey kids, good day at school?" Says Aunt Sam as we walk into the kitchen.

"Fantastic!" I say.

"I sense sarcasm," says Sam not buying it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really….are those cookies I smell?" I ask trying to quickly change the subject.

"Yep, just baked them. Have one but don't have too many otherwise you will give your Nana a brain aneurysm…on second thought have as many as you want," Sam jokes.

"These are fantastic," says Alice sincerely.

"I'm glad you like them sweetheart! Now why don't you two make your way to the attic so we can start our lesson. I am going to put dinner in the oven so that it will be ready by the time our lesson is over," Sam explains.

"Alright, thanks for the cookies Sam," I say as Alice and I walk towards the attic.

"Anytime hun," she responds.

Alice and I walk into the attic for our lesson. It is going to be interesting having Sam teach us about the craft. It is no secret that Sam doesn't want us learning magic and yet here she is volunteering to teach us.

Alice makes her way to the grimoire and goes through it page my page reviewing our previous lessons. It was great to see her so interested and passionate about something, but to be perfectly honest it worried me a little also. After my little incident this afternoon I knew firsthand how practicing magic could be very dangerous.

I make my way to the window to get lost in the scenery and take my mind off of today's events. But no matter how much I try I can only think of one thing….Jasper. If he wasn't sick why did he stay home? Does he not want to be with me anymore? Was our relationship over before it even started? I was so consumed in my thoughts I almost didn't notice a flustered Sam enter the attic.

"Sorry kids, it seems your grandmother thinks I am not going to do a good job teaching you fire magic. I had to take extra precautions to keeping her out of today's lesson," she explains.

"Precautions?" I question confused.

"I slipt an Ambien in her tea. She will be out for a while," says Sam nonchalant.

"Sam!" I shout in horror. I can't believe she drugged Nana!

"What?... It's harmless. I didn't use a whole tablet….it's just something to help her sleep," she says innocently.

"Shall we?" Sam says pointing to the table in front of us where our family grimoire lay. She obviously wanted to get the lesson finished before Nana wakes up. She opens the thick leather bound book to the section on fire magic.

"Okay lets see…..yep this is the symbol for the fire element…."Sam says bringing our attention to the upward pointing red triangle with a line through it. She flips through the pages skimming the material.

"The direction for fire is south…..yada yada yada…. a fire witch is most powerful at noon…yada yada yada….a fire witch can draw their power from nature in places where fire or heat is abundant….like a volcano or a dessert …..okay here is the cool stuff..." She says flipping to the final page of the introduction and lays the book flat on the table.

Nana usually takes a long time on this part of our lessons. Sam took 15 seconds. I better make sure to read over this part just in case. Who am I kidding I haven't opened that book since our first lesson!

Sam begins to lecture. "The main thing to remember about fire magic is that like fire it is the most temperamental of the elements. For a fire witch, their powers are fueled by their emotions: anger….lust….love."

I found it interesting that she said 'their' and not 'our' considering she herself is a fire witch.

"If a fire witch can control these emotions they can do some incredible magic…..lose control of these emotions and they will wreak havoc and much like fire itself will destroy everything in their path," Sam explains with a tone enforcing the importance of what she just said.

"Try this…close your eyes," she instructs. "Imagine a camp fire in the middle of the forest. When the fire is contained it is very useful. We can use it too cook our food ….it provides heat to keep us warm in the middle of the night. Now imagine that small contained camp fire rage out of control….spreading throughout the forest…. burning everything it touches. You can try to regain control of it but the more it spreads the harder it is to contain it. Okay now open your eyes," she instructs again.

"My point is, fire is most powerful when it is out of control like a forest fire however this is also when it is the most dangerous. We cannot harness the power of a raging fire and if you try you will find that the fire will consume your energy…..feed on you….until it leaves you drained. So when doing fire magic you must be in complete control of your thoughts….your emotions….and your actions…otherwise you may pay for it dearly."

"You mean we can die?" Asks Alice, giving me an accusing look.

"Sometimes the price is even more expensive than your own life," said Sam looking solemn as she retreats into a memory of her own.

My mind is overcome with an image of a young man with short brown hair, olive skin and beautiful hazel eyes. Who was this man Sam was thinking of?

"Do you understand?" Sam asks us, pulling away from her memory.

"Yes," we say together.

"Good…Now, there are a variety of powers a gifted fire witch can have…but the most common are the powers of motion. The one people first think of is telekinesis." Sam waves her hand and a chair slides across the room. "Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind."

"Wicked!" Says Alice.

"It may seem cool to you but remember what I said about fire magic? The power of telekinesis should not be taken or used lightly. Attempting to move objects with your mind requires great focus. And if you are able to do it, you will find that your mind will ache and fatigue the same as muscles would if they were doing the work. Some witches have attempted to move objects beyond their capabilities and caused permanent damage to their brains."

"Can we try telekinesis?" Asks Alice excited.

"You could, but that would take months if not years for you to master since neither of you are fire witches. The grimoire does provide enchantments for you to learn how to do this but since we are limited in time today let's try that another day shall we?" Sam answers before explaining the other powers fire witches possess.

"The other power of motion is molecular manipulation. This can manifest itself in a variety of ways. In some cases a fire witch can accelerate the motion of molecules. Do either of you know what happens to things when their molecules go from being still to suddenly moving very quickly?" She asks.

"They explode," I answer.

"That is correct," she confirms.

"So some fire witches can make things explode?" Alice says impressed.

"Yes," Sam answers. "In quite the opposite way some witches can cause molecules to slow down….make molecules move so slowly that they are frozen in space. You can imagine how this would be useful don't you? Imagine being able to stop a bullet in midair, or freeze a person in place. It is a great defensive power."

"That seems cool! I wish I was a fire witch with that power," Alice says.

"I would trade telekinesis for that power any day," Sam says honestly.

"Really? Why?" I ask curiously.

"Can you imagine the look on Nana's face when she couldn't move her tongue to speak?" Sam says jokingly.

"Sam!" I scold.

"Oh I am only joking Edward….well mostly," she says with a sly smile. Nana and Sam always fought and don't always see eye to eye, but it is clear they love each other, even when Sam makes such jokes.

"Moving on, some witches have the power to manipulate their own molecules so they can pass through solid matter…. or have objects pass through them. In quite the opposite sense some can even make their own molecular composition so dense that nothing could penetrate them not even a bullet. Both these powers are good forms of defensive magic," Sam explains.

I'd say. I can imagine how useful this would be when fighting Mike. He wouldn't be able to hold me up against a locker if his hands went through me.

Sam continues her lecture. "The more subtle powers include the power of neutralization also called suppression. This is the power to completely inactivate another witches magic."

"Inactivate?"

"Take them away," she says clarifying.

"Permanently?" I ask.

"No it is only temporary. I have never met a witch able to permanently suppress another witch's power," she answers.

"Is that what our parents did to us?" Asks Alice.

"I am not sure to be honest. No one really knows what kind of magic your parents used to bind your powers, but whatever it was it was pretty strong to have lasted this long," Sam explains.

"And the last power is the power of recognition. This allows a witch the ability to sense when other witches are near. Granted this is not a very active power, it is useful nonetheless," Sam says concluding this part of the lesson.

"So which of these are we going to try today?" Asks Alice eagerly. "Can we try to blow something up?"

"Of all the powers you want to learn first, you want to learn the most destructive? Haven't you been listening to anything I have said? Fire magic is dangerous and if you can't control it you will hurt yourself or someone else," says Sam scolding Alice.

"So what will we learn today?" I ask again.

"As much as I hate to teach you any of these, I will teach you two forms of defensive magic: how to pass through solid matter and how to freeze an object in place," she says with a tone that seemed regretful. "So who is first?"

"Me!" Says Alice as she jumps forward.

"Alright Alice. Now the thing to remember is that the most important tool in fire magic is fire itself. As long as you have fire near you and you can draw from its energy you should be able to cast these charms," Sam explains as Alice listens attentively

Sam continues to instruct. "Light the candle on the table and back away from it. Now, focus on the flame…see how it moves and warms the air around it. Imagine the molecules moving with great speed….farther and farther apart from each other. Now close your eyes and picture the same thing happening to the molecules in your body. Imagine them moving farther and farther apart from each other. Got it?"

"Yes," Alice says.

"Now keep your eyes closed…keep focusing…and walk forward," Sam encourages but Alice walks into the table giving it a violent jolt.

"Okay, now back away and try again," Sam redirects. "Focus on the molecules in your body moving apart from each other."

"How do I do that I don't even know what molecules look like?" Asks Alice with a hint of annoyance. Someone should have been paying attention in chemistry class!

"Okay fine, then imagine your body becoming permeable as if anything could go through it… like a ghost walking through a wall," Sam says trying to give her an alternative image to focus on. "Okay, walk forward."

Alice does as she is told and gives the table a second jolt.

"Dammit!" She says upset.

"Alice calm down dear, if you can't control your emotions it won't work. You need to keep your mind calm and still," Sam warns. "Edward, why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay…" I say reluctantly.

I look at the flame and imagine it at the molecular level. I think Sam had it all wrong. It is not the molecules in the fire that should be moving quickly it is molecules in the air around the fire that should be moving. A flame is just the visible portion of fire that consists of glowing hot gases. Am I over thinking this? Oh fuck it I will just do it my way.

I imagine the atoms that build up my body moving so quickly that they spread far apart from each other.

"Excellent, Edward now walk forward and whatever you do, do not break your focus and keep walking," Sam instructs.

I do as Sam asks and I suddenly feel a cold chill touch the front of my waist and pass right through me. As I take a few more steps forward the coolness is gone and warmth returns to me.

"You did it!" I hear Alice shout.

"Did what?" I say opening my eyes.

"You passed through the table!" Alice says excitedly.

"I did? But I didn't get to see!" I say in amazement and a little proud. Who would have thought an understanding of kinetic molecular theory would help with fire magic?

"Do we always have to keep our eyes closed?" I ask Sam.

"No, I just didn't want you to lose focus. If you were to all of a sudden break the charm while your body was in the table…well…..let's just say it would have been very messy," Sam says with a mischievous smile.

"What!" I say shocked. Was she implying I could have impaled my body with the table?

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Edward…you did it perfectly!" She says teasingly and quickly returns to her lesson. "Well now you know how to use fire magic to speed up molecules how about now we try to slow them down?"

"Alice you want to have another go?" Sam invites.

"Okay," Alice says determine to redeem herself.

"Okay let's start with something easy," says Sam as she takes out a long white feather from her pocket and holds it out in front of her. "I am going to drop the feather; your job will be to freeze it in place and don't let it touch the floor."

"Ok but how?" Alice questions.

"Hold the candle in your hand and do what you did last time except this time imagine the molecules slowing down until finally coming to a stop," she says.

"But it didn't work for me last time!" Alice whines.

"Just focus Alice," Sam tries to encourage her.

Sam lifts the feather above her head and lets it drop. Alice focuses on the feather but it slowly falls to the ground.

"Try again," says Sam lifting the feather and letting it drop for a second time.

But again Alice wasn't able to freeze the feather.

"One more time! I will get it this time!" Alice says confidently.

But the feather only fell once more.

"Fucking shit!" Alice shouts upset.

"Excuse me young lady?" Says Sam equally angry.

"Why can't I do this!" Alice says clearly frustrated.

"This isn't easy Alice, fire magic takes a lot of discipline. But I warn you if you do not control your temper we will stop this lesson here and now," Sam scolds her.

"Sorry Sam," Alice says sincerely.

"Edward why don't you give it a try," Alice says clearly giving up.

I take the candle from her hand and prepared myself mentally. Sam lifts the feather and I focused on freezing it but the feather had reached the floor before I could fully concentrate.

"Try again," says Sam.

So I did, but the feather glides slowly to her feet. I can see why this frustrated Alice. This was impossible! To avoid being scolded by Sam I suppressed my anger. This time I will get it! I tell myself frustrated and determined.

Sam lifts the feather and drops it one last time. I focus but it continues to fall not freezing in place. It is halfway to the ground and no matter how much I try the dam thing won't freeze. Six inches from the ground and it is still falling. SHIT! My anger overwhelms my mind and the feather explodes into a million pieces, singed on all sides.

Alice looks at me in shock. Sam's expression is one of anger. I am just surprised.

"Edward I said to freeze it! Not cause it to explode!" Says Sam angrily.

"I didn't mean too, it just happened!" I say.

"I told you! You have to control your emotions!" Sam scolds me.

"But when I got angry it didn't do that!" Says Alice coming to my defense.

"You released your anger vocally. Edward suppressed his anger then let it erupt in his mind, " Sam explains. "I think that is enough for today. I don't want either of you practicing fire magic until you are disciplined enough to keep control of your emotions understood?"

"But Sam, how are we supposed to practice?" Asks Alice.

"Maybe it is best you don't!" Says Sam before walking out of the attic. Again the image of the young man she thought of earlier in our lesson flashes in her mind. Who is that?

"I have never seen her upset like that before," says Alice. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"I will go talk to her," I say as I make my way to follow her. Alice stays behind to study the grimoire.

I walk into the kitchen and see Sam taking the roast beef out of the oven.

"Sam?" I try to get her attention.

She turns to look at me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to do cause the explosion. I have never been good at showing my emotions and I guess that doesn't go well with fire magic. I won't do it again. I promise," I say in attempt to seek her forgiveness.

Sam let out a breath that she seemed to be holding on to. "No Edward, I am sorry. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have lost my patience in there. It's just fire magic is very dangerous and I don't like the idea of you children using any magic…nonetheless fire magic. You or Alice could get hurt."

She walks over to me and holds me in a warm embrace.

"I couldn't take it if either of you got hurt," she says. "But I shouldn't have gotten angry. I tell you what; we will work on it some more until you guys have it down. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Sam thanks," I say sincerely.

"Anytime hun. Now go grab your sister. Dinner is almost ready," she says patting me on the back.

I do as she asks and Alice helps me set the table. It is just the three of us because apparently Nana's "tea" was having a longer than intended affect and she was still fast asleep. Something tells me she isn't going to be too happy when she wakes up.

After dinner I help clear the table then walk into my bedroom to take a shower and finish up some last minute homework. I walk out of the shower and put on a pair of pajama pants. I am rummaging through my drawers looking for a comfortable shirt when I hear an odd noise.

_Tap Tap_

What the hell is that?

_Tap Tap. _

I abandon my search for a shirt and instead try to find where the noise is coming from.

_Tap Tap._

It was coming from outside. Who is at my window this late at night? I head over to my window and pull back the curtain to see a blue eyed Adonis on the other side of the glass.

I open the window.

"Jasper?"

"Hey Angel!" He says with that dimpled grin. His eyes focus on my bare chest. "You always sleep shirtless? Cause then I will come over at night more often," he says with a raised eyebrow.

My cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"No, I was just about to put on a shirt. Jasper what are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"I called you and left a message on your voice machine but you didn't call me back. So I thought I would come see you," he says still smiling.

Aren't you too busy snuggling up with Riley? I think with spite as my mind is consumed with anger.

"Edward are you angry with me?" Jasper asks suddenly taken back and his excited mood changes to one of concern. How does he always know how I am feeling?

"Angry? No of course not," I play dumb. "I thought you were sick? You don't look sick," I say trying to make my comment come off neutral but I can hear the accusatory tone in my voice.

"Oh I feel a lot better. I told you in the letter that Carlisle was over reacting….you did get my letter didn't you?" He asks.

"Yep, Rosalie gave it to me this morning. So what did you do today then since you weren't at school?" I ask wondering what lie he will tell me.

"Just hung around the house, didn't go too far," he answers. Sublte….technically he wasn't lying. He was "around" his house but he makes it sound like he just stayed in. My frustration builds even more.

"Alone?" I ask not smiling and watching his face for any sign of reluctance.

"Edward, what is all of this about?" He says with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb again.

"I mean I came here to see you and I feel like you are interrogating me," he says his annoyance shifting to frustration.

"I am not interrogating you I was just curious about your day that's all. Can't I ask my boyfriend about his day?" I say as if his comment offended me.

"I guess so, but…." Jasper stammers but I interrupt him before he can finish.

"So you were just lounging around the house alone?" I push further.

"No not alone," he confesses. Here comes the truth.

"And not really lounging…Riley was with me. We went for a run in the forest kind of early afternoon," he confesses further.

Riley! Running with shirtless Riley! The godly eight pack abs shirtless Riley! Jealousy consumes me.

"Edward are you jealous of something?" Jasper asks. Dam him! How does he do that?

"Jealous? Don't be silly….I am not jealous," I lie.

"Really?" He questions clearly not convinced.

"I am not jealous!" I say hoping I can intimidate him into dropping the subject.

"Okay," Jasper says. "Riley!" He says his name randomly.

And my jealousy returns with the simple name.

"Riley!" He says it again.

And another wave of jealousy hits me and this time I feel my eye twitch in annoyance.

"You are jealous!" Jasper exclaims with a hint of a smile he is trying to hide.

"I am not!" I say defensively

"You are jealous of Riley!" He accuses me.

"That's ridiculous!" I shout.

"Edward?" Jasper says raising one eye brow…gazing into my eyes…with a half crooked smile on his face. Dam him and his smile!

"Okay fine maybe I am a little jealous!" I say as Jasper smirks in victory.

"Why are you jealous of my brother?" He says giggling.

"Well he is not really your brother right? I mean by blood anyway. And he is very good looking….and I just thought….." I stammer letting my insecurities show.

"You thought Riley and I have history?" Jasper asks trying to complete my thought.

Well I was thinking more like present but sure we will go with that. I say nothing and just look at the floor too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

"Angel come here," he says softly holding out his hand through the window for me to grab.

I couldn't resist and walk closer to him taking his hand in mine.

"Angel, there has never been anything between Riley and me. For one…he is for all intensive purposes my brother and that is the only way I have ever looked at him. Secondly, Riley is perfectly straight," Jasper explains.

"He is?" I ask in a tone of surprise. Of course he is! Jesus Edward, what do you think that every attractive guy in Forks is gay?

"Yes, he is," Jasper confirms.

I suddenly feel very stupid. My embarrassment returns to me as my cheeks become the deepest shade of red and I am once again unable to look at Jasper in the eye.

"I am sorry Jasper. I was just being insecure," I admit.

"Angel?" He says placing his fingers under my chin and lifting my face to look at him.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I came by for a late night kiss….so get over here and kiss me already!" He says in a domineering tone. I love it when Jasper is aggressive!

I couldn't resist his charm and I wrap my hands in his blond curls and bring his lips to mine. Inhaling the sweet mint of his breath and tasting his lips with my tongue.

His strong smooth hands slide down my bare back finding their way to my chest and he pinches my nipple….hard!

"Ouch!" I say in pain.

"That's for thinking I could even consider looking at another man the way I look at you," he says teasingly.

I can't help but smile. His mood is contagious.

"I am sorry, mi sol," I say trying to entice his forgiveness.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again or the consequences will be more severe," he says with a seductive smile and then slaps my ass. Did Jasper just spank me?

"In that case, I might do it more often," I say confidently and lean in to give him another kiss to which he gladly accepts. I pull away from him and look into his beautiful baby blues.

"What am I going to do with you?" He says.

"Anything you want," I say.

"Really?" He says with a mischievous look.

"Yep," I say not backing down.

"Well in that case, my family is going out of town to visit my cousins in Alaska this weekend. I am going to have the whole place to myself and I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?" He asks.

"This weekend?" I ask taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I figured Seth's party is on Friday and I thought we could go together. You know like our first official date. Then we can just head to my house after," he explains.

"Just the two of us?" I ask suddenly overcome with worry. Did Jasper expect something to happen? I know I was trying to be seductive a while ago but I am not ready for this.

"Well yeah….It's a big house and you wouldn't want your boyfriend all home alone would you? Something could happen. Someone could try to break into my house and try to take advantage of me. I would feel a lot safer with my big bad boyfriend there to protect me," he says sliding his hand down my arm and squeezing my bicep. I giggle.

"C'mon! It will be fun! We can make a weekend out of it," he tries to convince me.

Hmmm I don't know what to do. What if Jasper wants to have sex? Why else would he want to be alone. Fuck my life!

"I will have to ask my grandmother," I say.

"But you are up for it?" He asks.

"Sure," I say not completely sure but at the same time I didn't want to disappoint Jasper.

"Awesome!" He says with excitement as he pulls me in for another kiss. A kiss we both get lost in. As usual I am the one that forgets to breath and pulls away slightly. He holds my face in his hands his lips inches away from his own.

"I missed you today," he whispers. "For a minute today I could have sworn I saw you hanging outside my house. Riley thought I was going crazy."

"Haha," I laugh nervously. "I didn't know I was dating a crazy person."

"Well I didn't know my boyfriend thinks that my brother is hot?" He says teasingly.

"Well not as hot as you," I say placing my hands at the nape of his neck.

"Good!" He says and continues to kiss me. We kiss for what seems like hours at my window.

* * *

><p><strong>So way to go! Most of you guessed right. It was Peter to find Edward. How did you guys know? Am I that transparent?..lol<strong>

**Well you know what your homework is right? In case you don't remember here it is:**

**1) Go vote for SWTWC for the Sunflower Award for Best Slash Story on the website on my profile.**

**2) Go vote in my new poll on 'what romantic thing will Jasper do for Edward on thier first date?' also found on my profile.**

**3) As always leave a review!**

**I hope I have good students who complete all thier homework! Until next time my darlings!**


	18. Chapter 17: Welcome Home Seth!

**So this is probably the longest chapter yet! I want to thank Maryhell for helping me with the fight scenes. Thank you darlin! **

**Also, I have made a facebook profile for my guys. The profile is under Edsper Maslock and a link to it is on my profile. Go check it out and you will see a FUCKTASTIC banner Misty Haze made me for SWTWC. I love it!**

**Well on with the story. But first check out my new disclaimers:**

**This story contains adult content so please only 18 y/o or older! And as usual, all that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the wickedness is all my doing!**

**Songs and artists that appear or inspired this chapter include:**

**Keith Urban's "Long Hot Summer", Keith Urban's "Somebody Like You", The Cure's "Just Like Heaven", Bruno Mars' "It Will Rain", The Band Perry's "All Your Life", and Lady Antebellum's "Just A Kiss".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Welcome Home Seth!<strong>

A few days have passed since Jasper's sick day and I spent a great deal of time filling him in on the events he missed. Of course there were a few things I had to leave out. Like my little incident in the boys restroom. Alice would never tell anyone that Peter found me passed out after astral projecting because it risked revealing our secret. Peter is not much for gossip and never brought up the topic again. So as much as I hated to, I had to keep that a secret from Jasper. Plus I doubt he would be happy if I told him Peter tried to kiss me when I was helpless; even if Alice doesn't believe it to be true!

I debated on telling Jasper about my conversation with Jacob but decided against it. I didn't think it appropriate to tell him about Jake's history with Seth. It is after all Jake's story and I wasn't about to betray his trust by telling it to anyone…even if it is my boyfriend.

God, who would have thought being in a relationship would be so difficult? I am sure if there is a boyfriend handbook I am probably breaking a hundred rules just by keeping secrets from Jasper. But what alternative do I have?

I did however tell him about my confrontation with Mike in the hall. Jasper was absolutely furious when he heard about our fight. By the look in his eyes it looked like Jasper would have set out to hunt Mike, kill him, and then bury his body. I had to plead and beg for him to leave Mike alone. This was my fight and I wanted to settle it. I hated feeling like the damsel in distress needing my white knight to come and defend my honor. I mean just because I am gay doesn't mean I am weak. I need to learn to defend myself. Plus Jasper has already tried scaring Mike once and it didn't work. The only way Mike was going to leave me alone was if I put him in his place. Odd how humans act like dogs sometimes isn't it? We have to show dominance over each other to demand respect. Well I was tired of being the submissive bitch.

I refocused Jasper's anger by convincing him to give me extra fight lessons every day after track practice. He taught me what to do when my opponent has me in a hold and how to maneuver out of them. He also showed me a variety of kicks to incorporate into my fighting style. My fighting technique was getting better and my response time was faster. I was still cheating by using my telepathy but Jasper did say I had to use any advantage I could think of when I was in a fight.

It is Friday and four days have passed since my fight with Mike and he hasn't even looked at me or messed with me once. I was both relieved and worried at the same time. Maybe he realized that not everyone thought like he did and I actually had friends that were willing to stand up and fight for me. But at the same time I was worried he was planning something. Maybe he was just trying to find a way to get me alone. I wish he would just get it over with. If he wanted to beat the crap out of me, this time I wasn't going down without a fight.

But I force myself not to think about that at the moment. Today is a big day. It is not only the day of Seth's party but it is also Jasper and my first official date and I am nervous as hell. I have never been out on a date with a guy before. Gay dating is so confusing! At least straight people know their roles. The man is supposed to be the gentlemen opening doors for the woman, bringing her flowers. What am I supposed to do? Do I open doors for him like a gentleman? Am I supposed to give him flowers or candy? There should be a manual on gay dating!

To supplement my nervousness, Jasper invited me to spend the weekend with him….alone….in his parent's mansion. I had asked Sam and Nana for permission to sleep over at the Cullen's and they quickly gave me their approval. I was happy and upset at the same time.

I was upset because if they would have just said no then I could just blame it on them and maybe Jasper wouldn't be so disappointed if I couldn't stay over. I bet if Nana knew Jasper and I were boyfriends there would be no way in hell she would let me go.

I was happy because deep down I really did want to spend the weekend with Jasper. When I am with Jasper I feel like I can be myself with no one to judge me. I don't have to hide who I am because he likes who I am. I can tell in his voice….the way he touches me….the way he kisses me…that he truly does care for me. I feel safe when I am with him.

But at the same time I am scared. What if he wants to take the next step in our relationship? What if he wants to have sex? Don't get me wrong I am sure sex with Jasper would be fantastic! In fact, I have jerked off to fantasies of fucking Jasper senseless in every position and place imaginable. But if I had to be honest with myself, I am not ready for that just yet. I have never had sex with a guy before. I wouldn't even know what to do! Do I top? Do I bottom? Does he expect me to bottom? Isn't that going to hurt? What if I am not good at it?

I really needed to talk to someone about my dilemma. But who would I talk to? I considered talking to Alice but I am not about to talk to my little sister about having sex with Jasper! That's just weird. So I decided to talk to Jake about it. He is experienced in "gay sex" in a way.

Jake was actually a good person to confide my anxiety to. He did not make me feel stupid and ultimately told me that if I wasn't ready to have sex that I should just be honest with Jasper. Jake also mentioned that he thought I was overreacting. He pointed out that Jasper has been nothing but a perfect gentleman with me and never hinted towards having sex this weekend. Was Jake right? Am I just putting this pressure on myself?

I was still concerned but Jake did serve to calm my anxiety. The answer was simple. I would just talk with Jasper about it. He would never be upset with me over something like this. I just hope he won't be too disappointed. Jake assured me he wouldn't be.

Jake and I were starting to become close friends once we got passed the whole he being in love with me fiasco. We bonded over our relationship "issues" and it was clear that his feelings for me were misplaced. He was obviously still in love with Seth but unfortunately he was too hurt to embrace it.

This brings me to the last reason I am worried about the party. I am worried for Jake. It has been almost a year since he has seen Seth and now Seth has made it clear that he wants to rekindle things with Jake. Jake is as confused and does not know what he should do. He understands that seeing the death of Jake's mother must have taken a toll on Seth. At the same time, Seth's own mother's religious ideology is less than conducive to having a gay son. But the things Seth did to Jake….the things he said…..they aren't easily forgiven.

Jake almost bailed on going to the party but I told him he would have to see Seth eventually. What better time to do it than when there are a whole bunch of people around that he can distract himself with? Of course I would be close by if he needed me.

"Edward! Jasper's here!" I hear Sam call out.

I had just finished backing my bag for my weekend stay at the Cullen mansion. With Sam's announcement my heart begins to race both out of anxiety for the night to come and the thrill of going on my first date with the Adonis that is Jasper Cullen.

"Coming!" I call back out to Sam.

I gaze in the mirror one last time before heading to the foyer. I decided to wear my light green sweater with my tight denim guess jeans. I knew Jasper loved theses jeans on me because I always caught him looking at my ass. I give one last toss to my hair giving it that messy look Jasper loves so much and tuck my amulet underneath my sweater away from sight. I have never gone without wearing it around large crowds and I wasn't about to use my first date with Jasper as an experiment to see if I can handle it.

I walk into the foyer to see Jasper standing by himself admiring the beautiful intricate designs on the stained glass of our front door. He hears my entrance and turns around slowly.

"Hey Angel," he says with a smile. "You look hot!" He whispers softly before non-discretely checking out my ass. I knew it!

"Hey Jasper," I return his greeting.

"You are looking pretty hot yourself cowboy," I whisper back to him. And that was no lie. He was wearing some tight torn jeans that hug his thighs and ass in all the right places. His jeans were accompanied by a pair of black cowboy boots and a short sleeve black western button up shirt. I could picture myself riding this cowboy. Pulling myself from my lustful thoughts I prepare to leave.

"Alice! Jasper's here!" I call out to my little sister.

Alice walks into the foyer makeup and hair done but clearly not dressed yet. She greets Jasper with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Alice, why aren't you dressed? Aren't you riding with us to the party?" I say slightly annoyed.

"Now why would I be the third wheel on my brother's first official date with his boyfriend?" Alice teases. "Don't worry about me big brother. You guys go ahead without me. I will be right behind you!"

"Who is going to take you to the party? Is Leah coming for you?" I ask curiously.

"No… I have a date!" She says with a mischievous smile.

"A date?" I ask concerned.

"Yes a date," she retorts.

"With who?" I ask in a fatherly tone.

"None of your business! Plus you will find out soon enough," she says slightly annoyed.

"I don't know about this Alice. I don't like this," I say truthfully. Alice hadn't been on many dates and I don't even know this guy. What if the guy is bad news and tries to take advantage of her?

"Now don't be going all big brother on me! I don't tell you who you can and cannot date! Although I must say you have great taste," she says flashing a smile at Jasper.

"Now you two head out and I will see you there!" She says ushering us out of the manor.

"Alice…" I try to rebuttal but she closes the door on us leaving Jasper and I standing on the porch.

"I guess it is just the two of us," says Jasper with a smile of amusement.

I take in a deep breath and release it slowly trying to calm my anxiety.

"Don't worry Angel, Alice is a tough cookie. She can take care of herself. Plus we will be at the party. We can keep an eye on her," Jasper tries to comfort me.

"I guess you're right," I give in.

"Let me get that for you," Jasper says attempting to take my bag from my hand to put it in his Jeep.

"It's okay. I got it," I say suddenly feeling like I was losing a few masculinity points.

"No, it's alright. I got it. I insist," Jasper says asking for my bag and flashing me that beautiful dimpled smile. I surrender my bag to him. I guess I am the woman in this relationship.

"Always the gentlemen aren't you?" I say teasingly.

"My mama raised me right," he says smiling as he places my bag in the back seat of his Jeep.

"I don't know…a real gentleman would have brought flowers on our first date," I say with a sarcastic grin.

As if being challenged he grabs me by the waist and pulls me toward him. He brushes the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Did you want flowers, Angel?" He says looking into my eyes with a smile.

I smile, "No… I am just teasing you," I confess.

"Well…I can think of other ways you can tease me darlin'," he says winking at me. "But until then…." he reaches into the passenger seat of his jeep twirling an Alpine Lily between his fingers.

"For you," he says handing me the lily.

This reminded me of our day in the meadow; when he first gave me a lily. Not caring who would see, I take the flower and gently lean Jasper against his passenger door of his jeep and kiss him so feverishly I think I could see him blush.

His cold smooth lips against my own and the taste of vanilla on his tongue overpowers my senses. Realizing I am kissing Jasper out in the open in front of my house, I pull away slowly and just gaze into his beautiful blue orbs.

"You remembered… thank you Jasper," I say sincerely.

"Of course Angel…I told you my mama raised me right," he says with a smug smile and opens the passenger door for me to climb in.

I buckle myself in as he walks over to the driver's seat and starts the ignition.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Let's do it," I confirm.

The party is going to be on the beach at La Push. Alice and Leah have been planning it for weeks. They arranged for there to be a stage with a live band…multiple bonfires…and maybe even a few booze. I hoped the weather doesn't ruin their plans. Like usual Forks is absent of sun and the clouds hint that a storm may be on its way. This doesn't halt any plans for the party however. Rain isn't anything new to the people of Forks.

Jasper drives to La Push as I search for a descent radio station to pass the time. I settle on a station playing Keith Urban's "Long Hot Summer". Jasper immediately gets excited as he hears the song on the radio and turns up the volume. He seems to know all the words and shamelessly sings along to the lyrics while slightly dancing in his seat. It was cute to see Jasper acting a little silly.

"So you're a Keith Urban fan?" I ask with an amused smile on my face.

"Absolutely! Keith is the man!" He says. "Don't you like his music?"

"Uhmmm I never really listened to his music," I say honestly.

"That's it…" he says shock written all over his face as he pulls the Jeep over on the side of the road.

"Get out!" He says.

"What?" I say equally shocked. "All because I don't listen to Keith?"

Jasper then smiles and bursts out laughing.

"I am only joking Angel!" he says giggling.

"That's not funny! I thought you were serious!" I say pretending to be hurt but in all honestly trying to hold back my own laughter.

Sensing my laughter Jasper goes along with my act.

"Awww I am sorry Angel," he says as he leans in to kiss me. "Forgive me?"

"Okay but just this once," I say giggling softly with a huge grin on my face.

"You're a saint you know that?" Jasper says as he starts the ignition to the Jeep and gets back on the road. "But seriously if we are going to make this relationship work, you are going to have to start listening to Keith Urban."

"I'll be sure to download all his albums to my iPod when I get home," I say sarcastically.

Two more country songs later we are pulling up to La Push and it is immediately noticeable that Alice and Leah have out done themselves. The stage is in the center of the beach fully decorated with welcome home banners. The band is playing all sorts of music and a crowd of people are listening and dancing in place. Those that weren't listening were huddled around bonfires cooking hot dogs and drinking beer.

We climb out of the Jeep and Jasper takes my hand as we walk towards the crowd. Normally I would be nervous about our public displays of affection. But what's the point? The whole school already knows I am gay and Jasper isn't one to hide.

We walk around the beach for about twenty minutes taking in the scene. La Push is beautiful. The soft rush of the waves hitting the shore is relaxing and a gentle breeze spreads the fresh clean fragrance of nature through the air. It isn't too cold but it isn't exactly the best weather to be dressed in shorts either. The little sun that tries to penetrate the heavy cloud cover is almost gone. Only the flames from the bonfires are helping to keep everything visible. Car after car continue to enter the beach and the crowd only gets larger as time passes. I scan the crowd looking for Jacob or Leah but cannot find them.

"Edward!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn and see Jacob running towards me.

"I am so glad you are here!" He says.

"Hey Jake!" I return his greeting.

"Hey Jasper," Jake greets my boyfriend. It was nice to hear him call Jasper by his first name. Usually he referred to him as Cullen but it seemed that Jacob now accepted our relationship and was trying to be friends.

"Hi Jacob, nice party," Jasper responds.

"Yeah Leah and Alice really pulled out all the stops," says Jake.

"Who are all these people?" I ask looking at the crowd.

"A lot of them are just some guys from the res that are part of our tribe. They are over 21 so they brought the beer. Do you guys want one?" Jake offers.

"Not for me thanks," declines Jasper.

"Edward?" Jacob asks me again.

"Uhhhhhh…" I hesitate.

"Oh come on!" Jake says. I am a little anxious and I think a beer would help calm my nerves. But what would Jasper think?

"Get a beer if you want one Angel, I'll make sure you get home okay," Jasper says as he winks at me. With that all my hesitation is gone.

"Alright, sure.. thanks Jake," I say accepting Jake's offer.

As Jake runs off to grab me a beer, I take a look around and see some familiar faces from school. I recognize some members of the track team and some fellow classmates of mine. My eyes settle on the tall silver blonde that bailed me out of a fight with Mike the other day.

"There's Peter," says Jasper clearly following my gaze. Jasper was very appreciative of Peter for coming to my defense when Mike had me pinned against the lockers. I could tell Jasper was a little disappointed he wasn't there to defend me but at the same time I knew he was pleased that the track team held no hostility towards me and would come to my defense if needed.

"Let's go say hello," Jasper suggests. As we walk over it becomes apparent that he is holding hands with a short dark haired girl wearing a slinky white dress that hangs off her shoulders. You would think that the dress is overkill and not exactly beach attire but the way the dress flows with each gentle breeze makes her look like a goddess. Peter is entranced by her…talking with her very intimately that I almost hated to interrupt.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Edward! How's it going?" Calls out Peter as he sees us approaching him.

The girl who had captivated Peter's attention spins around on her heels to face us.

"Alice!" I say in shock, unintentionally ignoring Peter's greeting.

"Don't be rude Edward! My date just said hello and you completely ignored him," scolds Alice with an amused smirk on her face.

"Your date?" I question surprised. "You are here with Peter?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Alice says smiling.

_Hand over the keys to the Volvo big brother._

Dammit! I should have known better than to bet against Alice. She was right, Peter was obviously straight. And now he is dating my sister? I'm not sure how I feel about this.

My overwhelming compilations of new anxieties are interrupted as Jacob approaches us. He greets both Peter and Alice then hands me a beer.

"That's not a bad idea. I am going to go grab something to drink, you guys want anything?" Peter asks, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Not for me thanks," says Jasper politely.

I raise my beer at him, "All set, thanks."

He smiles in acknowledgement. "Alice?" He asks.

"Punch please" she says and he walks off towards the refreshment table.

The atmosphere has suddenly switched to one of awkwardness. Jasper and Jake clearly sense it and refocus their attention on the band playing "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure.

_I told you he wasn't gay._

I roll my eyes. Just like her to say I told you so.

"A beer, Edward? What would Nana say?" Alice says teasingly, grabbing the beer from my hand.

"Alice, you're not going to tell Nana are you?" I ask.

"What do you think I am? A snitch?" She says offended.

_I think a beer or two would do you good actually. Loosen you up some. Hmmmm…although this beer is a little warm Eddie. I think I can take care of that._

Suddenly a cool breeze whips through the crowd and Alice closes her eyes for two seconds.

She hands me back the beer and it is much more chilled than it was previously. She must have used air magic to chill my beer. Someone has obviously been practicing.

Alice winks at me "I think I am going to go catch up with Peter," she says as she walks away with a smirk on her face.

Jasper and Jacob are still listening to the live band but I am just getting more anxious. I thought we talked about this? No magic in public! I know using air magic is very subtle and hardly anyone would notice… but still we have to be more careful! I open my beer and take a swig hoping to calm my nerves.

Sensing Alice's absence both Jasper and Jacob try to make conversation.

"So your sister is dating Peter?" Jacob asks.

"Looks like it," I respond.

"You don't seem very pleased," says Jasper.

"It's not that ….it's just….Alice doesn't have much experience dating. What if she gets hurt?' I say sincerely concerned.

"I wouldn't be too worried Angel. Peter seems like a gentleman," Jasper says trying to sequester my fears.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I say in surrender.

"SHIT!" Jacob says suddenly with a tone of hostility.

"What's the matter?" I ask concerned.

I follow Jacob's gaze and see Leah walking towards us with a 6 foot tall black haired boy with russet color skin. He is wearing a brown V-neck sweater than accentuates his nicely built chest. My eyes are immediately drawn to the necklace that sits comfortably around his neck. It is similar to the one Jacob wears except his beadwork are shades of brown and black engraved with symbols I cannot decipher.

"Hey guys! I am so glad you made it!" Leah greets us.

"This is my brother Seth. Seth this is Edward Masen," Leah says introducing us.

_So you're Edward? _

Seth extends out his hand to me and shakes it awkwardly. What has he heard about me I wonder?

"Nice too meet you," he says.

"Same here," I respond.

"And this is Jasper Cullen," Leah says continuing introductions.

As they greet each other with a handshake, Seth immediately grasps his necklace as if he is suddenly overcome with a chill.

"Hello Jasper," Seth says unsure of him.

"Nice to meet you Seth," Jasper responds confused.

"And of course you know Jake," Leah continues.

Seth's eyes settle on Jake but he says nothing. Looking into Seth's eyes you can tell he is overwhelmed with a roller coaster of emotions; remorse….regret….and something else. Love maybe?

Suddenly the live band ceases playing music and the crowd boos in protest.

"I better go see what is happening. I will be right back," says Leah as she walks towards the stage to investigate.

"Hey Jake, It's good to see you!" Seth says finally gaining courage to speak.

Jacob and Seth exchange glances of longing so strong that it feels as if Jasper and I are intruding on a very intimate moment.

"Did you get my letter?" Seth asks.

"Yeah I did," Jake responds.

"Can we talk? In private?" Seth says looking at Jasper and me. Okay, I can take a hint.

I am just about to excuse ourselves to give them some privacy when Jacob's mood suddenly switches to one of anger and frustration.

"Maybe later I need another drink," and Jacob darts toward the refreshment table.

Seth lets out a gasp in frustration and walks towards the stage defeated.

"Well that was interesting," I say to Jasper.

"Jake is obviously very hurt, and Seth very sorry. It is as if they are more than friends. Do they have history?" Jasper asks, clearly putting together all the pieces of the puzzle.

"Uhmmmm, I don't think that is my place to say," I say honestly.

"Keeping secrets are we?" Jasper says grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him. He slides his hand down my cheek caressing me softly.

"I am sorry Jasper. It is just not my secret to tell," I confess.

"It's okay Angel, I understand," Jasper says with a smile.

"You're not upset?" I ask relieved.

"Why would I be upset with you? For keeping your friend's secret? Don't be silly Angel," Jasper gazes into my eyes and leans in to kiss me but his lips never touch mine as we are interrupted.

"Jasper!" Alice calls.

We both turn to see Alice running towards us.

"Yes Darlin'?" He says with his southern accent.

"I hear you are pretty good with a guitar," she says matter of factly.

"Is that what you hear?" Jasper retorts.

"More like a lucky guess actually," Alice says with a mischievous smile.

"I can play a bit…this is true, sweetheart," Jasper confesses.

"Can you sing too?" She questions.

"Yes," he says slightly confused.

"Excellent! The lead singer in the band is hurling behind the stage. Apparently he has had one too many shots of tequila. We need someone to fill in for a bit," Alice says with a spark in her eye.

"Alice! You can't ask Jasper to get up and perform in front of all these people?" I say defending my boyfriend.

"Why not? I bet the girls will go crazy! And some of the boys," Alice says winking at me.

"I didn't bring my guitar darlin'," Jasper says.

"It's okay there are some on stage. Please ….just one song? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE," She says jumping up and down.

"Well I am not the kind of man to make a lady beg. Alright sweetheart, but just one song," Jasper accepts.

"Is that okay with you angel?" Jasper says as if asking for permission to leave my side.

"Sure, but these girls better not throw their panties on stage!" I say jokingly.

"We can't make any promises, Eddie!" Alice says as she drags my boyfriend to the stage.

Jasper walks up the stairs leading to the center of the stage. He gives the band instruction on what to play and lifts a beautiful black classical guitar from its stand. Jasper strums the guitar making sure that it is properly tuned and the rest of the band take their positions.

A gentle hum comes from the keyboard and Jasper walks towards the microphone front and center. His fingers effortlessly flow across the strings strumming a country melody. Then the drummer hits his symbols signaling the rest of the band to join in.

Perfectly on cue, Jasper …mi sol….begins to sing with the most beautiful southern twang that is music to my ears.

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
>I'm breathing deeper than I've even done<br>And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
>And I want to love somebody, love somebody like you<em>

Jasper makes direct eye contact with me from the stage as if he is singing directly to me. His fingers continue the same country melody.

_And I let go of all my lonely yesterdays  
>I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made<br>Now there's just one thing the only thing I want to do  
>I want to love somebody, love somebody like you<em>

Jasper is a natural! The crowd is going crazy. Girls are screaming as he works the stage. I am hypnotized by his confidence and charisma. Dam my boyfriend is one fucking HOT cowboy!

_Yea I want to feel the sun shine  
>Shining down on me and you<em>

You are my sunshine Jasper….mi sol.

_When you put your arms around me  
>You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do<em>

You can do anything babe. You are fucking amazing!

_I used to run in circles going no where fast  
>I'd take one step forward and two steps back<br>Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to_

Jasper winks at me….obviously making a joke. I giggle.

I_ want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
>Oh here we go now, yeah,<em>

And Jasper switches out the classical guitar, for a white electric guitar. My baby is a rockstar!

_Hey I want to love ya baby,  
>Oh, hold me now, now<em>

_Yea I want to feel the sun shine_  
><em>Shining down on me and you<em>

_When you put your arms around me  
>Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do<em>

_Sometime it's hard for me to understand_  
><em>But your teaching me to be a better man<em>  
><em>I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do<em>  
><em>I want to love somebody, love somebody like you<em>

_I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you_  
><em>Love somebody, love somebody like you<em>

_Hey I want to love ya baby_

I want to love you too Jasper.

The crowd is going wild cheering for Jasper to continue but he looks at no one but me!

He walks down from the stage again never breaking eye contact with me. The crowd engulfs him as guys pat him on the back and girls are lost in the sexiness of my boyfriend. Even as people surround Jasper, I have a direct view of him and his eyes never leave mine as he walks slowly toward me.

My breath is raged and I know my skin must be the most scarlet red. Did Jasper just sing to me in front of all these people?

When Jasper is in front of me he cups my face with both hands and brings his lips to mine. He kisses me so passionately I get lost in the electricity that runs through every cell in my body. I pull him by the waist closer to me. Needing more contact I deepen the kiss and gently slide my tongue along his lower lip. The crowd erupts in cheers and I hear one girl say "Dammit! Why are all the good ones gay!" We break from our passionate embrace and Jasper gazes into my eyes still cupping my face.

"I told you Keith was the man," he says with his dimpled smile.

"Keith has nothing on you baby!" I say gazing into his beautiful blues.

"Walk with me?" He asks.

I nod gently and he takes me by the hand as we walk near the shore away from the crowd and the party.

The moon's reflection is shimmering on the water as the waves wash into shore. The wind is colder and a slight drizzle is beginning to fall from the skies. Despite the imperfect weather…this moment….walking hand in hand with Jasper down the beach….is perfect. I giggle at the thought. As if my smile is contagious Jasper flashes those beautiful dimples I love so much.

"Care to share what has you giggling?" He asks.

"This….everything…..it is just perfect. You….us…. I have never felt like this before. I am not afraid of being who I am… out in the open…for everyone to see. You kissed me in a crowd full of people and I didn't care! Nonetheless, they didn't care either!" I explain.

Jasper stops to face me putting his hands on my waist.

"You should never be afraid to be who you are angel. Cause who you are is caring…and selfless…and pure…you're amazing Edward. They all know it," he says pointing to the crowd who is now listening to Alice sing "All Your Life" by The Band Perry. Her voice in the background is a perfect soundtrack to my perfect moment.

"That's why they don't care. And why should they?" Jasper continues to explain.

I rest my head on his shoulder. I would have never thought what Jasper is saying would ever be true, but he is absolutely right! There are a lot of people who could care less if you are gay or straight. I guess I always focused so much on homophobic assholes like Mike Newton that I just thought everyone hated gay people….people like me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I say sincerely.

"For what, Eddie?"

"For being you… for reminding me that I don't have to hide who I am….for kissing me in the middle of that crowd and showing me that most people aren't homophobic assholes."

"Anytime Angel, and believe me there is going to be a lot more kissing this weekend," he says winking at me

Right, the weekend….I guess this is a good time as any to talk about what he expects this weekend. I suddenly get very nervous. Releasing Jasper's hand, I walk over to a log that washed up on the shore and sit to gather courage. Almost immediately, Jasper can sense the change in my emotions.

"Something wrong Angel?" He asks with a soft comforting tone as he sits next to me.

Wanting to get this over quick and painless, I spit it out.

"Jasper what do you expect to happen this weekend?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks sincerely confused.

"I mean we have your whole house to ourselves… just me and you…no adult supervision…what do you expect to happen?" I ask again but Jasper still looks confused.

"Jasper, I don't think I am ready to take our relationship to that level," I say embarrassed.

By the widening of Jasper's eyes I can tell the light bulb finally goes on in his brain and he completely understands what I am explaining. He smiles as if he is holding back laughter and lifts me to my feet making me look at him again.

"Edward…I did not invite you over this weekend to try to take advantage of you. I am not expecting to have sex with you Edward," Jasper says bluntly and my face immediately turns red.

"You're not?" I ask relieved.

"Of course not, Angel. To be honest I don't think we are ready for that either. Don't get me wrong Edward, every day I think of what it would be like to be that intimate with you…and I think it will be amazing! But, we don't need to rush this. I think we should take it slow. I don't want to mess up our relationship because we pushed too far too fast," Jasper confesses.

"I am sorry if I ever gave you the idea that I was inviting you over this weekend to have sex with you Edward. All I want is to spend the weekend with you because I think it will bring us closer. I have never opened up to anyone like I have with you. And when I am with you it just feels right…and I have never felt so right in my life. All I want Angel, is to hold you while you sleep…I want you to wake up in my arms...and for us to get caught up in the moment. I am not expecting sex Edward, and I would never force it on you," Jasper says as he stares directly into my eyes showing his sincerity.

Relieved and embarrassed I apologize.

"I am sorry Jasper, I just thought…"

He puts his finger on my lips, "No need to explain Angel. I was stupid not to realize how it sounded when I invited you over for a weekend alone together. I promise you I will be the perfect gentleman."

"Well maybe you don't have to be totally perfect," I say as I put my hand around the nape of his neck pulling his lips closer to mine. His lips are cold so I make it my mission to warm them with my own as they move in sync with each other in a beautiful dance of domination.

As we break from our embrace we hear Leah making an announcement on the microphone.

"Shall we rejoin the party?" Asks Jasper.

"I guess we should…we wouldn't want to be rude," I say.

"Now who is being the perfect gentleman?" He says teasingly as he grabs my hand and we walk back towards the stage.

Leah is thanking people for coming to the party while Seth stands next to her. As Leah is making her announcement Seth is scanning the crowd looking for someone. I am pretty sure that someone is Jacob.

I see Jacob standing behind the crowd gazing at Seth. His face is obviously full of anger and his eyes are glistening with tears ready to fall. I walk over to him determined to comfort him. Being here is clearly not easy for Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I say.

"Oh hey guys," Jacob says turning his face to hide his tears.

Jasper immediately notices the tears on the verge of escaping Jacob's eyes. Being the southern gentleman he is, he excuses himself to give us a few moments alone.

"I think I am going to go get us some drinks…Jake would you like anything?" Jasper offers.

"No thanks I am good," he says.

"Ok be right back."

Leah goes on to thanking everyone who helped set up and organize the party mentioning both Jacob and Alice. With the mention of his name Seth's eyes finally locate Jacob. Jacob notices and both his and Seth's eyes are locked in a longing desperate gaze.

"You haven't talked to him all night?" I ask

"No, every time I look at him I get so confused. I know I still have feelings for him but I am just so angry," confesses Jacob.

"You will have to talk to him eventually. Give him the chance to apologize," I encourage.

"I know…I know…but I look at him and I remember how close friends we were… how I was so in love with him….but then I remember everything he did…everything he said…and how he left… and I am not sure I can forgive him for that," says Jacob still clearly torn.

"You will never know until you let him apologize," I retort.

Distracted by our conversation, neither Jake nor I realized that Leah had ended her speech. It was Seth's familiar voice coming from the microphone on the stage that ended our conversation as Jacob was suddenly distracted.

"Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for coming to my party. This has been an amazing party and it is great to see all of you again. I was kinda surprised to be honest because….well….as many of you know, when I left, I didn't actually leave on good terms with everyone. I was a jerk and an idiot and for that I apologize," he says gazing around the crowd to members of his tribe.

"But, there is one person I really need to apologize to. I just want to say that to this day I regret and am embarrassed of the things I did to someone I love very much. Jacob I am sorry for what I did to you and I am tired of hiding. This is for you," Seth says as the crowd is shocked into silence.

The piano begins a slow elegant melody. Then, so effortlessly Seth begins to sing. His voice is so beautiful it immediately grasps the crowd's attention.

_If you ever leave me baby_  
><em>Leave some morphine at my door<em>

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
><em>To realize what we used to have,<em>  
><em>We don't have it anymore.<em>

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side<em>  
><em>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

Jacob is obviously hypnotized by Seth and Seth's eyes never leave Jake. Jake still has tears in his eyes but now they are accompanied with a gentle smile.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...<em>

_I'll never be my mother's favorite_  
><em>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<em>  
><em>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<em>  
><em>Sayin there goes my little boy<em>  
><em>Walkin' with that troublesome guy<em>

Jacob giggles at the sublte change in the lyrics.

_But they're just afraid of something they don't understand  
>Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...<em>

As if the song was a prayer a more prominent drizzle begins to fall from the clouds but it bothers no one. Seth has everyone transfixed.

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

Seth concludes the song and the crowd erupts in applause. Jake's mood is now one of happiness as he smiles back at Seth. Unfortunately his happiness is short lived.

"Well wasn't that cute," I hear someone say from behind us.

I turned to see who is speaking and find Mike Newton clapping mockingly at Seth's performance. Mike is flanked by what looks like the whole football team. It is clear they are only here to cause trouble.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mike? You weren't invited," I say with venom and angry at him for stealing Jacob's perfect moment. The type of perfect moment Jasper gave me…and that Jacob deserved.

"It's a public beach Masen! And if I were you I would be more worried about your boyfriend here…seems like Pocahontas over there has a thing for him," he says nodding towards Seth.

"Fuck you Newton!" Jake says as he spits in his face.

"Fucking Faggot!" And in that moment everything is a blur. Mike, Tyler, and another guy I did not recognize are on Jake beating him into the ground.

Three other football players charge me and I take a swing at my first attacker landing a jab to his jaw. But I am not fast enough and the others charge me taking me to the ground.

Within seconds they are thrown off of me and I see Jasper standing above me. Five others charge for Jasper and he readies himself. The look on his face is one to kill and his attackers know it. They stop in their place… all five of them… as if crippled by fear.

I get up off the ground to aid Jake. But before I reach him, Seth is charging towards him like a wild beast and takes the biggest of the attackers to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of him!" He growls as he repeatedly punches him in the face breaking his nose. I am amazed. The guy must be a linebacker and is almost three times Seth size. But this does not stop Seth from beating the shit out of him. Seth is as good of a fighter as Jasper….almost.

Jake still has two guys on him. I run and tackle Mike to the ground punching him repeatedly in his stomach trying to incapacitate him. It is clear that I had taken Mike by surprise because he hasn't thrown a single punch against me.

I rise to my feet and Mike struggles to regain his breath.

Thinking I was successful in taking Mike out of the fight I survey the scene around me desperate to help my friends. Jake has managed to get to his feet and is defending himself against Tyler. The rest of the track team and members of Jake's tribe also have joined in on the fight including Peter and it is an all-out brawl.

I see Jasper only feet away from me fighting five guys at once and it looks effortless to him. Almost as if he is holding back.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I see a white flash and a sharp pain strikes my jaw dropping me to the ground. I made a mistake Jasper warned me about. I turned my back on my opponent. Mike is on his feet again…out for blood.

I quickly rise to my feet not letting him get an advantage. Not wanting to be caught by surprise again, I release the full power of my telepathy. This time Mike is going to learn not to fuck with me!

I take my fighting stance, keeping my guard up and turning so that I am side on to Mike, making his target area much smaller. Mike goes to deliver a left hook. Reading his thoughts, I duck then come back up with a knee to his gut, but he is slightly quicker and turns away from my knee grabbing me from behind.

His arm is tight around my neck. Instinctively I grab hold of his strangling arm, turning my head into the crook of Mike's elbow allowing me to breathe; I then take a step back putting him off balance. With a shrug of my shoulder I swing Mike around and throw him with sufficient force that he twists ending up face first into the sand. His left brow is sliced open by a broken beer bottle buried in the sand. The gash is dripping blood but this does not slow Mike's attacks and he is on his feet in seconds.

His first thought is to charge me which I easily pick from his mind, so I move back giving myself some distance to gauge his attack and form the appropriate defense and counter. As he barrels towards me, I turn quickly successfully avoiding his tackle and deliver a strong kick to his left hamstring and he falls to his knees. Struggling to get back on his feet it is clear Mike is pissed.

"That's it you're dead you queer!" And Mike reaches in the sand for the broken beer bottle that cut his face. I am immediately overcome with fear! His only thoughts are to drive the shard of glass into my abdomen. How do I disarm him?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alice screams and suddenly the wind increases throwing sand in all directions. The sky thunders and lightning strikes a tree thirty yards from where Mike and I are standing. The lightning strike takes us by surprise and Mike falls backward on his ass the beer bottle shattering even more in his bare hand.

The clouds above are pouring rain and I know that the weather won't keep Mike at bay for long. I can still here his thoughts and he is out for vengeance. I take a defensive stance but the sand sticks to my skin and the rain is in my eyes, soaking me head to toe. I take in the scene around me and everyone has stopped fighting suddenly distracted by the sudden change in weather.

Mike struggles to his feet and I see his hand is dripping with blood. The broken bottle sliced open his hand when he fell and he could no longer hold it.

"You motherfucker!" He says in pain. It was over, Mike could no longer fight.

To my right I see a relieved and still angry Jasper approaching Mike. Jasper grabs him by the shirt and brings him inches away from his face.

"Do you remember I told you if you ever tried hurting Edward, I would kill you myself?" Jasper says threatening.

"Get the fuck off me!" Mike says bloody and bruised.

"Do you have a fucking death wish, Newton?" Jasper says with acid in his tone.

"Fuck you Cullen, let me go!" Says Mike trying to hold onto his pride. Jasper looks like he is ready to kill. He is straining to contain his temper.

"Jasper let him go," I say. Jasper continues to stare daggers at Mike.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper…let him go," I say softly. Jasper makes direct eye contact with my pleading eyes. He instantly relaxes.

"You were just fucking saved!" Says Jasper to Mike and throws him on his ass in the sand.

I walk towards Mike.

"Mike, get the fuck out of here," I say confidently.

"Fuck you…you faggot!" Mike says. But this time his words don't sting. His pride was hurt. This time I showed him I wouldn't just stand around and be his punching bag.

From the corner of my eye I see Jasper charging him and I put out my arm in time to stop him. Jasper stops in his tracks and stands behind me.

I lean down to make direct eye contact with Mike. I want him to understand every word I say. "This little faggot just kicked your ass one on one and you're still talking shit? You're pathetic Mike! Without your goons to back you up you can't do shit! You think these guys are going to follow a stupid jock that just got the shit beat out of him by a queer? You're done Mike! Now I said get the fuck out of here!"

Jasper takes a step forward and I see fear overwhelm Mike's face. He rises to his feet and runs to his car and drives away.

Jasper walks up behind me…wraps his arms around my waist…and kisses my neck.

"I knew you had it in you," he says.

I turn around and bring his lips to mine. The sweet taste of vanilla is diluted with the fresh rain so I deepen the kiss to get a more concentrated taste.

"Alright party's over everyone!" I hear Leah and Alice saying to the remainder of the crowd.

Most of the crowd had already fled due to the pouring rain. Alice was soaked and wearing all white! Peter immediately removes his jacket to cover her up.

I whisper in Alice's ear. "Alice did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asks confused.

"The lightening….the rain…did you use magic?" I explain.

She does not answer verbally.

_Of course not! You know we can't control the elements_. _I was angry and scared when I saw he was going to attack you with the broken beer bottle so I screamed. The lightening and rain was just a coincidence._

It is true. Nana said as witches we cannot control the elements or weather. But this just seemed too much of a coincidence.

"Alice you better get home before you get sick," I warn her.

"I'll take her home," answers Peter. Peter had a busted lip and a torn shirt but other than that he had no serious injury.

"Brother, before I leave can I have the keys to your Volvo?" She says with a sly smile. I can't help but laugh. A bet is a bet and Peter was obviously not gay. I hand my keys over to Alice.

"Be careful with it Alice!" I warn.

"Of course!" She says in triumph.

"By the way…have you seen Jacob?" I ask.

"There he is!" She says with a big smile pointing over my shoulder.

I turn to see Seth kissing Jake passionately in the middle of the rain. Jake is responding equally enthusiastic.

"I think we should get back Angel before you get sick too," Jasper whispers in my ear. He walks over to the Jeep and I follow him. Removing a beach towel from the back seat, he wraps it around me and opens the passenger seat ushering me in.

He walks over to the driver's seat turns on the heater and drives towards the Cullen mansion. We talk about the events of the party…Seth's public apology to Jake…Mike crashing the party…and obviously the brawl. We were both pumped with adrenaline and Jasper could not stop smiling. I look over and see his dripping golden curls cover his face. His soaked black shirt sticks to his beautifully toned body accentuating his godly physique. Jasper is gorgeous.

We arrive at the Cullen Mansion and make a run for the front door. Jasper and I are both soaked standing on the front porch as he unlocks the door. We walk in and take off our shoes and socks at the door so we do not ruin Esme's perfectly white carpet.

"Why don't you head to the restroom upstairs and I will bring you some towels," says Jasper.

I walk barefooted up the wooden staircase and into the restroom leaving a trail of water behind me. Turning on the water to the shower, I let it warm and turn to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was dripping wet and I notice bruises on my lower jaw and around my neck.

I take off my soaked sweater leaving only my amulet on my bare chest. To my surprise my torso is also bruised around my chest and abdomen. But I take pride in knowing despite my bruises, I left Mike far worse.

There is a gentle knock at the door and I hear Jasper on the other side.

"I brought you some towels," he says.

I open the door to reveal him standing on the other side still soaking wet and barefoot.

His eyes settle on my chest and he walks into the restroom.

"Edward, are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I am fine, just a few bruises is all," I respond.

"I should go back and kill Newton for putting his hands on you," Jasper says angry.

"I don't think I am going to have to worry about Newton for a while," I say with a giggle.

Jasper returns my laugh. "I am very proud of you," he says.

"Proud?" I question.

"For standing up for yourself. You have no idea how much I wanted to step in and beat the crap out of Newton but I knew it was something you had to do for yourself. You kicked his ass, Angel," Jasper says.

I laugh. "Well I had a good teacher," I confess.

Jasper smiles and then places his smooth cool lips on mine. I am over taken by the adrenaline still in my system and I press my tongue against his lips pleading for entry. Jasper complies and our tongues are tangled in an erotic dance as our hands wonder across each other's bodies.

My hands immediately go to his soaked black shirt and begin to unbutton it. Jasper runs his hands down my bare back and traces the pant line above my ass with his fingers. I peel his shirt away from his body revealing his perfectly toned chest and wash board abs.

Jasper grabs my ass…lifts me off the floor and my legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He sits me on the restroom sink and I immediately go to his pants trying to unbutton them never stopping my assault on his mouth.

Jasper places his cool strong hands on mine as they struggle with his buttons and zipper.

"You sure you want to do this Angel?" He says eager and horny.

"I am not ready for sex baby, but there are a whole bunch of other things we can do," I say lustfully.

Giving into our desires, Jasper releases my hands and I successfully unzip his jeans to see that Jasper is going commando! God that is HOT! Jasper steps out of his jeans and I gaze at a completely naked Jasper in front of me. His semi hard dick is six inches cut and thick and I am consumed with the thought that it is only going to get bigger. He is perfectly groomed with golden curls that surround his cock yet his balls and dick are completely shaved. He is beautiful!

Not wasting anytime, Jasper lifts me off the sink making me stand and proceeds to unbuttons my jeans…lowering them to the floor. I step out of them and we stare at each other's wet naked bodies. Just the sight of Jasper's naked body is enough to get my full seven and half in dick completely hard. Jasper stares at me as I stiffen and I see his dick growing even larger. His dick had to be at least eight inches fully hard. Jasper walks towards me…takes my hand and guides me into the warm shower that is running.

Once in the shower, Jasper pulls me towards him crashing his lips against mine. We kiss passionately as our tongues fight for dominance and our naked bodies press into each other. His hard dick is grinding into mine and his hands are on my bare ass.

I groan in his mouth from the pleasure of the sensation. My hands glide down his bare chest and my mouth finds its way to the crook of his neck as I lick and bite gently causing Jasper to releasing a moan of his own.

The feel of Jasper's hard thick dick grinding against my own has me on edge and I don't want to cum too soon. I pull are groins away from each other and continue my assault on Jasper's mouth. My hand travels from his nipples, down his abs until they finally arrive to my target location. I wrap my hand around the full girth of his cock.

Jasper lets out a gasp clearly overtaken by the sensation. Still kissing him I begin to stroke his hard juicy meat as my tongue trails its way from his neck down to his nipples.

"Oh fuck, that feels good Angel!" I hear Jasper moan and I know I have my boyfriend on edge.

I suck on his nipples and Jasper places his right hand on the back of my head encouraging me. His nipples are hard standing tall and proud clearly enjoying my attention. My hand leaves the girth of Jasper's cock and travels south to cup his smooth balls and massage them.

"Shit baby! You have to stop or this is going to be over before it begins," Jasper warns clearly on the edge of release.

"It's okay Jasper, just enjoy it," I encourage.

"No wait baby! Lets both enjoy it," and with those words Jasper wraps his hand around my dick stroking me. I can feel his hand go to the base of my dick and twist upward in a circular motion all the way to the tip of my head. The sensation is amazing and I moan in ecstasy burying the sounds of my pleasure in his mouth as I kiss him.

Jasper wraps his left arm around my waist and I feel him take both our dicks in his hand as he strokes us together. I grind upward into his hand and feel him do the same. My breath is ragged and he is staring into my eyes his mouth slightly open with pleasure.

He quickens the pace of his stroking and my whole body tingles. His left hand falls to cup my ass pulling me into him as he continues to stroke us together bringing us to the brink.

"Don't stop Jasper…please don't stop" I beg. My heart is pounding and the heat from my body is turning my skin red. Jasper's mouth finds its way to my neck as he sucks and gently nibbles on it.

"So fucking close Angel" Jasper whispers into my ear.

"Me too baby…..I am cumming!" I cry out.

"Ahhhhh" Jasper moans in release.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and my toes curl as thick white streams of warm cum eject from our hard dicks landing on our chests. I can feel Jasper's balls tighten against my own as he is moaning in pleasure. He continues to stroke us until every last drop is milked from our overheated tools.

Breathing hard and seeing stars I try to come down from my climax.

"Oh my fucking God," I say out of breath. "That was amazing!"

Jasper's head is resting on my shoulder. "That's an understatement, Eddie" says Jasper.

Jasper rolls his thumb against the slit of my dick collecting the last drop of cum and bringing it to his lips.

"Your last drop is always mine, Angel," he says before sucking on his thumb.

I lean in to kiss him and can taste myself on his tongue. Jasper lathers me with body wash and I return the favor. We rinse each other clean as we regain our strength and our dicks begin to soften.

Jasper places one last kiss on my lips before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He wraps the towel securely around his waist and takes my hand to guide me out as well. Jasper dries me off with a towel…wraps it around my waist…and kisses me softly on my lips.

"You are one fucking amazing boyfriend, you know that?" Jasper says with his dimpled smile and penetrating baby blue eyes.

I blush and just kiss him on the neck and lay my head on his shoulder as he holds me. He kisses me on the forehead and releases me.

"I will let you get changed," he says before pointing to my bag on the floor in the corner and exiting the restroom.

I reach into my bag and pull on a fresh pair of trunks. Grabbing another towel, I dry my hair making it messier than it already is. I brush my teeth and put on a pair of baby blue sweats and opt to go shirtless.

As I walk into Jasper's bedroom, I see him lying in bed wearing a pair of pajama pants but no shirt. He signals me over to the bed and pulls the blankets back allowing me to crawl in. He wraps his strong arms around me and I lay my head on his bare chest.

"Sweet dreams, Angel," Jasper says kissing my forehead.

I just took a shower completely naked with Jasper Cullen and we both just had the most fuctastic orgasm anyone could have ever experienced. This has to be one of the best first dates in first date history!

* * *

><p><strong>I know my darlings it was a really long chapter...but I hoped you liked it. For those who voted in last chapter's poll...guess what? You were all right! YAY!<strong>

**Well I hope you have all voted for SWTWC for the Sunflower Award for Best Slash Story. If you haven't February 19th is the last day to do so! So check out my profile for the link and go vote!**

**Leave me some love by answering the new poll question "What will Jasper and Edward do for their second date?" and of course leave me a review! Later my lovlies.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Perfect Morning

**Hi my darlings! Remember me? I know this has been the longest it has taken for me to update. At the sake of not making this author's note too long, I will explain at the end of this chapter.**

**But before we start I want to thank all of those that voted for SWTWC for the Best Slash Sunflower Award. My little story won! You can check out the banner on my facebook page!**

**I also want to thank Maryhell for her help with the fight lesson in this chapter.**

**You have waited long enough! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Only 18 and over please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Perfect Morning<strong>

I feel the sun's heat warming my face. The pure brightness of the sun's rays force me to open my eyes. I notice that the curtains to Jasper's window that looks down onto the river are wide open. Like a scene from a movie, I can hear the flow of the water and the birds chirping happy and free.

My head lies gently on Jasper's bare chest and he is as warm as the sun….mi sol. I debate on whether I should keep still and dwell in this perfect moment or set my eyes upon what my heart desires more. I slowly but gently raise my head to look at Jasper just to add to the beauty of the morning. I try not to wake him but as my eyes find his face I am greeted with his beautiful blue orbs. A very awake Jasper is smiling down at me.

"Good mornin' Darlin'," he says with his sexy southern drawl. The sun shines off of his golden curls and his dimpled smile is contagious.

"Good morning, Babe," I say with a grin. "What time is it?"

"About 10 o' clock," he answers.

"10 o'clock ? I never sleep this late!" I say surprised at myself but I can't say I regret it. Last night was the first night in a long time that I slept without anxiety or nightmares. It was peaceful and who would want to wake up from that?

"You were so sound asleep I didn't want to wake you. You practically slept on me the whole night. I guess I wore you out last night huh?" He says smiling down at me teasingly.

I immediately turn red as I reflect on last night's events. Jasper brought me to the brink of the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. It was amazing! Jasper is absolutely gorgeous but looking at him naked is like seeing Michelangelo's statue of David but with a much bigger dick!

"You're adorable when you blush," Jasper says placing his hand on my cheek.

This makes me blush more and I look away from him in embarrassment. Then involuntarily, my stomach becomes aware that it is breakfast time and growls loud enough for both of us to hear.

Jasper giggles, "Sounds like someone is hungry."

I giggle in return, "Maybe a little."

"Well good, I made you breakfast! I will be right back," he says making his way to the door. "Oh wait a minute I forgot something," he says returning to me. He leans in and places a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

"It is always a good idea to start the morning off right," he says winking at me and making his way out of the room to retrieve breakfast.

As he walks I am left to my own thoughts and I reflect on all the events in the past few months that have led me to this moment. So much has happened and changed in so little time I am surprised the world hasn't swallowed me up whole.

I move to Forks after my parents died in a car crash and am immediately befriended by the most beautiful boy in Forks. Less than a week later everyone in school finds out I am gay and I had thought that was the end of our friendship. To my surprise it was only the start of a more beautiful relationship. It was because of Jasper I had gone from being beaten and bullied by homophobic assholes to kicking their asses.

I clearly am not the same person I was when I first moved to Forks. Not only am I out of the closet but I learned that I am also a witch. But although much has changed, one thing remains the same. I still have secrets.

I am still unable to bring myself to tell Nana and Sam that I am gay. I am pretty sure it wouldn't matter to Sam. She is a very free spirited and open woman. I am worried about Nana. Nana is so ingrained in old ways I worry she won't accept me or my relationship with Jasper. And I can't handle losing her….not now.

And still I hold another secret. I am bound by my word to Nana that I will never tell anyone that I am a witch. And I wouldn't, because this secret is not my secret alone. It is my whole family's and I will be damned if I ever put them in danger. I do wish I could tell Jasper though, but I also wonder how he would react to it. Knowing Jasper he would probably have Carlisle assess me for mental illness. I could always prove it to him, but what good would that do? If anything it may just scare him away and I don't want that either.

My thoughts are interrupted as Jasper walks into the bedroom balancing a large waiter's tray perfectly on his shoulder. He lay's the tray on his desk with ease and care.

"Bon appetite. I hope you are hungry. I made you pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns, toast, granola with yogurt, a blueberry muffin, jam, a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk, and a bowl of cereal," Jasper says proudly.

The amount of food he prepared is enough to feed a small starving village.

"Jesus Jasper I can't eat all of this!" I say astonished at the amount of food on the desk.

Jasper sticks out his lower lip, "But I went through all the trouble….I didn't know what you liked so I made everything."

"Jasper you realize if I eat all this food you are going to have to butter the door way to get me out of your room," I say teasingly.

"Ohhhhh I brought butter!" He says taking out a tub.

I stare at him. Maybe Jasper should be the one checked out for mental illness!

"It is for the toast!" He says clearly noticing the confused look on my face.

I didn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings but I couldn't suppress it anymore. I burst out in laughter. Luckily for me Jasper laughs also as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I did go a little overboard," Jasper admits.

"A little?" I laugh again. "I tell you what, why don't we share it?"

"Are you kidding? I can't eat this stuff! I have a figure to maintain!" Jasper says jokingly.

"But it is okay for me to eat it all?" I question and we both laugh again. "Okay how bout I take the pancakes and we put the rest of the food in the fridge?" I offer in compromise.

"Excellent choice! I wasn't sure what kind you like so the top one is strawberry, under it is blueberry, and under that is apple," Jasper says again proudly. "Which one do you want to try first?"

It is amusing to me how much fun Jasper is having with this and I can't help but smile.

"My favorite is strawberry," I say as I begin to cut into the pancake.

"Wait!" Jasper says as he rises to his feet.

"What?" I question confused.

He then grabs fresh strawberries from the tray on the desk and places them on my plate and pours maple syrup on my pancake.

"Okay, go ahead," Jasper says instructing me to eat.

I take a bite and the fresh taste of strawberries consumes my mouth. These pancakes were exquisite. If it was possible for food to give mouthgasms I would be moaning like a bitch in heat.

"How is it?" Jasper asks impatiently.

"Delicious!" I answer sincerely.

"Really?" He asks needing reassurance.

"These are the best strawberry pancakes I have ever had!" I say continuing to devour the breakfast in front of me.

"Score one for Jasper Master Chef!" He says to himself proudly.

"Want some?" I say with my mouth half full trying to be polite.

Jasper giggles. "No, it's okay Angel I made them for you! Plus I already ate," he answers.

"When?" I question surprised. I hadn't noticed him eat anything all morning.

"I woke up at eight and had breakfast. I had only finishing making you breakfast a few minutes before opening the curtains to let the sun in and crawling back into bed with you," he explains. Well that explains my perfect morning moment.

"Are you always this perfect?" I ask him.

"No…just most of the time," he says winking at me.

I kiss him. "Thank you Jasper. This is all very sweet."

"Anytime Angel, and I promise tomorrow I won't go overboard," he says smiling.

Jasper makes small talk as I finish my breakfast but I catch him staring at my lips while I eat.

_If you only knew what those lips do to me._

I smile internally at Jasper's thoughts and make extra effort to lick the maple syrup from my fork. This earned me a soft whimper from Jasper. Deciding I had teased him enough I finish eating the pancakes. For the record, the blueberry and apple ones were as delicious as the strawberry.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Jasper tearing him away from his inner thoughts.

"Want to go for a run? We can head towards the meadow and have another fight lesson. Not that you need it Rocky," Jasper says gently slugging me on the arm.

I laugh. "That sounds good. I think Mike is going to leave me alone for now but I shouldn't let my guard down."

"I have trained you well," winks Jasper. "Plus you haven't learned to defend yourself against weapons yet. And after last night at La Push, I think it is a good idea that you learn."

Learning this type of self-defense had never crossed my mind until yesterday when Mike was coming for me with the broken beer bottle. If it wasn't for the sudden lightning strike that caused us to both stumble Mike could have very well sent me to the hospital…or worse.

"I think you are right," I tell Jasper.

"I am going to put up the rest of this food. Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs when you're ready?" suggests Jasper.

"Okay, just give me fifteen minutes," I accept.

"Take your time, Angel," says Jasper before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Jasper takes the food downstairs and I go into the restroom and change into some shorts and a tank. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I consider combing my hair but in the end don't even bother. I am going to come back and take a shower after our lesson anyway. Plus Jasper likes my hair messy.

Dressed and ready, I walk downstairs in search for Jasper. I find him outside skipping rocks across the river. The tranquility on his face and the serenity made him look like a naiad. It made me think how perfect Jasper belonged here; a part of nature himself. The sight stops me in my tracks as I gaze at him. He turns around making eye contact with me.

"Everything okay, Angel?" Jasper asks me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes," I say as I walk towards him. "You look really happy out here."

Jasper smiles. "I have always liked it out here. The river is calming yet powerful. Makes you think of how beautiful nature really is." Jasper then suddenly looks to the ground and the spark in his eyes disappear.

"Anyways, how about that run?" Jasper says changing the subject. Something is clearly bothering Jasper and I am curious to know what. At the same time, I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Last one there is a slave for a day?" He says trying to disguise his mood. I let him.

"Slave huh? You sure you want to do that? You do know I am faster than you?" I say teasingly.

"Yeah but I can last for a really long time," he says winking.

This brings some very dirty thoughts to my mind.

"Alright then Jasper, you are on! But let me stretch first," I say as I bend over reaching for my toes swinging my ass side to side fully aware that Jasper's eyes are on it. I wait for the perfect moment when I think he is fully distracted and jet for the tree line towards the meadow.

"Not fair! You're cheating again!" Jasper calls out in a laugh. It is not long until I hear him running after me.

Of course I am cheating! There is no way I can beat Jasper in a long distance run. And having Jasper as my slave for a day sounds too good to lose. I can think of a million ways to take advantage of that.

I push myself as fast as I can, not thinking of the burning in my legs. I am not going to lose this time! I hear Jasper's feet hitting the ground but he is too far behind me. My breath is ragged and I am sweating profusely but I refuse to lose.

"Cheaters never win Edward!" Jasper calls out from behind me. They will this time! I think to myself as I see the clearing to the meadow just a few feet in front of me. I push through the trees completely out of breath and throw my arms in the air, jubilant that I won. Sure I cheated…but Jasper is a distance runner so I deserved a little head start right?

Jasper comes through the clearing smiling at me. I want to bask in my victory but my hands are now on my knees trying to catch my breath and not collapse. Jasper on the other hand, didn't seem the slightest out of breath.

"Cheating is bad for the soul, Edward," Jasper says walking towards me.

"I think you mean cheating is bad for the soul, Master," I say teasingly.

"Oh Master, is it? And what would the Master like from me," he says seductively wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Patience baby, I am making a list," I retort.

"Oh are you? And what may I ask is on the list?" He asks as he grinds his crotch against mine.

"You will find out soon enough," I wink at him and place a soft kiss on his neck.

"You tease," Jasper accuses me before releasing me from his hold. I simply smile mischievously

A tease I am…and I love it! It makes me feel sexy.

After I fully gain my breath, Jasper and I jump right into our lesson. Jasper stresses to me the importance of being alert and confident when having to defend myself against an armed opponent. A second lost to hesitation or surprise can mean the difference between life and death.

He teaches me that it is not the weapon that is dangerous but the person that is wielding it. In the case of Mike and the broken glass bottle I would treat that like I would a knife and I shouldn't try to block the knife but instead be accurate and fast in blocking his arm or wrist. If possible, I should try to gain control of his wrist.

At the same time once I have blocked him I should immediately attack by landing a blow to the inside muscle on his upper arm. If I can weaken or injure his attack arm he can't hold his weapon.

Jasper also stressed that in a life or death situation I should make use of anything on me or around me as a weapon of my own. Car keys…rocks….books….anything is fair game.

Jasper repeated his drills over and over until I responded to his attacks instinctively. He wanted to ensure that if I was ever in a situation like yesterday, I would be able to defend myself. After our lesson, I felt more confident in my ability to do so.

"You're a fast learner, Angel," says Jasper as I block his attack. Jasper was wielding a small branch as if it was a knife.

"I have a great teacher," I say. It is also helpful being a telepath, I think to myself.

It occurred to me when fighting Mike that I need to learn to fight while wearing my amulet. Although I wouldn't have the advantage of effortlessly reading my opponents mind, I couldn't afford to be distracted or overwhelmed with the panicked thoughts of bystanders.

So this time I left my amulet on. I needed to train myself to use my telepathy at will behind the protection of my amulet rather than letting my telepathy function uncontrollably. And although it was harder to focus on Jasper and read his thoughts before he attacked, I still managed to block him effectively.

Jasper stabs at me with the small branch and I grab his wrist but as I take advantage of his momentum and throw him to the floor my back spasms.

"Owe Fuck!" I say grabbing my back and falling to my knees.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper asks worried.

"Muscle spasm," I strain to say.

"Where?" He questions trying to determine where the pain is originating.

"Right here," I say grabbing my lower back.

"You didn't pull anything did you?" He asks worry still evident in his voice.

"No, it just suddenly got really tight," I explain.

"I think we have been pushing too hard. We have been going at this for hours and your body needs a break," Jasper warns.

Still feeling the tightness in my lower back I look at my watch. Jasper was right. We had been practicing for hours and it is well passed lunch time. We were so focused on our lesson I don't think either one of us noticed.

"I think your right," I say to Jasper as I try to stand. The muscle in my lower back tightens again taking me back to the floor in a wave of pain.

"Easy Eddie. Here, lay down on your stomach," Jasper says. I give him a questioning look.

"Let me try to loosen it up for you," he says pleadingly.

Jasper helps me remove my shirt and I lay face down in the grass in our meadow. The fragrance of the lilies is much more abundant when your nose is at ground level and the pleasant aroma relaxes me.

Jasper gently guides my hands over my head and his hands make his way to my lower back to relieve the tightness. His hands are warm as they slide under my shirt gently massaging my flexing muscles. I wince as my muscles retaliate to his touch tightening even more.

"Just relax angel," Jasper encourages.

And I focus on the smell of the lilies and try to ignore the pain. Within minutes my muscle relaxes under Jasper's fingertips and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Jasper asks noticing my sigh.

"Much better, how did you do that?" I ask with appreciation.

"What can I say, I am great with my hands," Jasper says.

Realizing I want to take full advantage of his hands I encourage Jasper further.

"Well I think you better massage the rest of me just to be sure I don't get any spasms anywhere else," I say with a mischievous smile.

Jasper leans over my back and whispers in my ear. "Is that an order Master?"

And I wasn't sure if it was his seductive tone or the use of the word master but I suddenly became lustful.

"Yes," I respond.

And with my single word as affirmation Jasper does not waste time. I am still laying on my stomach when Jasper's strong hands grip my shoulders…moving his thumbs in a circular motion…loosening the tension in the muscles above my shoulder blades. This reminds me of the first massage Jasper gave me in my kitchen during movie night. He had found a spot on my back that sent a wave of pure ecstasy throughout my body.

As if reading my mind, Jasper's hands find the spot again and he applies just the right amount of pressure sending the electric shock down my spine and radiating through my body. I moan in pleasure.

"How does that feel Master?" Jasper whispers in my ear and applies more pressure sending a second wave coursing through my body.

I am unable to answer as my mouth is wide open by dick is hard as a rock and I can feel precum oozing from the slit. I moan again.

"Seems like master likes it," Jasper giggles.

His hands then proceed down my lower back tracing my spine. His hands glide over my shorts down to my legs. He starts at my calves massaging them with both hands before making his way up to my hamstrings. His hands slip underneath my shorts as he goes farther up my hamstrings relieving the tension in every muscle he touches. He has one hand on each of my legs massaging upward and squeezing my bare ass with his hands.

"Oh fuck!" I whimper pushing my ass backward wanting him to grab more.

"To rough master?" Jasper asks.

"No! It's perfect, don't stop!" I say pleadingly.

Jasper then pushes my shorts down to my ankles. I notice another tank lies next to mine on the grass which means Jasper has taken off his own shirt. My hypothesis is soon proven to be right when I feel the heat of his bare chest sliding against my back as he kisses and licks my neck. Jasper still has his shorts on as his crotch grinds into my bare ass.

"More Jasper…please..." I whine, lust consuming me.

"Yes, Master," he says and his tongue slides across my neck down my spine. His tongue is cold but the warmth of his breath tickles my skin and it takes everything I have not to jack myself off.

I feel his tongue as it travels from between my shoulder blades…down my mid back…to my lower back….right above the crack of my ass. I feel Jasper's hot breath on the cheeks of my ass and then feel his cold teeth as they gently bite my ass sending another shock of electricity throughout my body.

"Ohhhh God!" I moan in pleasure. My hormones erupt and I instinctively roll over onto my back taking in the look of surprise on Jasper's face. I pull him on top of me pressing my lips to his tasting him savagely.

Jasper smiles, "I love it when your animal side comes out to play." And he kisses me with equal enthusiasm.

I kick my shorts off of my ankles and wrap my bare legs around his waist. We kiss each other as our tongues try to devour one another. Jasper's hand moves to my erect cock and begins to stroke slowly and gently. I whimper at his touch.

My hands move to his waist removing his shorts. We are both fully naked lying in the flower bed of the meadow. I grab Jasper's perfect ass with both hands and pull him into me.

"Oh fuck, Angel!" Jasper moans in return. He begins to stroke my dick faster and I reach for his erect member spreading his precum around the head of his dick with my thumb.

I pull his lips to mine and we moan into each other's mouths. Our strokes are in sync with one another as we look into each other's eyes both of us quickly reaching our climax.

"I am gonna cum, Angel!" Jasper warns.

"Let's cum together baby!" I retort. And we quicken our strokes.

"Oh God!"

"Oh Fuck!"

We both shout as we erupt in each other's hands. Warm streams of cum hit my stomach and chest. I watch Jasper's expression as he cums hard in my hand and even in his climax he is beautiful.

Jasper falls on me gently from exhaustion and places his head in the crook of my neck. He places a gentle kiss on my neck in a loving tone of affection. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to me. We lie there for what seems like minutes before Jasper rolls onto his back. He grabs his white tank and wipes us both clean.

"Was that satisfactory master?" He says with a mischievous smile offering me his hand and lifting me up from the ground.

I laugh as I dress myself. "That was more than satisfactory…that was fucking amazing. You are the best slave boy I have ever had," I say jokingly pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Jasper returns the kiss with fever.

"We should head back to my house and get cleaned up its pretty late and I have a surprise for you tonight," says Jasper as he puts his shorts back on and tosses his tank over his shoulder.

"A surprise? What surprise?" I ask. For the most part I hate surprises. But that fact that it is a surprise from Jasper, I am incredibly excited.

"I am taking you somewhere tonight," he answers.

"Where?" I ask intrigued.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he says mischievous.

"Awww come on tell me!" I say whining like a five year old.

"Nope, but the sooner we get home the sooner we can go," he suggests.

"Not even a hint?" I continue to plead.

"Nope. Just wear those tight jeans of yours and that button up green shirt that makes your eyes pop," he says winking at me.

I look at him confused.

"I tell you what, if you beat me to the house….fair and square… I will tell you where we are going tonight. But if you lose, you will just have to wait until we get there. Deal?" Jasper says at an attempt to end my whining.

"Deal!" I say excited. I beat Jasper once. I can beat him again.

"Okay…ready….set….go!" Jasper shouts.

And we are off! We race through the forest running towards the Cullen mansion at full speed. Jasper and I are neck and neck. I know I am faster than Jasper, but he is the better distance runner. If I can just get a substantial lead on him, I can win this race. My heart is pounding; sweat is dripping into my eyes causing them to burn. I am not sure if I can keep this up.

Jasper taunts me. "Tired baby?"

I don't even have enough breath to respond. Amused, Jasper laughs.

"See you at home, Angel," he says as he darts past me. I could see Jasper several feet in front of me and then disappear behind the tree line. I try to push myself harder…willing myself to run faster…but it is no use… I am going to lose.

As I make my way through the tree line directly in front of his house, Jasper is standing on the patio with a content grin on his face.

"Hey slow poke, looks like I won this one," he says teasingly.

Slow poke? Really? What are we in the second grade? I struggle to gain my breath and once again Jasper looks completely at ease; not even a drop of sweat on his skin. How does he do that?

"Looks like you are going to have to wait until tonight to figure out where we are going," he says with a dimpled grin. "Why don't you head upstairs and get cleaned up?"

Still unable to speak I simply smile at him and make my way to the stair case.

"Oh, and Angel," he calls out as I turn around to acknowledge him.

"Don't forget the tight jeans!" He says winking at me. I laugh and continue upstairs in my defeat.

I am not sure what Jasper has planned for us tonight, but one thing is for sure. As long as I am with Jasper it is bound to be fantastic!

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the part where I apologize for taking so long to update. Due to some political issues, my research hit a road block and this was going to prevent me from graduating. I was very upset. However, I do not go down without a fight and I found a way to continue my research and graduation is sitll in sight! Unfortunately, I had to bust my ass doing experiments and working to make this happen and it took me away from writing SWTWC and for that I am truly sorry!<strong>

**This chapter was originally much much longer, but I couldn't get the ending quite right and it has been annoying me. So I decided that you guys have waited long enough and I split it into two chapters. The next one is about 80% complete and as long as I can write something I am happy with, it should be up soon.**

**One last thing. For those of you that haven't done so already, check out my facebook I have made for SWTWC. The link can be found on my profile. I have also made a group for my readers where they can go discuss the stories and see videos and pictures I post as visual aids to the story!**

**I hope you guys are still following my story! Much love!**


	20. Chapter 19: Fierce Bitch

**Here it is! This chapter took for ever for me to write. I was having trouble channeling one of the characters. Let's see if you can guess who? So I don't know if many of you noticed but on May 5 it will be one year since I uploaded the first chapter of SWTWC. It has been a great new experience and I can't believe I haven't finished it yet! I haven't even hit most of the twists and turns. Well enough wasting time lets get too it!**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All the man on man action is mine! Songs are "Firework" by Katy Perry and "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Fierce Bitch!<strong>

I take an extra-long shower and relax as the cool water revitalizes my aching and sore muscles. It has been amazing spending so much time alone with Jasper. I can't believe I was worried about being alone with him this weekend. So far it has been incredible, and I feel like the best is still to come.

Jasper has me dying with curiosity about where we are going tonight. He has been very secretive about the details of our official second date. Where could we possibly be going that has Jasper so excited?

I step out of the shower and dry myself before getting dressed. I dry my hair and add a little pomade to give some texture to the messiness. After slipping on the tight jeans Jasper loves so much, I finish up my outfit with my slim fitted button up green shirt. Looking myself over in the mirror, I quickly realize why Jasper loves these jeans so much. They make my ass look great!

Ready and eager to be on our way, I walk down stairs to find Jasper. By the looks of it he too has cleaned up. He is wearing a tight short sleeve baby blue button up shirt that accentuates his biceps and makes his eyes the bluest of blues. His shirt is accompanied with a pair of dark denim wrangler jeans and brown cowboy boots. It takes everything in me not to take him right then and there.

Jasper notices me as I walk into the kitchen.

"You look HOT, Angel!" He says, pulling me towards him giving my ass a tight squeeze and kissing me.

_You have no idea how much I love those jeans on you._

I laugh at Jasper's inner thoughts.

"What's so funny?" He questions.

"Oh nothing, you look pretty hot yourself," I say.

"I try," he says sarcastically winking at me. Looking around I notice a pot of water boiling on the kitchen stove. Jasper is in the middle of preparing dinner.

"So what's cooking?" I ask.

"Chicken alfredo," he answers. "I am making it from scratch," he says returning to the stove to stir the pot of pasta making sure it doesn't burn.

"Here have a taste!" Jasper says holding out a fork full for me to try.

I let Jasper place the fork of food in my mouth. The chicken alfredo is warm and creamy with just the right amount of flavor.

"Oh wow. That is amazing!" I say sincerely.

"Really? I have never made it before," Jasper confesses.

"Absolutely!" I confirm. "What's your recipe?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you," Jasper says teasingly.

"Someone likes keeping secrets today. Don't they?" I say trying to make him feel guilty.

"Just trying to keep things exciting," he says smiling innocently. "Here, sit down and I will serve you some."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I question when he only lays out one plate on the kitchen table.

"Oh I am not really that hungry," Jasper responds.

"Jasper you haven't eaten all day," I say surprised.

"I told you I had a big breakfast before you woke up remember? Not all of us slept in today," he teases me again.

I laugh but I don't remember him telling me he had a big breakfast. Even if he did, he couldn't possibly only eat once a day.

"Why don't you like to eat in front of me?" I say with a giggle. "You keep this up and I am going to start thinking you have an eating disorder. What are you anorexic? Is that how you keep your body in such great shape?" I say jokingly.

Jasper laughs with a little embarrassment and what seems like nervousness. "Okay I will eat too," he says setting an extra plate on the table.

As we eat I notice Jasper takes a few bites but for the most part he is just playing with his food. I am starting to regret my anorexia joke. What if he really does have an eating disorder? If he does have an eating disorder he wouldn't be in such good shape, right? Most people that are anorexic are skinny, weak, and fragile looking. Jasper has the body of a Greek god!

Realizing that my worries may be unnecessary I switch focus and try to make polite dinner conversation.

"So, who taught you how to cook?" I ask Jasper.

"My mom…kinda. Mama loved to cook. I would watch her for hours and sometimes she would let me help. For the most part mama's cookin' did the trick, but she had this weird obsession about only puttin' healthy meals on the table. And I don't know if you have ever had food without butter or salt but believe me when I tell you it ain't all that good. I used to always get in trouble for slippin' some of the food to our dog, but the rascal hated it as much as I did," Jasper says.

Most of the time Jasper's accent was only mildly noticeable. But .when he would tell stories from his childhood the southern boy in him came out at full strength.

"You had a dog?" I ask wanting to hear his southern twang.

"Sure did. I called him Blue because he had the bluest eyes you ever seen. He was an Alaskan Husky and blue eyes are a characteristic trait of that breed. One day he got really sick and died. We buried him by an oak tree in our yard. I always wanted to get another dog just like him but things changed really quickly and I guess I never got around to it…..But that was a long time ago," Jasper says concluding his story.

"Anyway, since then I kinda just teach myself how to cook. I find it kinda relaxing," says Jasper coming back to my original question.

"What about you? What do you do to relax?" Jasper asks me.

"Well, if I am having a really stressful day I sit in front of the piano and just let my fingers roam over the keys. I don't play anything in particular, just sort of get lost in whatever melody comes to my mind," I answer.

"Will you play for me this weekend?" Jasper asks.

"I will, if you tell me about our plans for tonight," I bribe.

He smiles not giving in. "Guess," he says amused.

I start to think out loud. "Well… we are not going to dinner because we are having that now… so maybe… a movie?" I question.

"Uhhhh nope! I think I can be a little more original than that," he says pretending to be offended.

"Hmmmm are we going back to La push?" I suggest. It is kind of a silly guess but to be honest there isn't much else to do in Forks.

"Think again," he answers.

"A Keith Urban concert?" I say thinking really outside the box.

"I wish!" Jasper says excitedly.

"I don't know!" I exclaim defeated.

"Well then, you will just have to wait and see," he says. "Are you done?" He asks looking at my empty plate. I nod and he grabs it and places it in the sink. I look over at his plate and it too is empty. I don't actually remember him eating it.

"Well I am going to make a stop at the little boy's room and then we will head out, okay?" He says.

"Okay," I agree and Jasper walks upstairs.

My mind begins to race with possibilities to where Jasper could be taking me tonight. What is there to do in Forks? Forks is an incredibly small town with only one movie theater and a few descent restaurants. Most people spend most of the time at La Push drinking and having bon fires. If we are not going to any of these places, where are we going? Unless, where we are going is not in Forks!

Jasper returns at my eureka moment.

"Ready Angel?" He asks.

"Is the place we are going to outside of Forks?" I ask him growing more excited.

Jasper laughs. "Ding Ding Ding," he says mocking me. "Now you just have to figure out where," he laughs again. "Stop stressing, Angel, you will find out soon enough" he says grabbing my hand gently and ushering me out the front door.

Jasper is right. If we are leaving Forks the possibilities of where we are going are endless. I tame my impatience.

We jump in Jasper's jeep and he begins to drive east. By the direction and signs on the road it seems as though we are headed towards Port Angeles. Jasper and I listen to the radio all the way there. Damn did my boy love his country music! I already knew he loved Keith Urban but today I am introduced to Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert, and Brad Paisley.

I was starting to enjoy Keith Urban. His song "Long Hot Summer" is playing on the radio and it is becoming one of my favorites. But after Jasper's little performance at Seth's party I think "Somebody Like You" will always be my number one favorite Keith Urban song. I still think Keith Urban can't hold a candle to my boy!

"We are here!" Jasper says several country songs later. He pulls into a parking lot in front of a dark building. A line of people stand outside the entrance waiting to get inside

"Babylon?" I say as I read the bright neon purple sign outside the building.

"It's a club Angel…a gay club," he says smiling. Confused, I follow him as he climbs out of the jeep. I look over at the building and the line is much longer than I first realized. It stretches all the way to the back of the building. I immediately start to get nervous. I have never been to a club before nonetheless a gay one. How are we going to get in anyway? Jasper maybe eighteen but I am only seventeen. Jasper must have sensed my anxiety.

"What's the matter, Angel," he says grabbing my hand and stopping to look at me.

"Uhmmm, nothing….it is just….I have never been to a gay club before…and…how are we going to get in?" I ask clearly stammering over my thoughts.

"Don't worry Angel, I know the bouncer," Jasper answers trying to calm my anxiety. But I only get more nervous.

"You are not scared are you, Angel?" He says placing his right hand on my left cheek and looking into my eyes.

"It is just a little music and dancing. I think you will like it. We don't have to hide here," he encourages me but I am still hesitant.

"I tell you what; if you don't want to stay after fifteen minutes we will leave no questions asked. Deal?" Jasper compromises.

How could I refuse? Jasper seems so excited to share this with me and I would be lying if I said I am not a little curious.

"What the hell! Why not?" I say suddenly being hit with a wave of confidence.

"That's the spirit, Angel" he says pulling me in for a kiss and I savor the sweet taste of vanilla on his lips.

As we pull away from our embrace I take another look at the amount of people waiting to enter Club Babylon.

"It is going to be awhile before we get in. Look at the line!" I warn Jasper.

"I don't do lines," Jasper says confidently before grabbing me by the hand and tugging me forward.

We walk to the front of the line. There stood a tall, rangy man with hazel eyes and long sandy hair that he kept back with a leather thong.

"Jasper! Long time no see! How are you?" He greets.

"Hey Garret! Good to see you! I am doing well. How about you? You staying out of trouble?" He asks Garret with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know me. Always the perfect angel," he says winking at Jasper. "And who might this fine young fellow be?" He asks suddenly sounding older than he looks and pointing in my direction.

"This is Edward. Edward this is my friend Garret," Jasper says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you," I say extending out my hand in greeting.

"Now look at you! Aren't you the prettiest little thing I've ever seen," he says grabbing my hand and twirling me around to have a better look at me. "Welcome to Babylon, where the drinks are as stiff as the bartenders that serve them," he says winking at me.

"Thanks," I say a little embarrassed.

"You two go on in and have fun," Garret says stamping both of our wrists meant only for those old enough to drink alcohol. I wanted to correct his mistake but Garret just winks at me and opens the doors to allow us entry.

"Oh and Jasper?" Garret calls out.

"Yeah?" Jasper responds.

"I would keep an eye on him," he says pointing at me. "The boy has an ass that has fresh meat written all over it."

Jasper just laughs. "Don't worry Garret. I don't share!" Jasper says ushering me inside.

Garret was an odd character. He looked older yet very young at the same time. Something was unusual about him.

"How do you know him?" I ask Jasper curious.

"Oh Garret and I go way back." Jasper says. "He is a nice guy. He sure seemed to like you," he says teasing me. "But don't worry you are all mine tonight," Jasper says before kissing me gently.

"Come on!" Jasper says excitedly and grabs my hand, pulling me forward.

As we enter the club, the music is loud and the dance floor is swarming with people. Green lasers scan the dance floor accompanied to the beat of the techno music. Most of the people on the dance floor are men dancing with other men many of which are dancing shirtless. I watch as they dance with one another, grinding into each other without a care in the world. There are four cages in each corner of the square dance floor. In each cage is a dancer wearing nothing but short tight trunks and moving seductively to the music as men place money in their waist bands. The scene is incredible. Jasper is right; there is no need to hide in this club. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves without inhibitions.

Jasper ushers me towards the bar on the left side of the dance floor.

"Angel, do you like vodka and cranberry?" Jasper asks me.

"Oh sure," I lie. To be honest other than beer, I have never had alcohol before. But I am too embarrassed to tell Jasper. He smiles sensing my anxiety.

Behind the bar stood a tall tanned man wearing tight wrangler jeans and a cowboy hat. He is good looking but he clearly isn't a real cowboy. His eyes immediately fall upon Jasper.

"Hey handsome, what can I get for you?" The bartender asks.

"Two vodka and cranberries please," Jasper says in a southern twang.

"Oh, looks like I have another cowboy on my hands. Two vodka and crans coming up," says the bartender as he grabs the white bottle and tosses it in the air only to catch it by the neck and pour the clear liquid into a glass. He then tops it off with a splash of cranberry juice.

"Here you go cowboy," the bartender says passing us our drinks.

"How much I owe you, Darlin'," Jasper says with a southern charm.

"It's on me baby," the bartender tells him. "But if you want to thank me, meet me in the dark room in 15 minutes. I will take you for a ride cowboy," he says winking at Jasper!

What the fuck? Helloooo boyfriend standing right here!

"Sorry Darlin'. I am here with my boyfriend," Jasper says bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it. I smile back at the bartender maliciously. That's right bitch! Back the fuck off!

"Well isn't that nice," the bartender says clearly annoyed and disappointed.

_I bet that little boy can't tame this stallion._

I hear his inner thoughts and I become heated with anger.

"Well maybe next time cowboy," he says winking at Jasper again. Jasper doesn't even look at him as he turns to face me and hands me my drink.

"To our second date," Jasper says holding out his drink in a cheer. I respond by clinking my glass against his. As I take a drink, I look over Jasper's shoulder and stare daggers at the asshole bartender. He has moved on to his next customer.

_What can I get you hun?_

_A flaming Dr. Pepper!_

_Coming up!_

The bartender twirls the bottles of liquor in the air mixing a drink I have never heard of before. Like the show off that he is, the bartender lights the drink on fire.

I am still furious and decide to take my revenge. I focus on the flame erupting from the drink as the bartender continues to show off throwing bottles in the air. He acts as if he is Tom Cruise in the movie 'Cocktail'. Bitch you ain't that cute!

The bartender throws the bottle in the air attempting to catch it behind his back. I focus on the bottle mid-air and imagine it becoming hollow. The bottle goes right through his hand as he attempts to catch it and shatters into a million pieces as it crashes to the floor. To everyone else it lookes like he simply missed it. But I knew better.

"Dammit Travis you stupid fuck! Stop being a show off!" I hear the manager call out. "That bottle is coming out of your paycheck!" He yells.

I laugh internally.

"Edward?" Jasper says trying to gain my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jasper asks. Shit! I was so focused on using fire magic; I wasn't paying any attention to what Jasper was talking about.

"Ughhh no. Sorry the music is kind of loud," I lie. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you thought of Babylon. Do you want to leave or do you want to see some more of the club?" Jasper asks.

"There is more?" I ask surprised. Everything already seems so spectacular. What more could there be?

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Angel. Have you ever seen a drag show?" Jasper asks me.

"Drag show? As in men dressed like women?" I ask. "I have heard of drag queens but I didn't know there were shows. What do they show?"

Jasper laughs. "You're in for a treat," Jasper says grabbing me by the hand and walking me up a metal staircase to another room above the dance floor. The room is called "The Rose Room" and it is much quieter. It is equipped with a bar of its own and in the center of the room is a stage with a DJ box right above it.

"You seem to have liked your drink," Jasper says. He was right. As much of an asshole as the bartender was he did make one delicious drink! I couldn't even taste vodka. It is like drinking just cranberry juice just a little sweeter. I hadn't even realized that I had emptied my glass.

"Oh it's really good! I don't think he even put any vodka in it. It tastes just like cranberry juice," I respond enthusiastically.

Jasper giggles. "Okay, let's get you another one," he says.

We walk to the bar and this time the bartender is a large woman with a nose piercing and a tattoo of a dragon that starts on her shoulder and goes all the way down to her wrist. Somehow I don't think I need to worry about her flirting with my boyfriend.

Jasper orders our drinks and hands one over to me. "Try to go a little slower on this one," he warns me.

"Thanks," I say taking the drink.

"You're welcome, Angel," Jasper says with a smile. "Come on let's get closer. The show is about to start."

As we walk closer to the stage the DJ comes on the microphone.

"Ladies and Homosexuals! Please welcome to the stage the outrageous…the hilarious ….the mentally ill…the next drag superstar…..Lady LaRu!"

The crowd erupts in cheers as a drag queen dressed in a glittered black robe that is tied at her waist comes from behind the curtains. She is wearing a red wig that makes her six inches taller. The long luxurious curls extend down her face and reach her shoulders. Her body is slender but shaped with more curves than I have ever seen on a real woman! Her hazel eyes are accentuated by the extravagant make up that perfectly defines her bone structure. She is absolutely beautiful!

"Thank you! Thank you my darlings! I want to welcome every single one of you cocksuckers and pussylickers to club Babylon tonight. Is everyone having a good time tonight?" She asks the audience.

The crowd cheers.

"Oh that's pathetic!" Lady LaRu says not satisfied. "I said…is everyone having a good time tonight?"

The crowd cheers even louder.

"Now that's more like it bitches! Well I am Lady LaRu and I am so happy to be here with all of you freaks tonight! Speaking of freaks, where are all the straight people at?"

Cheers are heard around the room.

"Welcome breeders! Glad you are joining us tonight….Now where are all my gays at?" She asks working up the crowd.

This time the majority of the people in the room erupt in cheers as Lady LaRu walks around surveying the crowd. Her eyes fall on mine and I am once again captured by her beauty.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" She says approaching me. Jasper hugs me from behind sensing my anxiety.

"Now who might you be handsome?" She says putting the microphone in front of my lips. Did she expect me to introduce myself in front of all these people? I immediately flush with embarrassment.

"Edward," I answer shyly.

"Edward? Look at you baby you are one flawless beast!" Says Lady LaRu and the crowd whistles in acknowledgement. This doesn't help to calm my anxiety as I know that all eyes are now on me. Jasper's arms hug my waist a little tighter and I feel his chest against my back for encouragement.

"Edward….you're a little shy aren't ya baby?" She asks.

"A little," I confess.

"A fierce bitch like you honey? What you got to be shy about?" She asks.

I simply smile and shrug not having an answer for her. Jasper places a soft kiss on my neck.

"And who is this living Adonis behind you?" Lady LaRu asks refocusing her attention on Jasper.

Jasper's arms never leave my waist.

"And what is your name Darlin'?" She questions moving the microphone to Jasper's lips.

"Jasper Mam," he answers. More whistles are heard from the crowd.

"Mam? Finally a man that knows how to address a lady! Aren't you the perfect southern gentleman?...Is this your boyfriend, handsome?" She questions Jasper and points to me.

"Sure is," Jasper answers proudly.

"He is a little pistol isn't he?" She asks him.

"Oh there is nothing little about his pistol my Lady" Jasper responds. Oh my god, did Jasper just say that! I immediately flush with embarrassment and look at the floor. Jasper wraps his arms around my chest placing his cheek against mine. The crowd is laughing, cheering, and whistling at Jasper's remark

Lady LaRu laughs as well. "Oh I don't doubt that honey! But you just made your boyfriend redder than a sack of tomatas," she says talking about me.

"Well I will tell you what Eddie baby….we are just going to have to break your shyness tonight honey. Come with me baby," she says extending her hand so that I can take it. Is she serious? How does this shit happen to me? I hate being the center of attention!

"Oh don't worry Darlin', I don't bite…hard. Come on everyone let's hear it for Edward!" She gets the crowd cheering my name encouraging me to take her hand.

"It is okay, Angel. I will be right here…go….it will be okay," Jasper whispers in my ear. The crowd is cheering my name louder and louder. I give in to the peer pressure and take her hand. The crowd erupts in applause as Lady LaRu walks me up the stage.

Microphone still in hand Lady LaRu speaks to me, "Edward baby, you want to hear something kinda freaky?"

"Uhhh sure," I respond hesitantly.

She continues. "You see I have this sixth sense about people. I can guess things about them no one else might know. For example….I bet you just recently came out of the closet to all of your friends….is that right?"

"Yes," I respond. Lucky guess.

"And I bet it wasn't by choice. I bet you were outed…by a close friend maybe?" She questions me.

"How did you know that" I ask surprised.

"Freaky isn't it?" She says and the crowd laughs.

"And I am willing to bet ever since you came out things haven't been so easy. People messing with you baby? Kicking you around, treating you like you are less than human?" She says taking a more serious tone and placing her hand on my shoulder.

I just stare at her, how does she know this?

"And judging by how your boyfriend had his arms wrapped around you, I think he is very protective of you but at the same time lets you stand up for yourself. Your relationship is pretty new but you're crazy about him aren't ya baby?" She continues.

Right again. I turn red looking at Jasper in the audience "Yes" I say simply. Jasper smiles.

"And you have a big dick!" Lady LaRu blurts out. This immediately shocks me out of my gaze.

"WHAT!...NO!...I MEAN YES!...I MEAN…." I stammer in pure shock! God kill me now!

"How do you know all of this?" I ask in defeat.

"Well we all have our secrets don't we?" She says winking at me.

"Well I am here to teach you something baby. Now listen really closely okay?" She says making direct eye contact with me.

"Okay," I acknowledge wanting this to be over.

"Fuck all those homophobic assholes Edward cause you are one fierce bitch!" She shouts. The crowd cheers in support.

"Do you know why you are a bitch baby?" Lady LaRu asks me.

I wasn't sure if I should be offended. One minute it seems like she is encouraging me…the next she is calling me a bitch! Bipolar much?

"Why are you calling me a bitch?" I stammer.

"Because you are baby!" She responds. "A bitch is a Being In Total Control of Herself. And that's what you are baby. Only you are in control of your life… and only you can choose to live without fear. We have all been there!" She says pointing to the crowd. The crowd cheers in acknowledgment.

"I encourage you Eddie baby to step out of the ordinary….and if you have a flame baby….let it burn bright! Like the fierce bitch that you are!...Will you do that baby?"

"I will try," I say softly.

"Fuck trying baby!" Says Lady LaRu adamantly. "I want you to tell everyone in the audience that you are a fierce bitch," she says handing me the microphone.

"I am a fierce bitch," I say softly into the microphone. I feel incredibly stupid.

"You have to make them believe you baby! Listen…close your eyes….I want you to picture all those assholes that tormented you."

I do as she says. Immediately Mike Newton's face jumps into my mind. I can see his cocky grin as if nothing can touch him.

"Do you see them baby?" She asks me.

I nod. "Now remember how they made you feel." I remember how I believed Newton…how I believed him when he said I was disgusting and weak. I remember how I thought if he hit me hard enough maybe he would knock the gay right out of me….fix me. Why did I ever let him make me feel that way?

"Now get angry baby!"

I already am I think to myself.

"And remember that you are in control of yourself….no one else….NOW SHOUT IT!"

And with an explosion of pure emotion I open my eyes and shout "I AM A FIERCE BITCH!" The crowd erupts in cheers, applause and praise. I see Jasper laugh with a big smile on his face. I feel exhilarated….free…relieved.

"Now that's more like it! I knew you had that fierce bitch buried in you baby. We just had to dig him out a bit. I am going to return you to your boyfriend now, sugar" she says taking my hand and leading me down the stage. "But I want you to remember the day you declared yourself as one fierce bitch! Edward baby, this one is for you."

I return to Jasper and he places his arms around my waist giving me a warm hug that shows his pride. We both watch as Lady LaRu returns to the stage. The lights come to life and music starts to play.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<em>

Lady LaRu is working the stage as if she is singing but she is only lip syncing the words. Her lip sync is so tight if you didn't pay attention you may think she is really singing.

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

She throws her hands in the air throwing off her black sparkling robe to reveal a swimsuit decorated in the American flag.

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>_

She walks down the stage to the crowd in a strut that would put professional models to shame.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

She walks towards me stands one foot in front of me and lip syncs directly to me.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Then suddenly sparks like fireworks are released from crystals that she holds in her hands and she winks at me. It suddenly hits me…. Lady LaRu is a witch just like me! The crowd erupts in cheers thinking it is a parlor trick. But I know better! She spins in circles and works the stage in a performance.

_Just own the night like the 4th of July  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

The crowd is giving her dollars and she is taking them while kissing her admirers on the cheek.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

She throws all the dollars in her hand in the air and spins in her three inch red heels.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

The song ends and the crowd erupt in applause.

"Let's hear it for my new friend Edward! Someone bring a shot for my Edward," Lady LaRu says walking towards me.

A shirtless waiter wearing only tight trunks approaches us with two shot glasses.

"Oooohh a cum shot! These are my favorite!" Says Lady LaRu and the crowd laughs.

"Ready Edward, now do your boyfriend proud and swallow it all!" She tosses the drink back in one gulp. And I follow her example. It was smooth and sweet.

"MMMM delish! Lets hear it for this fierce bitch everyone!" Lady LaRu says one final time.

The crowd breaks in applause and Lady LaRu makes her way back up the stage.

"Thank you my darlings! Now let's have a good time tonight. And to all of you straight men here tonight…. keep drinking bitches… because the more you drink… the better I look!" Lady LaRu says before she returns back stage. I want to follow her to speak with her one on one. I have never met another witch before. But I am suddenly distracted by the cool breath on my neck and the whisper in my ear.

"You are adorable, Angel," Jasper says.

I turn to face him.

"No Jasper, I am fierce!" I say with a sarcastic smile.

Jasper laughs, "Care to dance you fierce bitch you?"

Then my confidence is gone and I again get nervous.

"What's the matter?" Jasper says with concern.

"I don't know how to dance," I admit.

"Well I will teach you," he says again grabbing my hand and guiding me out of The Rose Room. We walk toward the metal stair case towards the dance floor with green lasers and techno music playing loudly. I gulp down the last of my drink as liquid courage and follow his lead.

The music kicks in with a new song.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

Jasper grabs my hands placing them on his shoulders and moves his hands to my waist.

"Just sway your hips side to side like this Edward," he says gently moving my hips in a circular motion.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<br>_

"Good Angel, just like that," Jasper encourages before he closes the distance between us and places his leg between mine so we are swaying in sync. Our groins are grinding against each other and now his hands are on my ass. My dick is at full salute and by the feel of it so is Jasper's. Our dancing becomes very erotic.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

The drinks and shot I had are starting to kick in and I feel more relaxed. I can feel my inhibitions leave me. My body begins to naturally move with the rhythm of the music. My hand moves to the nape of Jasper's neck. I take in his scent and continue grinding into him. Jasper's left hand moves up and down my back as his right keeps me firmly pressed against him.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

Jasper looks into my eyes and places his lips on mine. We continue to sway to the music kissing passionately as our tongues are engaged in battle trying to swallow one another. Then Jasper grabs my left hand and suddenly and aggressively spins me around so my ass is in his crotch and his mouth is at my neck. Not losing a beat I find the rhythm of the music again and grind my ass into his crotch my right hand at the nape of his neck encouraging his assault on my neck

_Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)  
><em>

Jasper's hands are roaming up and down my chest in a gentle massage. I can feel Jasper's erect dick pulsing as it enjoys the friction between us. With no inhibitions, I slide my hand behind me and give his cock a squeeze.

"Oh fuck Angel!" He says in my ear.

Jasper's hand then slides down my chest… down my stomach…and grabs my dick. Then it is me who relinquishes a moan of pleasure.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Jasper then spins me around to face him again. He looks into my eyes as he mouths the words of the song.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

Jasper drops to the floor rubbing his hands down my chest… down the outsides of my legs and calves…before coming right back up and rubbing the inside of my thighs. He gives my dick a squeeze and grabs me by the ass pulling me into him…not losing a beat as he continues to lip sync the words.

_But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

Jasper kisses me passionately.

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>(Oh, yeah)<br>I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

The song finishes and it is replaced by another dance song but I am so worked up I don't even hear it. My hormones are running ramped.

"Jasper?" I urge.

"Yes, Angel?"

"I need you now!" I say desperately.

Without a thought Jasper grabs my hand and guides me to a room behind the dance floor. The room is dark with just a hint of black light illuminating the hallway. I could hear soft moans coming from the distance but there is no one in sight. We have found a secluded spot. I can feel myself starting to have doubts about doing this out in the open, but alcohol mixed with a teenage boy's hormones is never a good combination.

Still caught up in the moment, Jasper feverishly pushes me up against the cold concrete wall and attacks my mouth. His lips move down to my neck making cold wet circles with his tongue as he begins to unbutton my shirt revealing my bare chest.

His tongue slides down my neck onto my chest as he sucks on my nipples. The feeling of an electrical shock running from my nipples down to my dick cause my knees to buckle. Jasper spreads my legs apart just enough to where he fits perfectly and holds me up against the wall with his crotch rubbing against mine. His lips find my mouth again as his hands slide down my chest to my abs and begin to unbuckle the belt to my jeans.

Overcome by the sensation, I unbutton his shirt and peel it off of him throwing it to the floor. I need more. I need his bare skin against mine.

Jasper unzips my pants and slides his hand inside. He firmly grips my hot meat and strokes me slowly…spreading the precum that is oozing from my slit across the head of my dick with his thumb.

"Oh fuck ,Jasper," I moan into his mouth.

"You like that baby?" He teases me.

"Oh fuck yes!" I say as his other hand pulls my jeans down to my knees revealing my naked body. Although no one is around to see, in the back of my head I am a little scared someone will walk by but at the same time I find it oddly exciting.

Jasper's right hand continues to stroke me feverishly as his left massages my ass. His tongue goes down my neck trails down my sternum to my happy trail where he lays gentle kisses near my belly button.

"Please don't stop Jasper, more…I need more," I beg.

The room is slightly spinning and I am not sure if it is because of the alcohol or the heavenly bliss Jasper is giving me. Whatever is the cause I know all my inhibitions are gone and I want nothing more than to feel Jasper's mouth around my hard cock.

Jasper's tongue circles and sucks on the skin between my thigh and scrotum. I can feel his cold breath and it sends goosebumps across my skin.

"This okay Edward?" He asks making sure he doesn't do more than I am ready for.

"Oh yes!" I say without thought.

Then his tongue slides under my sac and circles each one of my balls giving them a gentle suck as he continues to stroke me.

"Oh fuck Jasper, I don't think I can hold on much longer." I warn. The feel of his tongue and mouth sucking on my balls is about to send me over the edge.

"Try to hold on little bit longer, Angel," he says as his tongue slides up my shaft circling around my head licking up the precum oozing from the slit.

"Mmmmmm," I hear Jasper moan.

Jasper's lips wrap around the head of my dick sucking on it lightly and circling his tongue around it. It takes all my energy to keep standing and my hands find their way to the back of Jasper's head…my fingers entwining in his golden locks.

"This okay baby?" He asks again making sure it is pleasurable.

"Fuck yes Jasper! More…please baby…give me more!" I ask losing myself in the explosion of sensations consuming my body.

With that Jasper takes my full length in his mouth. He takes my dick all the way down his throat! I can feel the warmth of the back of his throat consuming my shaft.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim.

Jasper slowly pulls me out of his mouth…his tongue rubbing across the vain on the underside of my dick. When I think he is going to release me, he plunges my dick down his throat again. This time, he increases the speed and cups my balls with his left hand. The room is still spinning and now I see stars.

"I can't hold it, Jasper," I try to warn him. As I look down at him. His beautiful blue eyes are looking up at me my cock still in his mouth as if he is savoring every taste.

"Mmmmmmm" he moans again with my dick in his mouth and the sensation from his hum sends me overboard.

"Jasper stop I'm going to cum!" I warn.

But he does no such thing. My balls tighten and my dick pulses over and over releasing streams of warm cum into Jasper's mouth and down his throat. Jasper milks my dick for every drop not stopping his assault. I ride out my orgasm in his mouth.

When I have no more to give, Jasper finally releases me and licks me clean. I exhale in both satisfaction and exhaustion.

Jasper picks up my jeans around my waist and zippers them while tenderly kissing my lips.

I can taste myself on his lips.

"I told you your last drop is always mine," Jasper says with a content smile.

"That was…..that was…" I struggle to say not fully gaining my breath.

"No words to describe!" I say as I kiss him again.

I reach to unbuckle his pants to return the favor. But his hands stop me.

"No Darlin', this night is about you," he refuses.

"But I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel," I say feeling guilty. After giving me an orgasm like that Jasper deserves one too!

"Oh you will have your chance soon enough," he says winking at me.

"30 MINUTES UNTIL LAST CALL!" The trunk wearing waiter screams down the hallway of the dark room making me jump.

"Where did he come from? He wasn't watching was he!" I ask in horror.

Jasper laughs. "No Angel, don't worry. No one was watching I promise! Let's get our last drinks before we have to call it a night," he says picking up his shirt from the floor and buttons it as I do the same to mine.

We walk out of the dark room towards the bar to get one last drink before proceeding to have our last dance of the night.

By now the drinks are definitely hitting me at full force. The room is spinning as I dance and a feeling of euphoria consumes my body.

I am covered in sweat but my body continues to dance to the music. Jasper looks at me smiling…clearly enjoying himself.

Thirty minutes later the music stops and Lady LaRu is on the microphone.

"Alright bitches I hope you had a great time with us here at Babylon. But unfortunately it has to come to an end. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" She says.

Everyone begins to exit the club. As I exit the dance floor I notice it is a lot harder to walk straight. Am I drunk? No I can't be drunk! I can say my ABC's and 123's! I think to myself as I almost trip over a stool near the bar.

"Who put that there?" I say annoyed.

Jasper holds me by the waist. "I think you may have had one to many drinks, Angel. Let's get you to the car," he says.

"What? No I didn't! I only had 4 drinks!" I say holding up three fingers. My fourth finger didn't want to respond to my commands.

Jasper laughs "Alright Angel. Time to get you home."

Jasper walks me to his Jeep and buckles me safely into my seat. Now that I am sitting still and not dancing the room is spinning even faster. I realize I must have fallen asleep in the Jeep because the next thing I know Jasper is carrying me out of the Jeep and up the steps to his house. He carries me upstairs to his bedroom and takes off my clothes leaving me in my underwear. He wraps the blankets around me and kisses my forehead.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Angel?" He says with a gentle smile.

"I am a fierce bitch!" I declare incoherently.

Jasper laughs. "Yes you are baby…yes you are!"

And then sleep consumes me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? In real life, drag shows are much more crude and less serious but I changed it up a little bit. So Edward finally got his first blow job! It only took me a year to get to this point! Love you my darlings!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Heartbreak

**Hello my Darlings! A lot has happened since my last upload. SWTWC has completed its one year birthday on May 4! It has been a great journey and thank you for taking it with me. Don't worry there are still a lot more twists and turns to take. **

**Also SWTWC was nominated for the Best Slash Story in The Wordsmith Awards! It did not win, but I was thrilled to be in the company of some amazing writers such as KellanCougar, Jasper1863Hale, mkmmsm, maryhell, jaydorut, and many others. I sincerely appreciate the nomination. You can check out my cool nomination banner on my facebook page!**

**I have also recently been nominated by The Non-Canon Awards for Best Suspense Story! Voting begins June 13, so if you think SWTWC is deserving of the award please go vote for it. You will find the link on my profile page!**

**Well hold on to your seats because this chapter has a lot of twists and turns. In fact the rest of the story is about to get incredibly twisted ;). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Everything Jasper and Edward to do eachother is because of my perverted mind! Only 18 and over please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Heartbreak<strong>

I wake up to the sun shining through the window just like yesterday morning. Except this time, Jasper is not lying next to me. I quickly sit up in the bed and my head feels like it is about to explode. Why do I have a splitting headache? Then I notice I am only in my underwear. What the hell happened last night?

Suddenly in a flash, everything begins to come back to me. The club….Lady LaRu….dancing with Jasper….OH MY GOD JASPER GAVE ME A BLOW JOB! How could that slip my mind even for a second? That was the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever had! Of course it seems I say that after every orgasm Jasper gives me. Ugh fuck! Why does my head still hurt?

Then I remember….the drinks! Is this a hangover? But I didn't even drink that much. Dam I must be a light weight.

At that moment Jasper walks into the bedroom barefoot and shirtless wearing only a pair of jeans. The sun in the room reflects off his wash board abs and turns his golden locks into the lightest shade of brown. Dam I love it when he wears only jeans. He looks HOT!

"Morning, Angel," Jasper says setting a small tray with a glass of what looks like orange juice on the night stand beside me. Next to the glass lay two white tablets of medicine. Jasper sits on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asks with concern in his eyes.

"Like my head has been beaten in with a sledge hammer," I say exaggerating.

Jasper giggles. "I think you may have over done it a little with the drinking."

"You think?" I say sarcastically with a smile.

"Here, this will make you feel better," he says handing me two white tablets.

"This isn't Tylenol is it? You can't take Tylenol for a hangover because it depletes glutathione and can be toxic to your liver," I say in warning.

Jasper smirks, "I am not going to pretend I know what glutathione is, but don't worry it is aspirin."

Way to be a dork Edward. "Sorry, I can be a nerd sometimes," I say embarrassed.

"Don't apologize Angel, I like it when you are a nerd," Jasper says winking at me.

"Here, drink this it will help," Jasper says handing me the glass of juice. It had the color of orange juice but it definitely didn't smell like it and was much chunkier in texture.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is an orange banana smoothie. The Vitamin C and electrolytes should help a bit," he explains.

I take a sip and my dislike for the taste is evident by my facial expression.

"I know, not the tastiest smoothie, but it does help I promise," Jasper says with a smile.

I force myself to drink the rest quickly so that I can minimize the taste.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Jasper.

"Well I thought we would take the morning and afternoon easy and just relax around the house. If that is okay with you?" He responds.

"I think that is a great idea!" I say thinking easy and relaxing is just what the doctor ordered.

"But in the evening, I thought we could go watch a movie before I have to take you home," Jasper suggests.

Then it immediately hit me. This is our last day of our weekend alone together. After tonight, I would have to go back home. It is a depressing realization but I am determined to make the best of it.

"What movie did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well there is a gay independent film festival going on in Port Angeles. They will be showing movies all day today. But I thought we would just grab their highlight of the evening. Here I grabbed this flyer last night when we walked out of the cub," Jasper says handing me a folded piece of paper.

As I unfold it, I see that the flyer is a picture of two shirtless very attractive men in a passionate embrace. One of them is a nicely toned young copper skinned man and the other is a tall muscular blonde decorated in beautiful tattoos. The text below the image reads:

_The Majestic Theatre premiers a Southern Gentleman production and a Hazy Mist film called The Thing About Falling. A gay love story about an ex convict and an out and proud college student who meet under difficult circumstances in a homophobic town. How far are they willing to go in order to find true love?_

"This sounds great!" I say excitedly. I have never seen a gay love story before; nonetheless in a theater.

"I thought you might like it. So why don't you get washed up and I will have a real breakfast ready for you downstairs when you are done?" Jasper says standing up from the bed.

"Okay but…" I begin to say.

Jasper holds his hand up to interrupt me. "Don't worry…a small breakfast…. I promise," he says before leaning down to kiss my forehead and walking out the door.

I jump in the shower hoping the warm water would soothe my headache. But it is no use. If anything, the sound of the water hitting the tub only makes my headache worse. I exit the shower and dry myself off before putting on a comfortable pair of sweat pants with a t-shirt.

As I walk towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon immediately awakens my senses.

"Just in time," Jasper says placing the bacon on a single plate to accompany the scrambled eggs and wheat toast.

"You are not…." I try to say but I am interrupted again.

"Sorry I was hungry earlier and already ate," Jasper responds. That was the second time today he answered my question before I even had the chance to ask it. You would think he was the telepath.

I sit down to eat and Jasper keeps me company.

"So when is your family coming back into town?" I say trying to initiate conversation.

"Sometime this evening," he answers with a smile that mimics a child excited to see his mommy.

"I bet you hate being away from them for a whole weekend," I say.

"Normally I do, but I didn't this weekend. Thanks to you," he says bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my palm.

I blush with embarrassment.

"Your whole family seems very nice," I say trying to get the focus off of myself. "How long have you been with the Cullens?"

"Seems like forever," Jasper smiles.

"Yeah? I bet that is because Carlisle and Esme make everyone feel right at home. It is nice they are willing to adopt so many young teenagers. Most people when they consider adoption think about adopting babies or toddlers." I explain.

"Yeah Carlisle and Esme are definitely unique in that respect," Jasper confirms.

"Why is that, do you think?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I think there are a few reasons actually. Carlisle came from a very religious family. His father was a minister in his church. So his upbringing was very conservative. His relationship with his father was very strained to say the least. I think he always wanted a strong father son relationship. So now he has it…of course now he is the father," Jasper giggles.

"So why did they not consider having children of their own?"

"Well, Esme always wanted a family but was never able to have kids of her own. It never bothered Carlisle much. He always lived by the philosophy that family is not blood and bone. It is love and soul. So they agreed adoption would be best for them. Esme always says she adopted teenagers because she wanted to skip the whole diaper and potty training phase. But we all know she would love a baby. Unfortunately, the opportunity never presented itself. Instead, she settled for four crazy teenagers. Well three actually, Rosalie is responsible for bringing Emmet into the family," Jasper explains.

"Emmet seems like a great guy. He is pretty funny," I say thinking of how he always seems to tease Japer with things no one else seems to understand.

"Oh yeah he is a hoot," Jasper says sarcastically.

"So how did Rosalie and Emmet meet?" I ask.

"On a camping trip," Jasper says simply before grabbing my now empty plate and walking it over to the kitchen sink.

"I didn't realize Rosalie likes camping," I confess.

"She doesn't really. Rosalie went into the woods for a jog one day when she ran into Emmet. Emmet was camping with some friends at the time. The rest is history," Jasper says definitively.

"Do you like Emmet for Rosalie? I bet you two are very close. She probably wouldn't be with him if you didn't approve," I suggest.

Jasper laughs. "Rosalie? ….No Rosalie doesn't let anyone tell her what to do….or especially who to date. But to answer your question yeah I like Emmet for her. I mean he can be a bit of a clown sometimes but he is always good to her and respects her. After everything she has been through I wouldn't want anything less."

I quickly remember something that plagued my mind a few weeks ago. Every time Jasper talked about his past and his mother he never mentioned Rosalie. Did she also have a difficult time when their mother died? I am a little apprehensive because I feel like this may be a sensitive topic.

"Jasper can I ask you a question?" I ask not wanting to overstep my bounds.

"Of course Angel, I think you have already asked me like a million. What's another one?" He says giggling.

I giggle in return. I hadn't realized I was in interrogation mode. It's my curiosity that gets the best of me sometimes and I don't even realize it.

"You have mentioned your birth mother to me before. You told me she died in a fire and how that led you down a difficult path when you were growing up. But you never mentioned Rosalie. Where was she when you were growing up?"

I can sense Jasper immediately get nervous. I thought this may be a sensitive topic. I should have never said anything!

"Rosalie wasn't around much then. I think that is a story she should tell you," he says as he washes my plate in the kitchen sink

I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Jasper, I don't mean to pry," I say nervously.

"It's okay Angel, I don't mind you asking questions," he says smiling at me. "So tell me about your family." He suggests focusing the attention on me.

"Well what do you want to know?" I respond not knowing where to begin.

"Everything!" Jasper smiles with his crooked grin.

"Well you already know Alice," I say trying to find a place to start.

"Super excited pixie that talks a hundred miles an hour? Yep I know her," Jasper giggles.

"Oh believe me the excited little pixie is better than the alternative. After our parents died she was anything but excited. She just recently started to act like her old self again," I explain.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents?" Jasper asks. I would have thought his question would have taken me by surprise. I had never talked about what happened that night with anyone but Alice. But something about Jasper made me feel completely comfortable.

"Well before we moved to Forks we lived in Seattle. Living in the city was great. There was always plenty to do. My parents were always involved in several local organizations and charities. One evening, they had gone to one of their monthly meetings but were caught in a storm on their way home. The rain was intense and the roads were very slick. My dad lost control of the vehicle…swerved….and hit a light post. The impact was so forceful that the light post fell on the car and the car caught on fire. My parents' bodies were burned beyond recognition." I pause for a minute to collect my emotions before beginning again.

"The police say there was no sign of struggle which means they must have died upon impact. But the whole night just seems very weird. Since then, we moved to Forks. My dad left the manor to us in his will. It wasn't in very good shape so my Nana had it renovated a bit. Now it is just Alice, Nana, Aunt Sam, and me," I say concluding my story.

"I am sorry Angel. I know that must have been difficult for you," Jasper says.

"It was. But Alice and I are lucky to have Nana and Sam to take care of us. I don't know what we would have done without them," I say honestly. I think would Jasper had struggled so much when his mother died if someone else was there for him?

"And your grandmother is from your mother's side?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. She and my aunt are from my mother's side." I answer.

"What about your father's family?" Jasper asks curiously.

"We don't know much about our family from our father's side. I know my dad's family is from England but we never associated much with them. Something happened a long time ago that caused my dad to break off all ties with his family," I explain.

"I bet you miss your parent's a lot," Jasper suggests.

"Every day," I answer.

The world changed for me that day….or maybe it didn't change…..maybe it was just the first time I actually stepped into it. As I think of my parents, an image of them embracing one another consumes my mind. They were so in love….so happy…..so…bright. The more I think about them the more the sadness consumes me and I watch as the mental image of my parents fades away.

My eyes are holding back tears and I look around the room attempting to distract myself. I will not allow for my tears to fall. My eyes fall on the grand piano in the living room.

"She taught me how to play piano you know? My mother…she taught me to play," I clarify.

"Want to play something?" Jasper says with sympathetic eyes.

The piano was my sanctuary. Letting my mind roam as my fingers flow effortlessly across the keys never fails to provide me with a peace of mind.

I walk over to the piano and Jasper follows leaning on the lid. I pull out the bench and take the appropriate sitting position before letting my fingers glide over the cold ivory keys. My mind takes over…sending commands to my fingers as they strike each key. I play a melody of sadness that slowly changes to one of hope and peace. I do not want to remember my parents and be reminded of the pain and sorrow. I rather see their light…see their love…their happiness.

I continue to play and the image of my parent's reappears in my mind brighter than ever….. not fading. With my eyes closed and continuing my melody the tears escape my eyes one drop at a time.

They are not tears of sorrow but of joy. It took me a while to realize…but I know now that a light that strong doesn't simply die. Like a sun it may set …but rest assured it will rise again brighter and stronger. It will warm your heart….body….and soul… to remind you that although they may not be here…their love still lives. It lives in their memory. And the memory is long….and loving…..and good.

My fingers come to a stop and I feel strong comforting hands gripping my shoulders.

"That was beautiful, Angel," Jasper says whispering in my ear.

Forgetting where I am, I turn to see Jasper staring into my eyes as he wipes away my tears with his thumb. And surprisingly I am not ashamed. I don't hide my tears. I do not know what it is …I feel safe…. comforted….happy…and something more. It was as if Jasper was my own personal sun…..mi sol. He makes me feel as bright and as loved as I felt when my parents were still alive. But it is so much stronger. I don't know how to describe it. It is as if I….. my realization takes me by surprise for a moment…..I think I have fallen in love with him.

Sensing my anxiety, Jasper whispers "Are you okay Angel?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I can be an emotional rollercoaster sometimes" I say trying not to freak from my sudden epiphany.

"Sometimes we all need a little emotional rollercoaster," he says before leaning in and placing a soft gentle comforting kiss on my lips.

He looks into my eyes. "You have a gift, Angel. When you play….it's like I can feel what you are feeling through your music. Thank you for sharing that with me," Jasper says before bringing me into a warm embrace.

I had never shared anything so personal and so intimate with anyone in my life. I would have thought I would feel nervous or vulnerable…but I didn't. I was happy….I was happy I shared this with Jasper.

My epiphany was absolute. I was unquestionably….absolutely…. in love with Jasper Cullen. Now the question is ….What am I supposed to do about my revelation? Do I tell him? Should I tell him? I think to myself as my head lies on his shoulder as he continues to hold me. My thoughts are soon interrupted as he breaks our embrace.

"What do you say we go get cleaned up?" Jasper suggests standing up from the piano bench.

"Okay," I say softly standing up also and making my way up the stairs. I can use some sometime alone to think.

XXXXXXXX

**Jasper's POV**

I watch him as he makes his way up the stairs. He is so strong yet so fragile. I knew he was still healing from the loss of his parents. But as I channeled his emotions and felt them as if they were my own, something was very peculiar.

When he was first talking about his parents I felt overpowering sadness and pain. I pretended not to notice as he fought back his tears. It takes tremendous strength to fight the sadness and go on with life like Edward does. The pain was indescribable. Imagine someone repeatedly stabbing you in the chest with an ice pick….and all you can do is pretend nothing is wrong and continue moving through life…when all you want to do is scream out and cry. Now multiply it by ten and it would be the closest I could do to describe the pain and discomfort my sweet Angel is going through.

His pain was still evident as he played the first few notes on the piano. But suddenly through his melody, the pain was gone….only to be replaced with hope…..and joy. What was it that caused this sudden change? What realization did Edward have that healed his broken heart? As he continued to play tears began to fall from his eyes. I screened his emotions worried that the pain had returned and was too much to bare. But I was pleasantly surprised to find only joy…and peace.

When his song came to an end, I praised him for the beautiful melody and wiped away his tears. Then in a flash his emotions switched to something I can only describe as unconditional….unequivocal….love. He must have been thinking of his parents again but this emotion was confusing. Not the kind of love you have for a parent.

Then just as quickly his emotion switched to one of anxiety and nervousness with a hint of fear.

"Are you okay, Angel?" I asked him confused by the mix of emotions.

He assured me he was fine and confirmed what I already knew to be true. He was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. I tried to ease his mind with a few comforting words and a gentle kiss.

I thank him for sharing himself with me so intimately and hold him in my arms as his head rests on my shoulder. There were no words to describe how it felt to hold Edward like that. It was as if two pieces to a puzzle that were in search for each other for hundreds of years finally came together. And it was as it should be…..complete.

Feeling waves of confusion and hesitation coming from Edward as I held him, I worried the rush of emotions may have been too much for him. I suggested he take a moment to wash his face with a secret motive to give him some time to himself. He agreed.

XXXXXXXX

**Edward's POV**

I was thankful for the time alone to sort my thoughts. The realization that I was in love with Jasper hit me like a freight train and mentally threw me off my feet. But I know now I have to tell him how I feel. Life is too short to hide something like this. I worry that he does not feel the same way but dismiss those thoughts. I know he feels the same way. I can feel it when he touches me….when he kisses me….when he calls me Angel.

We are in Jasper's Jeep driving to the theater and I fidget in my seat as I try to sort through how I will tell Jasper. Of course the how isn't the only question I have. Even more troubling is the when. When do I know is the perfect time to confess my love?

Jasper parks the Jeep a few blocks down from The Majestic Theater. The parking lot across the street from the theater was completely full and it was obvious why. The line of people outside the theater was incredibly long. All of them were waiting for the evening premier of _The Thing About Falling_. The crowd was mixed of both men and women, but it was evident by their warm embraces and gentle touches that most of them were gay couples.

"Wow there is so many people! I hope we get good seats," I express my concern to Jasper.

"I don't do lines, Angel," Jasper says, confidently grabbing my hand and walking to the front of the line.

"Oh right, I forgot," I retort.

As we approach the front of the line, there stood an older English gentleman standing in front of the door to the theater not allowing entry until seating was available.

He looks at us questionably.

"Reservations for Jasper Cullen please," Jasper says politely.

The man's facial expressions immediately soften. "Oh yes, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Ackworth told me you were coming. Please come on in!" The English man says.

The crowd protests in annoyance as the English gentleman opens the door allowing us to pass. We enter into the lobby that was as equally magnificent as the exterior. The walls were made of stone and the décor and architecture resembled that of an old English castle.

As I admire the architecture a tall skinny gentleman wearing a purple tailored jacket with black slacks approaches us.

"Jasper, so good to see you my boy!" He says with an English accent.

"It is good to see you too Mr. Ackworth. Please let me introduce you to Edward. Edward this is Mr. Ackworth, he owns The Majestic. Mr. Ackworth this is my boyfriend Edward," Jasper says conducting introductions.

I am taken by surprise. The owner? How does Jasper know the owner?

"Oh I did not know you had a boyfriend, Jasper; nonetheless one as fabulous as this young lad. It is very nice to meet you Edward," says Mr. Ackworth holding out his hand.

I shake it in greeting. "Nice to meet you too. This is a beautiful theater!"

"She is isn't she? Built in 1889, she is one of the oldest theaters around. But don't let her fool you. She may be an old lady but she keeps up with the times," Mr. Ackworth says proudly.

"Jasper, how are Carlisle and Esme doing?" He asks Jasper.

"They are doing well. They send their regards," Jasper answers.

"You let them know they are welcome here anytime! No reservations needed. I owe them the world I do," Mr. Ackworth says sincerely.

Jasper smiles. "I will pass along the message."

"Please do! Well, let me show you to your seats shall I? Before the crowd enters?" Mr. Ackworth urges as we enter an elevator that takes us to the second floor.

Exiting the elevator, Mr. Ackworth opens the door that leads to the private balcony that overlooks the general admission seating. The balcony was equipped with a single love seat that was just the right height to provide a great view of the IMAX screen. We were just far up enough that no one could see us. We had complete privacy.

"I hope this accommodates you well?" Says Mr. Ackworth.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Mr. Ackworth," Jasper says politely.

"Oh anytime my dear boy…anytime! This is Jeremiah," he says pointing to a tall muscular blonde that oddly resembled one of the main characters I had seen in the flyer. "He will get you whatever it is that you need."

"Oh that is very nice. Thank you!" I say. We have our own personal server!

"Of course…of course! Now, enjoy the movie. This is a great one. It has received amazing reviews and is up for several awards," says Mr. Ackworth.

"I am sure we will love it," I respond.

"Well I must be off. Please give my regards to your parents," Mr. Ackworth says to Jasper.

"Will do. Nice to see you again Mr. Ackworth," says Jasper.

"Good to see you too my dear boy!" He responds as he exits the balcony and enters the elevator.

Jasper and I make our way to sit on the love seat side by side.

"This is amazing! How did you plan this on such short notice? How does he know your parents?" I ask in an Alice-like rant.

"You're adorable when you are curious, Angel," Jasper says charmingly.

I blush.

"The Majestic was going to be torn down about two years ago. Because this theater primarily shows independent films, they were not bringing in enough revenue to keep it open. Most people were going to the newer movie theaters to watch all the big ticket movies. Well, I love this theater and couldn't bear to see it torn down. Not only is the architecture incredible, but it has an amazing history. So I convinced my parents into investing into the theater. They thought it was a great idea and got a lot of their friends to do the same. Since then, Mr. Ackworth has renovated it quite nicely. Still keeping a lot of the original architecture," Jasper explains.

"That was very nice of your parents to help Mr. Ackworth," I praise.

"Yes it was," Jasper says with pride.

"Sir's the movie will start shortly. Is there anything I can get for you?" Jeremiah says entering the balcony.

I was not very hungry but I usually like to have something to drink when watching a movie. "I will take a coke, please," I say politely.

"Of course! And for you Sir?" He says looking at Jasper.

"Nothing to drink for me. But it is quite chilly in here. Could you possibly bring us a blanket?" Jasper asks.

"Absolutely! I can definitely do that. I will be right back," says Jeremiah as he walks out to retrieve the items we requested.

Jasper looks at me and winks. It wasn't that chilly but the love seat was so comfortable it was the perfect place to cuddle up next to Jasper while watching a movie.

I watch as the crowd enters the theater and takes their seats. Everyone seems very excited about the film. Roger Ebert had given it two thumbs up and a snap…whatever that means.

Jeremiah returns shortly with my coke and our blanket.

"Here you go Sirs. Is there anything else I can get you? Anything at all?" He asks.

"No that will be it Jeremiah. Thank you," Jasper answers.

"You are very welcome. I will let you have some privacy. If you need anything please press this button," he says pointing to a red button on the wall next to us. "And I will be here as soon as possible."

"Perfect. Thank you," I respond

"Enjoy the movie!" Jeremiah says before walking out of the balcony and closing the door behind him.

"This is perfect!" I say excitedly.

"It is, isn't it? I get to watch a movie with you out in public but still get you all to myself," Jasper says cuddling next to me on the love seat and spreading the warm blanket over us.

The lights in the theater dim as the screen comes to life and the music begins to play. I listen as a soft guitar melody plays to the opening of the movie and I read the white words as they slide in across the screen.

_A Southern Gentleman Production_

_A Hazy Mist film_

_The Thing about Falling_

_Featuring_

_Tyler Posey as Brady_

_And __Charlie Hunnam__as Brandon_

The story begins with a bronze skinned, flamboyant, young teenager named Brady who just entered college. He is in search for someone to love but unfortunately for him he finds only an asshole that takes his virginity.

Although he is in search for love, he is surrounded by it. He has loving friends that are more like a family. They support one another unconditionally.

And it is out of support for one of his friends that he ends up in Mission, Texas where he meets ex convict and closeted gay man Brandon.

Wow! Whoever wrote this story is a genius!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Jasper's POV**

I can't help but stare at him as the movie consumes him. I thought he would like it, and if the smile on his face is any indication, I was right.

I lay on my side with Edward's back pulled against my chest. The blanket is wrapped around us. His ass is pressed firmly against my crotch and it takes everything I have to hold on to my southern gentleman values. And as if nature was tempting my self-restraint, the movie arrives to a scene in which Brady and Brandon are fucking in Brandon's new bedroom while their friends are up to their own sexual adventures in the other room.

I insist on being a gentleman, but my cock refuses. The scene is too intense and my dick rises as if it wants to get a better view of the movie.

Edward looks over his shoulder at me.

"Someone likes this part," he teases as he pushes his ass back rubbing my hard dick against his ass.

I smile at him. "I am sorry Angel. It has a mind of its own."

"Oh yeah? And what is on its mind?" He says reaching behind him and giving my dick a tight squeeze through my jeans.

I moan at the sensation. What has gotten into him? I screen his emotions expecting to find apprehension, but instead I find only bold confidence and lust. He continues to rub my hard meat.

I moan in his ear. "You are not going to make this easy for me are you darlin'?"

"Not a chance," he says turning around and kissing me passionately.

He rolls on top of me his lips never leaving mine. I am now on my back and neither one of us is focusing on the movie.

His lips make their way to my neck as his right hand still gently massages my dick through my jeans.

The warmth of his mouth on my skin distracts me as his hands make their way to my belt to unbuckle it.

"Edward, Angel what are you doing?" I ask not wanting to push him too far too fast.

"Collecting a debt," he answers with a smile.

"A debt?" I ask confused.

"Yes. You took me last night in the club remember? Now it's my turn," he clarifies.

"Edward you don't have to," I tell him feeling guilty. I didn't want him to feel like he owes me anything.

"I want to. Can I Jasper?" He begs. His hand is now in my pants gripping my bare cock and gently stroking it. A debt? I quickly realize he doesn't think he owes me anything. He thinks I owe him. And I pay all my debts!

I can't help but be consumed by the lust that is radiating off of Edward.

"Oh God yes!" I answer his plea.

"Great, I thought I was going to have to take it by force," he says winking at me. When did he get so cocky? He proceeds to pull my pants down to my knees.

My erect member is lying against my stomach and Edward positions himself between my legs.

I check the audience to see if anyone is watching but they are all focused on the movie as they watch Brandon fuck Brady into oblivion. Even if they did look up, at their angle they couldn't see anything in this balcony.

I suddenly feel something warm and wet circle my balls sending waves of shock though my body.

"Oh God baby, that feels good!" I say as the sensation consumes me.

He takes each one of my balls in his mouth and sucks them gently while still stroking my rock hard dick.

I am precuming so much that lube is not necessary.

Edward's tongue glides up my shaft collecting every drop. He moans at the taste before circling his tongue around the head of my dick. My knees buckle at the sensation.

Where did he learn…what happened to my innocent Angel? On second thought…. I love my angel….but I love it when Edward's demon comes out to play too.

His lips circle and seal tightly around my dick's head. He takes me deeper into his mouth.

The warmth of his mouth and the perfect amount of pressure he adds to his oral massage puts my cock in pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck baby, just like that!" I say as he glides up and down my shaft.

His right hand cups my balls massaging them as his mouth continues his assault on my meat.

Then without warning he pushes my eight inch dick all the way to the back of his throat circling his tongue on the underside of my shaft as he descends.

"Oh sweet Jesus! "I blurt out. The vibrations from his moans course through my shaft down to my testicles and they begin to tighten.

I don't think I can hold on much longer. To my relief Edward slowly slips my dick out of his mouth. But to my surprise he takes no break and deep throats my tool once more…. humming and massaging it with his tongue.

"Edward you have to stop baby," I say as I feel my balls tighten in his hand.

He does no such thing and looks up into my eyes with my dick still in his mouth. God he is gorgeous.

He descends again this time cupping my balls with his left hand, massaging my shaft with his right, and circling the head of my dick with his tongue.

"Angel, stop I am going to cum!" I warn trying to restrain my orgasm.

But his assault on my cock intensifies and he sends me over the edge.

"I can't hold…..OH FUCK!"

My balls rise… my abdominal muscles tighten…. and my dick throbs repeatedly as I release stream after stream of my warm white fluid into his perfect mouth. I come so hard and so much that he can't take it all and some slips out of his mouth. He does his best to take it all and continues to milk my dick for every drop as I ride out my orgasm in his warm mouth.

When I have nothing more to give he halts his assault.

"God Angel, where did you learn to do that?" I ask coming down from the highest high I have ever experienced.

"I googled it," he says with the most adorable smirk on his face.

"You googled it?" I ask surprised.

"Yep," he responds.

"Well thank you google," I say completely satisfied laying the back of my head on the arm of the love seat as Edward leans over me.

"So it was okay?" He asks.

"Okay? Are you kidding me, Angel? That was fucking fantastic!" I say with full honesty.

"Really?" He still questions.

Realizing I need to show him my sincerity, I place my right hand on his left cheek and look deeply into his eyes.

"Really," I repeat before kissing him so passionately that I can taste myself on his tongue. Not wanting this moment to end, my hands move to his belt to unbuckle it and return the favor.

"Ughhhh Jasper, we can't," Edward says apprehensively. Oh not now! Hold on to the confidence a little longer, Angel!

"Of course we can," I say still kissing him.

"No we really can't, look" he says pointing to the screen.

The credits to the movie were on screen and people were walking out of the theater.

"It's over?" I ask surprised.

"Looks like it. I wonder how it ended." Edward says slightly disappointed.

"I guess we will just have to read the ending online," I suggest. "I am sure we will find it somewhere."

Then there is a knock on the door behind us.

Startled, Edward immediately jumps off of me. I quickly put on my pants and make sure I am descent before opening the door.

"Pardon me Sirs. But Mr. Ackworth asks me to bid you farewell as he will not be able to escort you out," says Jeremiah.

"Oh that is fine Jeremiah, please tell Mr. Ackworth thank you for his hospitality," I respond.

"I will sir. Before I go, is there anything else I can get either of you?" He asks us both.

"No, I think we will be going now," I answer.

"Very well. Well I hope you enjoyed yourselves," he says looking at us with a suspecting smile. Does he know?

"Sir?" he says addressing Edward.

"Yes?" Edward acknowledges.

"You may want this," he says handing him a handkerchief.

Edward looks at the handkerchief confused.

Jeremiah points to the corner of his mouth.

Then I see it…. a single drop of my remnants still on Edward's mouth. A horrified Edward quickly wipes his mouth and Jeremiah simply grins…winks at Edward…. and walks away.

XXXXX

**Edward's POV**

Oh God, that is the most embarrassed I have ever been in my entire life! Everything was going so well until then. I was feeling bold and confident but now I wish I would just die right here.

I look at Jasper in horror. But he just giggles… pulls me in into his arms….and kisses my neck. It didn't relieve my embarrassment but it did make me feel better.

We make our way out of the theater walking hand in hand. I quickly realize that the night was coming to an end and along with it Jasper and my spectacular weekend. I know I have to tell Jasper how I feel about him but how do I know when is the right moment?

Cars fill the street in front of The Majestic and stop mid traffic as people try to cross the street.

Jasper randomly spins me around to face him and puts his hands on my waist.

"I ever tell you how amazing you are?" He says looking into my ears.

"You can stand to say it more often," I tease him.

Jasper smiles and kisses me. "I wish this weekend didn't have to end."

"Me too," I agree. Well I am not sure if this is the right moment but it is definitely a good one.

"Jasper I need to tell you something…" I say feeling my confidence slowly dissipating.

"What is it Angel?" Jasper asks concerned.

I begin to get nervous and my hands begin to sweat.

"I know we have been dating for a short time... But I think we have gotten pretty close… And I like being around you….You make everything so easy…and I hope you feel the same way…" I try to explain but do not form coherent thoughts.

"Edward, you are stammering. Just relax," Jasper attempts to calm me.

I take a deep breath and my confidence no longer exists. I look at the floor and just let the words slip from my mouth.

"Jasper I am falling in love with you."

I hear only silence and am too nervous to look into his face. I force myself to anyway. Jaspers eyes are wide and startled….but they are not focused on me.

He is looking over my shoulder. Did he even hear what I just said?

I turn to see what he is looking at and across the street is a hooded figure staring back at us. It is the same figure that I have seen countless times before. Except this time I have a much better view. The hood covering the persons face is part of a black cloak that covers their entire body. The figure stands about six feet tall and is bulky in build.

_What is he doing with him! I will kill him!_

My power of telepathy automatically reads the cloaked figure's thoughts and they are obviously upset. Their anger is clearly evident in their tone. Who are they angry at? Who do they want to kill? Who the hell is that?

Then I feel a cold hand around my wrist which causes me to turn around and look at Jasper again.

"Edward…uhhh I don't know what to say," Jasper says nervously. "Maybe we should continue this in the car," he says firmly grabbing my arm and practically dragging me to his Jeep.

"Jasper what is it," I ask concerned by his behavior.

"Oh uhh….nothing you took me by surprise is all. We should go," he says loosening his grip but not slowing his pace.

"Wait…" I say as I turn around to look at the hooded figure again but it was gone.

Jasper continues to walk towards the car.

"Wait Jasper, hold on….what is the matter with you?" I ask completely confused.

"What? Nothing! I just don't want to get you home to late is all," Jasper says approaching his Jeep.

"Does this have anything to do with that person across the street?" I ask wondering if he too was startled by the cloaked person. But why would he be?

"What?... What person across the street?" Jasper says looking dumbfounded and proceeds to get in his car.

I get into the car also.

"The guy in the black cloak… You didn't see him?" I question. He must have seen him!

"I didn't see a guy in a cloak Edward," Jasper says avoiding eye contact with me and starting the ignition to his Jeep. As he drives away he repeatedly looks into his rearview mirror.

"Jasper, you are acting really weird. Does it have to do with what I said?" I ask worried that Jaspers reactions had nothing to do with the cloaked figure. Could he be freaking out that I told him I am falling in love with him? Did I just fuck all this up?

His eyes go wide again. That was it! My heart begins to sink. He obviously didn't feel the same way about me as I did for him. And by confessing my feelings all I did was scare the crap out of him. He did not answer my question.

"Jasper?" I say trying to get him to say something….anything.

"I think things are moving too fast Edward," he says. Fuck!

"To fast? I am sorry I didn't mean too…"

"No it wasn't you….it was me….I am sorry. I pushed too quickly," Jasper tries to take all the blame. If I knew he was going to react like this I would have never said anything. I wish I could take it back.

"Well forget what I said Jasper….never mind….we will take things slow," I try.

"You can't just forget something like that, Edward, "Jasper says.

Things become incredibly quiet and the rest of the drive to Masen Manor is done in silence. I struggle the whole car ride to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. How could I have been so stupid!

As we pull into the driveway I am determined to make things right again.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Edward?" Jasper says...Edward…not Angel.

"I am sorry for what I said…." I try apologizing again.

"No you shouldn't be sorry! I don't want you to feel sorry for it!" He says his tone filled with frustration and a hint of anger. "It's just….." he looks at me dead in the eye "…..I do not feel the same way Edward."

It was like someone had punched me in the stomach and knocked all the air out of me. I already knew it was the truth. But hearing it from his own mouth was paralyzing.

"You don't?" I question as I break eye contact with him and switch my focus to the dashboard. I try to hide the single tear that escapes my eye.

"No I don't," he says for the second time. "I thought we were just having fun. I didn't think it was going to get so serious," He says.

"What? Why would you think that?" I say shocked and angry. He didn't think it would get serious? What the fuck? He was supposed to be my boyfriend. How is that not serious?

"Well that's what gay guys do! We just have fun!" Jasper explains. His words completely baffled me. It was as if the person in front of me was a complete stranger. This wasn't the Jasper that I knew. The Jasper I was falling in love with.

"What? This is not right….this is not you!" I say expressing my anger and confusion.

"Look I am sorry Edward, but I think I gave you the wrong impression…..I don't feel for you the way you do for me," he says for a third time.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. You would think during a heart break that your heart would stop beating…but it doesn't…it just races harder as it struggles to stay alive.

"I think we should break up….before anymore wires get crossed," Jasper says not making eye contact with me and focusing on the steering wheel.

And that was it. I was heartbroken, angry, and confused…all at the same time. How could this be happening?

I hear lightening strike and rain begins to beat on the roof of the Jeep. Jasper looks outside towards the sky surprised by the sudden change in weather.

Meanwhile I do everything I can to hold myself together. I refuse to let another single tear fall. He used me! He never planned on us being in a serious relationship. He was just using me for fun… to scratch an itch….and now he is dumping me like garbage….like a cheap whore! The realization took me from being heartbroken to being absolutely furious.

"FUCK YOU JASPER!" I say before storming out of his Jeep and retrieving my bag from the back seat. I slam his door and run towards the manor trying without luck not to get drenched by the rain.

My hands are shaking with anger that I can barely unlock the door. When I finally do, Alice is waiting for me on the other side.

"Edward? Edward, what is wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just leave me alone!" and I run into my room locking the door behind me. I throw myself into my bed…bury my face in my pillow… and let the tears flow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay don't throw anything at me! This has always been the plan all along. It is the catalyst that gets all the upcoming twists and turns started. But if you still want to throw something at me, just hit that review button and let me have it! ;-) <strong>

**P.S. for those that don't know. The Thing About Falling is an incredible fanfic story written by the equally incredible Misty Haze. I always tell her that we should make her stories into movies and I coudn't pass up the idea of my boys going to watch it. If you are not already, go read her story!**

**Until next time my lovlies! **


	22. Chapter 21: Rumors

**Hello my lovlies! So last chapter was my highest reviewed chapter yet! I guess I got to write a little more drama to keep that up huh? hehehe Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize if I did not get to respond to all of them yet, but things have been so crazy lately I hardly have time to write. But I promise I will.**

*******IMPORTANT NOTICE********

** is getting rid of a lot of stories because apparently there is way more touching going on in stories than they would like. Although my boys took a whole year (in writing terms) to get to the blow job stage, something tells me fanfic still may not approve. So I will be posting my story on two other sites just in case Fanfic decides to delete SWTWC. So if you find this story missing one day, go to my profile and you will find the links to my archive of my own account where I will also be posting. I may also post in Twilight Coffee Shop, but I haven't made an account yet. So in case SWTWC is deleted you should make sure you can always find my profile, or add me on facebook!**

**Okay enough of that. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But all the heartbreak is my doing. This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's song Part of Me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Rumors<strong>

It is 6:00 am and I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. I have spent most of the night awake and only slept when I cried myself to sleep. I don't understand how the past few days went from being absolutely perfect to such a disaster. Within a few days my heart had gone from feeling alive with joy to feeling the pain of heartbreak.

I fell deep for Jasper. And when he broke up with me, it felt like he took my light. It was as if he was denying me the sunlight that was responsible for my growth as a person….as a man.

I still could not believe it. I was almost sure Jasper felt the same way about me as I do about him. Did I mistake his kindness for sympathy? His gentle caresses for slow seduction? His passion for lust? Did he really want me just for "fun"? If he did, then Jasper isn't the person I think he is. He used me for a cheap thrill and whatever we had together was fake.

There is no way! What Jasper and I had was more than just "fun". I really thought we were becoming more intimate, not just physically but emotionally as well. What changed? Could it be that confessing my feelings for him scared him off? Or does he really not feel the same way about me as I feel about him?

But even if that is the case, how could he say he thought we were just having fun? I did things with him….to him….that I have never done with anyone. How could he make me feel like nothing more than a toy?

I had never allowed myself to get close to anyone like I did Jasper. And now I am starting to be reminded why….heartbreak. If you allow yourself to get close to someone….love them….they just end up leaving you in the end. It is days like this I wish I could just disappear. Just pack my bags and run away.

But I refuse to lay down and let this destroy me. I am tired of being a weak little boy that people think they can use and walk all over. I have cried enough. No more tears! I am absolutely sick of crying. It won't be easy, but I can get over this….get over him. I won't allow him to take away the strong confident person I have become. I will show him that he didn't break me….although if I am honest with myself…he broke me right in half. Unfortunately it won't be as easy as avoiding him, especially when I have to see him in school in about two hours.

I make my way to the restroom mirror. My eyes are puffy and tired from the crying and lack of sleep. I take a shower thinking it may help revitalize me but it is no use! I look like shit, and it is going to stay that way. I look at the clock and it is still very early. I doubt anyone is awake yet.

Pulling on a long sleeve button up and a pair of jeans I make my way to the kitchen. As I open the door to leave my room Alice is sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. The creak of my door wakens her.

"Well it is about time!" She says with a yawn and stares up at me.

"Alice what are you doing sleeping outside my room?" I ask surprised.

"Waiting for you! I know something is wrong Edward. I saw your face when you walked in last night," she answers.

"Have you been sleeping here all night?" I ask curiously.

"Well yes. I thought I would be here in case you needed to talk," she says her eyes soft and caring.

I had already tamed my tears, but this made me an emotional wreck all over again and tears started to fill my eyes. I was wrong. I thought if you loved someone they would eventually leave you. But leave it to my baby sister to remind me that she would always be here for me.

I help her up from the floor and wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Ali."

"I love you too, Eddie," she says returning my embrace. Then she grabs my hand, ushers me back into my room and closes the door behind us.

"Now spill!" She says making her way to sit on my bed.

I tell her about Jasper and my weekend being careful only to hint about the more intimate moments. She is still my baby sister after all. I tell her about last night and the things Jasper said after I confessed my feelings to him.

"That is odd. That doesn't sound like Jasper," Alice says doubtfully.

"I know! I don't understand it!" I say.

"Well did you use your telepathy? What was Jasper thinking when he told you that?"

I look at her taken back by her question. Why didn't I use my telepathy? The thought never crossed my mind. I guess I was so caught up in the moment, it didn't even occur to me. Although, it is probably best I didn't. Nana always says that the thoughts of others are private and I should only use my telepathy when in danger. But if I could do it over again, I probably would.

"I don't know what he was thinking. It didn't even occur to me to use my telepathy," I tell Alice.

"Oh well…. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," I say simply.

"What do you mean nothing? Aren't you at least going to try to talk to him? Maybe he has an explanation," Alice says optimistically.

"I think he explained himself pretty well already. I am not going to be a stupid love sick puppy following him around asking him to take me back. He made it clear he doesn't want anything serious with me…just fun. And I am not going to be his little toy," I say trying to control my anger.

"Something just doesn't seem right," Alice says still surprised at Jasper's behavior. "Did anything happen before you told him you were falling in love with him?"

"Well there was one weird thing," I say hesitantly.

"What?"

I debate whether to tell her about the person wearing the cloak and how I used my telepathy to read their thoughts. But I knew now this person was not a figment of my imagination.

"After I told Jasper how I felt, I saw a person wearing a cloak across the street. I used my telepathy on them and they were very angry. They were thinking 'What is he doing with him. I will kill him!'" I tell her.

Alice looks at me in shock.

"What did they look like?" She asks.

"I couldn't really tell. Whoever it was, they were wearing a long black cloak with a hood that covered their face. They were about six foot tall and masculine build. And I could swear I have seen them before on different occasions wearing the same cloak," I answer.

"Why do you ask?" I ask Alice.

"Did Jasper see it too? Could that be why he freaked out?" She says ignoring my question.

"No, Jasper didn't see the person. I asked. He freaked out because of me….because of what I told him," I explain and Alice becomes unusually quiet.

"What's that matter, Alice?" I ask trying to take her out of her thoughts.

"I have seen it too," she says quietly.

"What? Where?" I ask surprised.

"In my dreams…after mom and dad died," she says looking at the floor.

I immediately remember not too long ago when Alice walked into my room one late night telling me about her bad dreams…one of them involving a hooded person.

"What happens in your dream, Alice?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Mom and dad are driving home in the rain. It is pouring, but there is a person in a black cloak standing in the middle of the road. Dad slams on the breaks… the car swerves…and they hit a light post. And then I wake up," she explains.

"That is so weird."

"There is more. I swear I have seen someone dressed similarly watching me," she says with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What? When?" I ask also a little scared.

"Once at Seth's party…and another time this weekend…on my date with Peter. Except it couldn't be the same person you saw. The one I saw was shorter and more petite," she explains.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I thought it was my imagination. You know like my dreams haunting me or something. What do you think this means?" Alice says bringing her knees to her chest and cradling herself like a baby.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"Maybe we should tell Nana and Sam," Alice suggests.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I say.

"What? Why not?" Alice asks surprised.

"How do you think they will react when you tell them you have been dreaming about a cloaked person responsible for our parent's death and that we have been seeing them watching us?" I explain.

Alice immediately goes pale, clearly frightened.

"I didn't mean to scare you Alice. I am sorry. Look maybe we should tell them. But let's do it after school. It will give us time to think of how we should tell them without freaking them out," I suggest.

Alice nods her head in acknowledgement and sits still pondering.

"Ali, are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Yeah…sorry Eddie. It is just a little freaky is all," she confesses.

"It's okay Ali. It's going to be okay," I say not convincing myself. I too thought it was a little scary. But I didn't want to scare my baby sister. I try to get her mind off of it.

"So how was your date this weekend? My car still in the condition I gave it to you?" I ask teasingly.

Alice smiles, clearly catching on to my attempt to distract her.

"Yes, I am not a bad driver Eddie," she retorts.

"Sure you're not," I say teasingly.

"And my date was great. Peter is so sweet. He doesn't talk much you know. He is kinda shy and reserved. But I was able to get him talking. And he is smart Eddie, and funny! We are going out again on Friday," she says not able to withhold her excitement.

I smile. "I am glad you had a good time Ali. You deserve it." She smiles in return.

"I am sorry your weekend was a bust Eddie. But don't worry, I have a feeling things will work themselves out," she says confidently.

"I doubt it," I retort.

"Stay positive big brother. I think you should talk to him," she suggests.

"No I am not going to talk to him!" I declare adamantly.

"Okay suit yourself, but it's hard to believe that Jasper is a manipulating asshole. There has to be more to the story. Maybe something he is not telling you. Anyway I better get ready for school. Meet you in the kitchen in a few?"

"Yeah, see you there in a minute," I say as Alice walks out of my bedroom.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Pondering everything Alice and I just discussed. One thing is for sure. Today is going to be a very shitty day.

I walk into the kitchen to find Sam making strawberry pancakes. Fuck my life if everything today is going to remind me of Jasper.

"Hey handsome. I hope you are hungry," Sam says smiling at me.

"Oh I'm not that hungry Sam. Thanks though," I decline.

"Oh? What's the matter sugar? Not feeling well?" She looks at me concerned.

"Oh, I am just really tired," I respond. That is the truth. I hadn't slept much last night and I am not sure if I am going to have the energy to get through the day.

"Oh, the weekend wore you out huh?" She says winking at me. What did she mean by that?

"Well here, have some toast and a glass of orange juice at least," Sam says passing me a glass.

Alice walks in to the kitchen with Nana right behind her.

"Good morning Nana," I greet her.

"Good morning, my darling," she says kissing my head.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. I must have fallen asleep early," Nana says looking tired and less invigorated than normal. I wonder if Sam is still drugging her.

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Nana asks me.

"Oh yeah, I had fun," I answer. I wasn't completely lying, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either. Alice looks at me sympathetically.

"That's good to hear," Nana says with a yawn.

"Well I know you have track practice after school today, but be sure to rush home right afterwards. We are going to continue your training today," she says pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are we finally going to learn water magic today?" Alice asks eagerly.

"Yes my dear. It is the final element you need to learn. How is your studying with the other elements going?" Nana questions her.

"Great!" Alice says excitedly. "I got most of the charms down."

"That excellent sweet pea! And Edward, how is your studying going?" Nana says switching her focus to me.

"Oh…well…I haven't actually been practicing too much," I say hesitantly.

"Now Edward, you know you have to practice the different elemental magics if you are ever to master them. You never know when you might need them!" Nana says sternly.

"Maybe Edward doesn't want to practice magic anymore, Mother. You shouldn't force him," Sam interjects.

"Of course he does! Don't you Edward?" Nana says looking at me wide eyed.

The room suddenly becomes very quiet and all eyes are on me. I don't need this right now. The craft is the furthest thing from my mind. But I don't want to spark an argument so early in the morning or upset Nana.

"Yes Nana, I still want to learn," I say.

"Good! I am pleased to hear it. Now you two should be running along now. You don't want to be late for school," Nana says urging us out of the kitchen.

Alice and I grab our bags and give Nana and Sam a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the manor.

"No offense big brother, but you look exhausted," Alice says as we walk to my Volvo.

"Well I didn't exactly sleep all that much Ali," I say annoyed.

"Here, you are going to need this," she says handing me a crystal.

"Is this the crystal we trained with when we learned earth magic?" I ask curiously.

"The very one," she answers. "I have been saving some of my energy in it in case I ever needed it. I think you need it today more than I do. If you get too tired just draw on its energy," she explains.

"Thanks Ali," I say sincerely.

"Anytime Eddie. Be careful though, I have been practicing transferring some electricity from a light bulb into it," she warns.

"Really?" I ask with a suspicious smile.

"No! You can't electrocute Jasper!" Alice says as if she was reading my mind.

"No promises sis," I say with a giggle as I start up the engine and pull out of the driveway.

XXXXXX

We pull up to the parking lot of Forks High and I take a deep breath to gain my courage. The plan is to be indifferent. If Jasper is going to act like what we had meant nothing, than I could do the same. I am not about to let him think that I am broken.

Alice gives my arm a reassuring squeeze before we climb out of my Volvo and head towards the front doors of the school.

"I will see you later Eddie," Alice says. "Keep your head up!"

"Thanks Ali."

I walk to my locker to get my book for chemistry class and quickly realize that I have two classes with Jasper today. This is going to be difficult.

I grab my book and walk towards Mr. Jacobson's class. As I walk down the hall I see Jacob at his locker laughing with Seth. Seth must have just said something funny because Jake has the biggest smile on his face. It lightens my mood to see Jacob so happy. Jacob makes quick eye contact with me and I smile in greeting as I continue to walk.

"Hey Eddie! Wait up!" He shouts. It still surprises me how easily he calls me Eddie. Alice is usually the only one that calls me that.

I hear him running towards me from behind so I slow my pace and turn around. Seth is closely behind him and looks less than pleased to see me.

"Hey man! What's up?" Jake says in greeting.

"Hey Jake. Not much just heading to class. Hi Seth, how's it going?" I offer him a greeting in an attempt to be friendly.

"Great. Good to see you Edward," he responds less than enthusiastic.

"Well I better head to class or I am going to be late," Seth says. I nod in acknowledgment

Seth turns to Jake.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" He asks him looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course," Jake says with a school girl grin.

And Seth proceeds to kiss Jake gentle yet passionately in the middle of the hall.

_This should give him the message. Jake is mine!_

That is why he is awkward towards me? He thinks I am after Jacob? Ughhh I have my own boy….wait… no I don't. I think to myself and immediately become depressed.

"Catch you later," Seth says before walking down the hall. Jacob smiles as he watches him walk away.

"So you guys are a couple?" I ask Jacob forcing him out of his gaze.

"Yep! After the brawl at La Push the other day we started talking. We worked things out," he says still smiling.

"You're not a little worried about other guys messing with you when you two are so open in public?" I ask trying not to sound offensive.

"Fuck 'em!" Jacob retorts, his smile disappearing.

"I see guys kissing their girlfriends in the halls all the time. Why should we be any different? Seth says we lost time because he was hiding. He doesn't want to hide anymore. And neither do I," Jacob explains.

"Plus after you kicked Newton's ass the other day, I doubt people are going to be so quick to mess with us anymore. I think between you, me, Seth and Jasper, we can take care of ourselves. We are like the gay mafia!" Jacob says laughing. I fake a smile.

"That reminds me! How was your weekend with Jasper?" Jacob asks excitedly.

His question takes me off guard and I can feel my facial expression quickly change no matter how much I try to hold onto my fake smile.

"Edward? What's the matter?" Jacob asks clearly sensing my change in mood. The warning bell rings signaling that class will start in one minute. But I could feel a tidal wave of emotions about to break through my own personal dam and I couldn't let people see.

"I need to go to the restroom. I will see you in class," I say before walking quickly to the boys' restroom down the hall. I rush into a stall…close the door…and try to calm myself. I try to keep the dam intact but my mind is consumed with anger, confusion, and sorrow. I close my eyes and take deep breaths trying to calm myself. This emotional roller coaster is exhausting and draining. How am I supposed to survive today? I reach into my pocket for the crystal Alice gave me and withdraw a little bit of energy to keep me going through the day. The energy revitalizes me as it flows through my body.

The final bell rings. Shit I am late for class! Calm and relaxed I exit the stall to find Jake waiting for me by the sink.

"You know Edward, I can easily tell when you're upset. What is wrong? Did Jasper do something to you?" He says with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Why would you say that?" I ask trying to appear surprised.

"Because as soon as I asked about your weekend with Jasper, you wigged out! What is going on?" He asks with authority.

"Nothing….nothing is going on," I lie.

"I don't buy it Edward. Come on, you helped me with my problems with Seth. Let me try to return the favor," he says pleadingly.

"You can't help me Jacob…..Jasper and I broke up," I say in defeat.

"What! Why?" He asks surprised.

"Because I am stupid!" I retort and feel my anger trying to creep out of the dam.

"You are not stupid, Edward. Tell me what happened," Jacob asks concerned.

"I told Jasper that I was falling in love with him and he freaked the fuck out!" I say honestly.

"What? Why would he freak out?" Jacob asks confused.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way about me," I say my eyes getting watery.

"That's bullshit! I see the way he looks at you. He is crazy about you!" Jacob says confidently.

"No you are wrong. We both were. He thought we were just having fun," I explain.

"Fun? You mean to tell me he had sex with you and then dumped you? I will fucking kill him!" Jacob's voice is angry and threatening.

"No one deserves to be treated like that! Feelings are not a game! What a fucking asshole! He is going to pay!" Jacob says maliciously.

"Jake calm down!" I warn. "We didn't have sex! Well not exactly."

Jacobs's eyes relax and the tension in his posture dissipates.

"We did other things, but we didn't have sex," I clarify. My face turns red from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go all crazy. I guess I was projecting again," he confesses.

I understood why this would strike a nerve with Jacob. After all, he was in the same position not too long ago.

"So how do you feel about it?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know. I'm angry….confused….obviously upset. I just can't believe he would use me like that! It's confusing because the Jasper that broke up with me is not the Jasper I know. I was sure after everything we did, that he felt the same way. God I am so stupid!" I say.

"Listen, you are not stupid! He is! He will realize what a great guy you are and that he just tossed away probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He will be begging you back soon enough. If he doesn't, than he is dumber than I thought." Jacob says trying to comfort me. It worked…a little.

"Thanks Jake."

"Hey I know you are feeling like shit. But, trust me. He will come around. And if he doesn't, than you deserve better. You're smart….funny….and hot as fuck! Any guy would be lucky to have you," Jacob says before giving me a friendly hug. It felt nice to have a friend like Jake.

"We better head to class before Mr. Jacobsen sends the search party," Jacob warns before breaking our embrace.

"Alright, I will see you there. I am just going to wash my face really quick," I say and Jacob nods and heads to class.

I turn on the faucet and splash the cool water on my face. As I wipe my face dry with a paper towel my eyes are drawn to the reflection in the mirror of the wall behind me. There is large black lettering written on the white tile.

I turn around and walk towards the graffiti to get a better look.

_FOR A GOOD FUCK CALL ALICE MASEN_

And that was it. The dam that was holding back my pent up anger mother fuckin' breaks!

What the fuck is this? Who the fuck would write that?

I immediately soak a paper towel in soap and water and try to erase the writing on the wall. But it does not come off. I consider breaking the tile off the wall and look in my pockets for anything I can use to remove the tile but find only a pen and my crystal.

Looking at the crystal it occurs to me. I can make the writing invisible. If I have made myself invisible before, then I should be able to make an object invisible right? The concept should be the same. I hope!

Realizing I am still weak from not sleeping well, I use my crystal to draw upon some energy for my charm. This is air magic! I need air! I turn on the hand dryer and feel the warm air dry my hands. I focus on the writing and imagine it completely disappearing to leave the plain white tile behind. At first, it appears as though the words were not going to budge. But after a little more effort, I see one word disappear at a time until it is completely gone. It worked! Relieved and exhausted I reach for the crystal to draw more energy. Thank God Alice gave me her crystal!

I walk out of the restroom still steaming with rage. Come after me all you want, but don't ever fuck with my sister!

As I walk into Mr. Jacobson's class, he scolds me for being more than 15 minutes late. I apologize for my tardiness and he lets me off with just a warning.

I don't focus much in chemistry class. I am consumed in thought wondering who would write such a thing about my sister and why? I knew this day was going to be pretty shitty.

The bell rings and I dread going to my next class. It is history class and I usually sit next to Jasper. This should be interesting.

"Edward you alright?" Jacob asks as we leave the classroom.

"Yeah, fucking dandy," I respond with anger dripping in my tone.

"Hang in there man. I will see you at a lunch okay?" He says trying to console me. But he didn't know what I just saw written in the boy's restroom. He didn't understand.

"Okay see you," I say not wanting to explain.

I walk into Mr. Johnson's class and Jasper isn't sitting where he normally sits. Instead he is sitting in the back of the class in the seat against the back wall. He doesn't look at me as I walk into the classroom. Typical! Ignore me like I don't exist. Two can play this game.

I walk to my usual seat making sure not to glimpse in his direction but I can't resist. I quickly glance at him and he is looking as gorgeous as ever except something is off. His eyes…they are not as blue as I remember. They seem darker. I resist the temptation to look at him again and sit in my seat, take out my notebook and wait for class to begin. Surprise surprise, Mr. Johnson has us watching another fucking video again.

I don't pay much attention to the video and instead doodle in my notebook pretending to take notes. I struggle for minutes at a time not to turn around to look at Jasper. More than half the class time passes by and I become desperate.

I can't explain why I do what I do next. My heart is pleaded to be closer to him, but my brain is still very pissed off. Despite my inner turmoil I decide to try to read his thoughts. This goes against everything Nana has taught me, and even though I know it is wrong, I don't really give a fuck. After everything Jasper has put me through, he owes me this. I have never tried to read someone's thoughts without looking at them. But, I think I know Jasper well enough to pull it off. Plus he is only a few feet away from me. I imagine Jasper's face in my mind and focus on his deep blue eyes and the sound of his voice.

_He is trying not to look at me but I know he is angry with me. I can feel it. But this is for the best. We don't belong together. I was stupid to ever ask him to be my boyfriend!_

Suddenly, the bell rings and I break my focus. The other students are quickly gathering their belongings and scurrying out of class. Jasper's thoughts only serve to anger me even more. I exit the classroom and head towards the cafeteria not turning around. A part of me hoped Jasper would try to catch up to me and try to talk with me but another part of me wanted him to stay his distance.

I was right. Jasper doesn't want to be together. There are no secret motives to what he did like Alice suspects. It is clear he regrets ever being my boyfriend.

I walk towards the cafeteria to meet Alice for lunch and as I make my way to our table, I find a very sullen looking pixie sitting alone.

"Hey Ali, not going to grab food?" I ask with a hint of concern.

"No, not very hungry," she says. Alice was clearly upset. It is easy to tell because Alice loves to talk. So when she answers a question with a short answer, it is never a good sign. Does she know about the graffiti in the boy's restroom? How could she? I got rid of it.

"Yeah me either," I say honestly.

"Where is Leah?" I ask trying to get her talking.

"Home sick," she answers simply.

"And Rosalie?" I question.

"She is not sitting with us," she says depressed. Of course she isn't. Why would she? Her brother just broke up with me. She probably is on strict orders not to even talk to me. I realize this is probably the reason Alice is upset. Few things ever really bother Alice... loosing friends is one of them.

Seth and Jake walk up to our table with trays in hand.

"Hey guys. Not eating today?" Asks Jake.

"No, we are not very hungry," I answer for the both of us.

Jake takes a seat next to Alice, and as Seth begins to sit across from him, Mike Newton approaches our table with two football players to his left and Jessica Stanley to his right.

"Hey Alice! I thought I would take you out this weekend?" He says ignoring my presence.

Alice looks at the jock annoyed.

"And why would you think that?" She asks with disdain in her voice.

"Well I heard you love to suck big dick and I thought you could try this one on for size," he says grabbing his crotch and giving it a squeeze.

Alice looks at him in shock.

There are no words to describe what comes over me. I immediately stand up from my seat and get within attacking distance. I want blood!

But before I can get any closer to Mike, Seth is standing in front of me his right hand on my chest holding me back and looking me dead in the eye. I stare at him wondering what the fuck he is doing?

Then he winks at me, and with one swift single motion he turns away from me and lands a left solid hook to Mike's jaw. You could hear a crack as his fist lands on its mark.

The two other football players take Seth to the ground and I am out for blood. I quickly send one to the floor with a knee to the gut. And just for shits and giggles, I follow it up with a punch in the face breaking his nose. Jacob begins to make his way towards the other one, but before he does, Seth sweeps the jock off his feet with a kick to the shin then rises to his feet before kicking him in the gut. The three jocks lay injured on the floor.

The crowd around us parts as the security officers make their way towards us with Principal Schneider leading the charge.

"Causing fights again Mr. Masen? And you Mr. Clearwater, haven't been here for a single day and already causing trouble? Very well then….you two can spend the rest of the day in in school suspension! And I will be calling both of your parents!

"Good luck! I will get you the number to the cemetery!" I say with spite and anger.

"Edward!" I hear Alice say in shock. I hear Seth giggle.

"That is enough Mr. Masen! Report to Mr. Briggs in ISS immediately! Both of you!" Principal Schneider says shouting.

Seth and I walk to the in school suspension room. As I turn to glimpse back at Alice, I see tears in her eyes.

XXXXX

Seth and I stick out like a sore thumb in ISS. The room is filled with guys wearing leather jackets, greasy hair, and tattoos. How the hell do you get a tattoo in high school?

Mr. Briggs had directed us to two empty desks in the middle of the room. He didn't even bother to look at us when we entered because he was too busy chatting online in what appeared to be an adult chat room. It was obvious he doesn't care much for his job.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Seth, but why did you get in the middle of Mike and me?" I ask curiously.

"Because you looked like you would have killed him. Plus, Newton is an asshole and he had it coming. You already kicked his ass once. Let someone else give it a try," Seth says with a grin.

I laugh. "Well, thanks," I say sincerely.

"No problem. I gotta say though, I underestimated you Masen. You can actually dish out as much as you can take. Where did you learn to fight?" Seth asks sparking conversation.

This question bothered me. I am trying to forget about Jasper and now Seth is reminding me of him.

"My ex.," I say simply.

"Your ex? I didn't realize you had a boyfriend before Jasper," he says surprised.

There he goes again. He just had to say his name.

"I didn't," I retort adding my own graffiti to the already vandalized school desk.

"Wait, so you mean you and Jasper broke up?" Seth clarifies.

"Yep," I say annoyed.

"Hmmmmm," Seth says before sitting back in his chair and looking ahead. It is clear he was pondering something because he didn't talk to me for several minutes. But to be honest, I could care less what he is thinking. At the moment, I enjoyed the silence. Unfortunately, it is short lived.

"Well I hope you're not thinking of making a move on Jake now that your single. He is taken!" Seth says threatening.

I look at him in surprise. What the fuck!

"What makes you think I am after Jake?" I ask annoyed.

"I know you guys have history. I heard about you two kissing in the lockeroom. I just want to make it clear that I am his boyfriend and if you try anything with him I will fuck you up!" Seth says resembling a rabid dog.

But I was not intimidated.

"Today isn't the day to pull that macho threatening bullshit with me Seth! For your information, I never kissed Jake, he kissed me. And I have been very clear with him from day one that the only thing I ever want with him is a friendship. Which is more than I can say for you!" I say spitefully.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Masen?" Jake retorts with equal spite.

"Jake told me all about your history. How you used him to scratch an itch and then tossed him to the side like garbage. You led him to think that you really cared for him and he fell in love with you. And when he finally told you, you pretended like he didn't exist! And what? Now you want him back? Well I tell you what Seth, you hurt him again and I am going to be the one to fuck you up! Understand?" I say releasing only a small part of my pent up frustrations.

Seth looked at me with glaring eyes and I stared at him with equal intensity. I could tell he was angry, but a small hint in his eyes also showed me that my words struck a nerve.

Seth breaks our staring match and looks down at his desk. He remains quiet for several minutes.

"I know I treated Jake like shit. I was a fucking dick for doing that to him," he says with regret in his tone.

"Yeah you were," I say displaying no sympathy.

"But, I am going to make it right. I was stupid and scared. But I am smarter now. Jacob deserves the best boyfriend a guy can have. And I am going to do my damnest trying to be that for him. But I won't be able to do it if you are going to try to stake a claim to him. I won't win," Seth says looking at the floor avoiding eye contact.

It is clear Seth truly cares for Jake. I don't regret what I told him, but I feel bad that he doesn't realize how much Jake really cares for him.

"Listen, Jake is my friend and that is all I want him to be. He had a crush on me but that's all it was. Jake is still in love with you. It's you he wants," I say trying to reassure him.

"Jake said that?" Seth asks, like a hopeful child.

I debated trusting Seth with this information. But my threat was sincere. If he hurt Jake, I would hurt him.

"Yes," I say simply.

Seth smiles like a silly school girl.

"You are alright Masen," he says holding out his fist for me to bump. I oblige. And we sit in our chairs staring aimlessly at the empty beige colored wall. My thoughts wonder from the fight that just happened moments ago… to Jasper… to who wrote the graffiti in the boys restroom. The thoughts only fuel my anger.

"Masen? You look like you are about to murder someone again. What's going on?" Seth says getting my attention.

"Nothing," I retort.

"Suit yourself," he says leaning back into his chair. Seth is different from most people. He has an I don't give a fuck attitude. So if he offered out a hand or an ear in this case, and you don't take it, no skin off of his ass.

I needed to talk so I did.

"Someone wrote something in the guys restroom about Alice," I respond.

"What did they write?" He asks curiously.

"I rather not repeat it," I say.

"Was it something similar to what Newton said?" He says suspiciously.

"Something like that," I reply.

"Well, I can see why you have that look to kill then," Seth remarks.

"Yeah well, if only I knew who it was then maybe it wouldn't be just a look," I say with malice in my voice.

"You mean you don't know who it is?" Seth asks guiltily.

"No….why do you?" I ask assuming by his tone that he does.

"I would have thought you knew," he says looking at me surprised.

"Knew what?" I ask confused.

"Rumors are going around about Alice," he confesses.

"What? What rumors?" I ask feeling my anger rising.

"People are saying that she and Peter…..you know," he says giving me a suggestive look.

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Shhhhh," Mr. Briggs says at me with a stern look before returning to his chat room.

"Yeah, they are saying she gave it up after the first date," Seth explains further. My blood is boiling.

"Who told you this?" I ask.

"I heard some girls talking about it last period. Some guys were also talking about asking her out…for obvious reasons of course," he answers.

"Who started these rumors?" I say continuing with my interrogation.

"I thought it would be obvious," Seth says with a raised eyebrow.

"Quit the shit! Just tell me who started them," I say losing my patience.

"People are saying Peter is spreading the rumors," he responds.

"Peter?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. I guess he is trying to up his rep. Makes sense if you think about it. Who else would benefit from a rumor like that? Anyways, sorry Masen I thought you knew," Seth says sincerely.

Peter? Peter spread the rumor? He is a dead man!

It is reaching the end of the day and the only thought I have is to kick Peter's ass for spreading rumors about Alice. I am so consumed with thought, that Seth and I hardly speak and he proceeds to text on his iPhone.

"Jake says track practice is cancelled. Apparently Coach Lynch is sick or something. Sweet! At least I don't have to wait for him until practice is over," Seth says with a smile.

"Ask him if he knows where Peter is," I tell Seth.

"Why, what you going to do Masen?" Seth asks suspiciously.

"Just ask!" I demand frustrated.

"Fine," he says disgruntled. His phone beeps and I look at Seth expecting Jacob's response.

"He says Peter is taking advantage of the cancelled practice. He is on the track field practicing his javelin throw," Seth says.

I nod in acknowledgment.

The bell rings and I am up from my desk in a second. Seth grabs me by the arm and I glare at him annoyed.

"I know what you are about to do and I am not going to try to stop you. But a word of advice, don't fight him when you're angry….you might take it too far," Seth warns.

Fat chance, I think to myself before pulling my arm out of Seth's grip and walking out the door. My mind is on autopilot. I tread through the halls focused on only one thing. Finding Peter.

I exit the building and head towards the track field. In the center of the field I find my target. Peter was right where Jake said he would be… and no one around… just him.

I approach him from behind so he does not see me coming. And when I am 50 feet from him I charge him taking him down by the waist.

"What the fuck?" Peter says before turning around to see who his attacker is.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Peter asks confused.

"This is for my sister!" I say before punching him in the stomach. He is winded and struggles for breath. I get to my feet.

"Get up!" I demand.

I use my telepathy to see what his next move is. But he has no thoughts, only the desperate need for more air.

"What's this about?" He struggles to say.

"You know what this is about! Alice!" I retort.

_Shit…he knows._

Of course I know, you think I wouldn't find out. I say not realizing I answered his inner thoughts. Then I am so consumed with rage, that my telepathy is no use to me. I cannot focus enough to read his thoughts. But I don't need my telepathy. I can take him down without it.

I kick him in the chest and he takes a few steps back dodging my reach.

"Wait Edward! I can explain!" He says trying to get me to ease my attack.

"Explain what? How you told everyone my sister is a whore?" And I jab for his jaw and he dodges my punch but I quickly come at him with a right hook and it makes its mark giving him a bloody lip.

Peter is still on guard and throws a wild punch to which I easily dodge. But out of nowhere he lands a knee to my stomach and I fall to my knees struggling to breathe.

"I am warning you Edward! Stop attacking me or I will have to stop you myself!" He warns.

My breath returns to me.

"Give it your best shot you piece of shit!" And I charge him aiming to take him down by the knees. But he dodges my charge.

I spin around with a back kick, but it misses it mark.

"I SAID STOP!" He shouts raising his hand at me. Suddenly my rage dissipates and my strength along with it. I am feeling very weak….too weak to stand…..and I fall to the floor.

Peter hovers over me.

"I did not spread those rumors about Alice. I would never do that to her! It was Mike and Jessica! They started the rumors and blamed me. I already explained the situation to Alice!" Peter explains.

_I was going to kick his ass myself for talking shit about Alice, but Seth beat me to it! If you would have asked your sister she would have told you the truth! I am not that kind of guy. I thought you knew that!_

With my rage gone my telepathy is working again. Peter is telling the truth. I struggle to stay conscious as I listened to Peter explain. My strength is continuing to diminish.

"What is happening to me?" I ask drained and confused.

"I told you I would have to stop you. You wouldn't listen!" Peter says with regret.

Then in a flashback Nana's voice enters my mind.

"_Other earth witches are gifted in manipulating strength or energy. With practice they may be able to manipulate the energy of others also. You can imagine how useful it could be to take away an enemy's strength and make them weak."_

It is him! He is doing this to me! He is draining me of my energy!

"You are an earth witch!" I say surprised.

_How does he know that? Did I mishear?_

Peter looks at me in shock.

"What did you say?" He says not believing I know his secret.

"You didn't mishear. I know what you are. You are an earth witch," I say answering his thoughts.

_Fuck. My secret is out. How does he know that?_

"I know because I am a witch too. I can read your mind," I confess and a look of shock is on his face.

_An air witch?_

"Yes, I am an air witch," I answer weakly. I feel my limbs getting colder and unconsciousness getting nearer as I lay on the cool grass.

Peter leans down next to me like he did when he found me in the restroom after astral projecting to see Jasper. His face becomes very close to mine and I feel my energy return to me like a slow wave. I turn my head to the side and see Alice is running towards us with Seth and Jacob on her heels. My eyes are immediately drawn to the tall blonde behind them. Jasper is with them but he stops more than a 100 yards away keeping his distance as the others continue to run towards me.

Peter quickly rises to his feet and I stare up at him.

"No one can know Edward! No one is supposed to know we exist! It would be dangerous for us if people knew we are witches," Peter says worried.

"I won't say anything. I promise!" I answer.

I watch as Jake, Seth, and Alice get closer to us. But my eyes automatically fall on Jasper. He stares at me wide eyed as if in shock.

"What is going on here?" Alice says angrily.

"Nothing Alice. Just a misunderstanding," Peter says answering her question.

Jacob helps me to my feet and as I wipe the dirt of my jeans I look back to see Jasper but he is gone.

"Misunderstanding? Seems like my big brother was trying to be a hero! What is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Alice says staring dead in my eyes and clearly angry.

"Alice you don't understand!" I try to explain.

"Oh I understand! You think I don't know what people are saying about me? I know Edward! It wasn't Peter! It was that bitch Jessica, and that asshole Mike!" She retorts.

"I know that now. I thought it was Peter," I confess.

"And I wonder where you got that idea," Jake says giving Seth and angry stare. Seth looks away.

"It is not Seth's fault. He was only telling me what he heard," I say coming to his defense. "He warned me not to fight."

Seth looks for redemption in Jake's eyes but finds none.

"So what? You just attack Peter without giving him a chance to explain?" Alice asks still angry. I remain quiet. I had no excuse for the way I was behaving. I was angry. The whole day just fueled my anger until I exploded. Unfortunately Peter was the target for my outburst.

"Well I am glad Peter laid your ass out!" Alice says. "You deserve it!" Her words hurt, but I knew they were true.

"Alice, don't be so hard on him. He was only doing what a big brother is supposed to do." Peter says coming to my defense.

"Don't defend him!" Alice redirects her glare at Peter before returning it to me. "The big brother I know is smart and doesn't just go around randomly attacking people. You are not acting like yourself! And I know why. Let's go home!" She says giving me a look that dared me to refuse.

Feeling like a child being scolded by their mother I look at the floor.

"Okay Alice," I surrender. "Let's go home."

Before walking to the car I turn to Peter. "I am sorry man. I was incredibly stupid. We cool?" I say holding out my hand.

_As long as you keep my secret._

I nod my head up and down.

"Yeah, we're cool man. You punch like a girl anyway," Peter says shaking my hand.

I smile.

XXXXX

For someone who berated me in front of all of our friends just moments ago Alice was being unusually quiet on our drive home.

I decide to break the silence.

"Listen Ali, I am sorry for the way I behaved today," I apologize.

Alice continues to look out the window refusing to acknowledge me.

"Today was a just too much for me to handle. First the whole situation with Jasper had me on edge…then I found out what people were saying about you…..then Mike disrespected you…..I blew up! I am sorry!" I try to explain.

Alice finally turns to face me. Tears are in her eyes.

"I don't like what you are becoming Edward. You have never willingly attacked anyone. Mike had it coming, but Peter?" Alice questions me.

"I didn't know…I thought it was him," I confess.

"But you were wrong! You are not even thinking before you act! A few months ago, you didn't even know how to fight. Now you are attacking people! Everything in our lives is changing so quickly and you're turning into this angry person. I don't like it! It scares me," Alice says tears rolling down her cheeks.

I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. She was right. I had suppressed my emotions for so long that today just served as an outlet to release my frustrations. And Jasper breaking up with me the way that he did was the catalyst. But I can't let him, or anyone else get to me like this. I can't let them cause me to lose sight of who I am. I am not this person. I never resorted to violence to solve my problems. Hell to be perfectly honest I did everything possible to avoid confrontation including taking a beating. And although I am no longer the type of person anymore to lay down and let people walk all over me, I don't want to be that person who walks all over people.

Today I did things I am not proud of. I invaded Jasper's thoughts without good cause…I broke a guys nose… disrespected the principal with my smart ass remark about calling my parents at the cemetery… and attacked Peter. It is time to reign in my emotions. So what if I am hurting and angry? That doesn't give me the right to act like a complete jackass.

"I am sorry Alice. I know the way I have been acting must scare you. I promise, from this point on I will not behave like that ever again. I am done fighting. And I will call Peter again tonight and apologize again for the way I acted. I should have known he would never say those things about you," I plead.

"No he wouldn't," Alice confirms.

"So why are Mike and Jessica saying those things about you?" I ask trying to tame my anger.

"Apparently, Jessica has been trying to get Peter to take her out for years. But Peter won't give her the time of day. So I think she got really jealous when she found out we are dating," she explains obviously angry. "Don't worry about Jessica. I can deal with her. She needs to lay off of Peter!" Alice says threatening.

"You really like him don't you?" I ask.

"Peter is a good guy, Edward. He has been nothing but a gentleman with me. He is nice, funny, and honest," says Alice.

Well he wasn't completely honest. He didn't tell Alice that he is a witch. Although in complete fairness I am sure Alice didn't tell him either. I know I promised Peter not to tell his secret, but Alice needs to know, especially if she is serious about dating him. After all, it is not just his secret. It is all of our secret.

"Alice, listen I need to tell you something about Peter," I say as I pull into Masen Manor.

"What?" She asks.

As I debate in my mind how to tell her that the guy she is dating is a witch, I am immediately distracted by a black extravagant Mercedes parked in our driveway.

Alice follows my gaze and looks equally curious.

"Who do you think that is?" Asks Alice.

"I have no idea, but the license plates say they are from the U.K", I respond.

"Who do we know from the United Kingdom?" Alice asks surprised.

"Ughhhh…. No one," I respond.

Overtaken by our curiosity, we make our way towards the manor forgetting everything else. As we walk in the front door, we can hear the mutters of conversation coming from the kitchen. Alice and I look at each other in curiosity before making our way quietly into the dining room within hearing distance. As we get closer, we hear Nana arguing with someone. A quick peak into the kitchen reveals Nana sitting at the kitchen table arguing with another slender elderly woman sitting across from her. The elderly woman speaks in an English accent.

"You cannot deny them their power! This is just as much their birth right as is the craft you witches use!" Says the elderly woman.

"They have no need to tamper in sorcery. It is much too dangerous for young children!" Nana retorts. Sorcery? Alice and I look at each other again in surprise. Are they talking about us? We continue to peak through the kitchen door as we listen to their conversation.

"Dangerous? Why is it that you witches have such prejudice against sorcery. Or is it not prejudice? Is it a fear of the strength of our power that concerns you?" The elderly woman questions Nana.

"Fear? You tamper with spirits and use them to do your bidding…doing the most atrocious things! Fear? Yes I am scared! I am scared for the safety of my grandchildren!" Nana says her voice getting louder with ever word.

"Prejudice! I am well aware of our history and I know of the atrocities of which you speak. But it would do you well to remember that like the craft, it is not the magic that makes the sorcerer but how the sorcerer uses it."

"But to use spirits to do your bidding? It is blasphemous!" Nana says rising from her seat.

"The spirit is as much of an elemental magic as is earth, air, water, or fire. Just because witches have lost the ability to utilize its power does not make is blasphemous!" The elderly woman says rising from her seat as well.

"We did not lose the ability! We gave it up! Generations ago my ancestors decided that the power of the spirit was much too powerful to control and should not be tampered with permanently bound our ability to use it!"

"I am very familiar with your history Merelda! You forget it was once my history also. However, I must say your version seems to be distorted!" The elderly woman responds with spite.

It is odd to hear anyone call Nana by her first name. It is even odder to hear someone speak to Nana with such disrespect. Sorcery? What the fuck is going on?

I look at Alice and see the same look of confusion on her face that I am sure is on mine. It wasn't until Sam speaks that we notice that she too is in the room.

"Now let's just stop for a minute!" says Sam. "We have no reason to believe that Alice or Edward even possess the power of sorcery. Shouldn't we wait to see if this manifests before we introduce it to them?"

"But our power does not manifest in the same way yours does, dear one." This voice did not come from the elderly woman but instead from another much younger woman that was hidden in the corner to the left of Sam. She comes into view as she walks towards Sam. She is tall, pale skin, the blackest of hair, yet her eyes are hazel and very soft. She spoke in the calmest of voices as if too spread the mood of tranquility. She was beautiful.

"Our power must be sought out and we must learn to control it at an early age. If we do not, the power consumes us… sooner or later," the beautiful woman explains.

"What do you mean?" asks Sam with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation at another time. It seems we have company," says the elderly woman. "Edward, Alice? Would you please come in here for a moment?"

How did she know we were here? We never made ourselves announced. Caught spying on their conversation Alice and I hesitantly walk into the kitchen.

"Kids, how long have you been there?" Asks Sam. Nana looks at us with wide eyes surprised by our presence.

"They have listened to quite a bit of our conversation," answers the elderly women. How did she know this?

Everyone stares at us and the kitchen is overcome with a deafening silence.

"Who are you?" I ask the elderly woman breaking the uncomfortable silence. I am relieved to finally get the question out in the open. She is of average height and had hazel eyes that matched Alice's. Her hair is grey and tied tightly in a bun. Rectangular glasses lay on her pointed nose.

She stares at me with her eyes fixed on mine. They look kind yet intimidating.

_Do you really have no clue my dear Edward?...I am your grandmother._

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUM DUM DUM...Love to hear your thoughts. Hit that review button!<em>**


	23. Chapter 22: Unexpected Visitors

**Hello my lovlies! Well this chapter just poured out of me and so lucky you here it is! If you remember, I told you there were a lot of twists and turns in my story so get ready...it is going to be a bumpy ride. This chapter should answer a lot of questions, but read carefully because it should also give you a lot of more questions ;)**

**Just a reminder, although I haven't posted my story on Archive of Our Own (link found on my profile) yet. If this story ever disappears you will be able to find it there. But just to be sure, you should find me on facebook, or make sure you can always find my profile on ffn.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But the bumpy ride is my doing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Unexpected Visitors<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

After overhearing Edward and Peter's conversation I was overwhelmed with panic. Edward is a witch! They are both witches! How is this possible? I suspected he might be, but Rosalie would have sensed it. She has never met Peter, but she has talked with Edward…had lunch with him…how did she miss it?

The only thought that crosses my mind is that I need to speak with Carlisle. He will know what to do. I leave my Jeep in the school parking lot realizing I can get home faster if I run. I put all my strength into each stride and the world is nothing but a blur as I head towards the Cullen Mansion.

I see the Cullen Mansion coming into view in front of me. With one swift motion I am on the front porch and through the front door.

"Carlisle!" I call.

In a flash Carlisle and Esme are in front of me. The advantage of having our mansion in a secluded location is we don't have to hide our speed or anything else about our lifestyle.

"Jasper, what is it? Are you alright?" Carlisle asks concerned.

"Edward….Edward it is witch!" I stammer.

"What? How do you know?" Esme asks.

Emmet, Rosalie, and Riley all run into the room at once. They were clearly listening from upstairs.

"I heard him! He was having a conversation with another kid from school, Peter. They are both witches," I say still in shock.

"Multiple witches?" Riley asks unsettled.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Oh my," Esme says equally concerned.

"How is that possible? I don't know who Peter is, but Edward? I have been around him several times," Rosalie questions confused.

"Well I can't say I didn't suspect it," says Carlisle. "It first crossed my mind when I saw the amulet he was wearing around his neck the day I examined him."

"Does this mean that his sister is a witch also?" Riley asks.

"I think it is very possible. I would imagine that his aunt and grandmother are also witches," Carlisle says with his right hand cupping his chin as he assesses the situation.

"I don't like it…too many witches in one area. It is bound to bring unwanted attention to Forks," says Riley.

"This doesn't make sense Carlisle. I would have sensed them! I have been around Alice and Edward on several occasions and I have sensed nothing!" Rosalie argues.

"Perhaps they are blocking you somehow," Carlisle hypothesizes.

"The amulet?" Riley asks suspiciously.

"No, the jade stone works through blocking psychic attacks. Rosalie's power is not psychic in nature," Carlisle answers.

"Then how? Could Rose's power be failing?" Emmet asks concerned. It is unusual to see Emmet serious, but when it concerns Rosalie, Emmet can be as serious as a heart attack.

"No, I don't believe so. Not after what she has sensed about Jacob Black and Seth and Leah Clearwater," Carlisle confirms.

"It doesn't matter why Rosalie can't sense them!" I say in panic. "Carlisle you know what this means!"

"Calm down Jasper. We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Carlisle says trying to calm my anxiety.

"But they saw me with him! He is in danger!" I argue.

"Jasper, there is no reason to believe that the Volturi know that Edward is a witch," Esme says squeezing my hand trying to comfort me.

Ever since that night at the movie theater I have been on edge. I was in shock when I saw a member of the Volturi in America. What were they doing here? And why were they watching me? If I was alone, I would have questioned them myself…but I wasn't. Edward was with me. And based on the emotions coming from the hooded vampire, it was safer to get Edward as far away from him as possible.

The whole ride home, I questioned what the Volturi was doing here. Perhaps there was an uprising emerging. But we hadn't heard anything from any of our contacts across the states. Nonetheless, if the Volturi were in town it was best that Edward stay as far away from me as possible. They do not take kindly to us socializing with humans or vampires having relationships with them for that matter. And if they even suspected that Edward knew we were vampires, they would take matters into their own hands without any trial or hearing.

Exposing ourselves as vampires to a human is against one of our highest laws. And if broken both vampire and human are executed. To make matters worse, the Volturi don't need proof of the crime, a simple suspicion is enough to carry out the task.

I had to break my relationship with Edward…for his own safety. Riley warned me about this. But I didn't listen. By having a relationship with him I was risking his life. Not to mention risking exposing my entire family. No! I could no longer be selfish! I had to end it! I rather miss Edward while he is still alive, than mourn him if he were killed.

When I told Carlisle about that night he wasn't completely convinced that the cloaked figure was truly a member of the Volturi, because typically the Volturi never leave Europe unless to sequester an uprising that threatens their control over the vampire community. And the fact that the vampire never approached me after he clearly saw me kissing Edward in public made Carlisle doubt even more.

But the man watching us from across the street was no doubt a member of the Volturi. He wore a black cloak with an intricate purple emblem perfectly threaded into the fabric just above his right breast. The emblem was a Triquetra knot with a serpent that circled the three points. The Triquetra represented nature, the serpent represented conquest. It was the mark of the Volturi, conquers of nature.

"This is very unsettling. If it is true and Jasper did see a member of the Volturi watching him last night, then I am afraid that the news that Edward is a witch could not have come at a more inconvenient time," Carlisle states.

"But could it be that the Volturi were never watching Jasper. Maybe they were watching Edward all along?" Riley suggests.

Everyone stares at him considering the possibility.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it? When Jasper saw the vampire dressed in a Volturi cloak, he immediately assumed that he was being watched because he was breaking the law. But we haven't had a single visit from any member of the Volturi," Riley continues.

"That is because Jasper has not broken any laws. The law states that we are not to reveal ourselves to humans…not that we cannot socialize with them," Esme defends.

"Even so, if they suspected Jasper of exposing our kind to a human, wouldn't you expect them to have paid us a visit by now?" Riley rebuttals.

"Unless they didn't care, because it is Edward they were after," Rosalie says connecting the dots to Riley's hypothesis.

"Even if the Volturi suspect Edward of being a witch, they would not dispatch a member of their clan from Italy to America for a single witch. Nonetheless, it is not in their nature to stalk their target. They are trained to be quick and efficient. If they wanted to, they could have easily changed him, added him to their ranks or killed him," Carlisle rebuttals.

The thought of Edward being changed or killed was more than I could handle. I immediately become filled with a fear I have never felt before. It is a fear so crippling I feel as though I am paralyzed.

I look at the faces of my family and horror consumes them.

"Jasper, you are projecting," Riley says gripping my shoulder.

Realizing I was projecting my fear to my family with my empathy, I quickly reign in my emotions.

"I am sorry," I say ashamed.

"No need to apologize, dear," Esme says pulling me into a hug.

"Jasper are you absolutely sure Edward is a witch? Is there any way you could have misheard his conversation?" Rosalie questions.

"I know what I heard. He is a witch." I confess. The more I thought of it the more it made perfect sense. His grandmother has a garden where she grows exotic herbs…. the symbols on the glass of the door to Masen Manor represent the four elements….and he always wears the jade amulet around his neck!

"Well then that leaves us no choice. Jasper you have to talk to him. If the Volturi are after him, it puts his whole family in danger. They must be warned!" Carlisle says sternly.

"You realize that would require me to tell him I am a vampire, and by extension he will assume you all are as well?" I ask nervously.

"I do," Carlisle answers.

"But that will expose us all! We would all be infringing on the Volturi Law," Riley says.

"No, the law states that we are not to expose ourselves as vampires to humans. If what Jasper says is true, then Edward is not human. Witches have known about the existence of vampires for hundreds of years. No law will be broken," Carlisle explains.

"Do you think Edward knows about vampires? About the war?" Rosalie asks.

"I do not know. But Jasper, if he does, you must be prepared. He may not respond well to your news. Witches, for good reason, are not welcoming to vampires of any kind. Can you handle that?" Carlisle questions me.

I knew what he was insinuating. By telling Edward that I am a vampire, I could be casting him out of my life forever. He could reject me with the utmost disgust and disdain. That would break me beyond repair. I had never felt more alive….more happy….since I met Edward. He saved me from my depression….he saved me from myself.

But as much as it would cripple me to lose him, the only alternative would be to do nothing and risk the Volturi finding him and killing him. Either way the end result is the same. I would be without him, so I had nothing to lose.

"I love him, Carlisle," I respond to his question.

Carlisle smiles. "I know you do son, which is why you must tell him. No matter what the outcome, we will do whatever we can to protect him," Carlisle says.

Emmet pats me on the back. "Don't worry Jaz, chicks dig vampires! And Edward's kinda like a chick." He jokes and I immediately become annoyed.

Esme ushers Emmet away and walks me towards the front door. "Don't worry darling, I know love when I see it. And Edward loves you too. He won't reject you," she says sensing my fears.

"Now go! There is no time to waste!" She urges me out the door.

I broke up with Edward, because I thought I was putting his life in danger. But now I know he is much safer if I am by his side…even if he doesn't want me there.

I run out the door, sprinting towards Masen Manor.

XXXXX

**Edwards POV**

"You are our grandmother?" I say out loud. I realize that she had not verbally said a word but instead I had used my power of telepathy to hear her thoughts. But she expected that of me and was not surprised.

"I see your powers are developing quite nicely, Edward," she responds. "No doubt, you will follow in the footsteps of your Aunt Samantha," she says looking at Sam with pride. I look at her confused.

"I no longer practice the craft," Sam says in warning.

"Is that so?...Pitty…A talent like yours should not be wasted. People tell stories of your skill and training. You are a warrior and hero to many in our community," she says to Samantha.

"That is all behind me now and needs no further discussion," Sam says sternly insinuating for the elderly woman to terminate the discussion. Alice and I look at each other in utter confusion.

"Very well then." She says smiling at Sam before returning her focus to me. "To answer your question Edward, yes I am your grandmother. Your grandmother Masen, but you can call me Grams," she says smiling at me.

"She…" grandmother Masen says pointing to the black haired beauty "… is your Aunt Patricia." The woman bows her head in greeting. She appeared to be in her late twenties early thirties. She wore a black dress with long sleeves and intricate lace. The color perfectly contrasts her light colored skin. As the sun beams in through the kitchen window I noticed her silky hair was not completely black but a dark purple. Her hazel eyes shimmered in the sun's brilliance.

I look over to Alice and see an expression of shock. Our paternal grandmother and aunt are here? Our parents hardly ever spoke of my father's side of the family. We knew they lived overseas but we have never met a single member. Now, suddenly, our grandmother and our aunt are in our kitchen.

Not completely believing the two strangers, I look at Nana and Sam and walk towards them. Alice is close behind me.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"Yes, Edward it is true," Nana says. Sam simply looks at the floor.

The answer unsteadies me. Why after all this time…after almost 18 years of never meeting them…would they want to meet us now? What are they doing here? What do they want from us?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Both are taken back by my question.

"Blimey! With a tone like that I would think we are not welcome," Grandma Masen says with a teasing smile. "But to be honest, I can't say I blame you. We are practically strangers to you and I would imagine you have a million questions. I promise to answer all of them. But to be frank, we are here for you and Alice my dear boy. You two are in great danger," she says with concern in her eyes.

"Amelia! That is enough!" Nana says rising from her seat. "I will not have you frightening the children!" Sam places her hand on Nana's shoulder trying to calm her.

"How long do you plan on keeping them in the bloody dark Merelda? To do so is dangerous! They have the right to know!" Grandma Masen says equally upset. The younger woman that I now know as my Aunt Patricia also walks towards her mother and places her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You must excuse my mother. Tact is not one of her best qualities. What I believe she is trying to say is that it is clear that Edward's gifts are advancing very quickly. Therefore, it is only a matter of time before others manifest themselves as well," Aunt Patricia clarifies.

Nana seems to be more responsive to Aunt Patricia with her calm mannerisms. She speaks in such a tranquil manner that her composure in contagious.

"What other gifts?" I ask confused. "Nana told us that nature only allows a gifted witch one power, and that the others would have to be harnessed through charms and enchantments," I say looking at her for affirmation.

"A typical witch does posses only one gift…a power that they can use without tools of nature or charms….but you are no typical witch my dear nephew," says Aunt Patricia.

"I'm not?"

"No, and neither is your sister for that matter. Tell me Alice, what gift do you possess?" Aunt Patricia asks Alice.

"I don't have a gift," Alice speaks for the first time.

"I see," Aunt Patricia says with a hint of doubt in her voice. "Without a gift, how do you know what kind of witch you are?" She asks. Alice remains silent not sure how to answer. It is obvious that not possessing a gift makes Alice feel inadequate and therefore the look of disappointment is clearly evident on her face.

"Alice does not have a gift but we believe her powers are based from the earth. Her charms and enchantments are very powerful when she channels earth energy," answers Sam with a tone of pride. This changes Alice's expression of disappointment to one of glee.

"Interesting," says Aunt Patricia. She then closes her eyes for several seconds and mutters something in a language I could not understand.

Suddenly, panic fills the room.

"You will not practice your magic in my home!" Screams Nana and suddenly a burst of energy propels itself forward surrounding herself, Sam, Alice, and me. It is a shield…Nana's shield. Was Aunt Patricia trying to harm us?

"There is no need for your protection Merelda," says my other grandmother or Grams as she wants to be called.

"Do you really think we would ever dream of harming the children?" Grams says offended.

"We have not seen you in years and you expect us to trust you, Amelia?" Nana says with spite.

"Fair enough. It is understandable that you would protect our grandchildren. But you should not fear us. We are not here to harm anyone. If we wanted to curse you with our power, we would have done so already….and your shield would have been of little protection!" Grandma Masen says in a challenging tone.

"Do not push me Amelia! You have no idea the extent of my power!" Says Nana threatening.

The room has become very hostile and the two elderly women look as though they are ready to battle.

"Enough!" Says Sam. "Both of you, stop this at once!"

Aunt Patricia comes out of her trance and focuses on the scene in front of her.

"I do apologize," says Aunt Patricia. "I meant no harm. I simply was seeing if our young Alice truly has no gift."

"I told you she doesn't!" Says Sam upset.

"Perhaps not in the way you expect. But she does possess a gift and her skill is so fine, that neither you nor she is aware of it," Aunt Patricia claims.

"I have a gift?" Alice asks.

"Yes dear one. Have you ever noticed that you have an instinct like no other? Can tell what will happen before it happens? Predict people's actions before they act?" Aunt Patricia questions.

I immediately know the answer is yes. I have never met a person with an instinct like Alice's. She is able to predict things that no normal person could predict. We passed it off as mere coincidence but come to think of it, it happens way too often for it to be coincidence.

"Yes, but I just always thought it was intuition," Alice responds.

"A common mistake. Alice, you are gifted with the power of premonition," Aunt Patricia declares.

I hear Sam gasp.

"Premonition? But if I have the power of premonition shouldn't I see visions?" asks Alice.

"That is correct dear one," says Aunt Patricia. "But the power of premonition is one that develops very slowly. It begins as a feeling of instinct then progresses to visions. For many witches, they get their first vision in the time of great urgency. And for others, their first premonitions comes to them in their dreams."

Alice suddenly goes pale clearly in shock. I squeeze her hand for support.

"The power of premonition is not a power of earth!" argues Nana.

"And what makes you think that she is an earth witch, Merelda? Do you conclude this solely on the fact that her earth charms and enchantments are powerful?" Grams questions her.

Nana looks at her with disgust.

Sam answers, "That is what we thought."

"Could it not be that Alice is just a powerful witch regardless of what elemental magic she uses?" Grandmother Masen suggests.

No one responds.

"Nonetheless, the fact remains. Alice is a water witch," Grandma Masen declares.

I didn't question them because my own instincts told me they were telling the truth. Alice always had an instinct like no one else and this would explain the dreams she was having. But how does Aunt Patricia know this if we didn't know ourselves? Not even Nana knew Alice possesses this power.

"How do you know Alice is a water witch? Are you a witch too? Do you have the ability to identify a gifted witch and their power?" I ask all my questions at once.

"We are not witches Edward," Grams answers. "We are…"

"Enough of this! I will not have you expose my grandchildren to your practices!" Nana declares.

The two elderly women stand face to face staring daggers at one another.

"Would you rather they go mad when they can't control their power?" Grams questions.

"We don't even know if they have this power!" Nana rebuttals.

"Well in fact we do," says Aunt Patricia. "I apologize once again! With all the excitement, we haven't had the chance to fully explain. You see, a few days ago, mother asked me to cast a spell that searches for new power that is similar to ours. Imagine our surprise when the spell pointed to the manor that once belonged to our ancestors. We knew my brother had left you the manor when he died, but we had thought that the passing of our family's power had died with him. Of course because of the spell we immediately suspected that that may not be the case. Nonetheless, I believe Edward and Alice have already tapped into their power and we are here to help."

"They have never shown any evidence of powers such as yours!" Says Nana defensively.

"That you have seen I am sure, Ms. Bennet. However, it may be so subtle that neither Alice nor Edward has noticed they have used it. Nonetheless, if they have….they must be taught. If they are not, their powers will manifest themselves in euphoria of emotions that can cause them great harm. Some are consumed by anger and rage, while others are incapacitated by depression. Needless to say, these intense emotions will eventually make them take actions they wouldn't normally take or drive them mad. You see our powers are directly linked to our emotions, therefore it is crucial that they learn to control it," Aunt Patricia warns.

I silently ponder what Aunt Patricia just explained. I know I have been very emotional lately but these emotions are completely normal. With everything in my life being such a cluster fuck lately, of course I am angry! And this conversation is just serving to fuel my anger further.

"Why are you talking like we are not here! What powers do we have that is different from our gifts? And why do we have these powers?" I shout losing my patience and looking at both my grandmothers for the answers.

Sam looks at Nana. "Mom, I don't think we have a choice," she says. "They need to know."

"As long as you are taking opinions into account, I tend to agree with your daughter Samantha. The children have already heard quite a bit of our conversation. Their curiosity will eventually drive them to find their own answers," Aunt Patricia adds.

Nana looks frustrated and finally admits defeat.

"Alright, but I will be the one to tell them!" Nana says staring at Grandmother Masen daring her to argue. Grandma Masen simply bows her head in acknowledgment.

"Edward, Alice, sit down," Nana instructs us to the two empty chairs at the kitchen table. We obey.

"As you know, like your Aunt Samantha and I, your mother was born of a long line of Bennet witches. But your father…..your father was not a witch…..he was a sorcerer," Nana explains.

"A sorcerer?" Alice asks confused. "How is that different from a witch?"

"A witch gets their power from nature. We can use tools such as herbs, crystals, fire, or air itself to perform our charms and enchantments. A sorcerer on the other hand, cannot use this power. They get their power from spirits," Nana continues.

"Spirits?" Alice asks confused.

"Yes. Nature is full of spirits. Each plant, animal, rock, and other elements of nature have a spirit. A sorcerer is able to tap into this power and use the spirits to cast spells. Some are even able to tap into the spirits of the sorcerers that came before them and because of this they posses unimaginable power," Nana says with apprehension.

"However, although the power of the spirit is incredibly powerful, it is much harder to control than the elemental magic you are used to using. The power of the spirit wears on the physical body of a sorcerer. If they are not careful they can be overcome by disease or worse, a spirit may turn on them and in some cases even take over the body of the sorcerer," Nana says with fear in her voice.

"This can be prevented with proper training," Grams interrupts.

I do my best to digest what Nana has just told us.

"So you two are sorcerers?" Alice questions seeking affirmation.

"Well sorceresses to be exact, but yes. We use the power of the spirits. And your father….my son…..was also a sorcerer. And therefore…you two…you and your brother….are also sorcerers," Grams says with a proud smile.

But her smile does nothing to calm the whirlwind of frustration that consumes me. Too much was changing too quickly and I begin to get angry. Why were we not told this before? Our parents…Nana...Sam...no one told us!

"You said our father was a witch! You lied to us!" I say staring at Nana, anger clearly evident in my tone.

"I did not lie to you. I never said your father was a witch. I told you your father stopped practicing the craft long before you were born," Nana defends herself.

Grandma Masen laughs, "That is a brilliant bend of the truth Merelda! You see Edward, your grandmother mentioned earlier we cannot use the power of the craft. We lost that ability several generations ago. Likewise, witches cannot harness the power of the spirits. Therefore, your grandmother was not completely lying when she said your father stopped practicing the craft. Although she was not completely honest either," she says staring at Nana clearly upset.

Nana looks at her as if she could spit acid in her face.

"What else haven't you told us?" I look at both Sam and Nana clearly angry.

"Edward, calm down! We were only trying to protect you," Sam says.

"Protect us? By lying to us?" I ask Sam.

"Perhaps, you should give them a chance to explain…" Aunt Patricia tries to interrupt.

"I am speaking to my real aunt at the moment! You know… the one that I consider family!" I say expecting her be shocked by my statement. But instead she keeps her composure and this only serves to upset me more.

"Edward, calm down!" Alice warns.

"No Alice! They have been lying to us all this time! It is bad enough that our own parent's didn't even bother to tell us we are witches! But now we barely find out we are sorcerers too? This is too much! I can't take this!" I say reaching my breaking point.

I walk out of the kitchen and head for the front door.

"Edward, where are you going?" Nana questions.

"Edward, wait!" Alice says before grabbing my arm. I hear her take in a large gasp of air and her eyes widen.

I ignore them both…pull my arm from Alice's grasp…and begin to run. I run with no particular thought of where I am heading. I just need to leave….escape….get away. Go wherever my feet take me. I hear my feet hit the ground as I sprint for the tree line.

As I run into the woods, I hear Alice and Sam calling after me. But I just keep running, jumping over unearthed tree roots and ducking under branches. I feel betrayed. How is it that our own parents never told us about any of this? The craft…sorcery… were they ever going to tell us? How could they leave us like this! Leave us without teaching us? Tears start to fill my eyes as I imagine the faces of my parents. I knew it wasn't their fault they died, but it didn't make it any easier. I still wanted to blame them. The taste of betrayal was bitter, and the fact that Nana and Sam were keeping the whole truth only made it taste even more sour.

I wish I was normal! I just want to be a normal teenager! Why do I have to be such a freak?

I am not focusing on where I am running as my legs propel me forward on their own accord. The sun is beaming on my face and sweat pours from my brow. I see a familiar clearing ahead and as I break the tree line I am surrounded by a bed of white and pink lilies brought to life by the nourishing sun. It is the meadow… Jasper's and my meadow. My anger slowly begins to dissipate as the beauty and tranquility of the scenery works its own magic and relaxes me.

I walk around the meadow remembering the first time Jasper brought me here. How I felt when I had seen this place for the first time. I felt happy….at peace….tranquil. I close my eyes and take a deep breath finally getting a grip on my emotions.

As I open my eyes I notice I am not alone. A few yards in front of me, I see a man and woman walking towards me. The woman's red hair dances in the wind as she walks and it is a perfect contrast to her pale skin.

The tall pale skinned man wears only a pair of denim jeans and a black leather jacket. He wore no shirt so his perfectly chiseled chest and abdomen peak from behind his coat. He has long shoulder length blonde hair and his eyes…his eyes are scarlet red!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He says. My instinct is to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Twists and Turns my darlings. I am sure many of you can guess who are unexpected vistors are at the end of this chapter. The question is, who is going to save Edward from them? If you think you know the answer go the the poll on my profile page and cast your vote! And as always, the reason I continue to write this story is because your reviews fuel my motivation. So hit that review button! I love to hear what you all are thinking.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: Witches, Vampires, Sorcerers

**I know it has been a long time my Darlings...but it took me a while to get this chapter the way I wanted it. The good news is that I will be going on vacation in a week, in which I plan on doing a lot more writing! Hopefully you have another chapter soon.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I am the one that made them bad ass witches!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Witches, Vampires, and Sorcerers Oh My<strong>

He stares at me with his blood red eyes. His face is tense and stern.

"Out for an afternoon run, little boy?" Asks his companion. She too has blood red eyes that are only enhanced by her scarlet red hair. She stood five foot six inches tall and wore a dark wool tail coat.

"I was just passing through," I say. I immediately become very nervous. Their eyes…their stance…they seem like predators ready to pounce on prey.

"I'll be going now." I say as I turn to run in the direction that I entered the meadow. But in a flash, the red haired one is standing directly in front of me blocking my escape.

"Leaving so soon? James and I were just about to have a snack. Care to join us?" She taunts me. Her incredible speed caught me by surprise. How does she move so quickly? Is she another witch? Everything in the fiber of my being screams for me to get as far away from these strangers as possible. They are dangerous.

"No thanks. I am not very hungry," I say turning in the opposite direction to make my escape. But this time the blonde haired one, James, blocks my path.

"But we are," he says with a creepy tone.

The malicious expression on their faces makes it clear that they are not going to let me leave this meadow. What do they want? Money?

For my own protection, I reach out to them with my telepathy.

_Why must Victoria always taunt her food?_

I hear James think. Food? What is he talking about? I turn to look at the red head, Victoria.

_Oh I bet he tastes delicious. I hope James doesn't want to chase him. For once I wish we didn't have to hunt our food. Especially, when it presents itself to us so ready for the taking._

Her thoughts were equally demented. I could not make sense of their inner dialogue. Why are they talking about eating me?

"Food? You think I'm food?" I question confused. These two are clearly high on something. LSD maybe? But I have never heard of a drug changing someone's eye color to a bloody red.

Fuck! Why does this have to happen to me now?! Could this day get any worse? I know I am going to have to fight my way out of this. Fuck my life!

"Now, how did you know that?" Asks James, referring to my question about being their meal. I simply stare at him and do not respond readying myself for any movement that he may take that could be an attack.

"James someone is coming! I can hear them," Victoria warns him.

I look around and see no one. Paranoia? Fuck! These two are higher than a kite!

"Calm down Victoria. They are far away, we should be done with this one before they arrive," James says.

Done with this one? I am still unclear on what their intentions are, but I know this isn't going to be pretty. I know I can fight James but what do I do about Victoria? I can't fight a girl!

"Now back to my question boy. How did you know what we were thinking?" James asks again.

I simply stare at him again…showing him that I am not intimidated. I can see the anger rising in his eyes. Here it comes. I unleash the full power of my telepathy in the attempt to listen to both of their thoughts at once without restriction.

_Edward, Edward can you hear me?_

I am taken by surprise by these thoughts because I know they do not belong to James and Victoria. They belong to Alice.

How am I able to read her thoughts from such a long distance? Isn't she still at the manor? I focus more clearly on her mind to get my answers.

_Edward if you can hear me…RUN! RUN EDWARD! THEY ARE NOT SAFE! _

And as if she was sharing a memory with me I see myself standing in this very meadow…Victoria has my arms pinned to my sides and I struggle to break her hold…James is approaching me his eyes are no longer red but coal black…his canine teeth are sharp like a tigers and he sinks them into my neck tearing at my flesh.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BOY!" James screams bringing me out of Alice's memory. His eyes begin to change from bloody red to the darkest black…just how I had seen in Alice's memory. Fear immediately consumes me and my instinct to run overcomes my instinct to fight. These two are not human!

I immediately turn away from both of them and sprint for the tree line but again Victoria is immediately in front of me. How does she move so fast?

"Not polite to run when someone has just asked you a question," she taunts me.

I am in panic mode. Her eyes are as dark as her companions and as she opens her mouth slightly, I see two large fangs.

_What's the matter little boy? Never seen a vampire before?_

She thinks to herself. What the fuck?

Within the blink of an eye she is behind me, my arms pinned by my sides. I struggle to break free but her grip is far too strong and her hands are as cold as ice. I remember what Jasper has taught me about breaking this type of hold. I try to step back to break her balance but she does not budge. She is as firm as a solid brick wall.

_OH NO! They are vampires, Edward! We are coming Edward! Hold on!_

I hear Alice's thoughts again. No Alice, get the fuck away from here! I think to myself. But it is no use she cannot hear my thoughts. Vampires? Vampires don't exist! Do they? I continue to try to break Victoria's hold but it is no use.

James is standing in front of me. He approaches me slowly showing his sharp canines like a rabid dog trying to intimidate its victim. It is immediately clear to me, vampires do exist…and I have just run into two of them.

"Victoria, let him go! Let's have a little fun with him. Let's chase him!" Says James.

"Oh come on James. Do we have to? He smells so delicious," she says sliding her cold wet tongue along the side of my neck. Disgusting!

James takes a few steps towards me. He fists my hair with his right hand and pulls my head to the left… exposing the right side of my neck as he smells me. I try to remain calm and focus on my telepathy.

_The crystal! Use the crystal, Edward!_

I hear Alice's thoughts again as she shares another memory. This memory is of Alice practicing her earth magic. She is storing electricity from a light bulb in the crystal she gave me this morning…the crystal I currently have in my pocket. I immediately understand what Alice is trying to tell me.

Although Victoria has my arms pinned to my side I have just enough range of motion in my wrists to stick my hand in my pocket and search for the crystal. I feel the cold hard rock touch my fingers and pull it out of my pocket gripping it in my hand.

"You do smell good," James whispers in my ear sadistically. "Don't worry, this won't hurt….much."

I feel his cold steel like teeth brush against the skin on my neck. Instinctively, I point the crystal at him and in a single bolt, release the electricity directly at his chest. Taken by surprise, James is thrown several yards back and I hear Victoria snarl as flames erupt from James's leather jacket. Without hesitation, I take advantage of the distraction and use fire magic to make my body permeable. My powers respond to me easily and in seconds Victoria loses her grip as her hands go right through my arms.

Now is my chance! I sprint at full speed towards the tree line trying to escape. But in a matter of seconds Victoria is standing in front of me. She exposes her teeth and hisses at me like an angry feline striking fear into my very core. I break my concentration, and I am thrown to the ground as she slaps me across the face with the back of her hand giving me a bloody lip.

"He is a witch! Don't let him go!" I hear a bare chest James tell Victoria.

I lay on the floor. The side of my face swells from her back handed slap. Victoria begins to stalk towards me. It is apparent to me that I can't fight these two with my fists. They are too fast and too strong. My only chance is to use my powers. And as if nature hears my plea, a gust of wind enters the meadow. Air magic! I need to use air magic! I focus on becoming invisible pleading for the effect to be immediate. Within seconds I see my body disappearing until I am invisible to the naked eye. I see the look of shock on Victoria's face.

Invisible, I immediately get to my feet and sprint for the tree line. But again it is no use and James lands a back handed fist to my ribs. I am thrown several feet away from the tree line and land hard on my back.

"Clever witch! But it's no use. We may not be able to see you, but we can still smell and hear you!" James says with satisfaction.

My body slowly becomes visible again as I lose concentration due to the sharp pain that radiates throughout my chest. He must have broken my rib!

I lay on the floor with the taste of blood in my mouth and pain in my back and chest. They are going to kill me and there is nothing else I can think to do. My strength is depleting and every time I use my magic, I break my concentration. I need a protection charm! But I have no herbs or stones. I can try one more thing!

"You should have never tried to fight us witch!" James exclaims as he stalks toward me with Victoria on his side.

Here goes nothing. I lift the crystal hoping there is enough electricity left for one last attack. I release a bolt of electricity at them, but they easily dodge it and it hits the tree behind them… lighting it on fire. Perfect!

"You are one skilled witch. Maybe we shouldn't kill you. Maybe we should take you to Maria. You would do well in our ranks," James says as he approaches me.

I ignore his comments and focus on the burning flames. I struggled with this charm in practice but this time I have to get it right. I focus first on James…using fire magic to freeze him in place.

"What are you doing to me witch?!" I hear James exclaim. He is unable to move his legs and is frozen in place.

It worked! Victoria looks at James in shock. I switch my focus to her, but it's too late. Within a split second she lifts me off the ground and holds me in mid air by my throat.

"That was not very smart, boy!" She says.

I do my best not to break my concentration and keep James frozen. At the same time, I instinctively bring my elbow between Victoria's arms and try to break her hold, but I am not strong enough. My efforts are useless. There is fury in her dark black eyes as she exposes her fangs.

This is it. She is going to kill me. I did my best but it wasn't good enough. Suddenly I see the faces of everyone I love flash before my eyes….my parents….Nana….Sam…..Alice…..Jasper.

"Victoria behind you!" James screams.

"AHHHHHH!" Victoria suddenly screams as if in pain and drops me by her feet. I land on my broken rib and I let out a cry.

As Victoria turns around I see three wooden stakes protruding from the center of her back! She is weakened and can hardly stand.

"Get away from my nephew!"

It was Sam. She has a fury in her eyes I have never seen before. She delivers a perfect round house kick to Victoria's face causing her to stumble. Then, she delivers a spinning back kick directly to her chest sending Victoria flying several yards before hitting a tree. The impact of Victoria's body slamming against the firmly rooted tree sounds like thunder.

Victoria lays motionless on the ground. Sam can fight? Where did Sam learn to fight?

"Bitch!" I hear James say. He is free! I must have broken my concentration when Victoria dropped me.

"Now why don't you try that with me?" James taunts Sam as he approaches her slowly like a predator.

"Gladly," Sam says with a confidence I have never seen before. Her hand immediately goes to her waist and I see she is touching a utility belt with several compartments that carries six slots for wooden stakes. Only three stakes remain, but I notice that the belt is embedded with dozens of colorful stones and crystals.

Suddenly without even touching them, Sam sends two wooden stakes flying directly at James with her telekinesis. James easily dodges them and in a flash, he is standing directly in front of Sam…his right hand firmly around her throat lifting her in the air like a rag doll. She is choking…struggling to breathe.

"So you are a hunter?" He says examining her closely. "You teleported here. Teleportation takes a lot of concentration and strength to do it safely. Not to mention not many witches have the strength to fight a vampire in hand to hand combat," James says looking back at Victoria's motionless body.

"I am willing to bet…" James says inches away from Sam's face. "… that you get your strength from these crystals," James says tearing off her belt and examining it closely. He throws it so far into the woods that I cannot see where it lands.

"Well hunter, you are going to have to do better than that to kill me!" James says looking into her eyes. Sam is turning purple from the lack of air. I try to get to my feet to help, but I am in so much pain and completely drained of energy. I over exuded myself using so much magic at once. Nana was right; I should have been practicing and studying. I should be stronger!

Sam looks directly into James's eyes.

"You underestimate me," she struggles to say. Suddenly a wooden stake flies through the air stabbing James in the back of his right shoulder. He screams in agony dropping Aunt Sam. She lands on the floor coughing and struggling to breathe.

"Fucking witch!" James shouts and reaches behind his right shoulder with is left hand and pulls out the stake.

He examines the wooden stake closely and twirls it between his fingers.

"Nice stake…." James taunts Sam. "Let's see how you like it," he says. And in one swift motion he brings the stake down directly at her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream in horror.

To my surprise, the stake shatters into a million pieces. It never touched Sam and as I look closely I see that she is surrounded by a green mist. I watch as the green mist slowly surrounds me as well. It is a shield….it is Nana's shield!

"What is this?" James says confused and turns around. Behind him, stood Nana and Alice. Nana's arms were outstretched as she encases herself and Alice in a spherical shield.

"Another witch?" James questions.

"Samantha …Edward…are you alright?" Nana questions not taking her eyes off of James.

"I am fine!" Sam says.

I on the other hand, could barely move from the pain in my back and chest.

"I am okay," I lie.

Then with one swift swing of Sam's hand, I slide across the meadow directly in front of Nana and Alice's feet. Sam used her telekinesis to get me to safety.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asks alarmed before kneeling next to me and cradling my head in her lap. "Don't worry, Edward. It is going to be okay!"

"Alice, how did you find me? How did you know where I was?" I struggle to ask her.

"I saw you Edward. I saw this when I grabbed your arm before you ran out…my first premonition," she says with tears in her eyes.

"You saved my life Alice! I could hear you," I say.

"You could hear my thoughts with your telepathy?" She questions.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"Well well well… you all are some talented witches aren't you?" I hear a feminine voice say. I struggle to lift my head to see who it is. As I do, I see Victoria. I thought Sam killed her!

Sam looks at both vampires with a deadly stare. She is still encased in Nana's ward but I still feel uneasy seeing her so close to the vampires.

"Stupid witch! You should know wooden stakes can't kill us. They just slow us down. Some advice, when given the chance…always go for the kill," Victoria says as she reaches for Sam's throat. Sam dodges her attack, and spins on her left foot delivering a right elbow to the back of Victoria's neck. Victoria is unshaken.

Impatient, James makes a move for Sam.

"No!" Victoria says. "This one is mine!" James halts his advance and prepares himself for the fight that is about to unfold.

"Not so strong without your belt, are you?" Victoria says, and delivers a punch square at Samantha's chest. The force of the punch only causes Sam to take a step back. Nana's shield offers her all the protection she needs.

Realizing they will never be able to harm Sam unless the ward is broken, James charges for us aiming directly for Nana. I see fear in Alice's eyes and Nana readies herself…her arms still outstretched and her ward holding true.

James is just a blur as he charges at full speed. When he hits Nana's shield he is thrown back into a tree breaking it in two.

Victoria growls and charges Sam. In a single motion, Sam raises her hand and sends Victoria flying into a tree of her own, but this one does not break. Sam holds her pinned against the tree with her telekinesis and makes her way towards us. Nana relinquishes Sam's personal ward and encompasses us all in one large shield.

"Hold her there Samantha!" Shouts Nana.

Sam struggles, but is able to hold Victoria pinned to the tree a few inches above the ground. Victoria snarls like a wild animal.

"What is the matter Samantha? Why can't you fight them?" Nana asks Aunt Sam.

"I am too weak Mom! It has been too long since I have used my powers. Without my belt, I don't think I can kill them," Sam explains.

"My crystal! You can use my crystal!" Alice exclaims. "Edward where is it?" She asks me. I search through my pockets but find nothing.

"Looking for this?" James is back. And he is holding Alice's crystal in his right hand.

"You do realize this will not help you, don't you?" James says smugly. "Eventually your powers will drain your strength and this shield won't hold forever."

Nana ignores him.

"We are surrounded by a wooden forest Samantha. Surely you can use your telekinesis to stake them!" Nana suggests.

"It won't kill them mother. They will kill us before we can run away," Sam answers.

"She is right you know! We are going to kill you," And James makes another charge for Nana's shield. He is thrown back again but immediately recovers.

I look over at Nana and she looks as if someone has just slapped her. Samantha does not look good either. Her hand is shaking as she holds Victoria pinned to the tree.

"Mom, I can't hold her for long. She is fighting me, I am not strong enough," Sam says with panic in her voice.

"Samantha you must, or we are all dead!" Nana warns.

"Nana, what can we do?" Alice asks fear in her voice.

"Nothing darling, I will handle this," Nana says trying to reassure her.

"Give it up witch! I can see you getting weaker. You won't be able to hold your shield for long," says James. He crotches and readies himself for another attack on Nana's shield.

"ENOUGH!" I hear Alice scream and suddenly clouds and thunder fill the sky as rain begins to drench the ground. Lightening erupts from the sky and strikes James from above. He falls to the floor face first.

"NOOOO!" Victoria screams but Sam does not relinquish her hold.

The change in weather disappears as quickly as it came. Nana and Samantha look stunned.

"Alice was that you?" Aunt Sam asks. But Alice does not answer. She is equally in shock. But I immediately know the answer. Yes, it was! I suddenly realize that she has done this once before… at Seth's party.

"Is he dead?" Sam asks Nana.

"Not quite," James says as his body slowly begins to stir and he rises to his feet. Why won't he just die!

Sam looks panicked. "Mom we need a plan! What can we do?" She asks.

"I am thinking!" Nana retorts.

Alice suddenly gasps and her eyes go wide.

"Alice what is it?" Asks Nana.

"Aunt Patricia, she is coming!" Says Alice.

"Alice, are you sure?" Asks Sam.

"Yes, she is almost here," Alice confirms

"Mom, can you hold your shield up until then?" Samantha asks Nana. Nana's arms are shaking as she struggles to keep the shield intact.

"Can you hold her?" Nana retorts pointing to Victoria.

"I will try but she is strong, mom. I am very weak," Sam admits.

"Let me go you bitch! I am going to kill you!" Victoria shouts struggling to free herself.

"I have never seen witches control the elements before," James says looking at Alice. "I'll make you a deal. Give me the children and I will kill you two quickly and painlessly," James says to Nana and Sam.

"You will not have the children!" Nana declares.

"Have it your way then," and he crouches ready to spring again at the shield. Suddenly, a gust of wind comes from behind us and hits James face on…slamming him into a nearby tree for the third time.

"Now I wouldn't do that!" It is Aunt Patricia. As she enters the meadow I notice she is different. Her eyes are hazy as if filled with fog. She looks calm…not scared in the slightest.

James immediately recovers and is on his feet.

"Another witch! You're not protected like the others," he says threatening.

"I am not a witch! And who says I need protection?" Aunt Patricia says cocking her head sideways and examining James as if he was a confused child. Her eyes are unusual and very intimidating.

Annoyed and frustrated, James charges her with indescribable speed. But before he gets close enough to her, tree roots from the ground emerge grabbing him by the ankles and wrapping themselves up his legs. They hold James rooted to the ground.

"What is this?! Witches cannot control the elements!" James says in shock. Aunt Patricia then begins to speak in a language I do not comprehend.

"Shoro mata que se doce," Aunt Patricia chants.

The roots that hold James in place are lit on fire! James frantically tries to pat the flames out with his bare hands but the flames only intensify.

"Manta gosco," Aunt Patricia continues. And the flames get stronger as they consume James's legs and travel upward. James screams in agony and attempts to break the roots that hold him in place. But as he breaks them, more erupt from the ground to take their place.

"NO! STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" Victoria screams still restrained with Sam's telekinesis.

"Shera mandate, shera mandate," Aunt Patricia chants.

James whole body is consumed in fire. His cries are loud and tortuous as smoke rises from his burning flesh. The roots that hold him in place only serve as fuel for the inferno.

"PERA NO SHA TE," Aunt Patricia chants louder.

And James is fully ablaze and he screams one last time until all that remain are his ashes.

"NOOOOO! YOU BITCH!" Victoria cries out.

"AWWWW," Sam cries before collapsing to her knees. Victoria is free. Sam was not strong enough to retain her to the tree.

"YOU FILTHY WITCHES!" Victoria shouts with what looks like tears in her eyes.

"Who are you calling a witch, dear?" Aunt Patricia asks and makes a step toward Victoria. Victoria looks at Aunt Patricia obviously scared. And in the blink of an eye Victoria is gone…she flees….uses her speed to run.

The meadow is completely silent and everyone gazes around the tree line expecting Victoria to return.

"Is she gone?" Alice asks hopeful.

"Yes, dear one. You are safe," Aunt Patricia answers. Nana does not lower her shield and looks at Aunt Patricia cautiously.

"Are you all alright?" Aunt Patricia asks us as she approaching the shield. Her eyes were now the beautiful hazel I had seen before but where her hair was once black with a shade of purple, now lay a streak of white.

"Yes, we are fine." Nana answers.

"With all due respect Ms. Bennet, Edward does not look well nor does your daughter Samantha," Aunt Patricia says. This is true. I could barely stand and Aunt Sam was shaking from exhaustion.

Nana simply stares at Aunt Patricia as if in shock and consumed with fear of what she had just seen.

"Please lower your shield Ms. Bennet. I mean no harm," says Aunt Patricia.

Nana looks at her hesitantly.

"Mother she just saved our lives. If she wanted to hurt us, she would have left us here to be killed," Sam says breathing heavily.

Nana's stance relaxes and she lets the ward fall.

"We need to get back to the manor," Nana says.

"Agreed," says Aunt Patricia.

"Do you possess the skill to teleport us all at once? I believe it would be much safer than walking home through the forest," Aunt Patricia asks Sam.

"I do not have that kind of strength," Sam confesses.

"Would this help?" Aunt Patricia says holding out Aunt Sam's utility belt.

"My belt!" Aunt Sam exclaims.

"I found it when approaching the meadow," Aunt Patricia clarifies handing it to Samantha.

"Thank you," Samantha says gratefully.

As Aunt Patricia's nods her head in acknowledgement I notice that her nose is beginning to bleed profusely.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

But she is suddenly distracted by the howl of wolves in the distance.

"We should hurry," Aunt Patricia responds.

Sam puts on her belt and lifts me up in her arms. My broken rib and injured back prevent me from standing.

"Everyone hold hands," Nana instructs. Sam closes her eyes in deep concentration and suddenly everything goes black. Within seconds we are standing in the sun room of Masen Manor.

"Blimey! I have been worried sick! Is everyone alright?" Says grandmother Masen as she rushes towards us.

"Yes, mother we are….." And suddenly Aunt Patricia collapses to the floor in a full blown seizure. Her body convulses uncontrollably for several seconds before lying completely still. She is not breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess there is more than one winner to the poll! If you guessed Alice or Aunt Patricia you win! Although most of those that voted thought it would be Jasper. I guess I can see why...he should have been on his way to Masen Manor right? Well we will see what delayed him in the next few chapters ;) <strong>

**Many of you thought Edward would be able to defend himself...well he is good! But I don't think he is quite ready to fight a vampire on his own. But I guess he is about to have some more intense lessons coming up! **

**Leave me some love!**


	25. Chapter 24: The War

**Hello my Darlings! First let me apologize for not responding to all the reviews last chapter. With the new semester staring, my teaching load, my reesearch, and real life...I have had barely enough time to write the story. So I figured you would prefer me write the story than respond to reviews.**

** I promise I will try to go back and respond to your reviews. I hope my lack of response does not keep you from leaving me some love! It is because of your reviews and interest in my story that I keep writing.**

**With that said, this chapter should answer a whole bunch of questions!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I make them much more fabulous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The War<strong>

Sam sits me on the couch before kneeling down and tending to Aunt Patricia's breathless body.

"She still has a pulse, but it's very weak," Samantha says and begins breathing into her lungs.

"What has happened to her?!" Grandma Masen asks in shock.

"She battled two vampires and killed one. The other got away. Patricia must have overexerted herself," Nana explains, worry evident in her tone.

"Bloody Hell! Do something quickly! Merelda, you are an earth witch. Can't you heal her?" Grandmother Masen says in panic.

"Alice quickly, go to the attic and get the healing stone!" Nana says with urgency.

Alice runs upstairs and returns in seconds with the stone in her hand. She hands it to Nana.

"Give me room, Samantha!" Nana demands. Aunt Sam halts breathing into Aunt Patricia's lungs and walks to Alice's side.

Nana, being the most powerful with earth magic, passes the stone over Aunt Patricia's chest and closes her eyes in concentration. The room is quiet for several minutes. As each minute passes, the hope that Aunt Patricia can be healed dissipates.

Suddenly, Aunt Patricia's eyes open and she gasps for air. She looks at us confused. Her skin is pale and clammy and in seconds she realizes what has happened.

"I am in your debt, Ms. Bennet," Aunt Patricia says to Nana struggling to speak.

"I think we are quite even my dear," Nana responds. "Samantha, help me get her upstairs. She is not completely healed and needs to rest."

"Could this help?" Alice says holding out what I recognize as healing elixir.

"I am afraid she is well beyond that potion, dear. It is going to take more complex magic to heal her," Nana answers.

Samantha takes Aunt Patricia in her arms and carries her upstairs. Nana and Grandma Masen follow while Alice and I stay behind.

"Here Edward. Drink this," Alice says handing me the healing elixir. As I drink it, the bitter taste consumes my mouth but is immediately followed by a familiar warmth that fills my body. The pain in my ribs fades away and the bruises on my face disappear.

"It is working," Alice confirms before throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I was so worried!"

"It's okay, Alice. We are okay thanks to you and your new gift," I console her and return her hug.

I feel her give a gentle laugh as she sniffs back her tears.

We break our embrace as Grandmother Masen returns to the room with worry written on her face.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She is doing well. Thanks to your Grandmother and Aunt," she answers. "How are you two?"

"Better," I answer.

"You two have had quite a fright today. I wish things could have gone differently. It is not easy to find out you are sorcerers and minutes later be attacked by vampires. But I hope you realize now that you can no longer live in ignorance. To do so is dangerous. You must be aware of your family heritage and of the war you have entered," my grandmother says.

"War? What War?" Alice questions her.

"The war between wiccans and vampires," she answers.

"We are at war?" I ask in disbelief.

"We have been at war with the vampires for hundreds of years," Grandma Masen confirms.

"But why?" I ask curiously.

"That is an easy question to ask Edward, however it is a difficult one to answer. Let us have some tea, shall we?" Grandmother Masen asks as she walks towards the kitchen and begins heating some water. She instructs us to sit at the kitchen table and we obey.

"Tell me my dears, how much do you know about your family tree? Do you know with whom it began?" she asks.

"Are oldest recorded ancestor is Melinda Bennet," Alice answers.

"And what do you know about her?" Grandma Masen continues to question.

"Only that she was killed during the Salem Witch trials and that she bore one son, Joseph Whitlock Bennet, who gave rise to the rest of our family," Alice continues.

Alice surprises me with her knowledge of our heritage. I remember Nana teaching us about our ancestors when learning earth magic, but I had not committed it to memory like Alice.

"Very good, Alice! You have studied your family's grimoire very nicely it seems. However, what the grimoire may not mention, is that Melinda Bennet is responsible for the most blasphemous act in Wiccan history," Grandma Masen explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask eager for clarification.

Grandmother Masen looks at us hesitantly as if she is unsure she should explain further.

"You don't mean she created vampires? Do you?" Alice asks fearfully.

"No no my dear! No one quite knows how vampires were created. There are many theories of course, but the knowledge of that history has been lost for thousands of years. However, what Melinda Bennet did some may consider equally atrocious," Grandmother says.

"I do not understand," I say confused.

"Tell me Edward, since when have you ever heard of a vampire that is able to walk in the sun?" She asks me.

"Never. But up until today I didn't even know vampires existed. And what I do know about them comes from movies and television," I explain.

"Understandable, but nonetheless, there may be some truth to what you know. Vampires have existed for thousands of years, long before many of our family's recorded history. They survive by feeding off of the blood of humans. They are beautiful and strong…..fast and agile…. but they do not exist today as they once did in the late 1600's. Today they are much stronger and resilient. This is because prior to 1692, vampires had a weakness; a weakness that prevented them from gaining strength and power," Grandma Masen says.

"What was it?" Alice asks.

"Nature. Vampires were held at bay by mother nature herself. The sun was lethal to vampires. A single ray of sunlight would scorch the skin of a vampire and set them ablaze. A wooden stake to the heart could kill a vampire, turning them to nothing but a pile of ash. However, today this is not the case. Vampires are not affected by the sun's rays and they are only weakened by the elements of earth such as wood, stone, or silver," Grandma Masen explains.

"So what does all of this have to do with Melinda Bennet?" I question.

"Melinda Bennet was responsible for lifting nature's curse on vampires. It is because of her that vampires can walk freely in the sun and the elements of earth are not lethal to them," she answers.

"What? Why would she do such a thing?" Alice asks in shock.

"Rumor has it that she fell in love with a young bloke that came to her only at night."

"She fell in love with a vampire?" Alice asks for clarification.

"Indeed. In her defense, he was a very charismatic man…ambitious…gorgeous…and it appeared that he too loved her very much. His name was Auro. He convinced her that he only wished to live in peace with the humans and more importantly wanted to spend eternity with her. However, they could never truly be together unless he was free from the curse of the sun.

Melinda, blinded by love, failed to see through his treachery. She cast a spell using his blood and the power of nature and the spirit to lift the curse from her beloved. Little did she know, Auro was one of the original vampires. And by lifting the curse from him, she lifted the curse off of all vampires!

Melinda belonged to a coven of thirteen witches and when they became aware of her spell they were outraged. They demanded for her to correct her mistake and reestablish the curse. But it was too late! Auro had gone to the townspeople and accused Melinda of being a witch and working with the devil. She was put on trial and was sentenced to hanging," Grandmother Masen explains.

"Why didn't she use her powers to escape?" Alice asks surprised.

The kettle whistles and Grandma Masen makes her way to the stove.

"For fear if she did, the townspeople would target her coven and more importantly her son, Joseph. She had never told Auro about Joseph for fear that he may reject her. Therefore, Joseph's existence was unknown to Auro. Melinda arranged it so that upon her death a member of her coven, Thomas Whitlock, would raise Joseph as his own and teach him the wiccan heritage. It was then, that Melinda's son adopted the name Joseph Whitlock Bennet," Grandmother answers.

"Why couldn't Joseph or another witch from her coven reestablish the curse?" I ask.

"Joseph was only five years old at the time and his powers were not fully developed. As for her coven, many tried and failed. No one knows why that is. Some have said that Melinda was the most powerful witch of her time and only she had the power to reestablish the curse. This is not surprising considering she was a Bennet witch. Bennet witches have always had the reputation of being the most powerful witches of all time."

"Why is that?" Alice asks.

"A witch's family power gets stronger from generation to generation. Unlike other families in which the power of the craft may skip generations, the Bennet line has never failed to produce a generation of witches. Therefore, their power….your power…continues to grow with each new line of witches that is born."

"But if she was a witch, how did she use the power of the spirit to release the curse? Witches can't use the power of the spirit," Alice asks.

"During Melinda Bennet's time, there was no difference between witches and sorcerers. We were one in the same. The original witches were able to use and harness the power of all five elements: earth, air, fire, water, and spirit. They were very powerful indeed and could use the power of the spirit and not suffer the physical torments that your Aunt Patricia now suffers. At the same time, they could harness the powers of the craft."

"So what happened to the original witches?" I ask.

"Out of fear of a witch following in Melinda's footsteps and using their power to undue nature's balance, members of Melinda's coven cast a spell that would split the most powerful of the elements from the other four. They split the power of the spirit, believing that if no witch possessed the power of all five elements, they could not undue nature's balance. And so the original witches were no more. They were divided into those with the power of the craft able to use earth, air, fire, and water... and those with the power of spirit…what we today call sorcery.

Unfortunately, little did the witches of the time know that Auro and his two brothers…also original vampires…were in the process of organizing the vampire community. They established a governing society called the Volturi and declared war on the Wiccan community.

With their new resistance to the sun and the Wiccan community divided, the war was tipped in the Volturi's favor. Sorcerers were targeted first, being that their power was the strongest. They tried to fight, but many died in the attempt…not realizing that by being cut off from the other four elements, using the power of the spirit physically damages their bodies.

Once many of the sorcerers were eradicated, it was only a matter of time until the Volturi switched their focus to witches. They soon realized that if a gifted witch were changed into a vampire they would not be able to use the power of the craft, but they would however; retain the power of their gift. And in some cases the transition enhanced their gift. Therefore, the Volturi set out to track and change gifted witches to add them to their ranks of vampire warriors.

Although sorcerers do not possess gifts, the Volturi were curious to know if we retain our powers when changed to vampires. They realized that is not the case. Sorcerers do not retain any of their powers after transition. This is not surprising because in order to use the power of the spirit, one has to be linked to nature herself," Grandma Masen explains. She serves us tea and makes her way to sit with us at the kitchen table.

"So now you know how the war between witches and vampires began. And as you may have guessed we have been losing ever since. We have been hunted to near extinction," Grandma Masen says sullenly.

It suddenly became apparent to me why our family tree had thinned out after the 1700's and why Nana, Samantha, Alice and I were the only witches left of the Bennet line. The others were killed. The witch hunters Nana spoke of were not human….they were vampires!

"Why didn't the wiccan community get organized and fight?" I ask.

"Over the generations, many witches have tried. Witches like your Aunt Samantha, created covens to train and fight in the war. They were a group of elite warriors of witches and sorcerers with the sole purpose to hunt and kill vampires. Unfortunately, their efforts have been feeble at most and many have left the cause. Vampires have too many strengths and very little weaknesses. Witches and sorcerers are limited by their physical strength and energy. Therefore, the more we fought, the more witches were turned into vampires and sorcerers killed. In the long run, there were just many more vampires able to fight than witches and sorcerers.

Unfortunately, over the years prejudice has arisen within the wiccan community between sorcerers and witches…each accusing the other of being responsible for the war. And so we have never been more divided as we are today," grandmother explains.

"But why would the original witches cast a spell to split the powers if it would only make them weaker?" I ask.

"When the original witches split the power of the spirit from the other four elements, they unintentionally divided our people. They were more concerned with preventing another act like that of Melinda Bennet's. They could have not predicted that this would give rise to prejudice within our own community," she answers.

"So, if our mother was a witch, and our father was a sorcerer, does that mean Edward and I are original witches?" Asks Alice. The thought had never occurred to me and I was unsure if I truly wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, it does. You and your brother have the powers of the original witches. This is why Patricia and I have come to Forks. You and Edward are in great danger!" Grandma Masen says with fear in her voice. "Decades ago, the Wiccan community, witches and sorcerers, came together and decreed that a child should not be born of both witch and sorcerer blood."

"But why?" I ask.

"Because the Volturi have a vampire in their ranks with the ability to track an original witch once they are born. It is his job to never allow an original witch to live. They fear that if an original witch reaches their full potential, they would have the power to reestablish nature's curse and tip the balance of the war.

Because of this, when your father informed us of his decision to marry a witch, a Bennet witch nonetheless, Patricia and I were less than pleased. We bound his powers because we assumed by doing so, it would prevent him from passing the power of the spirit to his children if he were to have any. As you can imagine, your father was angry with us for doing so. He argued that we had no right to take his power from him. He said we left him unable to protect himself and his family. But we had no choice! He would deliberately put the lives of his children at risk. We could not allow it and refused to unbind his powers. We went several years without speaking. That is, until you were born, Edward.

Your father called to assure us that your mother had bound your witch powers so that you would never be on the Volturi's radar. He warned Patricia and me to stay away from you and argued that by being in contact with you, we would only put your life in danger. If the Volturi ever suspected that you were born of both bloods, you would be targeted regardless of not possessing any powers.

Your father informed me that I was to be dead to my own grandchild," Grandma Masen says with sorrow in her voice. "We never received photos of you…or letters. Patricia and I were not aware that Alice was even born until she was five years old. We were completely cut off from your father and by extension from the both of you.

When your father died….my son…we did not come to the funeral because we were not aware of his death until months after it happened," she explains.

Tears fall from Grandmother Masen's eyes and Alice gives her a tissue. She accepts and wipes her tears and nose before she continues.

"And now it seems that by binding my son's powers it did not prevent him from passing them to you. And to make things worse, with the death of your mother her binding of your witch powers has been rendered mute. Therefore, you and Alice posses the powers of the original witches. This means, you are on the Volturi's radar.

I do not know why they have not arrived to claim you. Usually it is instantaneous; however it is only a matter of time! You must be trained and protected. We can help you. If you let us," Grandma Masen offers.

Alice and I look at each other in bewilderment.

"Were the vampires in the meadow members of the Volturi?" I ask Grandmother Masen.

"That, I cannot be certain of. Perhaps once Patricia recuperates, she will be able to shed some light on that question," she answers.

Alice looks scared and worried.

_I don't think I can hear anymore of this._

I hear her think. I can't blame her. Everything we have heard is overwhelming. Not only do we possess powers we never realized we had… we are also targets in a war we never knew existed.

"If you excuse me, I think I am going to go see if I can help Aunt Patricia," Alice excuses herself carrying her healing elixir.

Grandmother Masen simply bows her head in acknowledgment. She clearly realizes that Alice is overwhelmed with what she has just learned.

I suddenly become very uncomfortable sitting in the kitchen alone with Grandmother Masen. Then I was overcome with an aching question.

"Grandmother Masen?" As I addressed her, my name for her seemed uncomfortable and out of place. She must have sensed it also.

"Edward, I understand you call your Grandmother Bennet, Nana?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Perhaps then you could call me Grams?" She asks.

I was taken aback by her request but at the same time found it endearing. It felt….appropriate.

"Okay…Grams…so the reason we have never met you before today is by request of my father?" I ask upset that he had refused us the right to know our own grandmother and aunt.

"Mistakes were made on both sides Edward. In hindsight we had no right to take your father's powers. Patricia and I were convinced that the moment any child was born of both witch and sorcery blood the Volturi would be alerted and the child born would be killed. We did it to protect you! Little did we know his intention was always to bind your powers, but by then we had already acted and the binding was permanent," she explains.

"But why not see us after we were born?" I ask defeated.

"The Masen family is very well known in the wiccan community in England as a powerful line of sorcerers. Your father feared that if the Volturi became aware that a Masen sorcerer lived in the United States and married a Bennet witch, they would kill any of their children out of mere suspicion. Therefore, he broke off all ties with our family… again to protect you," she answers.

She leans over and looks directly into my eyes as if knowing this would trigger my telepathy.

_But know this dear boy. I am your grandmother, and although we are strangers, I will lay my life to protect you and your sister…as will your Aunt Patricia. I believe she has already demonstrated her commitment to your safety. _

We stare at each other in silence and by reading her thoughts I know her words are sincere. The silence carries on for several more minutes as we struggle to carry on the conversation.

The silence is broken with a knock at the kitchen door.

"Come in," I say curious as to who would be knocking to enter the kitchen.

My curiosity is short lived as the tall gorgeous blonde responsible for my heartbreak walks through the door.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to intrude," Jasper says nervously. "I knocked on the front door but no one answered…so I let myself in. I hope that's okay," he asks pleadingly.

I am rendered speechless as he stands in my kitchen only feet away from me. What was he doing here? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me? I try to be angry with him, but as I look at him, I forget all the pain he caused me and only remember the feelings I have for him. The love I have for him.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"I was hoping we could talk?" He asks. With his simple question I know that the Jasper standing in front of me wasn't the asshole that broke up with me, but was the Jasper I fell in love with. I simply stare at him in silence…studying him… as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

Grams gives a violent cough breaking me from my daze.

"Oh I am sorry! Jasper, this is my grandmother. My grandmother Masen," I say. Jasper looks at her surprised.

"Grams this is my friend Jasper. We go to school together," I say completely flustered.

"It is nice to meet you Mam," Jasper says with his southern twang and holds out his hand in greeting.

Grams shakes his hand, but her smile of amusement quickly changes to one an expression of anxiety and horror. I see worry and shock in her eyes. She quickly releases his hand.

"Edward! Step away from him now!" Grams warns.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"He is a vampire, Edward!" She says adamantly.

Jasper looks at her, shock written all over his face.

He looks over at me wide eyed and I stare at him equally surprised. No, it can't be true!

"No he isn't Grams…." I try to defend.

But suddenly, Grams eyes go cloudy. The door to the kitchen slams shut and locks itself. Grams holds her hands out in front of her.

"No Carre Manda," she begins to chant.

Jasper falls to his knees. His hands grip his head and he releases an agonizing scream.

"Sho Can Eska," Grams continues. Jasper screams again!

"GRAMS! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demand.

But she is in a trance and does not break her concentration.

"Coscka Maka!" She chants.

Jasper screams in overwhelming pain and falls onto his side gripping his head and unable to walk.

I hear Alice and Nana banging on the kitchen door trying to break it down. But the door does not budge from its hinges.

"What is going on in there?! Open this door this instant!" Nana demands from the other side.

I stand in front of Jasper thinking I could shield him somehow. But it is no use! Jasper's eyes are wide and bulging from his skull. He stares at me as if begging for mercy.

"GRAMS! STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" I plead. But she pays no attention.

I use my telepathy to read her thoughts. But they are so incoherent I can't make them out. It is as if she is thinking in a different language. I concentrate harder and although I cannot make sense of her mind, I am able to decipher the spell she is casting. It is a psychic attack to incapacitate!

Instinctively, I tear off my amulet and put it around Jasper's neck. The jade stone is meant to protect against psychic attacks. But suddenly, I am overcome with a pain of my own. It is as if a hundred knives are being driven into my skull. I fall to my knees and let out a scream!

"NO!" I hear Grams scream and immediately stops her chanting.

I notice that Jasper is no longer in pain as he stands over me in a protective stance.

The pain in my head is still overwhelming and tears fill my eyes as I feel my head is going to split open.

_Oh my, what have I done?_

_Edward, are you okay? What is going on in there?_

_Samantha, leave me! You are needed downstairs!_

_I am breaking this door down!_

_Edward? No! I need to get you out of here!_

Everyone's thoughts fill my mind all at once. I can't feel my arms or legs. I am paralyzed! I am crying from the pain that still renders in my head and I close my eyes hoping it will ease the pain.

"Don't you touch him!" I hear Grams scream.

An in an instant I feel myself in Jasper's arms as he lifts me off the ground. I hear the sound of a door shatter and glass breaking.

I open my eyes and I see that Jasper has me in his arms running through the forest. The wind blows against my face and the thoughts that once consumed my mind are no more. Jasper is running so fast the forest is just a blur. I have only ever seen two people move this quickly….James and Victoria. It suddenly occurs to me, Jasper is a vampire!

* * *

><p><strong>So I know many of you were hoping to find out why Jasper didn't make it to the meadow in time in the last chapter. But as I was writing it, it felt out of place. So I decided to put it in the next chapter.<strong>

**Nonetheless, I know many of you were waiting for Edward to find out about Jasper. It is finallly here! What do you think?**


	26. Chapter 25: Cullens Friends? Or Foes?

**Hello my Darlings! This chapter is relatively short. But it is action packed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But the wickedness is my doing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Cullens…Friends? Or Foes?<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

"Carlisle!" I shout frantically as I carry Edward through the front door of the Cullen Mansion. In an instant Carlisle is standing in front of me with Esme by his side.

"Jasper what is it? What has happened?" He says looking at Edward as I carry him into the living room. I gently lay him on the couch but his eyes are shut tight obviously still in an enormous amount of pain.

"We were attacked!" I answer Carlisle's question.

"What!? By who?" Esme asks concerned and yet defensive. Esme is usually a very passive person but if anyone ever hurts someone she loves she attacks like a ferial lion.

"Witches! Edward's grandmother!" I say keeping myself on the edge of falling into full blown hysteria.

"Ms. Bennet attacked you?" Rosalie says coming into the living room accompanied by Emmet and Riley.

"No, not Ms. Bennet. Edward's other grandmother…his Grandmother Masen," I clarify.

"More witches have come to Forks?" Riley asks worried.

"That can't be good," Emmet vocalizes what everyone is thinking.

"Stop…just stop…" Edward says still in pain and clearly confused.

I rush to his side.

"It is okay Edward. You are okay," I try to comfort him.

"You are all vampires!" He says opening his eyes for the first time. The look in his eyes is one of shock and fear.

I do not confirm his statement because I am overwhelmed with worry. So he knows about vampires? Is he going to turn me away? He knows the truth about my family and me. There is no use hiding it anymore.

"Too many of you here! You need to leave!" Edward says closing his eyes again and speaking incoherently.

His words were like needles scratching against my heart. He didn't want me…and it hurt. I was worried he would turn me away once he knew the soulless monster I really am. But I need him to understand!

"I am not going anywhere Edward. I am not leaving you again," I say trying to convince him.

"Stop thinking! All of you! My amulet, I need my amulet!" Edward says adamantly and holding his head between the palms of his hands.

I look at him confused. Stop thinking? What is he talking about? Why is he in so much pain?

I immediately see Carlisle's eyes widen with understanding. He approaches the couch where Edward lays.

"Edward, are you a telepath?" Carlisle asks.

Edward shakes his head affirmatively as tears slide down his face.

Of course! It all makes sense now!

"Jasper where is his amulet?" Carlisle asks me. "It must protect him from all of our thoughts consuming his mind at once!"

I immediately reach for the necklace around my neck but it is not there! It must have fallen during all of the commotion.

"I don't know! He put it on me!" I say as I search for it frantically.

"No Stop! Please stop! You all need to leave!" Edward demands again.

Seeing Edward in so much pain is unbearable.

"We don't need the amulet!" Riley says as he approaches Edward. He focuses intently on Edward for a few seconds and Edward's eyes open in relief.

"It stopped. I don't hear you anymore," Edward says.

Relief consumes me and I wipe Edward's copper bronze hair out of his face while examining him intently for any hint of pain.

"Riley has the power to neutralize your gift, Edward. Do not worry! It is only temporary," Carlisle explains.

Edward just stares at me…looking directly into my eyes. I would give anything to know what he is thinking right now.

"But Carlisle, I still do not sense that Edward has any powers," says Rosalie confused.

"That is very odd Rosalie. But nonetheless, he does have them," Carlisle confirms.

Suddenly Edward's anxiety returns to him and he attempts to sit up but he only moves his arms and shoulders.

"You are all vampires!" Edward says for the second time, anxiety in his tone.

I send a wave of tranquility in his direction to calm him.

"Yes," I answer.

"Are you going to hurt me?" He asks. And the simple question devours what is left of my breaking heart.

"No, I would never hurt you!" I say wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief Esme hands me from her pocket.

He just looks at me pleadingly.

"Jasper I can't move my legs," he says. I look down at his legs then back at him. What did the witch do to him?

"Carlisle?" I say pleading for his medical expertise. Carlisle is immediately by Edward's side.

"Edward, can you squeeze my hand?" Carlisle says placing Edward's hand in his own. Edward squeezes it weakly.

"Good!" Carlisle says encouragingly. "Now, wiggle your toes."

But they do not move.

"Tell me when you feel pressure on your toes," Carlisle says as he pinches the top of his shoe. But Edward never says a word.

"He is paralyzed from the waist down," Carlisle says.

I immediately panic. How did this happen? Is it permanent? It is my fault! If I would have stayed away from him, none of this would have happened. He doesn't deserve this!

I look down at Edward and see his eyes go wide.

Carlisle places his hand on my shoulder distracting me from my panicked thoughts.

"You are projecting Jasper," he warns. I quickly reign in my emotions and relinquish another wave of calm throughout the room.

"Jasper what happened to you two?" Riley asks.

"I went to Masen Manor to speak with Edward but he wasn't alone. His Grandmother Masen was there. When he introduced me to her, I shook her hand and she instantly knew I was a vampire. She warned Edward to get away from me before she began chanting in a language I could not understand. Then suddenly, I felt as if my head was going to explode and a million knives were being driven into my skull. Edward tried to get her to stop but she ignored him. He placed his amulet around my neck and my pain had disappeared as immediately as it came. But then I heard Edward scream and he collapsed to the floor. His scream distracted his grandmother and she stopped her chanting. I took advantage and grabbed Edward. I ran here as fast as I could. I couldn't leave him there! For all we know, she isn't his grandmother! What kind of grandmother attacks their own grandson?" I explain.

"We do not know that Jasper," Carlisle cautions. "For all we know she knew Edward's amulet would protect him and only stopped her spell once she realized he had removed it."

"Carlisle is right," Edward confirms. "There is no doubt that she is my grandmother. She is in town with her daughter, my Aunt Patricia. Nana and Sam have met them before."

"What was she doing to you two?" Esme asks clearly upset.

"It was a psychic spell to incapacitate," Edward answers.

"That would explain why you were no longer in pain when Edward put the amulet on you. It must have neutralized the spell," Carlisle says.

"I have never heard of witches speaking in another language," Riley says suspiciously.

"Perhaps they are not witches," Carlisle says and looks at Edward. Edward says nothing and returns his gaze.

"You are not like the other vampires," Edward states. "Your eyes are not red."

"What other vampires, Edward?" I ask confused.

"The ones in the meadow today," he answers.

"You saw other vampires today?" Riley approaches quickly, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, they attacked me!" Edward declares.

Vampires in Forks? I immediately fear that the Volturi had found Edward.

"This is not good Carlisle!" I say.

"What did the vampires look like Edward?" Carlisle asks quickly.

"One was a tall blonde male and the other was a female with red hair. Their names were James and Victoria," Edward answers.

My heart drops from both relief and shock. They were not members of the Volturi. These two are members of Maria's army. Riley's eyes immediately go wide.

"They have found us!" Riley says. "Where are they now?"

"James is dead," Edward answers. I look at Edward wide eyed. Was Edward powerful enough to kill a vampire on his own?

"Dead?" Riley asks again not believing that the vampire sent to track him would be gone forever.

"Yes, my Aunt Patricia killed him. Set him on fire," Edward says looking at the floor as if ashamed.

Relief immediately washes over Riley's eyes.

"And his mate Victoria?" I ask.

"Escaped," Edward answers.

I suspected she would escape. Victoria is gifted in evasion.

"This is not good Carlisle! Victoria could be reporting to Maria as we speak! Tens maybe even hundreds of vampires may be on their way here!" Riley urges to Carlisle as his anxiety easily returns.

"More vampires in Forks? That explains why the wolves were hunting," I say thinking out loud.

"You came across the wolves?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes, I was on my way to see Edward when I sensed a wolf tracking me. They chased me across the river but I eventually lost them when they turned and ran in the opposite direction. They were chasing something," I answer.

"What wolves? And who is Maria?" Edward asks confused.

Edward has every right to know the answers to his questions. But now is not the best time. We have to focus on him first!

"I understand you must have many questions Edward and I promise I will answer all of them. But first we need to get you to a hospital!" I say.

"No! It is best not to move him. I do not know how he became paralyzed but if we move him and the spell caused real physical damage, the paralysis may be permanent or worse….it may kill him. Perhaps if he had his amulet, it would neutralize the spell much like it did for you!" Carlisle suggests. "Do you know where you may have lost it?"

"It could be in the forest. I may have lost it when I ran here," I confess. "Maybe Riley can neutralize the spell?"

"This is not just any kind of spell Jasper…it is a curse. And my power does not work that way. I can only take powers away, I can't neutralize spells once they are cast," Riley explains.

"Jasper you must find that amulet. Go through the forest and retrace your footsteps," Carlisle urges.

I know Carlisle is right and as much as I hate to do so I have to leave Edward. He would be safe with my family. The sooner I find the amulet the better Edward will be.

I lean down and kiss him on the forehead.

"I will be back, Angel," I say before sprinting as fast as I can into the forest.

XXXXX

**Edward's POV**

As Jasper leaves I immediately become worried. Am I safe here without him? I don't want to tell the Cullens too much about Grams or Aunt Patricia because I am unsure if I can trust them. If they find out about my family, would they hurt them? The Cullens are vampires after all. And vampires kill witches, right?

As if sensing my thoughts and anxiety Esme is by my side and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, you are safe here," she says. Her light brown eyes are so soft and caring I can't help but believe her.

"Esme is right, Edward. You need not fear us," Carlisle says. "As you have noticed, we are not like the other vampires you met earlier today. Our eyes are not red because we do not feed off the blood of humans. My family and I have learned to control our thirst and we only feed off of the blood of animals. We try to live a quiet normal life. Well as normal as a house full of vampires can live that is."

"So you do not kill people?" I ask to clarify.

"Absolutely not," Carlisle says reassuringly.

"Do you hunt witches?" I ask.

"No. We do not engage in the war between vampires and witches. We only want to live in peace with the members of the craft. Rosalie, Riley, and Jasper used to be witches after all," Carlisle says.

"Jasper used to be a witch?" I ask surprised.

"Right… I guess you two really haven't had the chance to discuss this yet. Perhaps I shouldn't say anymore and let Jasper tell you for himself," Carlisle says before returning to Esme's side.

This information is shocking. Jasper was a witch? Is he gifted? Who turned him? Why was he turned? And suddenly I am overwhelmed with a longing for him. I want him by my side. I have so many questions. Today, I had a glimpse of the caring and protective Jasper I first knew….The Jasper I fell in love with.

Angel! He called me Angel!

I reach out to touch the spot on my forehead where Jasper kissed me but my arms do not move!

"Ughhhh Carlisle, I can't move my arms!" I say in a panic.

Carlisle returns to my side and places his hand in mine.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, Edward," he instructs.

But my body does not respond to my commands.

"The paralysis is getting worse. It is spreading," Carlisle says to Esme.

"What can we do?" Esme says with concern.

"Nothing for now. We have to make sure he doesn't move. Without knowing what truly caused this, I am afraid any sudden movement could make the paralysis permanent." Carlisle says.

"Jasper needs to find his amulet," Rosalie says.

"Even if he did find it, are we absolutely sure this would fix Edward?" Emmet says vocalizing the question everyone was thinking. Everyone looks around the room at one another but no one answers.

"Carlisle, I need Nana. She may be able to heal me," I say to him.

"Yes, I agree," Carlisle says.

"I will call her," says Esme as she makes her way to the telephone.

"No need Esme!" Emmet says as he looks out the window closest to the front door of Cullen Mansion. "She just arrived with four other women!"

They are here? Even Aunt Patricia? How did they know where to find me? No one has ever been to the Cullen Mansion except for me…not even Alice.

"They don't look very happy!" Emmet continues. "One of them is HOT!"

Rosalie slaps Emmet over the head and gives him an angry glare before looking out the window to see their guests.

"I can sense them! Ms. Bennet is a warder and Edward's Aunt Samantha has the power of telekinesis," Rosalie says. "The other two are not witches at all. They are sorceresses!"

"I suspected they might be," Carlisle says looking at me.

I avoid making eye contact with him. He knew? How could he have possibly known? Does this mean he knows I am an original witch?

"But I still do not sense Alice or Edward. It is very strange," Rosalie adds.

The fact that Rosalie is able to sense the powers of my family takes me by surprise. She is obviously a gifted vampire. But why can't she sense Alice or me? Could it be because we are original witches? Or is there another reason?

"This does not look good. They look as though they are ready to fight. If there is a fight someone will get hurt!" Says Riley.

I was scared this may happen. I do not know Grams or Aunt Patricia very well, but I suspect they may consider the Cullens a threat. I am still not sure if the Cullens can be trusted, but if they wanted to hurt me they would have done so already. Plus they have never been anything but nice and welcoming to me. I have to let my family know I am okay and unharmed. But how? I can't move!

"There will be no fighting today," Esme says calmly before taking Carlisle by the hand.

"Let's not keep our guests waiting," Carlisle says.

"Wait I should go with you!" I insist.

"I am sorry Edward but that is not an option. You should not be moved until we find out what is causing your paralysis. Do not worry! We are just going to talk with your family. We will not harm them," Carlisle says assuringly. "Rosalie, stay here with Edward. Remember, under no circumstances should he be moved."

"Okay Carlisle," Rosalie agrees.

Riley and Emmet follow Carlisle and Esme as they make their way outside.

"Perhaps you two should stay here also," Carlisle suggests.

"No way Carlisle! If what Edward says is true, and his aunt was able to kill James. You are no match for two witches and two sorcerers. I can at least neutralize their power if they try anything," Riley says.

"And I am going too! For back up!" Emmet says flexing his muscles.

"Very well then, but let me do the talking. Understood?" Carlisle asks.

Both nod in acknowledgment.

The four vampires make their way to the front door to greet my family and Rosalie stays behind. As Riley leaves I sense my telepathy returning. He must have to remain within a certain proximity for his gift to be effective. Rosalie's thoughts consume my mind.

_If anyone can calm a situation Carlisle can! But I still wish Jasper was here!_

That makes two of us. I do my best to block out Rosalie thoughts but it is not easy. Suddenly familiar thoughts fill my head clear as day.

_Oh God I hope Edward is okay!_

Alice! For some reason I could hear Alice's thoughts from long distances with almost little effort. I focus all my strength on Alice's thoughts alone and it is as if our senses merge into one. I can see everything she sees and hear everything she hears.

"Where is my grandson?" Nana questions Carlisle sternly.

"Welcome, Ms. Bennet. It is very nice to see you," Carlisle says cordially.

"Bullocks! Gives us the boy!" Grams says angry and short tempered.

"I assure you Edward is safe. He is in our home. You are welcome to come in and see him if you would like," Carlisle says calmly.

"You mistake us for fools vampire." Aunt Patricia declares. "We would not walk into a nest of vampires willingly. Bring me my nephew and you have my word that no one will get hurt," she says confidently. Her calm tone and tranquil mannerisms rivals that of Carlisle's.

"I wish we could, but you see the curse your mother intended for my son to incapacitate him seems to have affect Edward instead," Esme says with malice in her tone.

"Edward is paralyzed from all extremities. I believe moving him would only cause him further injury," Carlisle explains.

"Rubbish!" Grams says. "I see your son is not here?" She says looking amongst them for Jasper. "If he has hurt my grandson in any way, I assure you he will die a painful death!"

"My son is searching for Edward's amulet because we believe it will neutralize your curse! And I assure you…if any harm comes to my son…I will show you the meaning of true pain!" Esme says with a look of fury I would not expect from her.

"Now there is no need for threats here," Carlisle says trying to calm the situation. "We mean you no harm…"

"This is your last warning!" Grams interrupts Carlisle. "Bring me my grandson or face our full power!"

Grams threat only serves to fuel Alice's anxiety. I can sense her fear and apprehension. She does not want anyone to get hurt and she instinctively believes the Cullens are telling the truth.

"Nana! Maybe he is telling the truth!" Alice argues.

"I am sorry my darling, I have never met a vampire that is a friend to witches," Nana says.

"Don't worry Alice," Sam says. "We will get Edward back. One way or another!" She says as she exposes her belt of stones and wooden stakes to be seen.

"Get ready my darlings." Nana whispers to Alice and Sam. "And remember the plan."

"Please there is no need for violence. If you would just come inside…" Carlisle attempts again.

And through Alice's senses I see Aunt Patricia and Grams eyes become consumed in a foggy haze.

"We will not come inside!" Grams shouts. "Samantha now!"

Aunt Sam raises her hand and Carlisle flies across the clearing towards Aunt Patricia.

"NO!" Esme cries as she charges after him. Emmet catches her and holds her back.

Aunt Patricia summons the roots from the ground and commands them to restrain Carlisle in place. At the same time, Nana extends her arms and encompasses Carlisle and my family in a shield preventing any outside entry.

"Looks like they want a fight!" Emmet says eagerly.

I sense Alice's heart racing and mine follows suit. No! Don't do this!

"This will be simple. Hand us the boy and your leader will go free. Refuse, and I set fire to the roots!" Aunt Patricia says threateningly.

Suddenly Alice takes a gasp of air as if suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

And through her eyes I see her vision go black before coming back into focus.

Everything happens so quickly.

"Enough of this!" Riley says charging at full speed towards Nana.

"RILEY! DON'T!" Carlisle shouts.

But it is no use. Riley neutralizes Nana's shield rendering her powerless. The look on her face shows that Riley has taken her by surprise. In a flash he is standing in front of Nana with his right hand gripped firmly around her neck.

"NO!" Sam screams and sends three wooden stakes from her belt flying at Riley.

But Riley is too quick and moves Nana's body into their path. I watch as the wooden stakes stab Nana square in the chest…one of them directly into her heart. Blood flows from her wounds and mouth as she falls to the floor… lifeless. Riley's eyes turn coal black from the sight of blood.

"NOOOOO!" Sam screams in horror.

"I WARNED YOU!" Aunt Patricia yells and ignites the roots constraining Carlisle. An inferno erupts and Carlisle screams as the flames consume him!

_EDWARD HELP!_

I hear Alice think.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! :) I know my cliffies drive you guys nuts...but I can't resist.<strong>

**I must apologize to all of you that reviewed and have not recieved a response from me. I have started writing my thesis and I just haven't had the time to respond to all of you. I want you all to know that I absolutely appreciate all of the reviews I recieve. It is my bread and butter for writing this story! Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 26: Set Fire To The Rain

**I know it has been awhile since I have updated. I am sure you know the reasons. No time to waste. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the witchy goodness is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Set Fire To The Rain<strong>

"NOOOOOO!" I scream.

"Edward, what is it?" Rosalie asks clearly startled.

I quickly realize it was not real…at least not yet. Alice must have had a premonition. Although relief consumes me, it is short lived because I know if the confrontation escalades any further, Nana and Carlisle will die.

I have to stop them! But how? The answer suddenly occurs to me.

I focus on the air that is flowing through the vents and will my body to astral project outside the Cullen Mansion in the middle of all the chaos.

I struggle to concentrate as my mind is still overcome with fear of what may come. After great effort, I open my eyes and I am standing behind the Cullens as they face my family. No one notices I am here.

"Enough of this!" Riley says as he begins to approach Nana.

"STOP!" I shout. And everyone's eyes are on me.

"Edward!" Aunt Sam calls out.

"Carlisle is telling the truth!" I say urgently.

"Edward? Is that really you?" Alice asks.

"Yes…well kinda. I am astral projecting from inside! Carlisle is telling the truth!" I say again.

"Trickery!" Grams says. "One of these vampires must be gifted in illusion."

"I know you have no reason to trust us. Vampires are the mortal enemies of witches! But you must believe what you are seeing. Edward is inside!" Carlisle pleads. But my family is unconvinced. I have to make them understand.

"Alice, I saw your vision! I saw what happens if we don't stop this! You have to believe me!" I plead to her.

"It really is Edward!" Alice says enthusiastically.

In an instant, Rosalie rushes outside.

"Carlisle, Edward is unconscious! What the…" she hesitates as she takes in the scene. She sees Carlisle restrained to the ground by the roots summoned by Aunt Patricia.

"Let my father go!" Rosalie says making her way towards Aunt Patricia. Aunt Patricia readies herself.

"Rosalie NO!" Carlisle says and in a flash Emmet is by her side holding her back.

"No Carlisle!" Riley says in frustration. "I have had enough of this. We are telling the truth and we have done nothing to provoke this attack!"

Riley turns to Aunt Patricia and stares at her threateningly. "I am warning you…you let Carlisle go now or you will wish you had!"

"No stop! Please Don't! Aunt Patricia let Carlisle go!" I beg.

"You will do no such thing Patricia!" Grams says. "This may be a trick!"

"I warned you," Riley says before charging for Nana's shield.

He neutralizes it with his powers and Nana is taken by surprise.

"NOOO!" Alice shouts

But in a blur Riley is tackled to the floor. He springs back on his feet like a feral lion and crouches in a defensive stance as he hisses at his attacker.

It is Jasper! He too is in a defensive crouch and I see that he has my amulet in hand.

"They have our father! And you fight me?" Riley says outraged.

"We shouldn't be fighting them brother! It will only end badly," Jasper says calmly.

"Riley listen to him!" Carlisle urges.

"They will kill you Carlisle!" Riley retorts.

"No we won't!" Alice says. She holds out her hand and my amulet disappears from Jasper's grasps and into hers. Did she just teleport my amulet? Then Alice suddenly disappears.

"Alice NO!" Nana screams but Alice is nowhere to be seen.

"_Edward! I am here Edward! Come back! Come back Edward!"_ I hear Alice voice calling me. But I cannot see her. Is she invisible?

"_Come back to your body Edward. I am here!"_ She says in a panic. It occurs to me that Alice must have teleported inside the Cullen Mansion.

I willingly break my concentration and the scene around me disappears as I return to my body. When I open my eyes I see a teary eyed Alice staring at me in shock.

"Edward?" She questions.

"Alice…it's me!" I reassure her.

"I know!" She says pulling me into a hug.

As she holds me in a tight embrace I feel the familiar jade stone around my neck. I return her hug and quickly realize that I can move my arms and legs again. The paralysis is gone.

"Quick we need to get outside!" I urge. There is no telling how much more the confrontation between our family and the Cullen's will escalade. Alice quickly agrees.

"I can't teleport both of us! Can you walk?" She asks.

"Yes!" I admit. "Let's go!"

We run as fast as we can out of the Cullen Mansion towards our family.

"They were telling the truth!" Alice shouts to Nana and Sam as we run into their arms. They hold us tight overcome with relief that we are safe and unharmed.

"Aunt Pat, let Carlisle go! They are not like other vampires," Alice says.

Aunt Patricia stares at me with reluctance. But as she looks into my eyes she knows the truth. The roots restraining Carlisle retreat to the earth and free him. In an instant Esme is by his side and aides him to the front porch of Cullen Mansion.

"It seems we have had a misunderstanding," Aunt Patricia says to the Cullens. "We have never met a coven of vampires much like yourselves. A coven friendly to the wiccan clans. It is hard to believe," Aunt Patricia confesses.

An expression of anger is written on every member of the Cullens except for Carlisle. Even after being held hostage he remains calm and collected.

"We should not believe it!" Grams says. "Vampires helping witches? We would be fools to believe it!"

"Amelia, if they wanted to hurt Edward they would have done so!" Says Nana.

"Open your eyes Merelda! They are vampires!" Grams retorts.

"Yes we are," Carlisle says with a cool tone. "We do not deny it. But we are not like the vampires you know of."

"Rubish!" Grams says with disgust.

"What vampires do you know of would restrain themselves from battle when they are being so openly attacked?" Asks Aunt Patricia as equally calm as Carlisle.

"I can't believe I am hearing this! Especially from you! Vampires hunt and kill witches. That is what they do!" Grams continues her tirade.

"We do not hunt nor kill witches…nor humans for that matter. My family and I feed on the blood of animals. We only wish to live in peace with humans and witches," Carlisle attempts to explain.

"He is telling the truth!" I say boldly.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, I am inclined to believe Alice and Edward." Nana says. "If they wanted to harm us, they would have attempted to do so. We will not attack them anymore!" Nana says in a tone that dares anyone to challenge her.

"I would never think I would see the day where a witch would side with a vampire. I will have no part in this!" Grams says. "Come Patricia. We are leaving!"

"Please don't go! We have much to discuss. If I am correct, Alice and Edward are in grave danger!" Carlisle urges.

"What danger do you speak of vampire?" Aunt Pat says.

"Please call me Carlisle," Carlisle says.

Grams huffs in annoyance.

"I apologize, old habits die hard," says Aunt Patricia. "Carlisle, what danger do you see on the horizon?"

"Edward, informs us that you were attacked by two vampires today," says Carlisle.

"Yes, nomads. Only one survived but I do not suspect she will return again. To do so would be suicide," says Aunt Patricia.

"You are wrong," Riley says. "The vampires you ran into were not nomads. They were members of a southern vampire army. You made a mistake by not killing the female vampire Victoria. She will inform her leader and they will come for you."

"Is that so? And how may I ask do you know this?" Grams asks suspiciously.

"My brother Jasper and I used to be in their army," Riley admits.

I look at Jasper in disbelief. He stares back at me…guilt written throughout his face. What else didn't I know?

"Oh really? Peaceful vampires aren't you?" Grams retorts.

"We fled the army in search of peace! James and Victoria were most likely looking for us," Riley says defensively.

"Well then I will be sure to send her your way if she comes looking again," Grams says threateningly.

Riley hisses in frustration.

Grams eyes go white…readying herself to use her power.

"That is enough Amelia!" Nana says sternly bringing Grams out of her trance.

"If what they say is true, than I must correct my mistake," Aunt Pat says.

"And how would you do that?" Jasper asks curiously.

"By killing Victoria before she can inform the others of us," Aunt Patricia answers.

"We can help. Riley and I have fought their kind before. Plus, Victoria is gifted in evasion she may be hard to catch." Jasper says.

"There is no need. We can handle one vampire," Grams answers quickly glaring at Jasper with spite.

Jasper returns her glare with nothing but disappointment.

"It is best we do this alone," Aunt Patricia confirms.

"There is no time to waste. Let us go!"Grams says in a haste.

Aunt Patricia makes her way to Samantha.

"I trust you can get the children home safely?" Aunt Patricia asks Aunt Sam.

"Of course," Aunt Sam answers.

"Good. I will track the vampire that escaped me and make sure she does not reach her clan. I will notify you when she has been terminated," Aunt Pat says.

Sam nods in acknowledgement before Aunt Pat and Grams drive away.

"Alice…Edward…Let's go home," says Aunt Sam as she prepares to teleport us and Nana to Masen Manor.

"Ms. Bennet?" Carlisle calls Nana before we leave.

"Yes," Nana responds.

"Before you and your family leave, may I have a moment of your time?" Carlisle asks politely.

"Dr. Cullen, it has been a long day and I think it best we get the children home," answers Nana.

"I understand, it is just that I feel we still have much to discuss. Please, won't you come inside so that we can talk further?" Carlisle says invitingly.

"Although we appreciate your hospitality Dr. Cullen, I believe we would feel more comfortable out here," Sam responds.

"Of course, very well, the reason I wanted to speak with you is because as I have stated earlier I believe Edward and Alice to be in grave danger," says Carlisle.

"Yes we know, and I have the utmost confidence that Patricia will be able to eliminate the threat," Nana responds.

"I am sure she is able. However, I was referring to an even greater danger," Carlisle says in a mysterious tone that demands the attention of us all.

"Am I correct in assuming that Edward and Alice are original witches?" Carlisle asks.

Nana's eyes go wide but she does not answer.

"It would only be logical considering one grandmother is a witch and the other is a sorceress," Carlisle explains.

Nana still says nothing. The other Cullens look at one another in confusion.

"Carlisle, I do not understand. What is an original witch?" Jasper asks.

"An original witch is a witch with powers of all five elements; earth, air, fire, water, and the spirit. Centuries ago, all witches possessed these powers. However, after a witch was manipulated into using her powers to aid a vampire that all changed," Carlisle explains.

"Aid? How?" Emmet asks.

"The young witch was seduced by a vampire that convinced her to use her powers to make him immune to nature," Carlisle answers.

"Immune to nature?" Rosalie questions.

"Yes. In the late 1600's…long before any of you were vampires…vampires were kept in check my nature. If we allowed the sun to touch our skin, we would be consumed in flames. If a wooden stake pierced our hearts we would die instantly. But after the witch lifted the curse, vampires were immune to nature's attempts to restrain us from becoming too powerful," Carlisle explains.

"But Carlisle, we are not immune. If we are in direct sunlight we become weak and are senses are hindered," Rosalie rebuttals.

"That is because we feed on the blood of animals. Vampires that feed on humans do not have any of these weaknesses," Carlisle answers.

"So how did witches lose the ability to use all five elements?" Jasper asks.

"When the rest of the wiccan community heard of the witch's actions, they made it so that no witch could ever posses that much power. The wiccan community divided themselves into two groups. One group were witches that possessed the powers of the craft: earth, air. fire and water. The others became known as sorcerers and possessed the strongest of the five elements….the power of the spirit. Unfortunately, the wiccan community were not aware that the vampires were going to declare war on all witches. Therefore, their decision left them weakened and divided," Carlisle explains.

I am surprised at how knowledgeable Carlisle is about our history. I had just learned of this earlier today. It seems as though he has been studying it for years….perhaps centuries.

"What happened to the witch that aided the vampire?" Rosalie asks.

"The witch was our ancestor Melinda Bennet," Nana answers Rosalie's question. All the Cullen's eyes widen with surprise…all but Carlisle's.

"However I believe you already knew that," Nana says looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nods in acknowledgement.

"I suspected," Carlisle admits. "Melinda Bennet was accused of witchcraft by the local townspeople. She was sentenced to burning at the stake by the head of the Town's Council. He was a minister by the name of Theodore Cullen…my father."

"It was your father who sentenced Melinda Bennet to death?" Nana questions furiously.

"It was," Carlisle answers.

I am taken by surprise by this information. Carlisle was alive when Melinda Bennet was alive? He knew her and his father sentenced her to death? That would explain why he knows so much about our history. He was a part of it!

Nana continues to stare at Carlisle with anger.

"I sense that you may be angry with me. However, I cannot be held responsible for my father's decisions or actions," Carlisle says addressing Nana's internal battle.

"How is it that the son of the man that sentenced Melinda Bennet to death has become a vampire?" Aunt Sam asks boldly.

"The name of the vampire that seduced Melinda Bennet into lifting nature's curse is Auro," Carlisle states.

"You mean…." Riley says eyes wide.

"Yes, Auro… leader of the Volturi. Many members of the wiccan community believed that it was Auro who informed the town council of Melinda's tampering in witchcraft. But I can tell you with absolute certainty that that is not the case. Auro's intention was always to change Melinda into a vampire. He believed that by doing so, she would retain all her powers of an original witch. Therefore, together they would be invincible.

So when Auro returned to complete his task, he was surprised to find only her ashes at the feet of a wooden stake. Auro was so consumed with anger that he sought revenge on the council. Part of that revenge was turning the head councilman's son into a vampire….he changed me. My father was distraught to find that his only son was now a demon. He disowned me and threatened to stake me himself if I ever returned to my home. I had no other choice but to flee with my creator," Carlisle says with grief in his tone.

"You were once a member of the Volturi?" Sam questions.

"I was…but am no longer," Carlisle answers.

"Why do you tell us this?" Nana questions.

"Because I am sure you know that the Volturi do not allow original witches to live," Carlisle says bluntly.

"You mean they would try to change Edward or Alice so that they can use their power?" Emmet asks.

"No. Auro has tried changing original witches in the past. However, original witches are more tightly bound to nature than other witches. And much like sorcerers, if they are changed they do not retain their powers. Therefore, Auro has no need for original witches," Carlisle answers.

"Then why kill the children?" Esme asks with hint of tears in her eyes.

"The Volturi fear that an original witch with the power to reestablish nature's curse will be born. If this is true, than the entire vampire world Auro has created will be weakened. He cannot allow that to happen and has spent years perfecting his methods to track and kill original witches as soon as they are born," says Carlisle.

"Babies? He kills babies?" asks Esme with anger in her tone.

"Yes. His methods are so effective he can track original witches as soon as they are born. Which surprises me that Edward and Alice have gone so long without being detected," Carlisle says curiously looking at Nana.

Neither Nana nor Sam offer any solution to Carlisle's indirect question. But I wonder if the reason is because we just recently received our powers.

"To make matters worse…" Carlisle continues, "Auro did not know that Melinda Bennet ever bore a child. Although it is known that Bennet witches are powerful witches, it was always assumed that the line was from a distant relative of Melinda. Not Melinda herself.

"But you must have known," Nana declares to Carlisle.

"I did," he says breaking eye contact. "However, I never shared this information with Auro. If he would have known Melinda had a son, he would have kidnapped him and used him as a weapon. Melinda's son, Joseph, disappeared shortly after his mother's death. I always suspected that members of Melinda's coven must have taken him in and changed his name."

Again Nana nor Sam confirms Carlisle's supsions.

"Nonetheless, I am sure Auro would be surprised to know that the direct family line of Melinda Bennet still lives," says Carlsile.

"He would be even more surprised to find that not only do they live but they are orginal witches," Esme says fear in her tone as she connects the dots.

"Therefore, you see the danger you are all in. And the even greater danger Alice and Edward are in. Auro's only course of action would be to eliminate the entire Bennet line once and for all. Beginning with Edward and Alice," Carlisle says bluntly.

I am suddenly overcome with fear. We are targets? Alice grabs my hand and squeezes looking for support. She is clearly as scared as I am.

"We are aware of this," Nana says as if the information did not surprise her. "We can take care of our own. You forget, that the Volturi have not detected Edward and Alice and therefore, for the time being they are safe."

"I think you are mistaken," Jasper says. "The Volturi are here."

"What?!" Aunt Sam says finally shocked.

"I believe they have been following Edward," Jasper says.

"What? How?" I ask dumbfounded.

"That night at the movie theater," Jasper answers. "Edward, the Volturi wear signature black robes with hoods that cover their face."

I immediately am overwhelmed with shock. As I look at Alice I see that she is equally surprised.

"They have been following us!" Alice says. "The hooded figures…they are the Volturi!"

"What hooded figures?" Sam asks confused.

"Edward and I have noticed someone dressed in a black robe following us on separate occasions," Alice admits.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asks hurt.

Neither one of us answers. We did not have a good answer. Everything has been happening so fast we didn't get the chance to.

"If these people stalking my grandchildren are the Volturi, why have they not attacked?" Nana asks.

"I do not know. Perhaps they are studying them to see how they would have avoided the Volturi's detection. But regardless of the answer, I believe you need our help," Jasper says adamantly.

"Your help with what?" Aunt Sam asks.

"Protecting Edward and Alice," Jasper says passion and determination in his eyes.

Nana looks at Sam hesitantly . "You speak of forming an alliance? Although I admit, that your family is not like other vampires, do you expect me to trust the lives of my grandchildren to you?" Nana says.

"We can help, if you trust us. We must help you," Jasper says sternly.

"And why would a vampire want to protect a witch?" Nana asks.

The look on Jasper's face is as if Nana just slapped him…it is as if though he is fighting with an internal demon.

"Because I am in love with your grandson," Jasper admits.

And with those single words all the air in my lungs is kicked out of me. Nana's eyes go wide. Alice and Sam smile and fight the urge to giggle. I am overwhelmed with shock. Did he just out me?...Wait, he loves me?...He is in love with me?

Finally my resolve deteriorates and everything begins to spin. I can't keep my balance and feel myself about to fall. But instead of falling I am caught by cold strong arms that hold me steady.

"It is okay Angel. I got you," Jasper says looking deeply into my eyes. Drowning myself in his deep baby blue eyes I am reminded of the Jasper I know….the Jasper I love. I know now, that he loves me too. The scene around us is quiet as everyone watches us.

The silence is only broken when Emmet whistles in a flirty fashion. Rosalie slaps him over the head.

"I believe we have opened up a completely new can of worms," Carlisle says uncomfortably. "But I hope we have proven to you that we are not like other vampires. We do not consider ourselves a coven we are a family. And we protect our family and the ones our family love."

Jasper and I break our embrace and Esme approaches me placing her hand in mine before turning to my Nana and Aunt Sam.

"What my husband says is true. We have all been through a lot today and have many things to think about. But I think it be best you get Edward and Alice home. The children have had a long day and I believe you all have many things to discuss…privately," Esme says.

"I believe you are right. You all are very peculiar vampires," Nana says looking at all of the Cullens one by one.

Jasper then approaches Nana as she turns to walk away.

"Ms. Bennet, I realize what I said must come as a real shock. But this situation is dangerous and there is no time to waste. I want you to know, no matter if you decide for or against this alliance, I will protect Edward with my life," Jasper says sternly.

"You are perhaps the most peculiar of them all. But I believe your words to be true," Nana says before extending her hand in friendship.

"We must go now. It was….interesting…meeting all of you," Nana says.

"I think interesting is the best word," Carlisle says with a giggle.

"And I must apologize to you Ms. Cullen. Not many women take kindly to having their husband's lives threatened before their very eyes," Nana says in apology.

"No, I do not. But I give you fair warning that you may want to pass on to Ms. Masen. If any of my family's lives are ever threatened again, I will not be as tame as I was today," Esme says confidently.

"Understood," Nana says.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen," Alice says holding out her hand.

"A pleasure, Alice. And please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle says shaking her hand.

Alice moves on to the other Cullen's bidding them goodbye but my eyes settle on Jasper's. The look of longing and confusion that I am all too familiar with is evident in his eyes. I want him near me. I need to talk to him. We need to talk to each other.

I am taken out of my inner thoughts when I hear Alice gasp in shock. She is holding Riley's hand and it is clear to me she is having a premonition. I reach out to her with my telepathy.

In her vision I see my father. It is the day of the accident. He must have crawled out of his wrecked car. Blood is oozing from a wound on his forehead and he is unable to walk as tears fill his eyes. Riley gazes and stands over my father.

"Please, I beg you," my father pleads.

And in an instant Riley's fangs bite into my father's neck with ferocity of a lion. My dad shouts in pain and Alice's vision returns to the scene on the front porch of Cullen Mansion.

"What is it?" Riley asks confused.

"It was you! You killed my dad!" Alice says with tears in her eyes as she backs away from the patio.

"What?! Alice are you sure?" Samantha asks.

"Yes," I answer for her. "I saw it too!"

Anger is building in the pit of my stomach. The Cullens just spent the last hour convincing us that they are not like other vampires…that they don't feed on humans..that they are not murders. They lied!

XXXX

**Jasper's POV**

"There has to be a mistake!" I argue.

"This is not a mistake! I saw it clear as day!" Alice says with spite.

"No wait! It is not true!" Riley argues. "I have never met your father!"

"Seven months ago my parents were in a car accident returning to Seattle on business. It was raining that night. The car crashed because someone was standing in the middle of the road. The police report said our parent's died upon impact, but my father didn't die in the crash did he? You stood over him! He begged you not to kill him, but you killed him anyway! You fed on him!" Edward says with malice and anger.

Riley's eyes go wide in shock! His emotions shift to pure anxiety and fear. And then I knew.

"Edward, you must be mistaken," Carlisle says.

Edward just stares at Riley with a look ready to kill.

"No, Edward is right. It is true," Riley says confirming my fears. I have never wanted to harm a member of my own family. But at that moment I could have killed Riley myself.

Ms. Bennet urges her family back. "Come we must go! We know the truth now. But we are no match for them all alone. We must get back to the Manor!"

Edward stands toe to toe with Riley not backing down. He is radiating hatred, anger, and grief, a combination of emotions that makes a person irrational.

"Edward we have to go! I know you want revenge, but we won't win," Alice says pulling on his arm.

His emotions not subsiding, Edward manages to turn and head towards the forest.

"Edward, wait!" I say walking after him. "I didn't know!"

"You lied! You said you're family wasn't like the others! He killed my father, Jasper!" Edward says shaking with anger and tears filling his eyes.

In a flash Riley is in front of me and Edward. His hand grips Edward's elbow.

"Wait! You don't understand," Riley says.

I instinctively am about to tackle Riley to the floor for touching Edward. But in an instant I see Edward's eyes go hazy. A strong wind blows through the clearing.

"Get your hands off of me!" Edward warns through gritted teeth. Lightning and thunder fill the skies. Rain begins to pour but as it touches Riley and my skin it burns into us like acid. The pain is excruciating and I hear Riley hiss in pain.

We both immediately retreat at full speed to the covered patio of Cullen Mansion. The wind picks up in speed and rain begins to fall harder. Carlisle urges everyone to go inside, but my eyes never leave Edwards.

I mouth the words "I love you" to him and his eyes return to their brilliant green. He stares at me for a second before his aunt Samantha comes to his side and places her hand on his shoulder. In an instant they disappear into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny for your thoughts?<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Stars and Angels

**Hello my Darlings! I know it has been a long time, but hopefully this chapter will quench your STWC thirst.**

**Disclaimer: Characters were created by Stephanie Meyer, but I make them do cool stuff! The song in this chapter is "Just By Being You" by Steel Magnolia.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Stars and Angels<strong>

I replay Alice's vision over and over in my mind. The sight of Riley biting into my father's juggler like a rabid animal consumes my thoughts. I have never felt so much anger and hatred in my life! When staring into the eyes of my father's murderer I felt as though I could kill him with my bare hands. My anger fueled a surge of energy that ran through my entire body begging to erupt. It was then that I had noticed the lightning strikes and thunder. I was causing it and the power was seductive. It was an outlet for my rage and as the rain fell I realized it burned into Riley's skin like acid.

Although the rain left my family unharmed, Jasper suffered its sting. It was not intended to hurt Jasper, but I had no control over it. I watched as Riley and Jasper fled to the shelter of their covered porch. I wanted to chase the murderous blood sucker but my family restrained me. I looked back at Jasper and saw the hurt in his eyes. Yet with the pain I caused him he still managed to mouth the words 'I Love You'. And with those simple words, my rage dissipated and I was consumed with grief.

We were now in the sun room of Masen Manor after Aunt Sam teleported us here. Alice was in Nana's arms crying at the vision she had just seen. I sat on the bare floor my arms wrapped around my knees trying to keep myself from falling apart. Within seconds I felt a warm gentle hand touching my shoulder.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Aunt Sam asks with concern in her eyes.

"I don't think so," I answer honestly.

Sam sits next to me on the floor and cradles me like a baby. I could not fight back the tears any longer and they flow down my cheeks like a river.

"It's alright Edward, let it out! ….Let it all out," Aunt Sam says.

And I do. The tears fall uncontrollably.

"He killed him Sam….he killed my father," I cry.

Sam says nothing. She just holds me… rocking me back and forth…trying to still my sobs.

I hear Sam crying softly as she comforts me and I see Nana also has tears in her eyes as she comforts Alice.

"I am sorry my darlings," Nana says. "I never wanted any of this for you."

"Being a witch comes with a price," Aunt Sam says as though she is speaking from experience. "It is not an easy life to live. But don't worry, we will protect you. We will teach you. Nothing will happen to you."

Sam breaks our embrace and walks over to Nana.

"Mom, they have to be taught. There is no turning back now. They need to learn how to protect themselves. You teach them the elements…I will teach them to fight. We won't lose anyone else!" Sam says in a manner I had never seen her express. She was bold…confident…she was a soldier.

Nana looks back at Sam and nods in agreement still holding Alice. At that moment I knew, Aunt Sam had given up on avoiding her powers. She was entering the war once again.

"And what about our sorcery?" Alice asks. "Who will teach us that?"

I saw Nana go rigid. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the idea of us using the power of the spirit. Nana scared into silence stares at Aunt Sam.

"They have already used the power. Edward showed us this tonight," Sam says.

"We do not know it was him!" Nana says unconvinced.

"It was me," I admit. "I felt it."

"I have done it before too," Alice says.

I look at her questionably.

_At Seth's party when you were fighting Mike. I didn't think I was responsible for the lightning that struck the tree. I was scared and angry and all of a sudden the energy in me exploded. I know now that I did it._

It all made sense. Alice and I have been doing this for awhile. We just didn't realize.

"If Patricia is right, and they don't learn to control their sorcery it could harm them. Patricia says they will lose control of their emotions. They will lose themselves and become angry…even violent. We have started to see this with Edward already," Sam says giving me a considerate look.

It was true. I have been on an emotional rollercoaster this past month. With everything going on in my life anyone would consider this normal. But I knew this is not normal. I want to fight….I want to kill…I am so angry!

Nana looks at me, knowing Samantha's words are true.

"I don't like it," Nana says. "But I fear you're right. They must learn to control this power. We have no choice but to seek Amelia and Patricia's help. They must teach the children."

"Oh my god, Grams and Aunt Pat!" Alice exclaims as if suddenly realizing something. "They need to know what happened to dad!"

"No! I don't think that is wise," Nana says.

Aunt Samantha looks at Nana confused.

"If Amelia were to know what really happened to her son, she and Patricia would set out to destroy the entire Cullen clan. I fear they would die trying. We need them to teach Edward and Alice," Nana explains.

Samantha was about to argue but Nana continues to speak not allowing her to interrupt.

"And if I am completely honest, I do not believe that all of the Cullens should be held responsible for Riley's actions. I did not inherit my mother's gift of truth seeking, but I believe Dr. Cullen's words to be true," Nana says.

"So you are saying Riley should go free?" Sam asks shocked.

"Not at all! He will be punished! But not by the Masens. They need not know at this time," Nana answers.

"No! I am tired of secrets!" I feel my anger erupting again. "Our whole lives have been one big secret. Our heritage….this stupid war…what happened to our parents. No more secrets! I am sick of it all! You have been keeping secrets from us for too long!" I say angrily at both Sam and Nana and a mirror hanging on the wall across from us instantly shatters. We are all taken by surprise.

"Edward, calm down," Sam says calmly. "We were only trying to protect you."

But this only makes me even angrier. "By keeping us ignorant of that fact that we are targets in a war? A war that until today we had no clue existed?!" And suddenly the windows to the sun room fly open. The wind flies through the room knocking over books from the mantle and scattering loose papers.

"It appears your sorcery powers are driven by anger, Edward." Nana says.

_Let's try a different approach. _I hear Nana's thoughts.

"You are right Edward, we should not be keeping secrets from each other. We are family. We must trust and protect each other. That is the only way we will get through this," says Nana. But my anger is still at its height and the room is still in chaos with flying debris.

"With that said, it seems Edward that you have been keeping a secret from us also?" Nana says suspiciously.

I immediately become nervous and scared. For a split second, I had forgotten that Jasper has confessed his love for me in front of my family. There was no use hiding anymore. Nana knows I am gay.

The wind leaves as quickly as it came and the room comes to a quiet stillness.

I look at Alice and her eyes are wide. Aunt Sam simply smiles at me lovingly.

"Yes," I admit. Now I have to eat my words. No more secrets. I have to tell them. But no matter what I do I can't bring myself to confess to Nana and Sam. I am too scared.

"Edward?" Sam says putting her hand on my shoulder for support. "Are you gay?"

I look at her then at Nana. I had no choice.

"Yes," I say before looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame. I thought I was done with being ashamed of it. But I guess I wasn't completely. I could care less what my classmates and assholes like Mike Newton thought about me. But my family….my grandmother and my aunt…if they turned away from me….I would die.

Nana steps forward until she is standing directly in front of me. I can't bear to look at her.

"And the Cullen boy…Jasper…. I take it he is more than just your friend?" Nana questions.

"Yes….No….well he was…"I say still not taking my eyes off the floor.

Then Nana places her hand under my chin and forces me to look up at her.

"He is quite handsome," Nana says with a smile. I am overtaken by surprise. Was she kidding?

"WHAT?! You are not angry?" I say in shock.

Both Sam and Alice giggle at my reaction. Nana just continues to stare at me lovingly.

"At at what part should I be angry, Edward? That you are gay? Or that you were dating a vampire?" Nana says staring into my eyes.

Until Nana said that, it never occurred to me that she would be angry I was in a relationship with a vampire. I mean it was obvious she would be, but I never thought about it. It is partly due to the fact that even though I know now Jasper is a vampire, it hasn't settled in. I don't see him as a vampire. To me he is just Jasper.

No, the only fear I have is that Nana would be angry with me for being gay.

"I was worried you would be upset with me when you found out I am gay," I admit.

Nana's face suddenly changed to one of disappointment. There it was….what I feared. She was upset.

"Edward, join me outside. I think we need to talk," Nana says calmly as she exits Masen Manor.

I look back at Aunt Sam and she hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. With that I knew that Sam didn't care. She didn't have to say anything. I knew she loved me either way. This was a sense of relief but I was still worried of how Nana was reacting to the news. I am so confused. Is she upset or not?

I look back at Alice before exiting Masen Manor.

_Don't worry Edward. It is going to be okay._

I hope Alice is right and follow Nana outside. The wind is still and no clouds are in sight. The night was beautiful. The full moon shined in the middle of the sky surrounded by hundreds and thousands of bright stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Nana says looking up at the sky.

"What?" I respond.

"The stars. You don't see them all too often in Forks. You know when I was a little girl, I could sit outside for hours just gazing at the stars. My brother used to tell me that each one of those stars was one of our ancestors looking down on earth… looking down on nature…guiding their children…lending them their power," Nana says with tears in her eyes as if she was remembering something painful.

"I didn't know you had a brother," I say surprised.

She looks at me tears clearly evident in her eyes now.

"I did. His name was Jackson. He wasn't a gifted witch but he had such a passion for our heritage. I learned everything I know about herbs and hot to keep a garden from him. You remind me of him a bit. He was so smart… and caring…. a little shy…and so selfless. I loved him very much," She says.

"What happened to him?" I asked curiously.

"Jackson killed himself when he was 18. I was only 12," she answers.

I was speechless. Why would he do such a thing?

Without verbalizing my question Nana answers.

"Like you, Jackson was gay. He never told me but I always knew. I walked in on him kissing one of the local farm boys who lived down the road. They were in the barn tending to the horses. He never noticed me of course, so I kept it to myself. We lived in a different time back then. People were much less tolerant of homosexuals and looked at them as pure evil. This included my Daddy.

One night, I woke up to screams and banging in the home. I found Daddy beating Jackson to bloody pulp screaming that he would not have a faggot for a son. Jackson pleaded for Daddy to stop. He pleaded with Daddy telling him that he wasn't gay. I could only assume that Daddy had caught Jackson with the local farm boy. It was that night that my gift showed itself and I shielded Jackson from Daddy. But it was a little too late. The damage was done and Jackson was very well beaten. Mother came in shortly after and scolded my father for what he had done. But after my father explained to her that he had seen Jackson with another boy my mother turned on him too. She told Jackson that if it ever happened again, they would send him away to be fixed.

I was too young to understand what it all meant. I couldn't understand how this could have upset my parents so much that they would abandon their own son.

We had been trained as witches ever since we were 3 years old so I took Jackson that night, and healed him using herbs and stones like I was taught. When he was completely healed, Jackson wouldn't look at me.

"It is not true Merelda," is all he would say.

Even though I had seen him the day before with the boy in the barn, I simply nodded my head and let him think I believed him. I know now that was the wrong thing to do. He didn't need me to believe him. He needed me to accept him. To tell him it was okay. That I didn't care, that I loved him anyway.

Days after the incident, my brother wasn't himself. He stopped practicing the craft and would not sit with me outside to see the stars. I worried about him, and my parents wouldn't even look at him.

One night, I decided I would confront him and finally tell him what I should have told him that night of the incident. That I loved him no matter what he is. But when I walked into his room I found Jackson dead. He had taken my father's pistol and shot himself in the head," Nana says as she begins to sob.

"I cried. There was so much blood. The body in front of me didn't even resemble my brother anymore. But it was Jackson alright. Why would he do this to himself? I tried using magic to heal him but it was no use. He was gone. The worse of it was that my father didn't care. Mother mourned, but daddy showed no emotion. I cried for weeks after his funeral. I adored my brother. He was my best friend. I could tell him anything and he would do anything for me. But since the night of the incident I was angry at him. Why would he kill himself? Why would he leave me alone?

One night I had gone outside to look up at the stars like I had done so many nights before. I had studied them so often that I practically had all the star configurations memorized. But that night, I noticed one that seemed as if it was out of place. I was sure I knew them all, but this one was new… and as I looked at it closer it twinkled and the words of my brother ran through my mind.

I never had the chance to tell my brother that I loved him no matter who he decided to love. But I will not miss the opportunity with you Edward," Nana says tears in her eyes as she stares into mine.

At that point tears start running down my face. I felt so many emotions. Initially I felt grief and sympathy for Nana. I couldn't imagine losing a sibling nonetheless finding him the way she did. If anything ever happened to Alice I would be inconsolable. At the same time I was relieved that she didn't find me disgusting. But more importantly I felt love…love for this amazing women that is in my life.

I start crying uncontrollably from the rush of emotions and she takes me into her arms and just holds me as I sob into her.

"I don't care that you are gay Edward. I love you no matter what," Nana says as I continue to cry into her.

"I love you too Nana….so much," I say easing my cries. I am relieved. She doesn't care! Nana has always had an old fashion way of thinking I thought she would condemn me for being gay. But she doesn't. She loves me. Why did I ever doubt it?

We break our embrace and spend a few minutes in silence just gazing at the stars.

"So it appears Jasper has some very strong feelings for you also," Nana says subtly breaking the silence.

"Yes," I say.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asks.

"I don't know. I thought I did. But after tonight….I am not sure… I am so confused," I admit.

"Do you believe he is to blame for what happened to your father?" Nana asks.

"He is a vampire Nana and his brother killed my father!" I say answering her question indirectly.

"True. Riley committed a terrible crime, and he will learn to never cross a witch! Especially a Bennet witch," Nana says threateningly.

"However, I must admit the Cullens are very unusual. I have never met vampires like them before. But as I said earlier, I do not believe all the Cullens to be responsible for Riley's actions. In fact, if I am completely honest with myself, I believed Dr. Cullen and Jasper. I believe they spoke the truth," Nana confesses. "I think what convinced me was when Jasper caught you before you fainted. The way he looked at you… 'I got you, Angel.' He said. Why does he call you Angel?"

"I do not know," I admit.

"Hmmmm….yes a peculiar vampire that one is," says Nana.

"So are you saying I should trust Jasper?" I ask utterly confused.

"Oh I am not saying anything," Nana says smiling. "I am still uncomfortable with trusting vampires…and to be perfectly honest would be weary if my grandson wanted to date one. But, something about this vampire is unique….special…I can't put my finger on it."

"Nonetheless, you must be the one to decide what to do with your relationship with Jasper. Not I. But know, no matter what you decide I will be here supporting you….and watching him like a hawk!" Nana says with a playful yet very serious smile.

"Thanks Nana!" I say hugging her.

"Anytime Edward. Or how did Jasper put it? 'I got you, Angel.'" Nana says teasingly.

I blush then laugh at her humor. We gaze up at the stars one last time.

"Nana, which one of the stars is Uncle Jackson?" I ask curiously.

Nana looks up to the night sky and points to a bright star in the east.

"That one," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could have met him." I say.

"Me too Edward….me too."

We walk inside to the Manor and Aunt Sam and Alice must have gone off to bed because everything was still and quiet.

I couldn't blame them. This had been one busy and crazy day. My mind was on overdrive with everything that was revealed today. I just wanted rest…I wanted sleep. Maybe when I wake up tomorrow I will find out this is just all a dream. One can at least hope.

As I begin to crawl into bed and battle with sleep I hear something gently taping my window. I dismiss it thinking it is just a bird nesting in the corner, but the sound only gets louder. I get out of bed, make my way to the window and open the blinds. Taped to the glass window is a note written in black ink.

_Edward, you must believe me when I tell you that neither I nor the rest of my family knew about what Riley did. It came as a shock to all of us._

_You always ask why I call you Angel. I think you deserve an answer._

The note is short, but it is obvious who it is from. I look out the window to see Jasper standing in the middle of the yard. He stood there with his guitar in hand and he never takes his eyes off of me. I don't know what it is about his eyes that always makes me forget everything. It is as if they hypnotize me and take me to a place of peace and tranquility. When Jasper sees that he has my attention he begins to strum his guitar and sing.

_Let's run away,  
>Where nothing stands between me and you<br>Let's find a place somewhere a little closer to the truth,  
>And call it a home<br>Where there is no right and there's no wrong  
>And we can be all alone<em>

And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
>You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint<br>You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
>Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.<p>

Tell me a secret  
>Tell me things that no one else should know<br>Even in your weakness  
>Baby drop your guard, just let it go<br>Until everything's exposed  
>And you don't have to feel ashamed<br>Baby, just say my name (ohh)

And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
>You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint<br>You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
>Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.<p>

When I see you standing there  
>You know it all becomes so clear<br>The way you look, the way you talk  
>I need the way you lift me up<br>This will never feel complete  
>Until there's nothing in between<br>And we have broke down every wall  
>Baby baby baby baby let's just fall<p>

And I'll take off my halo  
>Yeah, and I'll take off my wings<br>You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
>You'll always be my angel no matter what you do<br>Cause you take me to heaven  
>Just by being you<br>Ohh, you take me to heaven  
>Just by being you<p>

Let's run away  
>Let's run away<p>

Jasper stood there staring at me.

_I love you, Edward. I think I always have._

Jasper's thoughts overwhelm me.

"Edward, if you don't go out there and kiss him, I will!" I hear Alice shout from her bedroom window on the second floor.

Why am I not surprised that Alice would be listening?

I didn't know what I was doing. It was as if my body took over and I was acting only on instinct and desire. I crawl out my window and walk towards Jasper without taking my eyes off of him.

Jasper looks at me with hopeful eyes. And I knew. Despite everything….I am hopelessly in love with Jasper Cullen.

I stand directly in front at him gazing into his beautiful baby blues and aggressively pull him in towards me kissing his lips and tasting him. The sweet taste of vanilla consumes me. Just like the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like our boys are back! Thoughts?<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Jasper's Story

**Hello my Darlins! Do ya'll remember me? I know it has been months since I have updated SWTWC. But I am sure many of you know I have been working on writing my doctoral thesis so SWTWC has been on the backburner for a bit. Luckily for you though, I got exhausted of all that technical writing and decided to work on this chapter instead. It is not action packed, but the information is important for what is to come. **

**If my writing style is a little to technical...I apologize...it is hard to switch between writing techniques when you are doing it all day. Again I apologize for the delay. If you haven't done so already join my SWTWC facebook page (link on profile). I post status updates...pictures..and videos that pertain to SWTWC.**

**Okay enough...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I made them gay and more lovable!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Jasper's Story<strong>

Jasper's POV

I can't make sense of Edward's emotions. One minute I sense only anger and the next happiness…but most of the time I only sense confusion.

Edward walks towards me and instead of trying to sense his emotions I look into his eyes. As he stands in front of me he returns my gaze and I sense his confusion…frustration… and hunger for comfort. He pulls me into a savage kiss. As if it is the only thing that is going to keep him sane.

I need this…I need him. His kiss sends an electric shock that radiates through my body. I feel as if the electricity of this single kiss is so strong that it could make my heart beat again.

Edward pulls away breaking our kiss and just gazes into my eyes. But this time I sense nothing… no anger…no confusion… just peace.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I ask him with both my hands holding his face and looking desperately in his eyes.

He is reluctant.

"I don't know…" he answers. "I don't know what to believe…nonetheless who to believe….I am just so confused."

And in that moment all his initial fears and confusion returns to him.

"I can't help but think that I don't even know you. Is everything I know about you a lie?" He asks me. His eyes pleading that I will answer no.

His question takes me off guard. With his simple question, the heart that I thought my angel could bring back to life, tore into a million pieces.

"No it isn't!" I answer adamantly. "I am still me, Edward. I never lied to you!" I say with conviction trying to convince him.

But I couldn't convince myself. And I wish I could take back the words the moment I say them, because I feel the rage rise in Edward's emotions.

"You never lied to me? How can you say that!? You told me you were adopted by Carlisle and Esme after your mother died in a fire! You said Rosalie was your twin sister! You never told me you were a vampire! Everything you have ever told me about yourself is a lie!" Edward retaliates clearly angry.

My emotions begin to stir as well and I reply without thought… too eager to defend myself.

"I never said Rosalie was my twin sister. She said that! I just never corrected her!"

"So you just let me go on believing a lie? Who are you really Jasper?"

"I am the same man, Edward! You are right. I never told you I am a vampire. But let's be fair! It isn't like you ever told me you are a witch!"

The look on Edward's face is as if I had slapped him with realization. He knew I was right. I may have kept secrets from him. But he also kept secrets from me.

"Look Edward, I didn't lie to you. I told you about my past. I just didn't tell you about all of it," I say wanting to end our fight.

"Tell me now," he says with a calmer tone yet his emotions are still a stir.

"I will. But I have one question first."

"What?" Edward questions coldly.

"Why did you kiss me just now? I am an empath, Edward and I can feel your emotions," I confess. He looks back at me surprised.

"I feel all of them. Confusion, frustration, fear, anger….but….I don't feel any love. Do you still love me Edward?" I question him, clearly knowing that his answer had the power to break me.

Edward does not answer. Instead he walks towards me places his hand on my face and looks deeply into my eyes. With my question all of his troubling emotions disappear and I am left with one emotion that rises above all the rest. It is a crippling emotion. His love for me attacks every one of my senses and relief consumes my body.

"I may question many things….and I am angry…and confused….but I do not question that I still love you Jasper. I never stopped," Edward says with the sincerest truth.

I couple his hand with my own not moving it from my face. His touch is soft and warm….it is loving.

"I did lie to you once," I confess. "When you told me you loved me, I said I didn't feel the same way. I told you that I thought we were just having fun. That was a lie. I did love you. I still do. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. You make me feel alive."

Edward is overwhelmed with joy to hear that I love him. But behind the happiness lingers a hint of pain.

"So why did you lie to me?" He asks. "You have no idea what that did to me."

"You're wrong. I do know. I felt it. I stayed outside your room that night and watched you cry yourself to sleep," I say cringing at the memory. "I thought if I caused you that much pain, I deserved to sit there and feel it too. I owed you that much."

I pull away from him and take a moment to gather my thoughts. I wanted to explain what I did…why I lied to him so that he can understand.

"Edward…Angel….I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. When I saw the Volturi watching us, I freaked! Vampires aren't supposed to let humans get to close. It is our highest law that a vampire can't reveal their true nature to a human unless we plan on …." I stumble not wanting to finish my explanation.

"Plan on what?"

"…unless we plan on turning them."

Fear spreads through Edward and I don't need to be a telepath to know what he is thinking.

"I would never turn you Edward! Never! I would never wish this on you. But you have to understand! When I met you, something about you drew me in. It was as if I needed to get to know you, even though I knew for your own sake that I shouldn't. And the more I got to know you the harder it was for me to stay away. I fell in love with you!

But when I saw the Volturi that night at the theater, it opened my eyes. I was being selfish! Every moment I was with you, I was risking your life. If the Volturi ever knew that I have no intention of turning you they would kill you! They would kill both of us! So I had to lie to you! I had to make you believe that I didn't want you. I thought if you truly believed it, you would forget about me and move on. Then you would be safe," I explain hoping he realizes why I had hurt him.

Edward's fear subsides but is replaced with sadness.

"Are you sure they were the Volturi?" He asks solemnly.

"Yes, the person at the theater that night wore the Volturi robes with the sacred emblem," I answer. "Initially, I thought they were here for me, watching me. It never crossed my mind that they would be watching you."

Edward is flushed clearly overwhelmed.

"What do they want with me?" He asks.

"I do not know. It isn't like them to stalk a witch. If they considered you a threat they would have either tried to kill you or add you to their ranks. I am not sure what they are planning. Maybe they are unsure if you are a witch and waiting for you to confirm their suspicions," I say.

Edward ponders my last statement.

"I don't know either. But whoever was watching us that night was very angry that I was with you," he says.

"How do you know?" I question surprised.

"I heard their thoughts."

"What else did you hear?" I ask eagerly hoping it would give us more pieces to the puzzle.

"Nothing, just that they didn't want me near you."

"Maybe, they are watching me after all," I say pondering the prospect.

"But, why of all vampires would they be watching you?" Edward asks.

The answer to his question is not simple. In order for me to answer it honestly, he would need to know the vampire I was years ago.

I exhale with the regret of having to share the darkest part of me with the man I only want to love me. Will his feelings for me change once he knows the vampire I used to be?

"It's time I tell you everything about my past. Edward, how old do you think I am?"

"You told me you were 18."

"I am… in human years. I was born November 2, 1845. I was turned into a vampire when I was 18."

"So you mean…"

"I am 167 years old…"

Edward inhales in shock.

"I think I need to sit down," he says as he walks slowly back to the front porch to sit on the wooden bench. I follow him and we sit there in silence as the revelation of my true age settles in.

It does not take long for Edward to break the silence.

"So that would mean you were changed in 1863? During the Civil War?" He questions.

"Yes, that's right. I joined the confederate army when I was very young. In fact, I was the youngest member of the confederate army and arguably one of the best strategist and fighter in my division. Before, I was changed that is."

"How were you?...I mean who?..." Edward struggles to find the right question.

"What happened the night I was changed?" I say asking the question for him.

He simply nods.

"I was in Texas when it happened. The Union Army was about to scale an all out attack on the militia in my hometown of Galveston in the attempt to siege the city. Our forces were low on supplies and morale and we were unsure we could hold the city. I was ordered to return to Galveston and escort the women and children out safely. I was pleased to be given the task. My mama still lived in Galveston and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her alone in the city while the Union soldiers claimed it. So when I arrived my first stop was my own home…the house I grew up in…the house where my mama still lived. But when I arrived, I found my mama's lifeless body tied to a stake about three feet off the ground. She was murdered….burned alive."

I pause trying to suppress the anger and sorrow that consumes me when I relive the memory. I look at Edward and his eyes are wide in shock and disbelief. I know he can think of nothing to say that would offer me comfort. Instead he takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently encouraging me to continue.

"My mama was a witch. So was I actually, although not a very good one. Mama was an earth witch. She was not gifted, but her enchantments of healing or protection were very strong. But, she would only use the craft in the gravest of circumstances, mainly to help the local townspeople when a family member was ill or in trouble.

Mama refused to teach me how to use the craft. That is until my empathy revealed itself when I was five years old. Then she had no choice. She taught me how to control my empathy and keep it from letting everyone's emotions consume me. Mama eventually told me I was an air witch but still refused to teach me how to cast charms and enchantments. She warned me that I should never reveal my gift to anyone and made me promise that I would never practice the craft. When I asked why, she told me about so called witch hunters that would murder witches out of fear and ignorance. She said the only way we would be safe is if we lived in secret and never revealed our powers. Well, that night….somebody found out about her secret.

My life changed forever that night. Seeing my mama's body tied up to that wooden stake burned and charred…I wanted to kill the person who did it to her! I wanted to hold their life in my hands and crush it slowly. I wanted to watch as the murderer's pathetic life painfully slipped away."

Edward, begins to rub slow soothing circles along my back attempting to calm me.

"And then, she found me."

"Who found you?" Edward asks softly.

"Maria… Maria is a Mexican vampire and the most powerful vampire warlord in the south," I answer.

"Warlord?"

"Yes. It turns out that the Civil War wasn't the main war being fought at the time. Vampires in the south were organizing armies and claiming rights over territory to establish power and dominance over other armies."

"Why would vampires fight over land?"

"They aren't interested in the land itself. They are interested in the food source…..humans. You see Angel…unlike my family most vampires feed off of humans. Human blood makes vampires stronger and faster. Not to mention it prevents vampires from being weakened by the sun or killed by wooden stakes. It makes them almost completely immune to nature. And nature is supposed to be the only thing that can keep a vampire in check.

So you can see why warlords would want to fight over territories that are highly populated by humans. The warlord who controls the most food source has the most power. Maria's territory to this day ranges from south Texas to northern Mexico and she has an army of hundreds of newborn vampires to maintain her power."

"So Maria changed you against your will?"

"Not exactly. That night, I took down my mother's body and wrapped her in white linen. I was giving her a proper burial suitable for an earth witch. Mama didn't teach me much, but she did tell me that when she died she should be buried just as she is in white linen with nothing but a seed in her hand. That way when the seed would take root and grow into a tree, she would always be a part of the earth. So I did as she wanted and buried her in the backyard of our home. As I poured the last shovel of dirt over her grave, Maria found me. She approached me from behind and I thought I was going to be attacked. When I turned around readying myself for my attacker, I was met by the most brilliant scarlet red eyes. I had never seen such a thing before. You would think such a thing would strike fear in someone, but I was only captivated.

If at that moment I would have known the reason for her red eyes, I may have not been so captivated. You see, when a vampire drinks human blood their eyes turn red. It was Carlisle who was the first to realize that if we feed only on the blood of animals we keep our original eye color. He can't explain why this is, but there is no questioning that it is true.

Nonetheless, the oddity of Maria's eyes froze me in place. She wore a long white dress and approached me so gracefully. It was as if she glided on air as she walked.

I asked her if she was lost to which she denied with a simple shake of her head.

I suggested she leave Galveston and seek safety since the Union army was on their way but she simply dismissed my warnings and asked if the woman I was burying was my mother.

When I answered affirmatively, she said she had seen who had killed my mother. I demanded for her to tell me who had tortured and killed my mother. She nodded in agreement and simply said 'I can do better that tell you…I can show you.'

Turns out Maria is gifted also, she can show you her past memories. She showed me what happened to my mother that night. More importantly, she showed me the face of my mother's murderer."

"Who was it?" Angel asks me.

"Benito Macias... I learned later that he was in fact another vampire warlord and Maria's biggest threat to her territories at the time. I watched Maria's memory as Benito ordered his soldiers to beat, gag, and burn my mother.

Watching her memories….watching those men treat my mother like nothing more than an animal being led to slaughter…it only fueled my thirst for vengeance. Maria said she could take me to my mother's murderer and she gave me a choice. If I joined her she would take me to him and I could get my revenge. Overwhelmed with hatred, I agreed. Little did I know, I would join her as a vampire. Maria changed me that night."

"But how did she change you," Edward asks.

"It happened so quickly I don't remember it actually. All I remember is the minute I agreed to join her, I felt a sharp pain at my neck and everything went black."

"So she bit you and you changed?"

"To change a human into a vampire, a vampire has to bite a human and drain them of their blood until they are an inch from death. Then the vampire has to feed the human their own blood. As Maria's blood overtook my body all my senses disappeared. I couldn't see, hear…only feel. I felt as if my entire body was on fire burning my flesh to the bone. This went on for three full days before the pain of the inferno dissipated.

When I awoke, I realized that all my senses were heightened. I could see everything in the finest detail… hear the softest of sounds…even smell fragrances that came from miles away. Probably the most impressive thing was my new strength and speed. I had the strength of twenty men and could move at an incredible speed." I run to the tree line in a flash and stare at Edward before returning to him on the porch a second later.

"Unfortunately….these new….gifts….did not come without a price. The moment I awoke there was something I wanted…something I wanted even more than to avenge my mother's death…I thirsted for blood….human blood."

"You mean…" Edward stutters not wanting to ask the question that came to his mind.

This was the moment that scared me. Once Edward knew that I killed people…fed on them…he would never look at me the same way again. But he had to know me… the good and the bad…the man I am now…and the man I was.

"I fed off of humans Edward," I confess.

"You killed innocent people?"

"Not exactly. As much as I hungered for blood I only fed off of the most pathetic excuses for human beings. Rapists…murderers…criminals. I will not lie to you Angel…the truth is if I could have killed innocent people I probably would have. That is how powerful my thirst was. But something kept me from doing so."

"What?"

"My empathy. You see, along with my senses being heightened so was my gift. And every time I would try to feed on a human I would feel what they felt. Their fears…their longing for their loved ones…the feeling that they may never see them again. Their emotions were so strong that I was never able to drain them of their blood before their emotions crippled me. Criminals like murderers and rapists on the other hand; they were driven by anger, hatred and perversion. These emotions only fueled the animal inside of me that wanted to be fed."

Edward sat there in silence staring at me. "You're gift saved you," Edward says simply.

"Saved me? I killed people Angel!" I say shocked at his statement.

"Jasper, you were changed into a vampire against your will and the only thing you could think of was to feed. Yet you still managed to not kill innocent people."

"Haven't you been listening?" I say with a hint of annoyance. "I told Maria I would join her! And even if the people I killed were not exactly innocent it was still wrong! I played judge, jury, and executioner!"

Edward just stares at me for a few seconds. "You blame yourself? Jasper, you never asked to become a vampire. You had just seen your mother tortured and killed and you wanted revenge. Who wouldn't? But Maria manipulated you. She asked you to join her, but never said she would turn you into an animal that craved only blood."

"So you think I am an animal?" I ask defeated. I knew he would see me differently. I can't bear to make eye contact with him and see the look of disgust on his face.

Edward, places his hand on my face forcing me to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"I know the man you are now, Jasper. You are not an animal. You are the man that defended a nerdy school kid when he was having the crap beaten out of him and taught him how to fight. I am not the same person I was when I met you Jasper. I am stronger and more confident…and it is because of you. You have made me a better man…you have made yourself a better man."

"It doesn't excuse the man I was."

"No it doesn't…but you have decided to never be that man again. Give yourself credit for that."

We sit in silence for several seconds just thinking. How could he dismiss what I had done so easily? Could the crimes I have committed really mean so little to him? On one hand I am relieved that it doesn't change his opinion of me, but on the other I am entirely confused. How can he still love me when he knows I have killed and fed on humans? Even if the world is better off without them.

"This warlord…Benito…did you find him?" Edward asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, with time." I answer. "There was no way Maria and I could take down Benito with the army she had. He was too well guarded and his own army was a force to be reckoned with. So after I was changed, Maria and I set out to strengthen her already existing army of vampires to battle Benito's forces. I was in charge of training her army in combat while Maria found new recruits. For my loyalty she gave me the rank of Major.

I didn't realize until much later a trend in the new recruits Maria was adding to her army. She focused on changing gifted witches because she knew that if she were to change a witch they would retain their gifts. And in some cases, like me, a witch's gifts would be intensified when changed."

"You mean you were able to feel the emotions of others more easily?" Edward asks.

"Even greater than that. When I was turned, my powers intensified from being able to feel the emotions of those around me to being able control their emotions also," I answer.

"Wait…You can control someone else's emotions?" Edward asks concerned.

"Yes," I say simply.

"Have you ever controlled mine?"

Edward's simple question takes me by surprise but I can't lie to him. I am scared at how he will react. Will he be upset?

"Yes…but only to help calm you down when you were scared. I have never done anything else…I promise." I say honestly.

Edward is taken back by this information but ultimately he accepts my honesty and signals me to continue my story.

"My ability to control emotions was useful to Maria because her strategy to building a powerful army was like no other. Her army was composed of mainly newborn vampires because vampires are never as strong or fast as they are within their first year of being changed. However, they are also very hard to control and command as they are driven by their animalistic instinct to feed and fight. But my newly enhanced empathy allowed me to control them….calm them. And if that didn't work, I overwhelmed them with fear so they had no choice but to obey. In less than a year, Maria recruited over a hundred new vampires. Most of them gifted. And that is when I met Riley."

I feel Edward get angry at the mere mention of Riley's name but I continue as if I do not notice.

"I have known Riley longer than I have known any member of my current family. We both fought in the southern wars as members of Maria's army. You have already seen the advantages of Riley's powers. Maria had also realized the potential in changing a fire witch with the ability to neutralize the gifts of witches and vampires alike. She used him as a weapon. I was told to train him and so I did. I trained him in combat and how to think strategically. Riley was a fast learner. His ability and skills in combat rival my own.

With a hundred new born vampires and Riley at my side, taking down Benito was easy. Riley neutralized the abilities of his protectors one by one while I took on Benito in hand to hand combat. I won… and set his body ablaze. Benito was dead…Maria secured her territory…and I had my revenge. But in a weird strange way like Benito, I was dead too. From the minute that Maria changed me I lived for only one thing. To kill the person who murdered and tortured my mother. After I avenged her, I felt I had no purpose in life."

"So what did you do?" Edward asks.

"The only thing I knew how to do. I continued being a soldier in Maria's army. I continued being her Major. With Benito dead, I thought the fighting would end…but I was wrong. It wasn't until Maria ordered me to massacre a coven of thirteen witches that I realized the other objective of the war."

"Other objective?"

"Yes. Vampire warlords not only fought against themselves…they had another enemy. Apparently vampires and witches had been at war since the early 1600's. And for the past couple of centuries the vampires were winning. In truth, to say that the vampires were winning would be an understatement. They had practically caused the near extinction of all witches.

Edward, the war against the witches is led by the Volturi, the oldest and most powerful vampire coven in existence. They are equivalent to royalty in the vampire world and are responsible for enforcing our laws. The Volturi operate from Volterra, Italy and use warlords with large armies to fight the war on witches for them in other parts of the world. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Maria's army….my army….was responsible for the death of over a thousand witches since I became Major. I was so overcome with revenge and the obsession to kill Benito Macias that I did not realize what I was helping Maria do.

The witch hunters that my mother warned me about….they were never human….they were vampires. I hadn't realized it at the time, but when I did….the thought that I had become one of them….that I had become the very thing that killed my mother disgusted me. I couldn't stay there. To do so would have been an insult to my mother's memory. So I ran away.

Doing so was an automatic death sentence. The only way to leave Maria's army was through death. In fact, Maria rarely allowed any newborns to live longer than one year. If she did allow them to live it was because they had a particular ability she found valuable. In most cases it was my responsibility to eliminate the vampires that no longer had a purpose. But I was never scared to flee because I was so disgusted with myself that I welcomed death. So I fled her army but Maria never found me. She even changed James, a water witch with the power to track people, to try to find me. But you know how that ended for him.

Edward nods knowingly. "So when you left…is that when you met Carlisle?"

"Yes, Carlisle saved my life. When I left Maria's army, I craved death and contemplated how to meet my demise. However, killing a vampire isn't as easy as you would think. A wooden stake through the heart does not kill a vampire, it only weakens us. The only way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart and burn the pieces. And as you can imagine that is hard to do by yourself.

I considered turning myself in to one of Maria's rival armies, but I had already gained the reputation of one of the most feared vampires in the South. And I was sickened by the idea of giving another warlord vampire the satisfaction of killing me and the fame that came along with it.

Instead, I decided that if I was going to die I wanted to die giving at least one major blow to the vampire world as an amends to my Wiccan lineage. I debated on returning to Maria to kill her as payment but I soon realized this would hardly serve a lethal enough blow. Another warlord would simply take command of her army and nothing would have changed.

So I came up with a better plan. I opted to get the attention of the Volturi themselves, and perhaps kill one of the heads of the coven before they killed me. I hunted humans openly, killing only the worst criminals as I always have, but this time I did not dispose of the bodies. It was only a matter of time before reports of dozens of mutilated bodies in the Seattle area caught the attention of the Volturi. As I mentioned earlier, the Volturi's highest law is that we are never to do anything that would reveal our kind to humans. And by hunting so openly it was only a matter of time before the humans realized what was really going on. The Volturi where known to deal with such openness themselves. It is their way of striking fear into the vampire community and demonstrating their rule.

The day the Volturi found me I was in Seattle feeding when suddenly I was overcome with an unspeakable pain radiating through my whole body. It felt as if every bone in my body was being crushed and my skin slowly being peeled from my flesh. As I laid eyes on my attackers it was but four vampires dressed in hooded robes that barely revealed their faces. I cried out in pain as my body screamed for relief.

The man in command stepped forward and lowered his hood revealing his long white hair. He gazed at me with his red eyes as I withered in pain.

"You have become a bit of a nuisance young one. Are you not aware of our laws?" He asked.

As he asked the question the pain I was feeling intensified tenfold. I screamed in agony and thought that if I could speak I would beg for death.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" He said relishing in my torture and clearly realizing I was unable to speak.

"That is enough Jane," the old vampire said and my pain suddenly dissipated. As I gained focus of my vision the other three vampires lowered their hoods revealing one young female who could not have been older than thirteen when changed. This I assumed was Jane and she was clearly gifted.

The others consisted of an equally young boy with dark brown hair and stood no more than five feet tall. The other vampire was Carlisle and unlike the scarlet red eyes of his fellow vampires, his eyes were light blue and his emotions expressed sympathy.

"I asked you a question!" The white haired vampire asked me again. I quickly realized there was no way I could take on all four of these vampires. If I wanted to kill at least one of the Volturi I would have to be fast and smart, especially in the presence of a vampire with Jane's ability. I would only get one chance at taking out a member of the Volturi and I needed to know who the highest ranking member was.

"May I be so obliged to ask who I am addressing?" I asked as I sent a wave of calm in their direction.

"I am Caius, one leader of the Volturi. You have heard of the Volturi haven't you vampire?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course," I responded. I was shocked! A leader? One of the three leaders comes to stop me? I did not suspect that I would be this lucky. If I was going to pay penance for my crimes against my heritage I needed to kill Caius, but I had to be smart about it.

"And you are aware of our laws?" Caius asked for the second time with impatience. With his words I rose to my feet and sent a wave of the most terrifying fear imaginable in their direction. They had not expected that I would be gifted and all four immediately cowered backwards. I took advantage of their second of hesitation to rush at vampire speed towards Caius to tear his head from his body. But before I even got my hands on him I heard him yell, "Alec!"

And suddenly everything went black. I could not see, hear, or feel anything. I immediately thought I was dead. I had failed. I was killed before I could claim my own redemption. Surprisingly, I was not dead. The vampire boy was also gifted. He had the power to completely eliminate all of his opponent's senses incapacitating them.

When my senses returned to me, I was met with the sympathetic light blue eyes I had seen only minutes before. Carlisle saved my life. He convinced Caius to spare my life and that he would take responsibility for me. Caius had initially refused but Carlisle had saved the life of Caius wife, Athenodora, a year before from a werewolf and called for my life as payment. Caius obviously granted Carlisle's request but not before excommunicating him as a member of the Volturi. Although if truth be told, Carlisle was going to leave the Volturi anyway."

"I can't believe Carlisle was a member of the Volturi," Edward says surprised.

"Yes. But he was always the black sheep of the coven. He was always looked at as weak because he refused to feed off of humans. Carlisle is definitely a unique vampire. He has never once killed or fed on a human. Even as a newborn he only fed on animals. But Auro, the highest ranking leader of the Volturi and the vampire that changed Carlisle, always had respect for Carlisle even though he disagreed with most of the Volturi's actions and policies.

Anyway, Carlisle taught me that I didn't need to feed off the blood of humans. He taught me to hunt animals. It took some getting used to but I adapted. I noticed by hunting animals I felt a little more…human. I wasn't so angry all the time or impulsive. I could think more clearly and rationally. But I also noticed I wasn't as strong as I was when I drank human blood or as fast for that matter. And without human blood in my veins, I was no longer immune to the sun. The sun would drain me of my already diminished strength and speed. These were all disadvantages of feeding off of animals. But the benefits outweigh the consequences if you ask me.

For awhile it was only Carlisle and me. Years later Carlisle found Esme and changed her and then he changed Rosalie a few years after that."

"Carlisle changed them?" Edward asks horrified.

"Carlisle found both of them on the brink of death. He never drank from them; he only fed them his blood. He changed them to save their lives," I explain.

"Why where they dying?" Edward asks curiously.

"I don't think that is my story to tell, Angel," I answer sincerely.

Edward understood.

"And Emmet?"

Rosalie is responsible for bringing Emmet into the family. She found him in the woods badly hurt after being attacked by a wild grizzly bear. Like Carlisle, she changed him to save his life.

"And Riley? When did he join the Cullens?" Edward asks with disgust in his tone.

"Riley is newest member of the Cullen family. He joined us only a few months ago."

"How can you consider him family?" Edward asks angrily.

"Edward, none of us knew what Riley did to your father. It was a shock to all of us. But I don't think you understand…"

"Understand?! Your brother killed my father Jasper! He bit into his throat and fed on him! What is there to understand!?" Edward asks, his emotions clearly gaining full control over him as he relives the memory of Alice's vision.

Edward did not know the full story. He never gave Riley the chance to explain. I knew I would have to tell Edward the truth. I wish I did not have to do it now. He has already been through so much but I am left with no choice. He needs to know. I send a wave of calmness in his direction.

"Edward, there is something you need to know," I say. "Riley did not kill your father…he changed him."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love! ;-)<strong>


	30. Chapter 29: Hard Truths

**A/N:**

**I know it has been forever since I have uploaded a chapter! But I am sure that you will all be happy to know that I have successfully defended my doctoral dissertation and am done with school! What does this mean for all of you? This means I have more time to focus on my story! Which I am super excited about also. **

**I apologize if I haven't responded to messages or reviews over last several months. My email was sending all my fanfiction alerts to my SPAM and I haven't had time to catch up on responding. I promise to do better now that school is over for me.**

**Well I think you guys have waited long enough. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Hard Truths<strong>

I was in shock. Could it be true? Did Riley change my father into a vampire?

Impossible! He would have come for us….right? If he was changed why didn't my father come look for us after? What happened to my mother?

My head started to ache with the sudden onslaught of my own questions.

"My father's a vampire?" I ask Jasper simply. Maybe I misheard him.

"I didn't want to tell you this way," Jasper confesses.

"I don't understand," I say dumbfounded. My headache is accompanied by a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"Easy Edward," Jasper says helping me find my balance as he holds me by the waist. "I think I should get you inside."

I accept Jasper's help as he wraps my arm around his neck and gently grips my waist for support. He leads me inside Masen Manor and sits me on the couch in the sunroom. Everything is dark, quiet and still. All I hear is the sound of Jasper's footsteps as he paces unsure of what to do.

It was only a few minutes ago that I was filled with anger and rage towards Riley for murdering my father. And now I don't know what to feel. ….I feel nothing….I am numb.

I stare at Jasper in silence. He returns my gaze and sits beside me as he places his hand in mine and squeezes it gently.

"Edward, I cannot feel your emotions. Are you alright?"

I look into his wide blue eyes. It is clear Jasper is panicked.

_I should have never told him like this. Stupid! What was I thinking?!_

I didn't respond to Jasper's question… I couldn't speak. My body was no longer responding to me. I felt numb and trapped… I had no control.

The sound of soft footsteps emanate from the stairway.

"Edward are you okay?" I hear Alice ask.

I stare at her wide eyed but do not respond. How am I going to explain this to her? Our father….he is not dead…..he is a…vampire.

"Edward?" Alice tries again. I stare at her…but I can't speak. Even if I could…I am not sure I would want to.

"Jasper, what happened to him?" Alice demands.

"I think he is in shock," Jasper responds.

"NANA! SAM! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH EDWARD!" Alice calls out.

In an instant I hear the sound of more footsteps running down the staircase.

"Edward what is it?" Nana says concerned and slightly winded.

I do not answer.

Sam also stares at me. Worry is written all over her face. Her eyes travel to Jasper and she withdrawals a wooden stake from beneath her robes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Sam screams rushing towards Jasper.

The fear that Aunt Sam would hurt Jasper breaks through my numbness and I suddenly find my voice.

"It is not his fault," I say softly but confidently.

Sam turns to face me lowering the stake in the process. A sense of relief overwhelms her.

"What has happened to you my boy?" Nana asks softly, engulfing me in a full hug.

"Dad….he isn't dead," I say softly as tears escape my eyes.

"Edward, I know you must be upset, but soon you will realize…."

"No Nana. You don't understand…..Riley….he didn't kill him…." I try to explain but cannot finish.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Nana asks me. Sam walks over to stand next to Nana's side and Alice kneels at my feet.

But, I couldn't explain. How could I explain what I still did not understand? I look up at Jasper.

"Jasper?" I say simply.

Jasper realizes he would have to explain what I could not.

"Ms. Bennet. I am sorry, I did not mean to cause your family anymore distress. But I couldn't lie to him….not again….he had to know…"

"What is Edward talking about?" Nana says impatiently.

"Riley was trying to explain earlier…..he did not kill Mr. Masen….. he changed him."

Nana's eyes are wide….as are Sam's…. Alice is simply confused.

"Changed him?" Nana asks surprised and wanting clarification.

"Into a vampire," Jasper clarifies.

Now Alice's eyes match Aunt Sam's and I can tell she too has lost her ability to speak. My body begins to respond to me and move towards the floor where Alice sits. I wrap her in a strong supportive hug but she says nothing and continues to stare at Jasper.

"Lies!" Samantha says outraged. "Alice saw in her vision her father begging for his life! RILEY KILLED HIM!"

"Alice did not see all of it. Mr. Masen was not begging for his life….he was begging to be changed." Jasper clarifies.

"Anthony would never do such a thing!" Aunt Sam objects.

"Why would my son-in-law asked to be changed?" Nana joins in on the questioning.

"Riley does not know," Jasper confesses.

"How convenient," Aunt Sam retorts.

"Riley does not remember much. It is as if his memory has been altered. The only thing he remembers is that after draining Mr. Masen of his blood, he fed him his own. But he remembers nothing after that. The last thing he remembers is waking up in a clearing not too far from the accident and Mr. Masen was nowhere to be found. Riley wasn't even sure the events of that night were real….until tonight," Jasper explains.

"We don't believe you!" Aunt Sam says outraged.

"Jasper would not make this up," I say.

"How do you know...your telepathy?" Alice asks, breaking her silence, tears in her eyes.

"I don't need my telepathy. Jasper has no reason to lie to us," I say.

"Of course he does. He is trying to protect his brother!" Sam retorts.

"I told you I am only concerned about protecting Edward and Alice," says Jasper.

"Because you love him….my grandson…you love him?" Nana asks making direct eye contact with him as if looking into his soul. The way she stares at him makes me wonder if she secretly shared her mother's gift of truth seeking. It is as if she would know if Jasper was lying.

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper answers.

Nana relaxes feeling confident in Jaspers desire to protect us.

"This just does not make any sense," Nana says frustrated. "We need more information. Your brother….will he allow us to probe his mind?"

"Probe his mind?" Jasper asks confused.

"Attempt to retrieve his lost memories," Nana clarifies.

"You can do that?"

"We can try."

"How?"

"That is for us to worry about… will he agree?" Nana says growing impatient again.

"I am not sure," Jasper says reluctantly

"Well if you are as adamant about protecting Edward and his sister…I suggest you convince him," Nana says simply.

Jasper looks at Nana determined. "I will speak with him."

"You do that. If he agrees, we will attempt to probe his mind and find the answers we need tomorrow evening. It is the only time we will be able to do this," Nana warns.

"Then I should go," Jasper says looking at me.

_I am so sorry about this. I didn't mean to cause you more pain._

I force myself to give him a gentle smile.

"Yes, you should go," Nana agrees.

Jasper begins to make his way towards our front door before Alice stops him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"My mother…did Riley say anything about my mother?"

"Riley saw two other people in the vehicle. A woman and a man….they were already dead. I am sorry Alice," Jasper says before turning and leaving Masen Manor.

Alice stares at the door as Jasper closes it behind him. Her tears fall quietly down her cheeks as I walk over to my little sister and hug her from behind. Too much has happened today. She shouldn't have to go through all of this. She is just a child! I hold her even tighter.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay," I say trying to comfort her.

"No….no it's not," she says with a sense of truth that chills me to the bone. I stare at her, tears still fill her eyes. She weakly breaks our embrace and walks over to Nana and Samantha.

"Nana, how do we retrieve lost memories? And why is tomorrow evening the only time we can do this?" Alice asks.

"My darlings, you have been through so much. I am so sorry…. Your Aunt Samantha is right. Perhaps we should have done more to ensure that you would never come into your powers. There is no need for you to go through all of this. You two have no need to worry about tomorrow evening. Your Aunt Samantha and I can deal with Riley and get the information we need."

"NO!" Alice shouts in frustration. Nana stares back at Alice in surprise. Alice has never shouted at Nana before… sure she has talked back to her every now and then…but never shouted.

"It's too late to keep us in the dark now," Alice says more calmly. "I want to be there when you get the memories. I want to know what happened!"

"Alice is right," Aunt Sam says. "Mom, we could have tried everything we know of…if Edward and Alice truly are original witches….nothing we tried would have bound their powers. We can't keep trying to protect them. We need to train them both in the elemental magics…and self defense. They may need it."

It was odd to see Sam advocating for us to learn more elemental magic. A few weeks ago she was so adamant that we stop practicing magic all together. But something had changed in Aunt Sam. She knew something wicked was coming and she wanted us to be prepared.

"Yes, your Aunt Sam speaks the truth," Nana says. "I believe it is time you learn the last elemental magic…. the power of water. This is the magic we will use to retrieve Riley's memories and it is strongest during a full moon."

"Full moon?" I question. "But that's…."

"….tomorrow evening." Nana finishes my sentence. "We will begin your training tomorrow morning. I suggest you two get plenty of sleep. You will need it."

Right…as if I could sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...k<strong>**inda short...but I wanted to upload something so you all know I did not abandon the story! Don't worry, I will not keep ya'll waiting as long as before. Leave me some love!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 30: Sam's Story

**I know it has been a long time. I promise I have not abandoned this story. Life has just been busy lately. Here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Sam's Story<strong>

I had just fallen asleep less than three hours ago before I hear Aunt Sam knocking on my bedroom door.

"Edward, time to get up hun."

I grunt in protest. She walks over to my bed and sits on the edge. She looks at me with concern in her eyes as she gently moves my hair from my face. This reminds me of my mom.

"Didn't sleep much last night, huh?" she asks.

"Not really," I answer.

"I don't blame you. I didn't sleep much either."

"All this time, we thought my dad was dead….but he isn't….he has been alive all this time….well sorta. Why didn't he come back?" I ask needing an answer to the question that kept me from sleep.

"Oh honey….I don't know…maybe he thought you and Alice were safer if he didn't," Sam suggests.

"I wish everyone would stop trying to protect me! I am not weak!"

"No one believes you are weak. But sometimes when you really love someone you are willing to sacrifice everything for that person…even yourself."

The way Aunt Sam speaks is as if she is remembering something deeply personal and painful. Then an image of a handsome man with black hair and light brown eyes quickly flashes through her thoughts. This was the second time I had seen this man in her thoughts. The first time was when I was barely learning to control my telepathy and I had accidently seen a memory of Aunt Sam attending this man's funeral.

"Who was he?" I ask.

"Who was who?"

"The man…it's the second time I have seen him when you think of him," I say a little ashamed.

Sam looks offended that I had trespassed into the most personal space of her mind.

"I didn't mean to," I say quickly. "Sometimes when there is a lot of emotion in a person's thoughts I can't help but hear them. It's as if the thoughts are amplified. Note even this keeps them out," I say lifting my amulet.

Sam's eyes soften with understanding and I can tell I am forgiven.

"So who is he?" I ask again.

Aunt Sam looks at me, unsure if she wants to answer my question.

"Edward, do you know why I stopped practicing the craft?" She asks me.

"Not really…Just that you thought practicing was too dangerous."

"Your grandmother Masen wasn't lying when she said I was a warrior. I was a part of a group of warriors. My coven called ourselves vampire hunters," she explains.

"Coven?" I ask confused.

"A coven is made up of 13 witches who are committed to each other like family. We share our magic and protect one another."

"Are you still in a coven?" I ask surprised.

"No. My coven was killed. I am the only one left," Aunt Sam says with sorrow in her voice.

"Is that why you stopped practicing?" I ask starting to connect the dots.

"Not exactly. Everyone in my coven knew we were in a war. We understood that some of us would not survive. I loved every member of my coven as if they were my own family….however there was one member that was very special to me. His name was Jason. He was my fiancé. That is who you see in my thoughts."

"You were engaged?!" I asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised! But yes. Jason was also a witch. He was not gifted but he was powerful nonetheless. He was a great warrior and taught me everything I know. Before I met him I was an insecure, little thing. He taught me how to fight," Sam explains

I immediately think of Jasper. He had done the same for me. I am not the same scared defenseless boy I used to be. I am stronger and I can defend myself.

"Sounds like a great guy," I say sincerely.

"He was….You wear his amulet around your neck."

"This was his?" I ask confused.

"Yes, but only it was enchanted to work differently on him. Hi mother, a very gifted witch, gave it to him to protect him from any physical harm. It was a very rare enchantment that has been forgotten for over a generation," She says as she stares at the amulet deep in thought.

"What happened to him?" I ask, trying to break Sam from her trance. She looks at me with confusion.

"Jason? What happened to him?" I clarify

Before she begins to answer, Sam takes a deep breath in order to keep her tears from falling.

"We were in Seattle. Three members of my coven and I had been kidnapped by a group of vampires looking to expand their army by converting gifted witches. These vampires were vicious. They tortured their victims before changing them. Jason had gathered the other members of our coven to organize a rescue mission.

One of the members of my coven, Carisma, was a tracker. She had the ability to locate anyone she had a close bond with. They tracked us to an abandoned warehouse, but it was a trap. As soon as they found us, my coven was attacked by over a hundred vampires. I had no clue there were so many. I had only ever seen three to five vampires at a time.

Mid-battle, Jason managed to reach us and free us. We must have killed a dozen vampires each…but in the end there were just too many. Jason and I watched as one by one every member of our coven was slaughtered."

"But you obviously escaped," I comment.

"I was lucky. I was weak and injured from battle, nonetheless from being tortured. I could barely keep conscious. I never expected to survive that fight and I had accepted death. Jason and I hid behind a stockpile of abandoned computer equipment hoping the vampires would think we had escaped. But we knew they would find us. I struggled to stay conscious but in the end all I remember is Jason holding me in his arms and he said, 'No matter what happens you have to survive!' He kissed me… then walked away from our hiding spot… and I woke up in the hospital." Sam's eyes were full of tears and I knew she was doing all she could to hold herself together.

"What happened to the vampires?" I ask hoping I was not pushing her too much.

"The entire warehouse burned down with everyone and everything in it. There was nothing left. Police said it was an electrical fire, but I knew better. Jason must have done some type of enchantment to cause the fire."

"But, how did you survive?" I ask confused.

"I woke up with this around my neck," she answers, gently lifting my amulet that sat still on my chest. "Jason sacrificed himself to protect me."

I was speechless. I wanted to console Sam but I knew there was nothing I could say that would comfort her.

"This amulet lost its power shortly after he died of course. But it was able to protect me long enough for firefighters to save me from the fire and rubble.

I blamed myself for Jason's death. The vampires had won. I vowed to never practice the craft again. I couldn't even look at the amulet Jason used to protect me. I should not have it, it was meant to protect him. I gave it your Nana hoping she could put it to good use. I saw it again the night she enchanted it for you.

Edward, as witches, we lose so much….we sacrifice so much. I never understood why Jason did what he did…but I do now. Because I would do the same for him…the same for you and Alice. He loved me. I have to believe that is why your father didn't come back. He made a sacrifice to keep you safe. But your Nana's right. As witches we lose so much, but no matter what happens it's important we don't ever lose who we are." Sam explains.

"Nana says that, each one of the stars in the sky is one of our ancestors looking down on us…guiding us…and lending us their power. Maybe Jason is up there watching you too." I say hoping to console Aunt Sam. A single tear falls down Sam's cheek.

'Smart woman that grandmother of yours," Sam says sincerely. "But if you ever tell her I said that I will kill you. Got it?!" She says with a threatening smile.

I smile in return. "Your secret is safe with me."

" Why don't you get washed up?….Nana is going to give you and Alice your lesson on water magic before breakfast."

"Alright, I will be right there." I say and Sam begins to walk out of my room.

"Sam?" I stop her.

"Yes?"

I walk over to my aunt and wrap my arms around her and begin to cry.

"I love you," I say.

"Oh honey….I love you too….more than you will ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this keeps your thirst quenched for a little bit, because next chapter...WATER MAGIC!<strong>


End file.
